Familier
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Les familiers sont destinés à protéger une personne dans leur vie... Je suis né dans les bois de Kylisia c'est ici que j'ai rencontré mon protéger. Je ferai tout pour le protéger! Monde UA mélangé au monde de Naruto. (sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement...**

**Couple: Sasunaru**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic que mon esprit a réussi à pondre^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Les bois de Kylisia, c'est un nom magnifique pour une forêt aussi enchanteresse qu'elle, c'est dans ces bois, à travers les petits bois, au creux de la merveilleuse nature que je suis né.

Pour les habitants de ses bois, une naissance est toujours symbolique d'un petit être à protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne plus mûre et apte à vivre seul.

A peine, je fus né que je vis des animaux qui s'inclinaient respectueusement devant moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les créatures de la forêt faisaient cela. Je portai ma main devant mes yeux. Cette dernière était légèrement potelée et enrobée de poil orange.

L'un des animaux vint vers moi, se fut un petit lapin dont le pelage avait commencé à prendre ses teintes d'hivers.

- Ravi de vous avoir parmi nous, dit le lapin

Je regardai autour de moi et tous les animaux me sourirent chaleureusement. Je reportai mon regard sur le rongeur devant moi qui frotta sa petite truffe sur mon ventre dont je ne vis aucune trace de fourrure.

Je mirai le lapin avec un regard d'incompréhension

- Vous êtes un familier... Un esprit animal mélanger à celui d'un humain pour protéger une personne qui vous sera cher, expliqua l'animal

Je continuai à regarder la personne près de moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt vous serez entièrement un humain qui se transformera en votre animal au contact physique de votre protéger.

Je réfléchis en m'imaginant arriver vers l'inconnu qui m'était destiné pour l'enlacer et lorsqu'il me touchera, je me transformerai en petite boule orangé.

Je déglutis fortement en imaginant un tel scénario.

- Les familiers sont particuliers contrairement à nous les animaux de la forêt... Vous naissez de la même façon que nous dans les bois de Kylisia mais en prime vous devez protéger un humain. Vos capacités sont infinies et vous grandissez rapidement... Lorsque vous êtes prêt à partir n'hésitez pas à y aller, sourit le lapin à travers ses babines

J'hochai la tête et je commençai à me lever doucement mais je retombai sur mes fesses poilues et je sentis une petite douleur ainsi qu'une chose bougeait sous mon derrière. Je regardai devant moi et je vis une petite queue orange avec une pointe blanche remuée avec frénésie. Je me redressai à quatre pattes pour voir mon membre revenir derrière et de nouveau bouger dans tous les sens. Je souris tandis qu'une envie de jouer me prit.

Tous les animaux riaient me voyant courir à quatre pattes essayant d'attraper ma queue. Dès que j'eus arrêté je me mis également à rire avec eux.

Depuis ce jour, le bois de Kylisia se coupa entre crie et rire. C'était ma maison, mes amis, ma vie...

Un jour, je lapai doucement le lac au cœur de la forêt et je sursautai en voyant une personne à la surface de l'eau. Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient d'un blond dorés comme l'or ou l'astre lumineux au dessus de ma tête. Deux petites oreilles orange trônaient fièrement au dessus de sa tête. Quelques épis couleur jaune poussin recouvraient ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu comme le lac. Trois traits fins étaient distincts sur ses joues caramel. Je regardais la touffe de poils orangé tirant vers le blond autour de son cou.

Je bougeai ma main pour lui dire bonjour et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'il allait faire la même chose. Je m'approchai de l'eau et l'autre s'avançait vers moi. Je m'éloignai et il s'éloignait. Je baissai mes oreilles et il en fit de même.

- Arrête de me copier, m'exclamai-je et je vis le blond faire la même chose que moi.

Je gonflai les joues et l'autre fit la même chose.

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix dans la forêt et je vis Usagi le lapin courir vers moi, je t'ai entendu crier que se passe-t-il?

- Le monsieur blond me copie, dis-je en montrant l'eau.

Usagi s'avança vers le lac et il rit à gorge déployé. Je fis la moue détestant qu'on se moque de moi.

- Naruto... "Ce monsieur blond" c'est toi, expliqua difficilement le lapin.

Je le regardai d'un air de lui dire "mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes?".

- Tu es encore jeune Naruto... Après tout, tu es né il y a seulement une semaine et c'est la première fois que tu te nourris au lac. Je t'explique ce que tu vois. C'est ton reflet.

- Mon reflet? C'est quoi un reflet? Demandai-je

Le lapin fut pris au dépourvu.

- Euh... Un reflet c'est euh... Comment expliquer? Pour nous, c'est simple d'expliquer ce que s'est... Mais j'avoue que pour d'autre c'est plus dur. Un reflet est une sorte de projection de nous. Vu qu'on ne peut pas se voir le reflet permet de nous admirer, essaya d'expliquer Usagi

- Donc dans le lac ce que je vois c'est mon reflet, dis-je, donc c'est moi

- Tu apprends vite mon grand, sourit le lapin.

Je souris et je ris. Usagi et moi repartons vers l'arbre des naissances qui est ma maison temporaire.

L'arbre était magnifique. C'était un immense chêne ancien. Son bois avec une légère teinte dorée. Ses feuilles était de couleur vermeille, selon son humeur et des saisons depuis que je suis là aucune de ses feuilles n'étaient tombées au sol rejoindre celle des autres arbres.

Soudain, l'arbre s'illumina de mille feux. Les couleurs dorés de l'arbre prirent les teintes magnifiques d'un arc-en-ciel. Je sentis des ondes se dégager de l'arbre. Je m'avançais vers l'arbre pour caresser le tronc.

- Naruto vient nous avons une nouvelle naissance, sourit Usagi me tirant certain poil.

Je souris en entendant les paroles du lapin. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à la naissance d'un être de la forêt.

Tout d'un coup, je vis l'arbre des naissances s'agiter dans tous les sens.

- Ce n'est pas normal, me dit Usagi

Soudain, un bruit inhabituel retentit dans les bois de Kylisia. Tous les animaux commencèrent à s'agiter. Je regardai autour de moi ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde partait.

Usagi me tira la queue m'incitant à partir

- Naruto! Ce sont des ninjas! Des humains! Ils ne doivent pas connaître ton existence avant que tu es découvert ton protéger, suis-moi! s'exclama mon ami

Je le suis et il m'ordonna de ramper contre le sol me cachant dans des buissons. Je fermis mes yeux par peur. Mon instinct m'ordonnait de courir loin mais je ne pouvais laisser Usagi seul.

J'ouvris les yeux et je remarquai des poils blonds sur tout mon corps. Je regardai le lapin avec incompréhension

- Tu es encore jeune donc tu es un peu instable sur ta transformation en animal mais ceci tombe à pic mon grand, sourit Usagi, viens avec moi

Tout d'un coup, une chose grise se planta vers moi et je sursautai en voyant l'objet. Je courus dans les buissons tandis que d'autre se planter près de moi

- Naruto cours! s'exclama mon ami partant dans un autre sens

Je sortis du buisson et je vis la personne qui voulait me tuer. Cette dernière était plutôt jeune. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en arrière derrière sa tête. Deux mèches encadrées son visage pâle et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la forêt sombre de Kylisia.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux en me voyant et il courut vers moi. En le voyant s'avancer, je voulus courir mais ma raison était partie dès que je l'ai vu. Le brun tendit sa main vers moi.

- Viens... souffla-t-il d'une petite voix

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'allai vers cette main qui me semblait chaleureuse. Je reniflai la paume et je sentis quelque chose caresser mes poils. Je compris qu'il me caressait.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, petit renard... Je pensais que c'était mon frère caché dans les buissons, dit le petit garçon

Je me mis à ronronner face à cette main chaleureuse qui caressait mon pelage

- Je me nomme Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha et toi c'est quoi? demanda le brun

- Kyu, répondis-je avec mon cri d'animal

- Kyu? C'est ton nom? Mince maman m'avait dit que les animaux ne parlent pas vraiment, dit Sasuke déçu

Je lapai sa joue pour le réconforter et lui faire comprendre que je peux le comprendre. Mon cœur battait la chamade je ne comprenais pas pourquoi... Je me séparai de Sasuke et je commençai à danser pour lui. Mes mouvements étaient fluides et ordonnés. Je me laissais porter par cette danse et j'entendis un rire. Je pus voir Sasuke rire à gorge déployer.

- Tu... Tu es... Vraiment... Amusant, respira difficilement l'humain, désolé encore de t'avoir fait peur au revoir, Kyu!

Je le vis partir dans les fourrées. Soudain, un "pouf" retentit et je redevins mi humain mi renard. Mes joues étaient rouges et j'avais chaud... Très chaud.

Usagi sortit de sa cachette pour venir vers moi

- Sa va Naruto, tu es tout rouge... Oh! s'exclama le lapin

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Usagi... Pourquoi est-ce que je veux le revoir le plus rapidement possible? Demandai-je

- Je crois Naruto que tu as rencontré ton protéger...

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours la suite^^**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew Nanadu33980, Mangakadu14, Marionnette0116, 666Kitsune666, Tsuna et ptitcœurfragile**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Deux saisons se sont écoulées depuis ma rencontre avec Sasuke.

A la fin d'une saison qu'ils appelaient "l'hivers". J'étais presque prêt à partir revoir mon protéger. Malheureusement Usagi ne voulait pas me laisser partir le temps que j'avais encore mes poils blonds sur mon corps ainsi que ma queue et mes oreilles. Le lapin m'avait alors conseillé de partir vers les premières lueurs du printemps me m'étant en garde face à l'hiver.

Il m'expliqua que pendant les périodes de l'hiver mon corps de familier encore jeune est fragile donc qu'il était possible que mes poils de renard poussent pour me tenir chaud.

Je regardai mon reflet dans le lac et je souris, voyant que je ressemblais beaucoup à un humain. J'avais beaucoup grandi tellement que je donnai l'impression d'être un enfant de l'âge de mon protéger. Usagi avait raison... Les familiers grandissent vite mais ils ont une taille limite. Je me demande quand je l'atteindrai.

Je portai un kimono fait par la vieille chouette grâce au divers vers à soie du bois de Kylisia. Cette chouette était vraiment habille de ses plumes et savait tout faire. C'était même elle qui m'enseignait toutes les choses que je dois savoir sur les ninjas ou certaine chose de la vie quotidienne comme lire et écrire.

Je commençai à partir mais une larme roula sur ma joue et je me retournai pour voir mes amis derrière moi. Usagi, la vieille chouette, le maître raton-laveur, le sage cerf... Tout le monde était réuni derrière moi. Je sentis les forces de l'arbre des naissances m'enivré pour me souhaiter bonne chance.

Mon vieil ami Usagi s'avança vers moi me tendant un pendentif. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant un magnifique cristal bleu entouré par deux boules.

- C'est un cadeau de la part du bois de Kylisia. Ce cristal est très spécial donc fais-en bonne usage, sourit le lapin

Je pris mon meilleur ami dans mes bras. Tout le monde courut vers nous pour un câlin familial.

- Protège bien ce ninja... Et reviens nous voir, s'exclama Usagi

- A chaque hiver, répondis-je

- N'oublie pas Naruto, prévint le lapin, ne touche pas à ton protéger sinon tu te transformes en renard.

Je souris et je partis pour le village ninja où mon cœur me guidera vers mon protéger. Je gardai fortement mon petit sac à dos derrière mon dos.

Soudain, je vis d'immense porte avec des drôles d'écriture. Je rentrai dans le village et je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade. Mes poils se hérissaient et je remarquai mes poils de renard apparaître sur le dos de ma main. Je pris rapidement un gant en laine où le bout des doigts était libre. Usagi m'avait prévenu que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver à cause de mon jeune âge.

- Petit! s'exclama une voix qui me fit sursauter

Je tournai ma tête vers l'origine de la voix et je vis un homme brun avec un grand bandage traversant son visage ainsi qu'un bandeau représentant une feuille

J'allai vers lui et je m'inclinai

- Bonjour monsieur, dis-je, je suis Naruto et je veux vivre dans ce village ninja

- Waouh! Du calme mon petit! Où sont tes parents?

Je le regardai étrangement

- C'est quoi des parents? Demandai-je

- Tu es orphelin?

- J'ai Usagi, la vieille chouette...

- Comment tu parles jeune homme. Une pauvre grand-mère... Donc tu veux vivre à Konoha?

- C'est le nom du village?

- Tu veux habiter à un endroit où tu ne connais pas le prénom. Tu viens d'où comme ça?

- Du bois de Kylisia, répondis-je avec un magnifique sourire

- C'est où Kylisia? demanda le portier

- Kotetsu arrête de poser des questions à ce pauvre enfant. Il ne va pas détruire le village tu vois bien comme il semble un peu perdu, intervint un autre homme dont je vis mal son visage mais il avait également un bandeau avec le même symbole

- C'est quand les enfants ont une tête de personne perdue qu'il faut s'en méfier.

- Je veux rencontrer Sasuke Uchiha! M'exclamai-je

Les deux hommes me regardaient comme si j'étais fou.

- Que lui veux-tu? demanda presque méchamment Kotetsu

Son ton était si froid que je reculai de peur.

- Kotetsu! Izumo! Arrêtez! s'écria une voix de vieil homme

Je tournai ma tête pour voir un vieil homme en robe blanche et un chapeau blanc et rouge. Ce dernier alla vers moi et il me sourit chaleureusement

- Bienvenu à Konoha Naruto, me dit-il

Je rougis et je sentis un drôle de regard

- Hokage-sama, ce garçon peut être un espion à la recherche du Sharingan de la famille Uchiha! s'exclama Kotetsu

- Cet enfant n'a rien de maléfique! répliqua le vieil homme, viens avec moi... Je vais t'abriter le temps de te trouver un petit logement

Je suivis cet homme qui m'inspirait fortement confiance jusqu'à une grande maison. Je fus surpris de voir peu de personne dans cette immense demeure mais jamais quelque chose sera plus grand que le bois de Kylisia.

Je souris en voyant un petit lac entouré de pierre. Je courus vers le cours d'eau et je lapai l'eau. Je rougis me rendant compte que je n'étais plus dans ma forêt. J'entendis un rire doux et chaleureux derrière moi. Je me retournai et je vis le vieil homme rire

- Je le savais que tu n'étais pas totalement humain, dit-il

J'écarquillai les yeux devant les paroles de l'homme

- Tu es un familier et celui de Sasuke si je ne m'abuse

- Com...

- Je le sais car j'arrive à reconnaître les jeunes familiers... Tu es parti tôt des bois de Kylisia

- Je... Je voulais voir mon protéger...

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré auparavant, pas vrai? Un familier n'est entiché de son protéger que lorsqu'il l'a rencontré. Quand est-ce que tu l'as rencontré?

- Il était venu à Kylisia, il m'a caressé la tête... J'étais sous ma forme animale lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, dis-je

- Voilà pourquoi Sasuke veut retourner dans les bois trouver un animal... Ta forme animale est un renard?

J'hochai la tête pour lui répondre

- Dans ce cas, demain tu iras à l'Académie des ninjas. Tu dois être le plus proche possible de ton protéger mais n'oublie pas...

- Aucun contact physique avec Sasuke sinon je me transforme en renard. Usagi me l'a dit plusieurs fois pendant l'hiver et avant que je parte, souris-je

- Je te fais confiance, viens rentre je vais te montrer ta chambre!

Le vieil homme m'amena dans une immense chambre même l'arbre des naissances qui m'a pourtant élevé n'était pas aussi grand que cette "chambre" comme l'appelé les humains. Je baillai épuisé et je partis m'allonger sur le matelas... Après tout, normalement je ne suis encore un bébé qui n'a pas encore ses uns ans d'espérance de vie.

Le lendemain arriva vite. Je sentis les premiers rayons de soleil sur ma peau. Je me levai et je remarquai rapidement que ma jambe caressait une chose douce. Je regardai pour voir ma queue de renard.

- Bonjour Nar... dit le vieil homme mais il coupa sa phrase en me voyant, je vois qu'on a des problèmes d'ordre renard. Comment a-t-on pu te laisser sortir de la forêt tu es encore un peu instable. Je pense que le mieux c'est un kimono et un bonnet et des gants. Tu auras également un collier avec une clochette pour que je puisse savoir où tu es si besoin.

- Je suis peut-être un familier mais je ne suis pas non plus un animal qu'on emprisonne! Répliquai-je

- Désolé Naruto mais je ne veux que personne ne sache que tu es un familier sinon qui sait quelle expérience ils peuvent te faire, tenta l'Hokage, viens! Je t'emmène à l'Académie

Je m'habillai rapidement d'un kimono et d'un bonnet avec des oreilles de chat noir. Je sortis de la chambre et je sentis une chose autour de mon cou. Je portai ma main et je sentis quelque chose de froid ainsi qu'un petit son. Je vis le regard doux du vieil homme qui me souriait. Il me tendit sa main que je pris et il m'emmena vers mon destin...

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant déjà beaucoup de personne dans les rues. Certains me dévisageaient du regard. Tout d'un coup, un objet gardant des fleurs glissa d'une fenêtre. Mon regard se rétracta et j'évitai habillement l'objet qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Naruto! Tu n'as rien? demanda l'Hokage

- Non je vais bien, répondis-je

Il passa son bras par dessus mon épaule et il me tira loin des commerçants qui arrivaient à grande vitesse.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant une grande bâtisse où beaucoup d'enfant couraient à l'intérieur disant au revoir à des adultes.

- C'est ça des parents? Demandai-je

- Ah oui! Tu ne sais pas vraiment c'est quoi vu que tu es né dans l'arbre des naissances. Un parent est composé d'un papa et d'une maman ce sont eux qui mettent les humains au monde, expliqua le vieil

- Est-ce que je peux moi aussi être un papa ou une maman? M'étonnai-je

Il me frotta les cheveux tendrement

- Tu as encore le temps pour ce genre de chose, sourit l'Hokage, allez viens!

Je rentrai avec le vieil homme et il me conduisit dans une salle où il avait déjà plein d'enfant assis. Je me cachai dans les pans de la robe de l'Hokage. Ce dernier posa sa main sur ma tête pour me donner du courage. Je tremblai énormément par peur

Soudain, mon cœur s'accéléra sentant une odeur familière. Je regardai dans la salle et je le vis. Je vis Sasuke Uchiha, mon protéger...

- Les enfants! Je vous présente un nouvel élève, dit l'Hokage

Tout le monde me regarda et je tremblai mais je me calmai en voyant que Sasuke me regardait également. Je sortis de derrière l'Hokage et j'entendis dès "il est trop mignon le nouveau" ou encore "qui gagne entre Sasuke et lui". Je m'avançai et je m'inclinai

- Je me nomme Naruto et je viens du bois de Kylisia, souris-je chaleureusement

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Je vous poste la suite comme toujours^^**

**Je vous remercie des rewiews que vous me laissez^^, merci beaucoup**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

J'écoutai avec attention le cours de monsieur Iruka. Ce dernier avait ses cheveux attachés en queue haute. Une grande cicatrice barrait son visage bronzé. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi noir que ceux de mon protéger mais je pouvais voir la noirceur dans son regard.

- Naruto! On est en classe, enlève-moi ce bonnet, me dit le professeur

J'écarquillai les yeux. Toute la classe me fixait attendant que j'enlève le bonnet. Je rougis fortement et je plaquai mes mains sur mon bonnet.

- Monsieur Hokage m'a dit de ne jamais enlever mon bonnet, expliquai-je gêné

- Oui mais tu es en classe donc enlève-moi ton bonnet, répliqua Iruka

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un essayait de tirer mon bonnet. Je portai rapidement mes mains et je plaquai mon bonnet avant de quitter rapidement la pièce sous le crie de monsieur Iruka. Je courus vers l'extérieur et je vis une petite fontaine. J'enlevai mon bonnet et mes craintes se sont révélées exactes mes oreilles de renard sont apparues.

- Je ne serai jamais un humain normal... Pourquoi suis-je parti de Kylisia... Usagi avait raison... Je suis trop jeune... pleurai-je, Sasuke ne m'a même pas reconnu...

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fontaine et je vis mes oreilles disparaître.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis une main sur mon épaule

- Naruto... Pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton bonnet? Me demanda une voix que je reconnus étant l'Hokage

Je sautai du rebord pour aller dans les bras du vieil homme qui fut surpris par mon geste

- Iru... Iruka-sen...sei me demandait d'enlever... Mon bonnet... Mais vous... M'avez dit de le garder... Sasu...Ke m'ignore... Il ne se souvient... Plus de moi, pleurai-je

Il se baissa à ma hauteur et il caressa ma joue enlevant mes larmes

- Ne pleure pas Naruto... Tu es plus mignon quand tu souris... Pour Iruka, j'irai lui parler je lui expliquerai calmement la situation...

- Il va savoir que je suis un familier, le coupai-je

- Je lui demanderai de garder le secret... Pour Sasuke, tu étais sous ta forme animal et tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé renard...

- Je le suis encore, m'exclamai-je

Il baisa mon front et je rougis

- Laisse-lui du temps... Un jour, il comprendra qui tu es. Pour l'instant, retourne en cours

- Vous m'accompagnez? Demandai-je en tendant ma main

- Oui bien sur mais sois plus fort Naruto

Je souris et on retourna dans ma classe. En me voyant, Iruka vint directement vers moi prêt à me faire un sermon mais l'Hokage était à mes côtés.

Tous les élèves de la classe se levèrent et je sentis quelque regard sur moi. Je tressaillis fortement

- Iruka... J'aimerai te parler d'une chose importante, dit l'Hokage

Le châtain suivit le vieil homme et je restai debout devant toute la classe qui me dévisageait fortement.

- Par ta faute, Iruka-sensei risque de se faire renvoyer! s'exclama une voix

Je tressaillis tandis que des chuchotements fusèrent dans la salle. Je tremblai.

"Pourquoi les humains sont-ils aussi méchant entre eux... Je voulais revoir Sasuke..." me dis-je

- Retourne dans ta forêt! On ne veut pas de toi! s'écria une autre personne

La colère commençait à me prendre fortement. Je sentis une force immense m'enivrée.

- VOS GUEULES! Criai-je tandis qu'un vent violent traversait la pièce, QUE SAVEZ-VOUS DE MOI BANDE D'IMBECILE! QUI VOUS DIT QU'IRUKA-SENSEI VA SE FAIRE RENVOYER?

Je les regardai plantant mes yeux dans le leur.

- Je viens peut-être d'un bois mais au moins les personnes là-bas sont plus respectueuses que vous! M'exclamai-je tandis que le vent dans la pièce ne s'estompait pas.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Iruka-sensei et le vieil Hokage. Ce dernier vint vers moi pour tenter de me calmer

- Reste calme Naruto... me dit-il

- Ce sont que des imbéciles, répliquai-je

- Qui a commencé? demanda Iruka

- C'est Sasuke, monsieur, dit une personne dans la classe

Mon cœur se brisa en entendant ça. Mon protéger ne m'aime pas... Je le regardai mais lui regardait ailleurs... Par là fenêtre. Puis il me regarda et je fronçai les sourcils. Toutes les filles de la classe étaient offensées d'apprendre que leur Sasuke soit comme ça.

- Aujourd'hui c'est entrainement de shurikens... Sasuke tu resteras ici et tu ne quitteras pas la pièce avant d'être venu t'excuser auprès de Naruto, dit Iruka, Naruto, tu vas rester ici avec lui.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Naruto. Tu n'as pas à répliquer, rétorqua le châtain

Je gonflai mes joues tandis que tous les élèves quittèrent la pièce. Je regardai Sasuke qui m'ignorait royalement. Je m'assis à ma place qui ait à l'opposé de la sienne et je me préparai à dormir quand j'entendis des pas dans la pièce. Je levai mon regard pour voir Sasuke commencer à partir

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, dis-je

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, répliqua le brun

Je tirai la langue et je le vis commencer à faire coulisser mais sans succès

- Il a bloqué la porte, soufflai-je retournant dans mon sommeil

J'entendis mon homologue soupirer et il retourna à sa place. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil me disant que je devais garder mes distances avec lui. Je regardai ma main et je remarquai des poils blonds. J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant que j'avais oublié mes gants. Je cachai rapidement ma main dans les pans de mon kimono mais je sentis quelque chose de pire encore... Ma queue. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de remuer dans mon dos.

Je déglutis et je regardai discrètement dans la direction de Sasuke. Ce dernier regardait la fenêtre. Je me cachai sous le bureau mais malheureusement en allant me cacher je fis un énorme bruit alertant le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Sasuke

J'entendis des pas et de peur je lui criai de ne pas s'approcher. Mais il s'approcha quand même et je vis sa main sur le bois du bureau. Je paniquai fortement tandis que son autre main alla vers moi

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Criai-je

Je vis sa main s'éloigner lentement. Je me sentis mal mon cœur me faisait horriblement mal.

- Je suis désolé...

- J'ai compris, entendis-je et Sasuke s'éloigna de moi.

Je sortis de dessous mon bureau pour le voir.

- Attends! M'exclamai-je

Je rougis fortement voyant son regard sombre.

- Je voulais te dire que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser, dis-je, je ne t'en veux pas... Mais pour le bien de tous les deux... Je crois que tu ne devrais pas me toucher...

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues...

- Quoi que je fasse je souffre... Pardon mais je dois partir...

Je quittai la pièce pour aller directement chez l'Hokage. Ce dernier m'attendait de pied ferme devant sa maison.

- Monsieur l'Hokage... J'ai mal... Je voudrai dire la vérité à Sasuke mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher. Comment vivre près d'une personne et ne jamais la toucher?

- Naruto... Tu es un familier... Son familier... Tu dois faire des sacrifices Naruto

- J'ai hâte d'être en saison hivernale en ce moment, répliquai-je

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai promis à Usagi de rentrer à Kylisia lorsque j'arrive dans les saisons hivernales

- Je vois... Sinon je te propose une chose Naruto... C'est de continuer l'Académie comme ça tu resteras près de Sasuke et tu ne seras pas venu à Konoha pour rien.

J'hochai la tête. Je me demande comment va se passer mes prochaines années.

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres^^ et que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire vous verrez pour plusieurs raisons^^.**

**Je remercie Yume U, ptitcoeurfragile, Tsuna, 666Kitsune666 (dont je suis contente que tu es réussi à récupérer son compte^^), Aoibheal fae, Julia Uchiwa Uzumaki.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Quatre années se sont écoulées depuis mon premier jour à l'Académie, les choses ont beaucoup changé entre Sasuke et moi. Une rivalité s'est formée enfin c'est plutôt moi qui ais créé cette rivalité pour être plus proche de lui.

Toutes les filles de la classe sont folles de lui... Moi je n'ai qu'une seule fille folle de moi et c'est Hinata Hyuga toute la classe pense que je n'ai rien remarqué mais ils se trompent lourdement. Malheureusement pour elle, mon cœur est pris par mon protéger... Je le suis entièrement dévoué... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est de plus en plus froid avec tout le monde.

Je veux être celui qui effacera sa tristesse. Usagi m'a dit que je suis le seul à pouvoir le protéger de ses démons intérieurs.

Durant ces quatre ans, je suis devenu ninja et je me rends à la réunion des nouveaux Genins.

Je m'assis à une chaise tranquillement attendant la suite.

Maintenant, je ne porte plus de kimono ou de bonnet étant donné que mes transformations partielles sont terminées et j'en suis plutôt heureux, fini les cachettes sous la table, les poils blonds sur le dos de ma mains et ma queue de renard qui sort n'important quand.

Soudain, un bruit m'alerta que Sakura et Ino les deux amies-rivales sont arrivées. Là encore il y a une autre rumeur étrange comme quoi je serai amoureux de la première. Je dois dire que ses cheveux roses tombant en cascade dans son dos. Son front large sans aucun défaut, ses yeux verts émeraude qui contrastaient avec sa longue chevelure. Sa robe rouge avec des cercles blancs, un short vert foncé avec son étui à kunai, shurikens... Non si je n'étais pas le familier de Sasuke peut-être serai-je tombé amoureux d'elle.

Sakura me vit et courut vers moi. Je tressaillis et je la saluai respectueusement mais elle me poussa violemment.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, dit la rose

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'à mon ancienne place, j'étais à côté de mon protéger. Je fronçai les sourcils allant vers lui dépassant les filles qui commençaient à crier. Je regardai Sasuke de près essayant de lire à travers ses yeux sombres

- Que veux-tu, dobe? demanda le brun

- Arrête je ne suis pas un dobe, teme! M'exclamai-je

- Sasuke-kun donne lui une bonne leçon! s'écria la voix de Sakura

Soudain, je sentis qu'on me poussait en avant et j'écarquillai les yeux sentant les lèvres de mon protéger sur les miennes.

Tout d'un coup, un pouf retentit dans la salle surprenant tout le monde

"Non pas ça" pensai-je en me sentant plus petit

Je descendis rapidement de la table avant que le nuage de fumée ne se dissipe.

Je me cachai sous une table regardant les poils blonds qui recouvraient mon corps

"Ne jamais être en contact directe avec son protéger... Sinon je me transforme en renard" me rappelai-je

Soudain, des cris retentirent dans la pièce

- Où est ce crétin de Naruto que je le tue d'avoir pris le premier baiser de Sasuke-kun à ma place! s'exclama la voix forte de Sakura

Mes oreilles baissèrent sous la peur d'être retrouvé et mis dans un laboratoire.

Soudain, je vis des mains sur le pan en bois du bureau et je vis la tête de Sasuke. Nous écarquillons les yeux en nous voyant

- Kyu? S'étonna le brun

J'écarquillai les yeux... Il ne m'avait pas oublié... Il me prit dans ses bras et je tremblai devant le monde qui nous entourait

- Reste calme... Que fais-tu ici? Chuchota Sasuke

Toutes les filles vinrent rapidement vers mon protéger et moi et je rougis en voyant leur regard insistant. Je me blottis contre le torse de Sasuke profitant de son odeur. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine tellement j'étais heureux de toucher enfin mon protéger et le temps que je suis dans ses bras je ne risque pas de me transformer.

- Il est trop chou ce petit renard, s'extasia Sakura.

Elle tendit sa main vers moi pour me caresser mais je lui crachai violemment à la figure ne l'appréciant pas vraiment. La rose écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sasuke m'emmena avec lui à sa place. Je restai sur ses cuisses et je m'allongeai en ronronnant fortement tandis que Sasuke caressait mon pelage.

- Tu m'as manqué Kyu, me dit le brun

- Kyu... fut le son que je sortis

Sakura fulminait me voyant proche de _son_ Sasuke-kun mais je profitai de mes petits moments avec lui.

- On a trouvé Naruto nulle part, dit une fille

Je me redressai sur mes pattes

- Kyu? S'étonna Sasuke

Je lâchai la joue du brun en guise de au revoir et je bondis de ses cuisses repensant que je dois reprendre ma forme humaine. Je vis Sasuke se redresser sur sa chaise et je quittai la pièce pour aller aux toilettes.

Arriver à destination, un pouf retentit et je redevins Naruto le blond que tout le monde connaît. Je me regardai dans le miroir posant ma main sur la vitre gelée, portant deux doigts à mes lèvres. Je repensai au toucher des lèvres de Sasuke... Elles étaient douces et ce n'était pas du tout désagréable... Au contraire, j'aurai aimé continuer ce baiser...

- Est-ce que c'est normal? Me demandai-je en regardant mon reflet

- KYU! s'exclama une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Sasuke.

Je rougis me rendant compte qu'il me cherchait... Je baissai la tête pensant qu'il aime plus ma partie renard que moi. Je sentis des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues tandis que mes mains tremblaient fortement. Mes yeux me piquèrent alors que mon cœur hurlait, saignaient... Comment peut-on être jaloux de ce qui fait de moi un tout.

Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui me regardait méchamment

- Usuratonkashi, cracha presque le brun

J'écarquillai les yeux face au ton de Sasuke et mon cœur me faisait encore plus mal.

Je fronçai les sourcils

- Teme, dis-je

- Qu'as-tu fais de Kyu? demanda Sasuke

Je le regardai surpris avant de l'affronter du regard

- Qui est Kyu? Répliquai-je

- Un renard, répondit-il

- Depuis quand mister Uchiha est-il ami avec les animaux? Rétorquai-je

Soudain, je le vis bondir vers moi. Je le voyais prêt à me frapper et j'évitai rapidement son coup. Sasuke frappa alors dans le vent et je m'éloignai de lui

- Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te touche... Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, répliqua méchamment le brun

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et on m'a poussé! M'exclamai-je

- Si justement, tout le monde est proche de toi... Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji, eux peuvent te toucher alors pourquoi MOI je ne peux pas. Lorsqu'Iruka-sensei propose un combat entre nous les autres ne te dérangent pas alors pourquoi quand c'est un combat contre moi tu évites mes coups et tu restes éloigner de moi... Je ne crois pas avoir attrapé la peste. Et puis je croyais qu'on était rivaux?

Il balançait mes gestes en pleine figure mais je ne dois pas le dire, je l'ai promis au troisième Hokage...

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te toucher mais je ne peux pas, dis-je avant de partir en courant jusque dans la salle de réunion.

A l'intérieur, Iruka-sensei était déjà là.

- Naruto va t'assoir... Et où est Sasuke? demanda mon ancien professeur

- Là, dit une voix derrière moi mais j'avançai jusqu'à ma place et je sentis le regard haineux de toutes les filles mais au fond de moi j'étais content. J'ai eu pendant cinq minutes Sasuke à mes petits soins

"Oui pendant cinq minutes..." pensai-je attristé

Je m'assis à côté de Sakura et Sasuke à côté d'elle mais à l'opposé de moi. La rose était aux anges de voir le brun à côté. Je soupirai en pensant qu'il n'y avait seulement deux places donc c'était normal qu'il soit là...

- Bien je vais commencer par répartir les élèves par équipe de trois. Vous aurez également un sensei avec vous. Bien je vais dire les répartitions

J'entendis une drôle de conversation entre Sakura et Ino. Cette dernière avait des cheveux blonds platine très clairs attachés en queue haute. Une mèche de ses cheveux cachait un de ses yeux bleus foncés tirant vers le gris. Elle portait une tunique violette avec des bandages sur tout son corps. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle était blessée mais j'ai compris après que c'était son style vestimentaire.

Je m'en fichais un peu dans quelle équipe j'étais en espérant que je peux garder un œil sur mon protéger mais... Je refuse d'être dans la même équipe que lui pour divers raisons...

Première raison: On sera souvent proche l'un de l'autre et je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher

Deuxième raison: Je ne pourrai pas me concentrer vu que je penserai tout le temps à lui

Troisième raison: On est censé être rival et je veux lui montrer à quel point je suis fort

Quatrième et dernière raison: Il préfère mon moi renard que moi tout court et c'est vexant...

- Equipe Numéro 7... Naruto, énonça Iruka, Sakura Haruno...

La jeune femme a mes côtés baissa la tête en marmonnant "oh non! Pas avec lui..."

- Et Sasuke Uchiha, finit Iruka

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que Sakura cria un "hourra" haut et fort. Je me levai de ma chaise offensée.

- Pourquoi Iruka-sensei, je dois me retrouver avec ce Teme! M'exclamai-je

- La raison Naruto est qu'il faut équilibrer les équipes et Sasuke est notre meilleur élève quant à toi tu es le dernier...

- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, dobe, répliqua le brun

- Aucune chance que je me mette à travers ton chemin, crachai-je

- Oui... C'est vrai... Tu ne veux pas que je te touche, sourit méchamment Sasuke

Je baissai la tête tandis que je sentais des larmes apparaître

- Ferme-la! C'est une loi que je dois respecter donc FERME LA! Criai-je avant de partir sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde

- Naruto! Entendis-je

Mais je courus loin... Je n'arrive pas à croire que le troisième Hokage m'a mis avec Sasuke Uchiha... Je partis dans le parc de Konoha et je montai rapidement en haut d'un arbre pour pleurer.

- Sasuke... Baka... Tu ne comprends rien... soufflai-je dans mon arbre

Soudain, j'entendis des pas allant vers moi et je vis Sakura mais elle regardait vers le bas

- SASUKE-KUN! OU ES-TU? s'exclama la Kunoichi

Je gonflai mes joues avant de descendre de mon perchoir et j'atterris près de Sakura

Cette dernière me regarda méchamment

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sakura? Demandai-je

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, je vais manger avec Sasuke-kun donc reste loin de Sasuke-kun et moi, cracha-t-elle

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de partir dans le centre-ville de Konoha allant me chercher à manger.

Soudain, je vis Sasuke de dos manger. Je rougis en pensant me transformant pour être avec lui. Je le regardai déterminé et je regardai autour de moi vérifiant qu'il n'ait personne. Je m'avançai discrètement vers lui et je le frôlai légèrement.

Un pouf retentit près de la demeure et Sasuke en sentant le léger contact tressaillit. Il se retourna pour me voir sous ma forme renard.

- Kyu, dit-il

Le regard de Sasuke s'adoucit et il me prit dans ses bras

- Te revoilà Kyu... J'ai l'impression que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi maintenant, sourit le brun

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je ne peux plus me passer de toi" pensai-je

- Sasuke-kun! s'exclama la voix de Sakura

Mon protéger la regarda méchamment. Je sentis mon cœur se reconstituer voyant qu'il ne l'appréciait pas trop.

Elle s'avança vers Sasuke mais elle recula d'un pas en me voyant dans les bras du brun

- Il est de retour, souffla-t-elle

- Kyu, dis-je qui voulait en quelque sorte dire "j'étais là avant donc dégage"

- ça te pose un problème? demanda Sasuke

Je la vis déglutir et le brun m'emmena loin de ce bonbon rose. Je ronronnai fortement dans ses bras. J'étais heureux même si à la fin, je sais que je vais souffrir.

- Tu sais que je suis vraiment content de t'avoir retrouvé... me dit Sasuke, je pensais ne jamais te revoir. Mais te voilà. Tu dois te demander comment je t'ai reconnu... C'est simple, tes poils blonds dorés comme le soleil et tes yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Je trouve ça amusant tu me fais penser à quelqu'un...

Je rougis me disant qu'il pense me reconnaître

- Je suis content que tu sois là j'ai trop de chose à te dire... Tu te souviens lorsqu'on s'est rencontré dans les bois... Quand je t'ai vu j'ai senti au plus profond de moi que je pouvais te faire confiance... Je sais que c'était plutôt bref mais je me suis senti connecter à toi, dit-il

Je frottai ma tête contre son cou m'imprégnant de son odeur. Je souris de bien-être tandis que je ronronnais fortement ne voulant pas que ce moment ne se termine.

- C'est amusant tu ronronnes comme un chat pourtant tu es un renard... Tu dois être un bébé vu ta taille, remarqua-t-il

"Je sais que je suis un petit renard mais quand même" pensai-je légèrement vexé

Je léchai sa joue, voulant profiter du temps avec lui avant de reprendre mon apparence humaine.

- Sasuke! dit une voix que je reconnus comme celle du troisième Hokage. Je tressaillis fortement tandis que le vieil homme alla vers nous

Ce dernier me regarda et il fronça les sourcils. Je baissai mes oreilles et je me cachai encore plus dans le cou de Sasuke. Je sens que je vais me faire disputer par l'Hokage.

- Que se passe-t-il maître Hokage? demanda Sasuke

- Où as-tu trouvé ce renard? demanda l'Hokage

- Kyu? Il est apparu près de moi. Vous le connaissez?

- Oh que oui je le connais... souffla le troisième, est-ce que je peux te le récupérer quelque temps?

- Euh... Bien sur...

Je sursautai. Je lançai un regard suppliant à Sasuke mais l'Hokage me prit avec lui et il courut loin du brun. Je ne pus laisser un "Kuy" traversait mes babines.

Soudain, un pouf retentit et je retrouvai ma forme humaine. Le vieil homme me posa rapidement sur un banc et je baissai la tête... Coupable

- Naruto... Qu'as-tu fais? demanda l'Hokage, tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher

- Je... Je voulais... Seulement être avec lui... Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être un familier et de voir la personne la plus importante pour vous mais de ne jamais pouvoir la toucher... Je dois partir on va bientôt avoir notre nouveau professeur.

Je partis laissant l'Hokage seul.

J'allai vers la nouvelle salle de classe et je vis Sasuke et Sakura qui était déjà là... Je m'assis à une place et je m'endormis confortablement. Après tout, on est l'après-midi...

Deux heures sont passées, personne ne parlait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la rose ne parlait pas à Sasuke.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur notre nouveau professeur et je vis un homme étrange. Ses cheveux partant comme un hérisson avaient la couleur des nuages. Je ne pus voir qu'un seul œil tandis que l'autre était caché sous le bandeau frontal. Un masque caché la moitié de son visage.

- Première impression... Bof, dit-il, venez! On doit faire les présentations

Il nous emmena sur le toit de l'école et il commença

- Je me nomme Kakashi Hatake, Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ne vous regarde pas... Mon projet d'avenir je n'en ai pas et mes activités divers et variées

- Génial on ne connaît que votre prénom, soupira Sakura

- Le petit blondinet, tu continues? dit le sensei

- Je me nomme Naruto! Ce que j'aime c'est Usagi et la vieille chouette que je connais du bois de Kylisia... Ce que je déteste c'est plutôt personnel... Mon projet d'avenir c'est de protéger jusqu'à la mort la personne la plus importante pour moi... Car c'est pour cela que je suis né... Mes activités... C'est joué avec Usagi, souris-je

- Tu viens de Kylisia? S'étonna Kakashi

J'hochai la tête

- Intéressant et qui est cette personne importante pour toi?

Je rougis fortement

- C'est un secret... balbutiai-je

Je sentis le regard de Sasuke sur moi ainsi que celui de Sakura

- Dîtes sensei, je me suis demandée c'est où Kylisia? demanda la rose

- C'est un bois secret où peu d'humain peuvent y aller, répondit Kakashi, maintenant au suivant!

- Mon nom est Sakura Haruno... Ce que j'aime enfin celui que j'aime... C'est... Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire... Mes projets tout dépend de la personne

- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes?

- Naruto et le renard qui n'arrête pas de coller Sasuke-kun

Je manquai de rire car elle déteste une seule personne: moi.

- Et le dernier...

- Sasuke Uchiha, ce que j'aime peu de chose, déteste beaucoup plus. Mon projet je n'en ai pas vraiment à part que je dois tuer quelqu'un

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les paroles de mon protéger. Voilà pourquoi il est devenu froid mais tuer quelqu'un n'est pas la solution... Je dois le comprendre un peu plus.

Je sentis le regard de notre sensei et en effet il me regardait. Je pense qu'il a compris qui j'étais...

- Bien les jeunes, je veux tout le monde à cinq heures du matin demain.

- Une mission? Demandai-je

- On peut dire ça ce sera une épreuve de survie, dit Kakashi

Je souris les épreuves de survie est mon point fort. Après tout je suis un renard et un renard qui ne sait pas se chercher de la nourriture c'est un peu la honte.

- Mais je vous préviens ce n'est pas une épreuve de survie ordinaire, dit le sensei, vous devriez m'affronter

J'écarquillai les yeux attendant la suite

- Si vous échouez... Vous serez recalés et vous retournerez sur les bancs de l'école...

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews (oui là je me dois de répondre^^ à vos fantastiques rewiews):**

**Yume U: **Oui je fais en quelque sorte une reconstitution du manga mais je modifie plein de chose... Et pour le moment Kyu et Sasuke ce ne sera le seul^^

**Mangakadu14: **Merci pour ta rewiew mais ce n'est pas cinq ans mais quatre... Et pendant l'histoire tu aurais des petits flash back sur les quatre ans qui s'est passé entre Sasuke et Naruto. Sinon comment ils vont faire c'est un secret de production^^

**Aoibheal fae: **Effectivement je vais reprendre l'histoire de vengeance de Sasuke et oui Naruto aura du travail... Merci pour ta rewiew

**Tsuna: **Quand il est plus jeune ses poils de renard sont orangé mais en grandissant ses poils changent de couleur et prennent la couleur de ses cheveux. Effectivement, au début Sakura est méchante et fan de Naruto

**Je remercie également ptitcoeurfragile et Akira-yaoi-fic pour leur rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

L'annonce jeta un froid parmi nous. Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je dois réussir pour être avec Sasuke mais cela veut dire également que Sakura ira sur les bancs de l'école. Cependant, la connaissant, elle et son amour démesuré pour mon protéger... Elle voudra que je retourne à l'Académie et Sasuke ne dira rien car il me déteste et il déteste Sakura donc il ne prendra pas partie.

On rentra chez nous après la dernière annonce du sensei de venir au terrain à jeun. Je soupirai sur mon lit, dans mon appartement.

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un frappait à ma porte. Je me levai sur qu'il s'agissait du troisième Hokage pour le sermon de mettre transformer en renard. Je soufflai prêt à m'excuser convenablement. J'ouvris la porte et je m'inclinai

- Je m'excuse troisième Hokage, je sais que je n'aurai pas du mais j'en pouvais plus...

- De quoi tu parles, dobe? dit une voix qui n'avait rien de vieille. Je me redressai et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Sasuke sur le pas de ma porte

- C'est... C'est toi... Je me suis trompé de personne désolé, répliquai-je rapidement essayant de fermer la porte mais Sasuke la bloqua de sa main. Je déglutis le voyant près de moi.

Je m'éloignai rapidement de la porte laissant par la même occasion Sasuke rentrer.

- Vas y fais comme chez toi, soupirai-je

- Trop aimable, dit-il

Je fronçai les sourcils et je partis dans le salon. Je sursautai en voyant une photo du bois de Kylisia dessus on me voyait jeune avec ma queue et mes oreilles de renard ainsi qu'Usagi et la vieille chouette. Je m'empressai de retourner la photo.

- Tu fais quoi? demanda Sasuke derrière moi sans être près

- Du ménage, répondis-je en déglutissant, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir?

- Qui dois-tu protéger au péril de ta vie?

J'écarquillai les yeux à cette question... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça...

- En quoi cela te concerne? Demandai-je

- On va être partenaire et je n'ai pas envie que cette personne t'embrouille au point de négliger l'équipe, me dit Sasuke

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne serai pas un fardeau...

- C'est Sakura?

Je le regardai comme si un troisième œil lui était apparu sur son front

- Quoi? Demandai-je pour être sur d'avoir bien compris

- Est-ce que la personne que tu dois protéger au péril de ta vie est Sakura? dit-il sérieusement, j'ai entendu des choses comme quoi tu étais amoureux d'elle.

Ni une ni deux, je me mis à rire fortement devant l'absurdité de la conversation.

- Tu te fiches de moi j'espère... Moi protéger Sakura et amoureux d'elle... Non mais où as-tu vu ça toi, ris-je

Je posai mes mains sur ventre pour calmer mon point de côté mais c'était difficile de ne pas résister à l'envie de rire.

- Et on dit que c'est moi l'idiot... Non mais tu m'as bien regardé depuis quand je protégerai une fille comme elle. Surtout qu'on ne s'apprécie pas vraiment, dis-je, désolé de te dire ça mais tu as faux et je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie t'intéresse, ajoutai-je reprenant mon sérieux

Soudain, quelqu'un d'autre sonna à la porte et je partis ouvrir.

- NARUTO TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE MAL ME PARLER JE NE T'AI POURTANT PAS EDUQUER COMME CA! s'exclama la personne sur le palier et je vis le troisième Hokage.

"Super! C'est la fête chez moi et je n'étais même pas au courant" pensai-je dépité

Le vieil homme rentra sans ma permission dans ma demeure

- Je te rappelle que je me suis occupé de toi. Je t'ai appris à boire correctement dans un verre alors que tu t'amuses à laper l'eau de ma fontaine comme...

L'Hokage se tut en voyant Sasuke dans mon salon

- NARUTO! s'écria le troisième

- Vieil Hokage, tu connais Sasuke et il était ici... Avant, dis-je en accentuant sur le "avant"

Il déglutit comprenant qu'il a fait une bêtise

- Comme je l'ai dis il y a moins de cinq minutes... Après on dit que c'est moi l'idiot... Je te laisse lui expliquer vu que tu as proclamé haut et fort que quand j'étais petit je "lapai" ta fontaine... Bonne chance je vais prendre ma douche, souris-je sournoisement en partant

- Naruto!

Mais je claquai la porte de la salle de bain. Je me sentis de nouveau bizarre sans doute parce qu'il est juste ici... Dans mon salon avec mon tuteur. Je me laissai glisser contre le pan de ma porte et je commençai à me déshabiller.

Soudain, je sentis une chose froide sur ma peau et je vis le cristal que m'avait offert Usagi. Je souris en le voyant, priant pour qu'il me porte bonheur avec Sasuke et qu'un jour il comprendra qui je suis. Je suis trop idiot... Pourquoi je ne lui dis rien? Oui j'avoue il ne me croira pas si je lui disais: "Bonjour Sasuke! Je suis le renard que tu as rencontré dans le passé et je suis ton familier. Je suis né pour te protéger... Comment je suis né... Et bien je viens d'un arbre qui s'appelle "l'arbre des naissances" dans la forêt de Kylisia..." Non, il me prendrait pour un fou.

Je souffre et personne ne le voit même le troisième Hokage. Si seulement Sasuke pouvait connaître mon secret. Je pourrai rester avec lui pour toujours, le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras n'ayant plus peur de me transformer devant lui.

Je me levai et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant ma queue aux poils blonds. J'éternuai fortement allant sous la douche pour me réchauffer. L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien mais je sentais encore ma queue remuait dans l'eau.

Je me pris une noisette de shampoing et je me frottai la cure chevelue. J'écarquillai les yeux en sentant deux bosses sur ma tête. Je me lavai en vitesse et j'allai directement vers mon miroir pour voir que j'ai mes oreilles qui sont également sur ma tête. Je fouillai rapidement dans mes tiroirs pour me prendre un peignoir de bain et une grande serviette que je posai sur ma tête.

Je sortis de ma salle de bain pour entendre Sasuke et le vieil Hokage discutaient entre eux. Je m'installai sur mon canapé tandis que je priai pour que Sasuke s'en aille mais mon vœu n'a pas été entendu. Le brun s'assit sur mon fauteuil en face de ma place.

- Donc à Kylisia vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher une personne, me dit Sasuke

Je relevai ma tête le regardant étrangement.

- Le vieil Hokage m'a expliqué tes drôles d'histoires comme par exemple que tu as grandi à la sauvage donc tu n'as jamais pris un verre pour boire dedans que tu léchais l'eau pour boire. Ensuite que vous avez une drôle de loi comme quoi dès que vous avez trouvez une personne que vous respectez vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher, me dit le brun

Je baissai la tête

"Voilà l'excuse qu'a dit le vieux à Sasuke... Que je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher parce qu'il est une personne que je respecte déjà qu'il se sent supérieur à moi... Oui j'avoue que je le respecte mais il y a une autre raison, beaucoup plus profonde... Plus personnel..." me dis-je

Je le regardai et il me mirait étrangement

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une serviette sur la tête normalement tu dois te les sécher, répliqua Sasuke

Il se leva pour aller vers moi mais je sautai loin du canapé rapidement. Je sentis ma pupille se rétracter comme si j'étais en proie à un danger.

- Naruto, dit la voix du troisième Hokage

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et je le vis écarquiller les yeux en voyant les miens.

J'éternuai faisant tomber ma serviette. Cette dernière tomba sur le sol dévoilant mes oreilles de renard. Je tressaillis en sentant le regard de Sasuke sur moi. Je reculai sentant la peur me prendre

"Mon dieu, Sasuke... Mon protéger a vu mes oreilles... Finalement je sens que je vais vraiment finir dans un laboratoire" pensai-je paniqué

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Akira-yaoi-fic: **Merci de suivre cette fic... Mais tu as raison protéger Naruto ce n'est pas vraiment le devoir de Sasuke...

**Soln96: **Malheureusement si, il avait encore ses oreilles... Pauvre Naruto. J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite

**Tsuna: **Oui désolé erreur de ma part c'était bien de Sasuke... Je m'en excuse

**Je remercie aux autres de m'avoir laissé un rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le lendemain arriva trop vite pour être normal. D'un côté, j'ai passé une nuit affreuse. J'avais attrapé un petit rhume de rien du tout donc obligation de l'Hokage de me coucher tôt... Mais je n'arrivai pas à dormir repensant que Sasuke avait vu mes oreilles et aux conséquences liés à cette acte.

Flash back

Je me tenais devant Sasuke qui me regardait étrangement comme si j'étais devenu un Alien.

Le vieux était rentré dans la pièce et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'endormir Sasuke après lui avoir administré le coup du lapin.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça? M'exclamai-je, il peut enfin savoir qui je suis!

- Naruto... Vous êtes encore jeune tous les deux. Je pensais te protéger avec une petite excuse mais ce qu'il a vu doit être effacé de sa mémoire et j'effacerai par la même occasion la conversation qu'on a tous les deux, dit le troisième

- Pourquoi dois-je souffrir? Tu sais très bien qu'il est la personne que je dois protéger alors pourquoi lui effacer la mémoire...

Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur mes joues tandis que mon cœur saignait fortement dans ma poitrine m'hurlant d'empêcher l'Hokage de faire une grosse erreur.

- Naruto, je le fais pour ton bien, répliqua sèchement le troisième

- Si tu le fais vraiment pour mon bien laisses-lui garder sa mémoire... Même s'il me pose des questions sur ma nature... Je refuse de lui mentir encore...

Soudain, je sentis une vive brûlure sur ma joue et un bruit résonna dans la pièce

- Arrête d'être égoïste Naruto... Pense à Usagi qui s'est démené pour que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Tu es là en ce moment parce qu'il t'a permis de retrouver ton protéger. Normalement, tu devais attendre d'avoir cinq ans avant de partir à la recherche de ton protéger et non trois saisons, rétorqua l'Hokage, le temps que tu n'as pas plus de maturité sur ta vie je prends en charge tes décisions... Sasuke doit oublier ce qui s'est passé dans cet appartement et il n'en sera pas autrement...

Le vieux alla récupérer Sasuke mais je me mis entre lui et Sasuke, crachant pour la première fois sur mon tuteur. Mes oreilles et ma queue étaient hérissées. Je montrai mes crocs à l'Hokage tandis que ma pupille était rétrécie. J'étais à quatre pattes et des griffes apparurent à la place de mes ongles.

J'avais mal à la tête mais je refuse que l'Hokage me prenne mon bien le plus précieux... Sasuke

- Naruto maintenant arrête, dit le vieux mais je continuai à protéger le brun derrière moi

Je sentais une force me remplir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me rebelle contre le troisième Hokage

Soudain, je sentis une vive douleur dans ma nuque et je me retrouvai avachi sur le sol. Derrière moi, je vis Sasuke se faire enlever par un homme masqué.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Naruto... Un jour, tu pourras tout lui dire mais maintenant c'est trop tôt, me dit le troisième Hokage en me portant jusqu'à mon lit.

J'éternuai fortement et je sentis une main froide sur mon front

- Tu as un peu de fièvre... C'est sans doute pour ça que tes oreilles et ta queue sont sorties...

- Je... Je veux voir Sasuke...

- Naruto... Tu veux vraiment souffrir plus que maintenant? me demanda l'Hokage mais en voyant mon regard suppliant il ne put me refuser cette requête

L'homme masqué me l'emmena et je souris m'avançant doucement vers Sasuke qui dormait.

- Un jour, tu seras qui je suis mais pour l'instant contente toi de ça...

Je l'embrassai sa joue et un pouf retentit dans la pièce. Je souris doucement et je rougis me rendant compte que je tiens plus que de raison à Sasuke...

"Je suis sur qu'un jour... Tu pourras enfin savoir qui je suis" pensai-je tandis que je retrouvai mon aspect humain

- Naruto repose bien pour demain, me dit l'Hokage avant de partir avec Sasuke et l'homme masqué

Fin du Flash back

Je soupirai m'essayant sur le terrain d'entraînement, exceptionnellement je portai mon petit bonnet ainsi que mon sac d'affaire pour cette journée. Ce matin, malgré les instructions du sensei j'ai mangé un petit bol de ramens instantané. Je m'assis tranquillement au pied d'un arbre et je vis Sasuke arriver vers moi. Ce dernier s'assit également près de l'arbre.

Le silence fut pesant et je compris que Sasuke a bel et bien oublier tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans mon appartement. Je baissai ma tête légèrement triste de savoir que la personne que je tiens le plus dans ce monde ne se souvient de rien.

- Sasuke-kun! s'exclama la voix guilleret de Sakura

Je soupirai en même temps que Sasuke et la rose commença à parler avec le brun lui parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien. Elle l'informait que leur amour les fera battre Kakashi-sensei... L'espoir fait vivre.

Soudain, je sentis un regard et je vis Sasuke qui me regardait étrangement. Il détourna le regard.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas le comportement de Sasuke.

Le soleil se leva doucement à l'horizon et je fermai mes yeux. Je m'installai confortablement sur mon sac pour me reposer le temps que notre sensei arrive.

Je me sentais bizarre comme si j'étais parti ailleurs. Je volai au dessus de la forêt de Kylisia vers l'arbre des naissances. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les couleurs arc-en-ciel illuminaient l'arbre. Je souris en voyant ce magnifique spectacle. Le bois semblait se réveiller à chacun de mes mouvements comme par magie...

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un me secouait fortement et je me réveillai en sursaut. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Sakura

- Ne t'endors pas idiot, me dit-elle avant de retourner près de Sasuke

Je soupirai en me redressant. J'éternuai fortement et je sentis un autre mal de tête de prendre. Ma vue se rétrécit et je vis tous les détails allant de l'insecte à l'animal vivant à 2 kilomètres mon odorat se fit plus pousser. Je me redressai de ma place, regardant le bois près des trois poteaux.

Je me mis à courir sous le cri de Sakura qui m'ordonnait de revenir mais je bondis rapidement d'un des poteaux pour aller dans le petit bois. J'humai l'air à la recherche de quelque chose. J'enlevai mon bonnet laissant mes oreilles de renard en liberté. Je m'installai sur une branche loin du sol et j'écoutai la nature. Je souris en entendant les oiseaux chanter. Mes oreilles rentrèrent et je basculai vers l'arrière me laissant tomber souplement.

Un cri me réveilla de ma contemplation et je vis Sakura et Sasuke en contrebas. Je souris avant d'atterrir souplement sur le sol.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien de courir dans les bois pour ensuite tenter de te suicider en sautant du haut d'un arbre, s'écria Sakura

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, répliquai-je en laissant la rose pour sortir du bois. Je remis mon bonnet si jamais j'ai de nouveau mon rhume.

Soudain, une fumée apparut près des poteaux et on vit Kakashi apparaître

- Yo! Désolé d'être en retard mais une vieille avait besoin d'aide pour retrouver son chat...

- On s'en fout de vos excuses, répliquai-je en allant devant lui

Le sensei écarquilla les yeux en voyant les miens. Je suis sur que la pupille doit être encore étirer comme ceux d'un chat

- Dans ce cas, commençons le plus rapidement, les règles sont simples. J'ai en ma possession deux clochettes votre mission me les récupérer avant que midi ne sonne. La personne qui échouera sera attachée aux poteaux pendant que les autres mangeront devant lui et bien sur la personne qui aura échoué, sera recalée. Pour me vaincre, toute arme est autorisée et pour me battre vous devez avoir l'envie de me tuer... Prêt... Dispersion!

Chacun partie se cachait. J'étais au sommet d'un arbre, je pouvais tout voir, Sakura caché dans un buisson et Sasuke en contrebas. J'effaçai totalement ma présence comme dans les bois de Kylisia lorsque je vais chasser. Je vis dans la grande clairière Kakashi-sensei qui se grattait la tête, avant de sortir une arme? J'écarquillai les yeux voyant un livre orangé.

Soudain, j'éternuai. Le bruit résonna dans la forêt tandis que je me sentais plus petit. Je portai ma main devant moi et je vis une patte blonde au bout blanc

"Ce rhume va vraiment me trahir... Et puis comment j'ai pu me transformer en renard à part entière" pensai-je

- Coucou petit renard, dit une voix joyeuse près de moi

Je sursautai en voyant Kakashi-sensei qui me souriait derrière son masque. Il me prit par la taille avant de me faire descendre sur terre.

- Ne grimpe plus en haut des arbres c'est dangereux, dit le sensei

Je commençai à partir et j'allai vers l'endroit où je suis sur de garder mon apparence vers Sasuke.

Je grimpai l'arbre de mon protéger et je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas encore sentit ma présence. Je m'approchai de lui et je frottai ma joue contre son mollet. Je le sentis tressaillir avant de se détendre comprenant que c'était moi.

- Kyu? Que fais-tu ici? demanda Sasuke

- Kyu, souris-je en léchant sa joue

Je pris dans son étui un shuriken et il me regarda avec incompréhension. Je lançai l'arme sur Kakashi qui était derrière nous. Sasuke partit vite de sa cachette et je le suivis rapidement. J'entendis Sakura bouger de place dès que le brun eut changé.

- Première art du ninja... Le Taijutsu, l'art de combattre au corps à corps, énonça Kakashi

Je sentis mon nez me démanger et je m'éloignai de Sasuke pour éternuer. Un pouf retentit et j'écarquillai les yeux retrouvant mon aspect humain

Soudain, un bruit derrière moi retentit

- _Arcade ancestrale de Konoha... MILLE ANS DE SOUFFRANCE! _s'exclama le gris

Malheureusement, j'évitai son attaque faisant un salto arrière et je frappai son visage de mon pied droit. Le sensei partit quelque mètre plus loin avant de partir dans un pouf laissant un rondin de bois à sa place

- Technique de la substitution, soufflai-je

- Bien joué, dobe, entendis-je

Je me retournai pour voir Sasuke

- Deuxième art du ninja... Le Genjutsu, énonça Kakashi-sensei

- L'art de créer des illusions, dis-je

Soudain, un cri retentit et on reconnut la voix de Sakura

- Il semblerait qu'elle se soit fait prendre par un Genjutsu, m'écriai-je

On vit Kakashi-sensei devant nous

- Troisième art ninja... Le Ninjutsu, énonça Kakashi en lisant son livre orange

Sasuke s'élança sur Kakashi-sensei. En le voyant se battre comme un lion, j'écarquillai les yeux. Tout d'un coup, il effleura une clochette du bout des doigts avant que Kakashi ne le propulse loin de lui. Sasuke fit des signes et ses joues gonflèrent fortement

- _Katon Gôkakyû no jutsu!_ s'exclama Sasuke crachant une puissante boule de feu

Dès que la boule disparut le sensei avait également disparu mais je sentais encore son odeur. Je vis Sasuke commencer à paniquer ne voyant plus le sensei.

Je courus vers le brun sentant le danger arriver vers mon protéger. Je poussai Sasuke du chemin de Kakashi me transformant en renard. Lorsque la main du sensei sortit du sol, je lui mordis fermement la main gantée. Je vérifiai que Sasuke ne me voyait pas mais avec la fumée de ma transformation je fus soulagé. Je vis quand même Sasuke regardé n'importe où à ma recherche, je souris discrètement à ce geste.

Kakashi sortit entièrement de terre et je griffai violemment son visage avant de prendre rapidement les clochettes à sa ceinture. Je les pris dans ma gueule tandis que deux poufs retentirent. J'enlevai les objets de ma bouche et je m'éloignai rapidement de la zone de combat. Je soufflai difficilement me rendant compte que j'avais foncé tête baissé pour protéger Sasuke au risque de mon secret... C'est là mon devoir de familier.

Je retournai près de Sasuke pour lui lancer une clochette. Le brun me regarda surpris

- Com...

- Un vieux _Henge no jutsu _marche toujours, souris-je, j'étais un chat, mentis-je, un angora turc à poil blond

Je souris et on entendit la cloche de midi sonnée... On avait réussi le test?

Nous nous réunissons près des poteaux et Sakura revint dépité tandis que Sasuke et moi tenions nos clochettes.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit autour de mon cou et je vis la vieille clochette du troisième. Je la décrochai pour la donner à Sakura

- Tiens... dis-je

Elle me regarda étrangement avant de voir une clochette

- Mais...

- Je te la prête... C'est ma clochette, expliquai-je

- Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu? demanda-t-elle

- Car à présent on est une équipe et on doit se serrer les coudes et je n'ai pas envie de tu meurs de faim... Quitte à aller sur le poteau je préfère que se soit moi pour avoir enfreint la règle des deux clochettes.

Sans crier garde, elle s'élança dans mes bras, m'enlaçant tendrement. Je ne comprenais pas son geste

- Tu fais tout ça pour que je reste avec Sasuke-kun quitte à te sacrifier... Je... Je te remercie Naruto... pleura-t-elle.

Je souris la prenant également dans mes bras

Soudain, un pouf retentit dans la clairière et on vit Kakashi-sensei

- Et bien les jeunes ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois une équipe comme la votre... Vous êtes tous les trois reçus! Naruto je peux te parler?

J'hochai la tête tandis que Sakura essaya d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Sasuke pour fêter l'événement. Kakashi me conduisit dans les bois loin d'écoute indiscrète

- Tu es un familier du bois de Kylisia, n'est-ce pas? demanda le sensei

Je le regardai surpris avant d'hocher la tête

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi... Je ne dirai rien à Sasuke, ton protéger... Mais je te dis Naruto. Tu auras du boulot avec lui. Et soigne ton rhume... Il est difficile pour un familier de rester stable quand il est malade. Je demanderai au troisième de ne pas nous assigner de mission le temps que tu ne seras pas remis de ton rhume.

Sur ceux, il partit et pour moi c'est direction le lit...

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite comme prévu^^. Je sais dans le précédent chapitre c'est plutôt triste pour Naruto mais si Sasuke connaissait trop rapidement l'identité de Naruto ce serait moins drôle...**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé (désolé de ne pas vous répondre personnellement mais je ne savais pas quoi vous écrire à part que je vous remercie que grâce à vous j'ai la force d'écrire ces chapitres^^)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Après deux jours à être cloitré au lit, les missions en équipe pouvaient enfin débuter. Je dois dire que je préférais presque mes journées au lit souffrant d'un rhume que les missions que nous a confier le troisième Hokage. Je dois être vraiment désespéré pour penser ça...

D'un côté, on ne peut pas m'en vouloir, on a eu que des missions nulles entre récupérer un chat, désherber le jardin du doyen du village aucune mission excitante où je pourrai faire mon rôle de gardien auprès de Sasuke.

Nous ramenons le chat à la femme du seigneur du pays du feu... Je me demande si le mariage n'était pas un mariage arrangé entre la femme et le seigneur. La dame était plutôt enrobée et était vêtu d'un grand kimono qui dévoilait ses énormes formes. Non vraiment ça devait être un mariage arrangé sinon le seigneur du feu n'a vraiment pas de goût.

Je souriais en voyant le chat qui avait osé abimer mon visage de ses griffes (Pourtant les animaux m'aiment bien d'habitude) presque se faire écraser par sa maîtresse.

Le troisième Hokage commença à nous énoncer nos prochaines missions mais je le stoppai nette

- J'en ai marre de vos missions stupides on n'avance à rien en quoi faire toutes ces taches nous permet de devenir plus fort. Non moi je dis stop! M'exclamai-je

- Naruto... Combien de fois doit-on avoir cette discussion? demanda le troisième

Ce dernier se tut en voyant le regard des personnes derrière moi. Je passai outre les personnes derrière moi et j'allai faire face au vieux

- Je sais qu'on a eu plein de conversation sur _ce_ sujet mais je suis grand maintenant. Je me sentais assez grand pour partir de Kylisia alors pourquoi pas maintenant. Sache que je suis décidé... Tu m'as enlevé une chose... Alors je veux une contrepartie pour ce que tu as fait... chuchotai-je à la fin pour que personne à part l'Hokage et moi n'entendions

Le vieux soupira

- D'accord mais seulement parce que c'est toi Naruto, souffla le troisième

- Maître Hokage vous ne pouvez pas... s'exclama Iruka à ces côtés

- Naruto est un grand garçon. Il nous a prouvé qu'il a bien grandi et je lui fais confiance. Mais vu que vous êtes des Genins depuis peu. Je vais vous assigner une mission de rang C elle consiste à escorter une personne.

- C'est qui? Un aristocrate, une princesse? M'exclamai-je impatient

- Calme toi Naruto, sourit l'Hokage, tu vas le rencontrer... Tazuna viens! Tu peux entrer

Derrière la porte, j'écarquillai les yeux voyant un vieil homme qui ressemblait fortement à un pêcheur. Ses cheveux grisonnant étaient entourés par une ficelle autour de sa tête. Des petites lunettes rondes. Je pouvais voir sur ses joues deux traces rosées sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Vous êtes sur que ces gamins sont des ninjas surtout le petit blond avec une tête d'ahuri, dit le client

- Qui est le petit blond avec une tête d'ahuri? Demandai-je surpris

Sasuke et Sakura se mirent près de moi pour comparer nos tailles et je remarquai que j'étais effectivement le plus petit...

- Je vais le tuer. Je n'ai pas fini ma croissance donc je ne vous permets pas! M'écriai-je prêt à le frapper

- Naruto! Ne vas pas tuer notre client sinon qui va-t-on protéger? demanda Kakashi en me retenant.

Je soupirai avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine pour ensuite gonfler mes joues.

- Je me nomme Tazuna, je suis maçon et vous devez vous occuper de ma protection jusqu'à la fin de la construction du pont, énonça le vieux

- Nous nous retrouverons alors devant les portes du village, dit Kakashi

Nous partons tous dans nos différentes demeures. Je pris plein d'affaire pour mon sac. Mes parchemins explosifs, parchemins, livres, kunai, shurikens, sac de couchage, tente, trousse de toilette, vêtement de rechange, bonnet et je pris également un kimono pour dormir (bien sur les six derniers sont scellés dans un parchemin car j'ai seulement un petit sac)

Je mis mon sac sur mon dos et je fermai par maison à clé avant de partir vers la grande porte. Là-bas, je vis Sasuke et Sakura. Cette dernière discutait avec le brun et je restai sur le toit d'une maison proche pour les regarder de loin. Mon cœur souffrait en voyant la rose le toucher, s'agripper à son bras tout en souriant. Je baissai la tête tandis que mon cœur se brisait petit à petit...

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir triste, dit une voix derrière moi et je vis Kakashi, je connais plus de chose grâce au troisième Hokage. Il m'a expliqué que tu n'avais pas le droit de toucher à ton protéger. Pourtant lorsque j'allai l'attaquer tu l'as poussé pour m'attaquer sous ta forme renard. J'ai vu à quel point tu tenais à le protéger même contre les petits dangers. C'est déjà un bon travail d'équipe...

- Que voulez-vous dire sensei? Demandai-je

- Un ninja qui n'écoute pas les règles est un moins que rien mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont pires que des moins que rien, m'énonça Kakashi, tu n'as pas laissé tomber ni Sasuke, ni Sakura lors de l'épreuve de survie... Au début, quand je t'ai vu je dois dire que ma première était "Comment un garçon sans talent comme lui a-t-il fait devenir ninja?". Maintenant j'ai ma raison... Tu te donnes à fond pour protéger la personne la plus importante pour toi, quitte à faire le plus lourd des sacrifices... Le garder dans l'ignorance...

Je baissai ma tête

- Tu es plus fort que tout le monde le pense. Tu tiens le coup malgré tout mais si tu as besoin de craquer sache que je suis là, me dit mon sensei, un familier peut également montrer ses faiblesses seulement à ses alliés.

Je souris faiblement et je rougis un peu. On descendit du toit et Sakura nous cria qu'on était en retard

- On n'avait pas fixé d'heure, répliquai-je, et on a bien le droit de discuter

Je souris avant de regarder Sasuke qui regardait ailleurs. Un jour, je suis sur que je pourrai protéger la personne la plus importante pour moi sans jamais me cacher.

Après quelque minute, Tazuna nous rejoint et on fit un pas en dehors du village. Je sautai de partout me rendant compte que je quitte enfin le village de Konoha

- Hey! Mais calmez-le, il est trop surexcité ce gamin! s'exclama le vieux

- Ecoutez-moi, c'est la première fois que je quitte le village de Konoha donc je ne vous permets pas sinon je vous emmène avec moi à Kylisia et vous ne me critiquerez pas longtemps! M'exclamai-je

- Kylisia? Qu'est-ce que ce village a de si particulier? demanda Tazuna

- Les bois sont vraiment magnifiques ainsi que le lac qui possède un énorme monstre trop gentil avec nous. Il ressemble à un énorme poisson par contre il est très coléreux surtout quand on le cherche, souris-je, ensuite il y a Usagi qui malgré sa petite taille et un véritable combattant. La vieille chouette sait également bien se défendre... J'en ai des frissons rien que dit penser...

- Arrête ton baratin le morveux si des bois comme cela exister il aurait longtemps qu'il serait envahi par les hommes, répliqua le vieux

Je fronçai les sourcils et je le pointai du doigt méchamment

- Un jour, je vous emmènerai à Kylisia et vous verrez que ce bois existe, rétorquai-je

- Pour l'instant, Naruto! Nous ferons mieux d'y aller car Tazuna habite au pays des vagues, dit Kakashi

J'hochai la tête et on commença à partir. Je partis en tête suivit de Sasuke.

- Kakashi-sensei, dîtes-moi il n'y a pas de ninja au pays des vagues? demanda Sakura

- Non il n'y en a pas. C'est un archipel d'île tranquille qui ne vit pas sous le contrôle d'un Kage. Nous avons cinq pays principaux qui possèdent un village ninja. Le pays du feu avec le Hokage, le pays de la foudre avec le Raikage, le pays du vent avec le Kazekage, le pays de l'eau avec le Mizukage et le pays de la roche avec le Tsuchikage. Chacun fait partie d'un groupe d'élite étant le ninja le plus fort de leur village et ces cinq personnes forment la grande nation des ninjas, expliqua Kakashi

- Et Kylisia le pays natal de Naruto? demanda Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant la question du brun

- Mon pays n'a pas vraiment de chef, répondis-je, tout le monde respecte les règles édictées par une personne au placé... Je suis né de cette personne ainsi que les autres personnes du bois de Kylisia... Nous formons en quelque sorte une famille mais nous n'avons chacun aucun lien à part l'être qui nous a mis au monde.

- Comment ça vous n'avez aucun lien? S'étonna Sakura

- C'est un peu compliquer, souris-je

- Ne fait pas ton mystérieux cela ne marchera pas, intervint Sasuke

- Disons que je suis légèrement différent des autres personnes qui sont nées avant moi, dis-je

Soudain, des chaînes sortirent de nulle part et attrapèrent Kakashi-sensei. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant deux types sortirent d'une minuscule flaque d'eau. Ces derniers étaient entièrement vêtus de noir. Il portait un masque étrange, à la place de gant ils avaient des griffes acérées . Les adversaires tirèrent sur les chaînes découpant le professeur en petit morceau. Nos ennemis se déplacèrent rapidement derrière moi

- A ton tour, dirent-ils

Ils allèrent me frapper mais je les évitai me baissant rapidement au sol et je frappai leur visage rapidement. Je pris appuie sur mes mains pour me propulser dans les airs

"_Pour combattre, tu dois analyser calmement la situation sinon tes adversaires auront l'avantage et pourront blesser ton protéger..._" énonça la voix d'Usagi dans ma tête

Les ennemis me lancèrent leur chaîne.

"Mince je ne peux pas l'éviter" pensai-je

Soudain, un shuriken fusa l'air rapidement plantant les deux chaînes dans un arbre. Je vis Sasuke rajouter un kunai pour le planter avec son shuriken, bloquant nos adversaires. Il atterrit souplement sur les bras métalliques de nos opposants avant de leur frapper la tête. Je redescendis en douceur tandis que les deux ennemis se détachèrent de leur chaîne. L'un d'eux vint vers moi alors que l'autre court vers Tazuna. Je fronçai les sourcils voyant mon adversaire venir vers moi. Je sautai dans le ciel pour atterrir souplement sur son épaule.

"_Toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur son adversaire et pour finir achève-le_"

Je courbai mon dos récupérant la cape noir de mon ennemi et je le fis passer au dessus de moi pour le pousser fortement. Mon adversaire traversa trois arbres avant d'être assommé. Je me retournai pour voir Sasuke se mettre entre l'autre et Sakura ainsi que Tazuna. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je m'élançai sur le dernier le frappant dans les côtes.

Soudain, je sentis une douleur à main et je vis qu'il m'avait griffé. Une rage sans nom me prit et je pris le bras métallique pour le passer par dessus moi l'enfonçant dans le sol, l'assommant.

Je vis tout le monde écarquiller les yeux devant ma prouesse même Sasuke était surpris. Je rougis regardant ailleurs et je vis des rondins de bois à l'endroit où était jadis Kakashi. Des applaudissements retentirent et on vit le sensei arriver avec ma première victime.

- Bravo Naruto, tu lui as au moins brisé quatre côtes ainsi que des os de sa colonne vertébrale, dit Kakashi, quant à l'autre je crois que tu lui as brisé son crâne

Je frottai mes mains derrière ma tête tellement j'étais gêné.

- Par contre, Naruto... Sur leur griffe il y avait du poison. Il vaut mieux l'enlever le plus rapidement possible, énonça le sensei comme s'il présentait la pluie et le beau temps

- QUOI? M'exclamai-je

- Je suis fière de vous équipe 7 vous avez bien géré pour protéger Tazuna comme quoi vous avez besoin de vous défouler un peu... Surtout toi Naruto... Le troisième Hokage ne te donne pas assez à combattre que tu t'es battu comme un tigre enragé? sourit Kakashi derrière son masque

- Je me suis peut-être un peu trop emballer... Sinon sensei comment on enlève le poison? Demandai-je

"_Le plus simple pour enlever un poison et de le vider rapidement dès que tu t'es fait toucher par ça_" se rappela-t-il

- Le plus simple c'est...

Mais je pris mon kunai pour me le planter dans le dos de ma main. Le sang s'écoula de la plaie ainsi que le poison. Je souris face à cela.

- On m'a dis que c'était plus simple de planter, souris-je

- Mais tu es malade si tu te vides de ton sang, Usuratonkashi, s'exclama Sasuke

- Que... Quoi? M'étonnai-je en regardant ma nouvelle plaie, devenant très pâle

Kakashi m'éloigna du groupe et le sensei soupira avant de me bander ma main. Il écarquilla les yeux voyant que la plaie commencer à se refermer

- Vraiment les familiers continueront toujours à me surprendre, murmura le sensei

- Sensei... Pourquoi ces deux types nous ont attaqués? Demandai-je à voix basse

- Je crois qu'ils en ont après Tazuna, répliqua Kakashi

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde! Je suis encore ravi de vous présenter cette suite légèrement plus calme^^ mais riche en émotion.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Oui c'était un petit clin d'œil à la série par contre je préférai que Naruto agisse au lieu de rester sur place laissant Sasuke faire tout le travail... Car après tout, Naruto est le familier de Sasuke donc s'il n'agit pas comme tel comment peut-il être efficace... Sinon comment il pourrait avoir un lemon. C'est la surprise du chef^^

**Himechu95670: **En effet, je suis un peu la trame de la série principale sauf que je vais rajouter des trucs qui n'étaient là dans la série originale ainsi que modifier des éléments à ma sauce. Selon mon envie et mon imagination^^

**Mangakadu14: **Effectivement, Naruto fait moins boulet mais c'est tout à fait normal^^. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas je laisse le moment séquence émotion entre Naruto et Sasuke... C'est également mon moment préféré dans Naruto donc tu peux compter sur moi pour le mettre^^

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^ Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne me dérange car je ne fais pas trop attention si tu répètes tes rewiews c'est la preuve qu'elle te plaît vraiment^^

**Je remercie également 666Kitsune666, ptitcoeurfragile, Kawaii0chan et Soln96**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Après avoir attaché nos deux adversaires à un arbre, Kakashi décida de faire une réunion avec toute l'équipe ainsi que Tazuna. Le sensei regardait le vieil homme d'un œil légèrement sévère tandis que moi je regardais Sasuke. Je fus surpris de voir qu'il n'avait aucune trace de notre combat alors que moi j'étais blessé... Mais je l'ai quand même protégé. Je souris à cette constatation. Je suis sur maintenant que je mérite d'être le familier de Sasuke.

Ce dernier sentant mon regard me fixa avant de venir vers moi.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'interférer, je me serai occupé de ce type tout seul, me dit Sasuke, ta blessure?

- Ce n'est rien, souris-je gêné en grattant l'arrière de mes cheveux, et puis ce n'est pas ce genre de blessure qui me tuera

- Naruto! Sasuke! Venez ici! intervint Kakashi

On alla vers notre professeur et on vit les "frères démons" me regarder méchamment

- Se faire battre par un gamin... dirent-ils en chœur

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'en veulent. Puis ils regardèrent notre sensei

- Comment as-tu évité notre attaque? demandèrent-ils

- Grâce à la flaque d'eau. Nous sommes en pleine canicule depuis cinq. En la voyant, j'ai trouvé cela étrange, expliqua Kakashi

- Si vous l'avez su pourquoi ne pas être intervenu au lieu de laisser ces gamins combattre? demanda Tazuna

- Je voulais connaître leur cible. Savoir après qui ils en avaient. Au début, j'avais pensé que c'était Naruto mais en voyant le deuxième partir j'ai compris qui était leur véritable cible... C'est vous Tazuna.

Sasuke et Sakura écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que je regardai la réaction de Tazuna. Ce dernier déglutit comprenant qu'il avait été démasqué.

- Mais sensei... Cette mission n'est plus de rang C, dis-je, elle est de rang B

La rose me regarda étrangement

- Comment ça de rang B? demanda-t-elle

- Les missions sont classées selon les niveaux de difficulté allant d voir Z, étant Genin, nous ne pouvons faire pour l'instant que des D. Les rangs B sont des missions qui requièrent la présence de ninja allant même jusqu'à A selon la force des ninjas que le groupe affronte. En gros, cette mission n'est pas une mission de rang C mais B ou encore A, expliquai-je

- C'est tout à fait ça Naruto, sourit le sensei

- J'avais écouté plus jeune les explications de la vieille chouette et du troisième Hokage, rougis-je gêné, mais sensei, on n'est pas prêt pour une mission de rang B

- Tu te défiles dobe? Sourit Sasuke

- Je suis réaliste Teme, répliquai-je mais je savais qu'au fond de moi je voulais continuer la mission. Malheureusement, si je perdais Sasuke je suis sur de ne jamais m'en remettre, sensei que fait-on?

- Non s'il vous plaît... Quoi que... Faîtes comme vous voulez mes proches vont pleurer ma mort. Ma fille va maudire jusqu'à la fin le terrible village de Konoha pour avoir laissé son père chéri mourir et mon petit fils va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps...

- Nous continuons la mission... De toute façon, la blessure de Naruto se cicatrice et n'a plus aucune trace de poison dans son organisme donc on n'a rien à craindre, dit Kakashi, par contre, vous trois vous restez très vigilant. Notre mission est de protéger Tazuna

On partit en direction du pays des vagues j'étais de nouveau en tête mais Sasuke essaya de me doubler et je repassai devant.

Soudain, un bruit m'alerta et instinctivement je lançai mon kunai dans les buissons mais rien. Je m'avançai et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un lapin qui m'était familier.

- Usagi? Dis-je

Le lapin reprit ses esprits et il me vit

- Naruto? S'étonna-t-il

- Je n'y crois pas Usagi! M'exclamai-je en prenant le lapin dans mes bras

- Bon sang, Naruto! Je ne t'ai pas vu l'hiver dernier comment tu vas? s'écria le lapin

- Je vais bien... Je suis même en pleine forme, souris-je, désolé si je t'ai tiré dessus avec mon kunai

- Et dire que c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré ton protéger, murmura Usagi

- Naruto? Intervint Sakura, c'est moi ou le lapin parle?

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Usagi un ami d'enfance de Naruto je me suis occupé de toute son éducation à Kylisia, se présenta le lapin en s'inclinant

Sakura s'évanouie en entendant l'animal parler. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux

- Attends! L'Usagi dont tu nous rabâches souvent les oreilles est un lapin? S'étonna le brun

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un humain, répliquai-je

- Naruto... Tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter, mon grand... Déjà félicitation pour être devenu ninja à Kylisia je te promets que je te fais des super ramens pour fêter l'événement, sourit Usagi tandis qu'il vint sur mon épaule

- Youpi, j'ai hâte de retourner à Kylisia, riais-je, comment va la vieille chouette?

- Dis-moi la "vieille chouette" c'est une vrai chouette, c'est ça? demanda Sasuke suspicieux

- Oui c'est ça, souris-je

- Génial, Naruto a en réalité vécu avec des animaux, soupira le brun

- Oui et alors je te rappelle que Naruto...

Mais je coupai Usagi avant qu'il n'en dise trop et que je me fasse remonter les bretelles par le troisième. Usagi comprit rapidement qu'il allait commettre une erreur et il se tut.

Sasuke regarda étrangement les deux amis de longue date. Sakura reprit ses esprits et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que leur meilleur ami de Naruto soit un petit lapin.

Soudain, Naruto vit un petit canoë sur le rivage.

- Usagi... Je crois que c'est ici qu'on doit se séparer, dis-je tristement

- Tu reviendras pendant l'hiver? demanda le lapin

- Bien sur et puis je n'ai pas tant le choix que ça... souris-je

Le lapin descendit de mon épaule et on monta sur le bateau guider par un ami de Tazuna. Je vis sur le rivage Usagi qui me disait au revoir et je lui répondis par de grand signe.

Je souris tristement avant de repenser à deux choses importantes la protection de Sasuke et la mission "protégé Tazuna". Je sentis d'ailleurs le regard de mon protéger. Je sais que j'ai du les choquer d'avoir un ami lapin... Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'Usagi était un humain.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un énorme pont au dessus de nos têtes.

- Voilà le pont que je construis, expliqua Tazuna

- Dîtes monsieur Tazuna quel est le but véritable de cette mission? Demandai-je

Kakashi sourit avant de prendre le relai

- Vous nous avez demandé de faire une mission qui était en réalité d'un niveau plus élever... Pourquoi avoir menti sur le véritable but de notre mission? demanda le sensei

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent même notre seigneur et ruiner. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour payer une mission de rang B. Le pont que vous voyez et l'espoir de notre nation, répondit Tazuna, je vous l'avoue votre mission est beaucoup plus dangereuse... L'homme qui en veut à ma vie s'appelle Gâto.

- Gâto! s'exclama Kakashi

- C'est qui sensei? Demandai-je ainsi que Sasuke

- C'est un homme sans scrupule qui n'hésite pas à vendre des objets de contrebande pour son petit plaisir personnel, expliqua Kakashi

- Cet homme a jeté son dévolu sur le pays des vagues il y a cinq ans. Il a compris que nos petites îles tranquilles pouvaient lui rapporter énormément d'argent grâce aux commerces nautiques, ajouta Tazuna

- C'est un homme affreux ce Gâto, répliquai-je fortement

- Chut ne fais pas de bruit! murmura le navigateur, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on n'utilise pas le moteur? Les rivières ne sont pas sures en ce moment et les hommes de Gâto peuvent être n'importe où...

J'hochai la tête et je regardai devant nous. Je sais que Sasuke continue de me regarder. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade tellement j'étais heureux qu'il me voit enfin...

Sakura restait silencieuse, réfléchissant. Après avoir traversé le pont, nous empruntons un petit sentier pour arriver à l'embarcation. Nous descendons du bateau et le navigateur ralluma son moteur.

- Ma maison est un peu plus loin, expliqua Tazuna

Nous marchons à travers les rues jusqu'à une petite forêt tropicale. Je sentis mes instincts de renard prendre le dessus et je sautai sur une branche d'arbre, heureux. Je crois qu'en réalité Kylisia me manque quand même beaucoup... Après tout, c'est ma terre natale...

Soudain, j'écarquillai les yeux commençant à voir un brouillard arriver vers nous. Je sentis d'un coup une présence hostile avec une légère odeur de sang.

Tout d'un coup, une épée fusa l'air se plantant dans un arbre. Un homme s'installa sur le manche de l'arme. J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant. Je pouvais presque voir l'aura sombre de cet homme à la peau grise. La moitié de son visage était cachée par des bandages. Il avait un blason frontal rayé avec quatre vagues dessinaient dessus.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les frères démons ont perdu... Kakashi Hatake, dit l'inconnu

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots de cet homme... Il croit que c'est le sensei qui a vaincu les frères démons... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens... Vexé.

- Vous trois restez près de Tazuna. C'est un ninja que vous ne pourrez pas affronter! s'exclama Kakashi

On courut vers l'homme qu'on doit protéger

- Qui c'est Kakashi-sensei? demanda Sakura

- Zabuza Momoshi, un des sept ninjas renégats du pays de Kiri, dit Kakashi-sensei

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà comme tous les jours la suite de la fic^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Merci pour ta rewiew et je m'excuse d'avoir oublié un ou deux lors de longue phrase... J'espère que cette suite te plaira^^

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite^^

**Soln96: **En effet, il y a de forte chance qu'elle ne s'en remette pas^^

**Soraa-Chaan: **Désolé pour ce début "niais" mais c'était seulement pour l'innocence de Naruto au tout début... Car il y a beaucoup de chose dont il ignorait l'existence étant un "bébé". Sinon merci pour ta rewiew en espérant que tu aimes bien la suite

**666Kitsune666: **Non ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas nulle^^. Le passage avec Usagi avait un petit caractère comique du genre "on ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il apparaît"

**Mangakadu14: **Comme quoi je suis imprévisible^^. Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Himechu95670:** Oui effectivement Sasuke apprend inconsciemment plus de chose sur Naruto sans en apprendre beaucoup. Pour le retour de Naruto a Kylisia pendant l'hivers ceci est encore une autre affaire^^ et je n'en dirai pas plus sur ce sujet^^

**Je remercie également les autres personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant la voix grave de notre sensei. Je compris rapidement que notre adversaire n'était pas une personne venue faire du tricot. Je sortis un kunai et je me mis en position de défense. Je pouvais presque montrer mes crocs

- Restez derrière moi, dit Kakashi tandis qu'il porta sa main à son bandeau

- Oh! Je vais enfin voir ton fameux Sharingan... sourit Zabuza

J'écarquillai les yeux me rendant compte que je connaissais le mot "Sharingan"... Mais où l'avais-je entendu?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est le Sharingan? demanda Sakura

- C'est des pupilles héréditaires transmises dans la famille Uchiha. Elles ont la possibilité de copier les techniques de Ninjutsu et de Taijutsu grâce au Sharingan on peut également créer et détecter facilement les attaques de Genjutsu mais malheureusement ce n'est pas tout, expliqua Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant que j'avais entendu parler du Sharingan avec Kotetsu et Izumo à mon arrivé à Konoha.

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas tout, conclut Kakashi retirant son bandeau dévoilant un œil rouge avec trois virgules noires.

"C'est ça le Sharingan?" Je tressaillis en voyant ces yeux espérant ne jamais les avoir contre moi tellement j'ai l'impression qu'il peut voir à travers moi.

Soudain, notre ennemi descendit retirant son épée de l'arbre. Je protégeai Tazuna ainsi que Sasuke et Sakura. Le brouillard devint épais tellement que j'avais du mal à dissocier Kakashi de notre ennemi. Je sentis une forte tension me prendre ainsi que l'adrénaline m'enivrer les pores de la peau.

J'effaçai doucement ma présence tellement que je vis Sasuke regarder dans ma direction comme si je disparaissais.

Tout d'un coup, une personne vint vers moi et je me tins prêt à bondir sur ma proie comme un renard mais je me calmai en voyant Kakashi-sensei

- Tout va bien les jeunes? nous demanda-t-il

Soudain, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas et je regardai Sasuke. J'écarquillai les yeux en remarquant qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. J'allai vers lui doucement

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je

Sasuke me regarda surpris

- On s'en sortira, souris-je chaleureusement, je ne te laisserai pas mourir ni personne d'autre

Je le vis plus rassuré et je me sentis plus soulagé

- De tout façon, je suis là, intervint Kakashi, je ne laisserai également aucun de vous trois mourir car vous êtes mes précieux élèves

Soudain, Zabuza apparut derrière nous et mon instinct de protection se mit en marche automatiquement. Je lançai mon pied gauche sur la joue de notre adversaire qui partit dans les arbres.

Des bruits de branche parvint à nos oreilles mais j'entendis en plus un plouf.

- Un clone aqueux, dis-je, où est le vrai?

Soudain, sortant du brouillard, je vis Kakashi combattre Zabuza.

- Le petit blond est plutôt fort pour vaincre un clone aqueux, sourit-il

Je fronçai les yeux tandis que je voyais Zabuza et Kakashi se combattre. Tout d'un coup, le sensei se fit violemment frapper à l'abdomen avant d'être amené sur l'eau. Je remarquai que le brouillard avait légèrement diminué.

Soudain, Zabuza apparut derrière le sensei l'enfermant dans une bulle d'eau.

- SENSEI! M'exclamai-je en allant vers l'eau

- NON NE VIENS PAS SINON TU VAS TE FAIRE AVOIR AUSSI! s'écria Kakashi

Je reculai et je vis Zabuza créer un autre clone aqueux. Ce dernier me frappa fortement le ventre tellement que je crachai du sang lâchant un "kyu" involontaire. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol, ma vue était légèrement brouillée mais je voyais mon adversaire avancer vers moi.

Je me redressai pour sauter rapidement loin de l'ennemi. Je portai automatiquement ma main sur mon ventre pour la douleur mais je sentis rapidement la guérison se faire. Sasuke vint vers moi mais il ne me toucha pas et j'en fus heureux

- Tout va bien? Dobe? demanda-t-il

Je souris avant d'enlever le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de mes lèvres

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je suis quand même résistant, ris-je, ne me sous-estime pas Teme ou tu peux le regretter... Mais avant de repartir dans une de nos fâcheuses guerres. Je te propose de collaborer pour sauver Kakashi-sensei

- Tu as un plan? demanda Sasuke

- Je pense en avoir un, répondis-je, par contre, il faudra que tu sois à 100% avec moi sinon cela ne marchera pas

- Du moment que tu ne nous tues pas tout va bien, répliqua-t-il

Je ris avant de lui expliquer secrètement en quoi consister mon plan à Sasuke

Ce dernier sourit comprenant rapidement mon plan. Le brun mit discrètement un objet dans son sac et il fit des signes

_- Katon Gôkakyû no jutsu! _s'exclama Sasuke crachant une immense boule de feu qui ne frappa pas Zabuza

- Apprend à viser gamin... sourit ce dernier

Soudain, la boule atterrit dans l'eau créant une forte vapeur qui aveugla tout le monde. Je souris avant d'effleurer doucement Sasuke. Un pouf retentit faiblement et je me mis à courir à quatre pattes dans l'immense brouillard.

Le clone de Zabuza me vit arriver et je courus plus rapidement, griffant le torse de l'adversaire qui partit dans un grand plouf.

Tout d'un coup, un énorme shuriken fendit l'air allant droit vers Zabuza. Ce dernier sourit en voyant l'arme arrivée rapidement vers lui. L'ennemi l'attrapa de sa main libre tandis que l'autre tenait encore notre sensei prisonnier. Je sautai sur mon adversaire mais ce dernier me frappa de son pied et je retrouvai mon aspect humain. Je souris en lançant mon kunai vers son œil.

Zabuza évita l'attaque au dernier moment s'éloignant de la prison d'eau qui retenait le sensei. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula de la blessure faite par le kunai. Le renégat me regarda méchamment. Il parât son bras prêt à me lancer son shuriken mais je fus sauvé par Kakashi-sensei qui regardait son adversaire de manière sérieuse

- Bien joué les garçons! s'exclama le sensei, c'était un bon plan Naruto

- Vous avez vu ça sensei! Au début, j'ai demandé à Sasuke de faire un Katon pour créer un nuage de vapeur pour déstabiliser le clone aqueux. J'ai fait une vieille technique de_ Henge no jutsu_ et j'ai griffé le clone. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke écoutait le moindre son et lorsque j'ai vaincu le clone aqueux cela l'a alerté de ma position et il a lancé un shuriken dans ma direction mais en y déviant légèrement pour aller jusqu'au vrai Zabuza. Je n'avais qu'à suivre le lancer de Sasuke et c'est là que vous connaissez toute la suite, expliquai-je

- Tu as joué à un drôle de jeu Naruto, soupira Kakashi

- Je sais mais vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre facile, souris-je, j'avais entièrement confiance en Sasuke et à son lancer. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le meilleur tireur de l'Académie ninja.

Kakashi-sensei soupira encore une fois avant de revenir à son adversaire... Zabuza. Ce dernier était frustré d'être facilement déjoué par un gamin.

- Petite chose que tu dois savoir Zabuza. C'est lui qui a vaincu les frères démons, dit Kakashi en me pointant du doigt

Je vis notre adversaire écarquiller les yeux à cette révélation et il me regarda

- Comment un simple gamin a pu en venir à bout contre eux? demanda Zabuza

Ce dernier était tellement déstabilisé qu'il ne remarqua pas l'attaque du sensei. Kakashi avait créé un immense tourbillon qui engloutit le corps de Zabuza. Je me fis également emporter par le courant mais le Jûnin me prit, me plaçant sur un arbre où je respirai fortement pour reprendre mon souffle. Je vis en contrebas le renégat avachi contre un arbre.

Kakashi alla directement à sa rencontre prêt à y mettre un terme.

Soudain, des aiguilles sortant de nulle part se plantèrent dans le cou de Zabuza violemment. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant une personne juste à côté de moi avant qu'il ne descende. Je n'arrive pas y croire que je n'ai pas pu sentir sa présence.

Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent également avec Tazuna. Je descendis de mon perchoir mais j'avais fortement mal aux jambes. Je portai rapidement ma main contre le tronc d'arbre pour avoir un soutien. Je ne sentais désormais plus mes jambes comment cela se fait?

Je vis au loin une conversation entre Kakashi et le type masqué avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec le corps mort de Zabuza. Je n'arrive pas y croire on s'est démené comme des fous pour le vaincre et lui il plante des aiguilles dans la nuque de notre ancien ennemi pour le tuer. Je n'arrive pas à le croire...

Soudain, Kakashi s'évanouie au sol et je me dépêchai d'aller vers lui mais mes jambes ne purent me porter que deux pas avant que je ne m'écroule à mon tour. Tazuna alla chercher le sensei pour le porter sur son épaule avant de me récupérer et de me porter COMME UNE JEUNE MARIE! Je rougis fortement à cette constatation.

Après quelques minutes de honte, on arriva devant une petite demeure modeste où une femme nous attendait patiemment sur le palier. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs mais moins sombres que ceux de Sasuke. Un tee-shirt rose avec un pull rouge, en nous voyant la jeune femme porta sa main à ses lèvres et elle nous incita à rentrer pour nous soigner.

Tazuna me déposa dans le salon tandis qu'il emmena le sensei dans une petite chambre.

- Je vais vous préparer trois chambres pour la nuit, dit la brune

- Trois? M'étonnai-je

- Oui une pour votre professeur, une pour la demoiselle et une autre pour vous deux, expliqua la jeune femme

Mon cœur battit la chamade me rendant compte que... Je vais partager ma chambre à coucher avec Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite de cette fic^^. Malgré un léger coup de barre je suis contente d'avoir réussi à finir ce chapitre... Non il n'y aura pas de combat épique mais beaucoup d'émotion donc j'espère vous apprécierez.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont comme toujours laissé un petit rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

_Comment en suis-je arrivé là? Je pensais faire une mission tranquille de rang C avec des bandits qui oseraient nous attaquer pour tuer ou enlever notre client. Il semblerait que la mission était plus ardu qu'il n'y paraissait et pour cause, la mission était de rang B voir A à cause d'un adversaire redoutable Zabuza Momoshi, l'un des sept renégats du pays de Kiri._

_Nous sommes finalement arrivés sans trop de casse dans la demeure de Tazuna, notre client. Bien sur, je ne peux plus trop marcher c'est pour cela que j'écris. Le temps que mes jambes reprennent contenance et arrivent à me porter jusqu'à la chambre que je partage avec Sasuke. Je suis nerveux rien qu'à l'idée de dormir dans la même chambre... Il peut se passer plein de chose dans une chambre. Par exemple: j'ai froid je recherche de la chaleur et je la trouve en compagnie de Sasuke "pouf" je me transforme en mignon petit renard... Quoi que je pourrai en profiter un maximum... Ou encore pire Sasuke est somnambule et il vient se blottir contre moi et "pouf" transformation... Ou si jamais je parle dans mon sommeil... Que je ronfle... Mon dieu... Dans quelle galère je me suis mis_

Je stoppai l'écriture de mon parchemin qui me sert temporairement de journal intime. Le troisième m'avait conseillé d'en écrire un quand il y a des jours où j'ai besoin d'extériorisé tout mon ressentit. Bien sur, l'Hokage m'a assuré qu'il ne le lirait jamais mais comme le dit le dictons: "Ne jamais dire jamais".

J'essayai de me lever mais je retombai comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol. Mon gros bruit de chute alerta Akame la fille de Tazuna qui vint directement à ma rencontre.

- Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle

Je lui souris pour lui répondre.

- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes, expliquai-je

- Comment cela se fait? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Je l'ignore mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas pratique surtout en ce moment... Si cela se trouve je ne pourrai plus marcher...

- Ne dis pas ça... Tu retrouveras l'usage de tes jambes. Tu arrives déjà à te relever c'est un bon point, sourit-elle chaleureusement

- Mais comment protéger Tazuna si je n'utilise plus mes jambes... Et je dois protéger quelqu'un d'autre, soufflai-je

- Sasuke?

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant son prénom. Je la regardai étrangement

- Com-

- C'était facile surtout la manière dont tu le regardes. On voit que malgré vos différents tu tiens à lui plus que de raison, expliqua la brune, contrairement à ce qu'on pense je suis sur que tu pourras le protéger. Tu as bien sauvé mon père deux fois me semble-t-il?

- Hn, rougis-je

- Ton sensei m'a expliqué que tu étais un peu spécial. Contrairement aux autres enfants... dit Akame

- C'est une partie de ma vie dont il parle, souris-je gêné, mais il a raison dans mon genre je suis un peu spécial.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue et elle me sourit chaleureusement

- Donc n'ait pas honte de ce que tu es... Elle fait de toi un tout, dit-elle, tu veux que je t'amène dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer?

- Merci, rougis-je

Elle me porta sur son dos et elle monta les étages pour m'amener dans la pièce. Je me sentis gêné devant cet élan de gentillesse. Je pouvais sentir le même instinct maternel que l'arbre des naissances. Ce dernier couvait les nouveau-nés de sa chaleur, les réchauffer de son écorce lors des hivers rudes, les cajolaient de ses feuilles couleur vermeilles. Akame ressemblait fortement à l'arbre des naissances aussi prévenante et chaleureuse.

Je soupirai de bien-être me demandant si c'était ça avoir une maman, avoir une personne qui nous réconforte même dans nos pires cauchemars, une personne qui te tend la main avec douceur pour te guider dans les sentiers étroits de la vie.

Je me dis que cette sensation ne m'était pas si désagréable. Je fermis mes yeux respirant l'odeur printanière de Akame, m'endormant.

Je rouvris mes yeux et j'aperçus des draps sur mon corps. Je souris comprenant qu'Akame m'avait mis au lit. Je remarquai que je portai toujours mes vêtements et je regardai autour de moi pour trouver mon sac. J'allai à quatre pattes pour récupérer le parchemin qui contenait mes affaires. Je l'ouvris pour défaire le sceau de mon pyjama. C'était un magnifique kimono que la vieille chouette m'avait tricoté deux ans auparavant pour noël lorsque je suis retourné pour l'hiver à Kylisia. La couleur blanc crème avec des petites fleurs blanche représentant des fleurs de lys étaient imprimés sur le tissu. Je pris également une ceinture en soie rouge avec le dessin d'un renard au poil blond me représentant.

Je me déshabillai et j'enfilai le kimono et je mis la ceinture que j'attachai au dos. Je souris vraiment j'adorai les kimonos que me tricotaient la vieille chouette.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke. Je rougis légèrement en le voyant me fixer comme cela.

- Tu sors quelque part? demanda-t-il

- Non c'est mon pyjama, répondis-je étonné

- Tu as un kimono comme pyjama? S'étonna-t-il

- Hn

Je me remis à marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à ma couche et je pris le drap pour le couvrir.

Soudain, je sentis un poids sur mon lit et je vis Sasuke au dessus de moi à quatre pattes. Je remarquai de légère trace rouge sur ses joues. J'écarquillai le voyant près de moi tellement que moi aussi je rougis. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus de moi me fixant de ses deux abysses sombres comme les ténèbres. Je ne pouvais bouger aux risques de le toucher involontairement. Je détournai les yeux...

- Regarde-moi, dit-il d'un ton qui semblait catégorique

Je le regardai mais je stressai en voyant ses yeux se planter dans les miens.

- Sas-

- Chut... souffla-t-il en portant son index à ses lèvres délicatement et avec essence

Je me sentis défaillir tellement l'atmosphère était oppressante. Il se pencha lentement vers moi, tellement lentement que je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je me sentis étrange et déstabilisé mais en le voyant descendre vers mon visage mes joues prirent une magnifique coloration

- Non... dis-je doucement en le stoppant

Sasuke me regarda étrangement

- On-On ne doit-pas se toucher, expliquai-je gêné détournant le regard, je-je suis désolé

Sasuke sourit en s'étalant sur moi de tout poids. J'écarquillai les yeux ayant peur de me transformer mais rien...

- Ce n'est pas un contact direct, dit-il en montrant la couverture épaisse qui me recouvrait

Je rougis violemment tandis que je serrai les dents

- SASUKE BAKA! M'exclamai-je haut et fort faisant tremblait la maison

Le brun soupira devant ma forte voix

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que ce Teme ait pu jouer de moi comme ça mais je dois dire que la couverture c'était bien trouvé. Il posa sa tête sur mon torse caché par la couette et soupira d'aise

- Tu es plutôt confortable, souffla-t-il se recouvrant également d'une couverture, maintenant tu peux aussi me toucher

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je, pourquoi veux-tu t'en que je te touche?

- Car tu es une personne importante pour moi, dit Sasuke

Je rougis en entendant ces mots

- Ton odeur m'est familière... Au fond, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu comme si nos destins étaient liés pour l'éternité, expliqua le brun

Je crois que j'ai eu des records de rougissement tellement j'étais gêné de cette situation.

- C'est plutôt étrange de dire ça mais j'avais envie de ce contacte tellement que j'en rêve la nuit de pouvoir t'avoir dans mes bras au moins une fois. Maintenant c'est fait et je me sens combler

Je souris chaleureusement et je posai mes mains sur son dos. Pour l'instant, je peux profiter de l'avoir comme ça, contre moi à travers une couverture épaisse. Je pouvais presque sentir à travers la couette le torse puissant de Sasuke. Je sentais sa respiration régulière preuve qu'il s'est endormi.

Je rougis légèrement tellement l'envie de caresser ses cheveux me prenant. Je souris en prenant mon parchemin à côté de mon lit sans réveiller le brun et je pris une moufle épaisse que j'enfilai.

"Ce n'est pas un contact" me dis-je pour me rassurer

Je touchai légèrement ses mèches et je souris me voyant encore humain. Je retentai et toujours rien. Je rougis commençant à caresser ses cheveux ébènes et je vis à travers ses mèches ses oreilles pâles

- Ne touche pas mes oreilles elles sont fragiles, souffla Sasuke

- D'accord, souris-je recommençant à caresser ses cheveux

Peu de temps après, je m'endormi toujours avec Sasuke sur moi, en espérant garder la complicité qu'on a eu ce soir

* * *

Rewiews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours la suite de "Familier". Je rassure tout le monde ne vous inquiétez pas Sasuke sera légèrement comme le chapitre précédent mais il ne fera rien en public. Il préférerait dire ce qu'il pense quand il est seul avec Naruto^^**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé et que malheureusement je ne sais pas quoi leur dire à part merci infiniment^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Le lendemain, je me réveillai doucement et je fus surpris de ne sentir aucun poids sur mon torse. J'ouvris doucement mes yeux et je remarquai que Sasuke n'était plus sur moi.

Pendant un instant, je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé mais la moufle et la deuxième couverture étaient là pour me dire que Sasuke s'était effectivement endormi avec moi. Je souris à cette constatation. Je me levai en douceur et je tanguai lentement mais j'arrivai à tenir à peu près sur mes deux jambes. J'ai l'impression de revoir mes premiers jours quand j'avais du mal à marcher sans tomber sur mes fesses.

Je me tenais au mur à ma droite dans le couloir et j'avançai lentement refusant de faire une mauvaise chute. Je sentis une vive douleur de mes jambes et c'était un bon signe au moins c'est la preuve que mes jambes guérissaient ainsi que je retrouvai l'usage de mes membres inférieurs.

Je descendis lentement les escaliers sur les fesses comme quand j'étais enfant dans la demeure du troisième pour éviter que je ne tombe. Maintenant, j'avais mal aux jambes et aux fesses.

Soudain, je glissai sur une chose dans les escaliers. Je tressaillis tandis que je dévalai les marches en roulant comme un boule me retrouvant le dos contre le parquet. Rectifications, j'ai mal aux jambes, aux fesses et au dos... Comme quoi "jamais deux sans trois" d'après le dictons des humains.

A cause du bruit, je vis Sakura, Sasuke, Akame et le vieux Tazuna autour de moi. La brune vint immédiatement me porter main forte ordonnant à Tazuna d'aller chercher quelque chose de froid pour soulager mes membres endoloris. Akame me prit sur son dos pour me guider jusque dans la chambre qu'occuper Kakashi-sensei. Ce dernier nous regarda surpris avant de sourire.

- Eh bien Naruto! Tu attires toute l'intention dès le matin, dit le gris de manière comique.

- Je ne crois pas que tomber dans les escaliers soient une très bonne activité pour une personne dont les jambes à encore du mal à porter. Je crois qu'il ne devrait pas utiliser ses membres avant deux jours, s'exclama Akame, et pour lui je pourrai lui proposer ma chambre pour qu'il ne descende pas les escaliers le temps de sa convalescence. Je refuse qu'il prenne autant de risque!

Je baissai ma tête. Akame s'inquiète trop pour moi tellement que cela en devient gênant.

- Sasuke pourra également venir au rez de chaussée pour le surveiller, proposa la brune mais dans sa voix on comprenait nettement qu'on n'avait pas le droit de dire non à sa demande.

Kakashi-sensei soupira avant de tirer son drap

- Viens Naruto... dit le professeur.

Je rougis et Akame me posa près du sensei. Ce dernier rabattit les draps et je m'allongeai en douceur. Je sentis une main douce dans mes cheveux et je compris que c'était mon sensei. j'entendis Akame sortir de la pièce me laissant seul avec mon professeur

- Tu sembles plus reposer et moins stressé Naruto, sourit ce dernier

- Dans la chambre, on a fait un câlin indirect avec Sasuke, expliquai-je

- Comment ça? demanda Kakashi surpris

- Et bien j'étais dans le lit que m'avait préparé Akame. J'avais rabattu la couverture sur mon corps et Sasuke s'est mis au dessus de moi à quatre pattes avant de s'étaler sur tout mon corps, répondis-je, je ne me suis pas transformé en renard. C'était merveilleux d'avoir son odeur près de moi sans avoir ma forme animal... Tellement bien...

Je respirai lentement épuiser et fatigué. Je fermai mes yeux écoutant les conversations autour avec attention.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla Kakashi

J'ouvris légèrement mes yeux me demandant de quoi parler le sensei.

- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Tazuna

- Je pense que Zabuza est toujours en vie et que le jeune garçon était là seulement pour le sauver, dit Kakashi

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant cette révélation

- Mais sensei vous lui avez pourtant pris son pouls! s'exclama Sakura

- En effet, mais un ninja doit tout de même rester sur ses gardes... Souvenez-vous de l'arme qui a été utilisé pour tuer Zabuza, continua Kakashi

- Des aiguilles, soufflai-je avec Sasuke

- Bien joué Naruto, Sasuke, sourit le sensei

Je me redressai comprenant où voulait en venir notre sensei. La vieille chouette m'avait expliqué les différentes armes ninja ainsi que les organes vitaux. Pour elle ceci était important si un jour je devais tuer quelqu'un. Les armes des ninjas variaient selon la personne et de ces compétences. L'homme qui avait tué Zabuza était sans l'ombre d'un doute un ANBU membre des forces spéciales du village caché de Kiri. Je l'avais reconnu grâce au masque que portait le jeune homme.

Ensuite, la manière dont il avait vaincu notre adversaire était beaucoup trop simple surtout avec des aiguilles. Effectivement, il avait frappé les aiguilles au cou mais dans le cou nous avons des nerfs qui peuvent mettre une personne en état de léthargie ou mort temporaire. Le pire dans cette affaire c'est que des aiguilles ne sont pas spécialement mortelles à moins d'être doué dans la constitution du corps humain.

Puis, la vieille chouette m'avait expliqué beaucoup de chose et qu'un corps mort est habituellement lourd étant donné que le cerveau ne donne plus aucune instruction aux muscles pour aider la personne à limiter son poids donc il ne pouvait pas le déplacer loin de la zone de combat. Il y a pleins de petit détail qui donne presque la quasi certitude que Zabuza s'est fait aider.

- Tu as bien analysé la situation Naruto de même pour toi Sasuke, dit Kakashi, vous avez compris où je voulais en venir.

- Mais alors il est bel et bien vivant! M'exclamai-je

- Vous êtes surs de ne pas vous tromper? demanda Tazuna

- Non j'ai analysé la scène dans son ensemble. Les aiguilles ne sont pas une arme mortelle à proprement parler pourtant elle a servi à tuer notre homme pour ensuite partir dans un nuage de feuille... dis-je

- Les aiguilles ont frappé des endroits précis pour mettre Zabuza en léthargie pour qu'on croit qu'il est mort mais en vérité il doit se régénérer quelque part, continua Sasuke

Je souris. Je trouvais que Sasuke et moi nous formions un super duo.

- Je vous félicite les garçons! C'est justement là que je voulais en venir, sourit Kakashi, je suis plutôt surpris de votre travail d'équipe mais je crois qu'on devrait aller s'entraîner pour plus de sécurité. Naruto! Tu es en convalescence donc je te dispense de l'entraînement jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétabli.

Je baissai ma tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je marchai avec un fauteuil roulant. Je portais une grosse veste orange avec des rayures noires sur les épaules ainsi qu'un pantalon noir où dépassaient des bandages. Derrière mon fauteuil, il y avait des béquilles si je voulais essayer de faire des petits trajets.

Nous allons dans les bois pour s'entraîner. Je sortis du fauteuil pour aller prendre mes béquilles et j'allai rapidement m'assoir contre un arbre, regardant et prenant des notes de l'entraînement qui va suivre pour éviter d'être à la traine.

Notre entraînement consistait à contrôler notre chakra, c'est un mélange d'énergie physique et psychique que possède notre corps. Il suffit de faire quelque signe de main pour libérer la concentration de chakra dans une partie de notre. Sasuke et Sakura devront grimper à un arbre en concentrant leur chakra sous leur pied.

Kakashi nous fit une démonstration. Il grimpait dans l'arbre à la verticale n'utiliser que ses pieds. J'écarquillai les yeux devant cette scène.

C'était la première fois que je voyais ça. Les règles sont simples grimper dans l'arbre et marquer sa progression.

Je soupirai tellement c'était épuisant de les regarder tandis que moi je restai dans mon coin. Sakura avait réussi du premier coup tandis que Sasuke avait échoué plantant son pied dans l'écorce de l'arbre quelques mètres avant la première branche.

Je me levai, m'aidant de l'arbre derrière moi. Je pris mes béquilles et je partis dans les bois me promener. J'arrivai à une petite rivière qui s'écoulait doucement je souris avant de me poser ici. Les animaux vinrent vers moi réclamant de l'attention. Un oiseau se posa sur mon épaule, chantonnant. Je souris en guise de réponse.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit non loin de moi. Je me redressai lentement tandis que l'oiseau partit effrayé. Je regardai autour de moi et j'écarquillai les yeux voyant une ombre traversait les bois.

Tout d'un coup, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai en voyant Kakashi-sensei.

- La nuit va tomber, on va rentrer, m'informa le professeur

- Je peux rester un peu plus longtemps? Demandai-je

- Tu pourras surveiller Sasuke alors, sourit Kakashi

Je rougis en entendant cela mais j'opinai de la tête reprenant mes béquilles. Je "marchai" jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement où je vis Sakura pendue au bras de Sasuke. J'entendais qu'elle vantait ses mérites d'avoir réussi à contrôler son chakra. Je baissai ma tête lorsque tout d'un coup je vis le regard du brun sur moi. Je me sentis défaillir en voyant les magnifiques abysses de Sasuke.

- Sakura! On y va! dit Kakashi

La jeune femme relâcha à contre cœur le bras du brun pour rejoindre le sensei. Je soupirai tandis que m'assis au pied de l'arbre où j'étais tantôt

- Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, proposa Sasuke

- Tu n'aimes pas ma présence? Demandai-je

- Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois plus souffrant, répondit-il avec quelque trace rouge sur ses joues

- Je te l'ai déjà dit non je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air, souris-je

Soudain, Sasuke arriva vers me bloquant entre lui et l'arbre. Je déglutis tandis que mes joues prirent une belle teinte rosé.

- Je le sais mais comme je te l'ai dit hier soir tu es une personne importante pour moi... Quand des choses te concernent j'ai envie d'en savoir plus... Alors dis-moi qui est pour toi la personne la plus importante dont tu pourrais mourir en la protégeant?

Je rougis violemment avant de regarder Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le droit Sasuke... soufflai-je tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement de moi. Je sentais son corps près du mien sans me toucher

- Alors pourquoi ne dois-je pas te toucher Naruto? Insista-t-il

Je sentis des larmes monter à mes yeux.

- Je ne peux pas Sasuke... Ne m'oblige pas à te dire un truc dont je n'ai pas le droit... Sinon... Je tiens à toi Sasuke... Plus que tu ne le penses mais je t'en prie... Ne fais pas ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux, soufflai-je en larme

- D'accord... Je retourne m'entraîner, dit-il avant de s'éloigner

Pourquoi suis-je resté? J'aurai du partir avec Kakashi-sensei.

Je regardai Sasuke s'entraîner et la nuit tomba doucement. J'écarquillai les yeux sentant de nouveau une présence dans les bois. Pourquoi cette présence me semble-t-elle familière?

Je me levai laissant mes béquilles au pied de l'arbre. Je m'accrochai tant bien que mal aux arbres autour de moi, retournant vers la rivière.

Soudain, une silhouette sortit des fourrées. Je forçai sur mes yeux pour la voir malgré la pénombre qui arrivait doucement. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant un jeune garçon. Je fus encore plus surpris en voyant le visage de la personne. Ce dernier me ressemblait beaucoup sauf ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux vairons de couleur bleus et rouges. Le garçon sourit tendant sa main vers moi semblant m'appeler.

Tout d'un coup, un petit nuage s'échappa de ses mains allant jusqu'à mes jambes. J'écarquillai les yeux ne sentant plus la douleur. J'avançai lentement vers le brun qui me sourit chaleureusement. Je vis une queue et des oreilles de renard sortirent. Je compris rapidement que ce garçon était également un familier et le même animal que moi.

Je continuai de m'avancer comme s'il m'appelait. J'étais hypnotisé par ce garçon qui me ressemblait. Ce dernier continuait de me sourire. Je traversais lentement la rivière, la passant, je sentis mes forces me perdre et je commençai à tanguer. J'allai tomber mais je sentis le brun me rattraper in extrémis. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux délicatement. Je sentais sa douce étreinte me prendre comme si j'étais une chose importante.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur mon front. Je me sentis doucement partir dans le monde de Morphée

- Te revoilà... Mon frère...

* * *

Rewiews?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde! Après des difficultés, je peux enfin vous poster ce chapitre. Entre le scénario qui n'allait et des problèmes d'internet. Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin mettre ce chapitre**

**Par contre, je vous informe que dans ce chapitre vous ne connaitrez pas le nom du frère de Naruto car oui Naruto a bel et bien un frère^^**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez également un Pov Sasuke pour votre plus grand bonheur^^.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Effectivement, la présence du frère de Naruto va engendrer de nombreuses péripéties. (Pour répondre à ton PS je ne sais pas quand je pourrai continuer Air-pros car cette fic accapare beaucoup de mon temps tellement plus j'avance plus les idées affluent comme une rivière^^ donc peut-être qu'une fois cette fic finie je pourrai m'y remettre)

**Nanadu33980: **Et oui Naruto a un frère dont tu ne connaîtras l'identité que plus tard^^

**666Kitsune666: **Non il ne s'agit pas de Haku mais cela aurait pu, vu qu'il protége Zabuza^^

**Guest: **Merci pour ta rewiew, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas la laisser. Je compte plutôt la finir^^ car en ce moment c'est fou comme l'inspiration est là^^

**Vytaliaa: **Désolé c'est une manie chez moi de couper à un moment crucial... Sinon merci de mettre cette fic dans tes favoris en espérant que la suite te plaira^^. Pour Sakura, j'ai essayé de retrouver le personnage de la série Naruto c'est à dire une glue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas au fil des chapitres "normalement" elle se calmera comprenant des choses^^.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

- _Te revoilà... Mon frère_, résonna une voix dans ma tête

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et j'étais allongé sur l'herbe de l'autre côté de la rivière. Mes yeux furent éblouis par l'immense lumière de l'étoile journalière.

Le soleil commençait à se lever doucement. Je portai ma main devant mes yeux limitant les rayons qui me brûlaient légèrement ma rétine. Je bougeai légèrement ma tête entendant le bruissement de l'eau. Le soleil se reflétait dans l'étendu aqueuse. J'allai lentement vers la petite rivière et je lapai l'eau tellement j'avais soif...

Des images d'hier me revinrent en mémoire. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns qui était là... Je caressai lentement l'eau.

Soudain, le visage du garçon apparut à la place de mon reflet. Je reculai de peur et je frappai un arbre. Je me relevai cette fois-ci avec facilité et je m'avançai vers la rivière. Je regardai au loin mes cheveux virevoltaient au gré du vent qui soufflait doucement. Des feuilles s'envolèrent m'attirant vers l'autre rive de la rivière. Je caressai tendrement les feuilles qui partirent de l'autre côté. Je regardai une dernière fois ce paysage avant de retourner vers le lieu d'entraînement.

Mes jambes étaient moins douloureuses et je souris doucement. Je pouvais marcher sans difficulté. Arrivé à destination, tout avait disparu... Sasuke n'était pas là.

"Il a du rentrer" pensai-je

Je pris un kunai de mon étui et je fis le signe de mes mains concentrant mon chakra sous mes pieds. Une fois fait, je courus vers un arbre quelconque et je m'élançai. Je sentis l'adhérence à l'arbre se faire mais sept pas sur l'arbre et je ne la sentis plus. Je marquai rapidement l'arbre tandis que je vis le sol se rapprocher de moi et je pris appui sur l'arbre sautant pour atterrir souplement sur le sol.

J'ai compris la difficulté de l'exercice qui consistait à garder un maximum le contrôle de son chakra et de manière constante. Si on ne met pas assez de chakra on risque de glisser et de tomber car notre pied n'adhère pas mais si on en met trop l'écorce s'effrite et on perd notre adhérence. Je regardai les traces de Sasuke et je vis plusieurs marques dans l'écorce. Il devait mettre trop de chakra...

Je me reconcentrai cherchant le juste milieu. Une fois fait, je m'élançai sur l'arbre et je le grimpai rapidement

- _Te revoilà... Mon frère..._

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que je perdis mon équilibre ainsi que ma concentration sur mon chakra et je glissai de l'arbre. Je fermis mes yeux attendant le choc.

Soudain, une image me vint... Devant l'arbre des naissances

-_ Regardez! Ils sont deux! s'exclama une voix_

_- C'est impossible! dit une autre, pourquoi l'arbre des naissances a créé deux familiers?_

_- L'un des deux doit..._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Non ne me l'enlever pas..._

J'ouvris mes yeux alors que je me sentis envelopper dans une couverture épaisse. Je tournai ma tête pour voir Sasuke qui me souriait chaleureusement.

- Pas trop de casse? me demanda-t-il

Je rougis légèrement tandis qu'il me déposa sur un arbre

- Tout va bien Naruto? S'étonna Sasuke sans doute à cause de mon teint plutôt pâle.

- Après la mission, je dois retourner à Kylisia, répondis-je faiblement

- Pourquoi?

- Je l'ignore moi même mais je dois demander quelque chose à Usagi, soufflai-je

- Naruto... Dis-moi ta souffrance... Donne en moi, chuchota Sasuke avant de poser sa tête sur la couverture épaisse, je te vois souffrir à chaque instant... Pourquoi souffres-tu? J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais que souffrir... Alors dis-moi qui te blesse?

Soudain, je sentis une présence près de nous et je le vis. L'homme qui dit être mon frère. Ce dernier me sourit chaleureusement. J'écarquillai les yeux le voyant. Sasuke se retourna mais il ne vit rien. Il avait disparu

- Toi aussi tu souffres Sasuke, soufflai-je reprenant notre conversation, ton cœur est devenu froid et il saigne... Pourquoi as-tu mal?

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant mes mots. Sasuke se leva redescendant de l'arbre.

- Je dois accomplir ma vengeance c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, répliqua-t-il

Je fus surpris par ça.

"Se venger mais de qui" pensai-je

Je redescendis de mon perchoir. Je me sentais mal comme si mes forces m'abandonnaient petit à petit. Sasuke me vit tanguer dangereusement vers l'avant. Je fermai mes yeux doucement tandis que je sentais des mains chaleureuses me prendre avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience

Pov Sasuke

Je vis Naruto s'évanouir et je courus sans réfléchir vers lui. Les couvertures s'enlevèrent. J'allai l'attraper mais tout d'un coup une personne me bloqua récupérant le blond désormais inconscient. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mon opposant. Ses cheveux couleur ébène sombres encadrés son visage légèrement halé. Il me fixa de ses yeux vairons l'un était bleu comme Naruto et l'autre avait la couleur du sang. Trois traits fins comme Naruto ornaient ses joues

Je m'avançai vers eux

- Ne t'approche pas de lui! s'exclama l'inconnu me foudroyant du regard, je t'interdis de t'en approcher!

J'écarquillai les yeux tellement sa voix ressemblait à celle de Naruto

- Qui es-tu? Demandai-je

- Quand on demande l'identité de quelqu'un on se présente d'abord, répliqua sèchement le brun

- Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha, répondis-je

Soudain, je vis l'étranger caresser la joue de Naruto et une lumière s'échappa de ses doigts.

- Il est faible... souffla l'autre, mais tout va bien

De quoi parlait-il? Je m'avançai mais le regard du brun me coupa dans mon élan. Ce dernier reporta de nouveau son attention sur Naruto le regardant avec tendresse.

- Je suis content de te retrouver... Plus jamais nous serons séparés, murmura l'inconnu baisant le front du blond endormi

Je fronçai les sourcils le voyant proche de Naruto. Une colère me prit d'un coup tandis que le brun garda précieusement mon coéquipier dans ses bras comme s'il était la chose la plus importante pour lui.

Soudain, sortant des fourrées des petits animaux entourèrent le brun.

- _Maître! Ils vont nous retrouver!_ s'exclama l'un d'eux

- J'y vais, souffla-t-il en entourant Naruto de la couverture épaisse avant de le donner dans mes bras, je te le confie temporairement... Le temps que je sois libre de mes mouvements

Je vis son regard sévère refusant toute contradiction

- Qui es-tu? Demandai-je

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir... Après tout, pour moi tu n'es rien... répliqua le brun commençant à partir

- Pourquoi tu ressembles à Naruto? Dis-moi au moins ça et comment tu le connais? M'exclamai-je

- Disons que tous les deux... On sort du même moule, répondit le brun, si tu dis quelque chose à Naruto. Naruto ou pas, je te brise comme une allumette.

Son regard rouge me fit tressaillir tellement je pouvais voir de la haine dans ses yeux et une soif de sang. Qui est cet homme?

Il disparut rapidement tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas vu par où il était parti. Je soupirai voyant mon "fardeau" dans mes bras. Je souris voyant Naruto dormir tendrement. J'ai envie de déposer mes lèvres sur son front dégager sentir sa peau, savoir si elle était aussi douce, lisse et agréable.

- Sasuke! Intervint une voix je reconnus facilement celle de mon sensei

- Sensei! Dis-je étonné

- Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin... Tu es parti cette nuit à la recherche de Naruto, répliqua Kakashi

Je baissai ma tête. Je le sais que je suis fautif mais savoir que Naruto n'était pas rentré j'avais eu peur.

Quand j'avais fini mon entraînement ne le voyant pas près de l'arbre à me regarder, j'avais pensé qu'il était rentré mais un détail m'avait fait penser que non, le fauteuil roulant ainsi que les béquilles.

La peur qui en avait résolu. J'avais courus jusque chez le vieux Tazuna en croisant Inari le petit fils du vieil homme. Je le contournai allant directement voir Kakashi-sensei lui demandant si Naruto était rentré mais la réponse négative m'a déstabilisé, imaginant le pire. Voir le corps mort de Naruto. Ses yeux habituellement joyeux avec une teinte livide perdant leur éclat. Ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil avaient perdu leur blondeur et parsemé du sang de son propriétaire. Sa peau halé étaient devenus livide comme celle des cadavres ayant perdu sa couleur. J'avais pensé à tout cela et ça me terrifier... Naruto avait pris sans le savoir une place importante dans ma vie... Presque aussi important que ma vengeance.

Je regardai Naruto endormi dans mes bras me rappelant pourquoi il a eu un fossé entre nous. Lors de son premier jour de classe...

Je me rappelai quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. J'avais ce drôle d'impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Je voyais qu'il était timide mais en me voyant il se mit à sourire, perdant sa timidité. J'étais surpris d'un tel retournement de situation.

Puis vint l'histoire avec Iruka, quand une personne m'a accusée d'avoir dit quelque chose à Naruto. Je regardai le professeur d'un œil légèrement fatigué du à ma nuit mouvementé avec mon frère. J'étais légèrement dans le brouillard et Iruka-sensei m'avait ordonné de présenter mes excuses à Naruto. Je demandai bien ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il mérite des excuses. Je soupirai discrètement, regardant de temps en temps le blond assis un peu plus loin.

Soudain, je vis quelque chose d'orange remuer derrière Naruto. Ce dernier alla rapidement se cacher sous son bureau. Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant ce qu'il avait. A peine me suis-je approché qu'il me cria de ne pas le toucher. J'étais surpris d'entendre de tel mot. Puis il sortit de la table parlant de chose incompréhensible comme si on s'était vraiment rencontré quelque part... Mais je ne voyais pas où?

Kakashi posa sa main sur mon épaule me coupant dans mes souvenirs.

- Vous ferez mieux de rentrer tous les deux vous reposer. Cette après-midi, vous continuerez votre entraînement. Je demanderai à Sakura d'assurer la protection de Tazuna.

- Sensei... Est-ce que vous saviez que Naruto a un frère? Demandai-je

Le sensei écarquilla les yeux en entendant ma question.

- C'est impossible pour Naruto d'avoir un frère, répondit Kakashi doucement, pourquoi cette question?

- Un garçon prétend être son frère... Il a dit qu'ils sont sortis du même moule, expliquai-je

Le gris se redressa tandis que ses yeux montraient sa peur.

- C'est impossible... Il est interdit d'avoir des jumeaux... souffla Kakashi

- Comment êtes-vous sur que se sont des jumeaux? Demandai-je

- Pour rien, ramène Naruto chez Tazuna pour qu'il se repose, dit le sensei en essayant d'avoir une voix posée

Pov Normal

Dès que Kakashi fut seul. Il posa sa main sur l'arbre le plus proche. Il prit le livre que lui avait passé le troisième Hokage

- Qu'est-ce que l'arbre des naissances a pu engendrer? Souffla-t-il regardant une image où il pouvait voir... Le chaos.

* * *

Rewiews?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu poster hier mais entre ranger les valises, profiter une dernière fois de la piscine et écrire sachant que j'avais de nouveau du mal avec ce chapitre... Je m'en excuse!**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Nanadu33980: **Effectivement, c'est plutôt flippant par contre pour le nom du frère de Naruto, c'est un secret et si tu veux tu peux chercher son identité^^

**Mangakadu14: **Elle n'a pas tant changer que ça leur relation. Ils se sont juste laissés emporter. Ne t'inquiète pas j'espère que tu as passée de très bonne vacance^^

**Tsuna: **Comme quoi on peut s'attendre à tout avec mon imagination^^

**Vytaliaa: **On ne peut pas vraiment dire que son frère est méchant c'est juste qu'il est énervé d'avoir été séparé de son frère. Sinon pourquoi il n'était pas avec Naruto c'est une autre affaire car il est quand même recherché donc il ne peut pas vraiment rester auprès de Naruto.

**Je remercie également les autres personnes d'avoir laissé un rewiew en espérant que cette suite vous plaise^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Je me réveillai doucement. Je vis la chambre que m'avait choisi Akame. Que s'est-il passé? Je me souviens m'être entraîné mais après c'est le trou noir. Pourquoi je vois une silhouette sombre?

Soudain, les événements de la veille me revinrent comme un boomerang. Le garçon brun qui était sur un autre arbre. Sasuke qui m'avait sauvé d'une magnifique chute. Je regardai le plafond blanc réfléchissant à ces derniers événements.

Je me levai sans aucune difficulté et je courus vers la fenêtre. Je passai le mur descendant par la "voie express". En contre bas, je vis Sasuke sortir dehors. Je rougis le voyant.

Le brun regarda dans ma direction et il écarquilla les yeux. J'atterris souplement sur le sol et je lui souris chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Sasuke, dis-je.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils me voyant lui sourire.

- Non mais tu es idiot. Je te rappelle que tu sors de convalescence, usuratonkashi! s'exclama Sasuke.

Je ne sus quoi dire mais ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de voir qu'il tient à peu près à moi.

- On va s'entraîner? Proposai-je.

- Tu ne veux pas manger avant? S'étonna Sasuke, Akame va servir le repas.

- Après le repas alors, souris-je en allant vers la porte.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de passer par là? demanda le brun, car Akame pense que tu es dans la chambre du haut.

Je rougis comprenant où il voulait en venir. J'aurai droit à un énorme sermon sur le sujet "on ne saute pas d'une fenêtre alors qu'on ne pouvait plus marcher". Je déglutis me disant que c'était plus raisonnable de passer par la chambre du haut.

- On se retrouve dans la cuisine, dis-je en sautant dans un arbre proche allant vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Je soufflai tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Akame qui me sourit chaleureusement.

- Naruto! Tu viens manger? demanda la brune.

J'hochai la tête et je descendis. Akame sourit me voyant marcher. Je descendis doucement les escaliers évitant de glisser bêtement. J'allai dans la salle à manger où Sakura était déjà pendu au cou de Sasuke. Ce dernier me sourit sournoisement en me voyant du genre "tu vois, tu as bien fait de remonter".

Je m'assis en face du brun tandis que Kakashi s'installa à table.

- Bien! Je vais vous énoncer le programme de cet après-midi. Sakura! Tu assuras la protection de Tazuna qui doit retourner au chantier. Sasuke! Tu t'entraîneras à la maîtrise du chakra avec Naruto, énonça le sensei.

Sakura lâcha le cou de Sasuke tandis qu'un voile triste passa devant ses yeux. Je suis sur qu'elle voulait être avec Sasuke. Akame regarda méchamment notre professeur.

- Kakashi-sensei! Naruto n'est pas totalement remis. Laissez-lui le temps...

- Naruto s'est parfaitement remis de ses blessures. Ce matin, il s'entraînait déjà à la maîtrise de son chakra, répliqua Kakashi, ce n'est pas un enfant. Il sait très bien ce qu'il doit faire. Il est un ninja après tout.

Soudain, Inari arriva dans la pièce et il s'assit vers Sasuke. Le jeune garçon avait ses cheveux bruns cachés par un chapeau blanc large avec deux bandes bleus. Son chapeau voilait de temps en temps son regard noir. Il portait une petite salopette avec un tee-shirt blanc en dessous.

Inari est un garçon plutôt timide s'enfermant régulièrement dans sa chambre qui avait une vue magnifique sur l'océan derrière la petite demeure.

Au début, je pensais qu'il était un garçon associable mais c'était seulement qu'il n'aimait pas les étrangers.

Nous ne l'avons vu que très peu de fois depuis qu'on est au pays des vagues.

Une fois, le repas finit. Inari repartit dans sa chambre. Avant de partir, j'ai pu entendre sortir de sa bouche un "bande d'imbécile". Je me levai mettant ma veste orange et mon étui et je suivis Sasuke dehors.

On arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement et Sasuke m'expliqua quelques petites basses que leur avait conseillées Kakashi-sensei quand j'étais parti. Je souris doucement tandis que je fis le signe. Je pris mon kunai et je courus rapidement vers l'arbre que j'ai choisi. Je posai mon premier pied sur le tronc suivit rapidement du deuxième. Je continuai à grimper en courant.

Je souris arrivant à la moitié du parcours.

Soudain, je sentis l'adhérence partir. Je marquai l'arbre et je descendis en souplesse. Je vis sur l'arbre à côté Sasuke qui continuait à courir. J'écarquillai les yeux le voyant grimper avec une grande souplesse. Je le vis également marquer l'arbre avant de descendre.

Je le regardai descendre de l'arbre avec grâce et élégance... Tellement que je sentis mes joues se chauffaient en le voyant atterrir au sol avec souplesse. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine. Sasuke arriva près de moi sans me toucher. Il me sourit chaleureusement. Je lui rendis son sourire et on se mit à courir ensemble sur notre arbre.

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Nous étions sales et épuisés. Sasuke me proposa de rentrer manger. Je souris et on rentra ensemble presque coller l'un à l'autre mais gardant une certaine distance.

A peine rentrée, Akame nous ordonna d'aller prendre une douche. Nous sourions et nous allons tous les deux dans la salle de bain qui était plutôt grande. Nous étions tous les deux dans la grande baignoire. Chacun de son côté, mais nous échangions quelque regard en coin. Je rougis en voyant les regards de Sasuke sur moi.

Je le regardai et je vis son regard abyssal sur moi.

Soudain, je vis Sasuke s'approcher de moi. Il était à quatre pattes près de moi. Le savon recouvrait légèrement ses fesses pâles. Je m'éloignai de lui mais je fus vite bloquer par le rebord tandis que Sasuke s'avança encore un peu vers moi.

- De quoi as-tu peur Naruto? Sourit sournoisement le brun.

- De... De rien, répondis-je

"j'ai peur que tu me transformes en renard" pensai-je

- Alors ne bouge pas Naruto, souffla Sasuke s'approchant dangereusement

- Non... Sasuke... rougis-je sentant la présence de mon protéger.

- Je veux juste voir une chose... murmura-t-il comme si c'était un secret

J'haletai tandis que Sasuke approchait de moi lentement. Je fermai mes yeux refusant de voir ce qui va suivre.

- Ouvre les yeux Naruto, chuchota le brun

Je les ouvris tandis qu'une larme coula sur mes joues. Je vis ses lèvres près des miennes. J'étais heureux mais effrayer à cette idée. Je crois que je ne peux rien faire. Si je le repousse ou si je le laisse le résultat restera le même... Mon cœur semblait exploser dans ma poitrine.

Je sentis les lèvres de Sasuke se poser délicatement sur les miennes comme une caresse agréable. Soudain, un pouf retentit dans la pièce. Je sentis le brun sursauter. Je nageai tant bien que mal jusqu'à la surface, ayant du mal à garder mon souffle. Je m'agrippai tant bien que mal sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Kyu? S'étonna Sasuke

Je baissai la tête attristée. Soudain, un autre pouf retentit et je repris ma forme humaine. A peine ai-je repris mon apparence que je sortis de la salle de bain sous le cri de Sasuke qui m'appelait au loin.

Je courus dans la chambre sentant mes larmes me prendre d'un coup. Je me vêtis de mon kimono et je descendis dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde était déjà là sauf Sasuke. Ce dernier vint peu de temps après moi. Sakura passa son regard du brun à moi se demandant ce qui a pu arriver tandis que Sasuke me regardait de temps en temps.

Kakashi sentit une tension à travers ses élèves.

- Alors les garçons comment c'est passé votre entraînement? demanda le sensei

- Bien, répondis-je

- Hn, dit Sasuke

- A quoi cela va vous servir? Intervint Inari

J'écarquillai les yeux en l'entendant enfin parler à voix haute

- Les hommes de Gâto sont beaucoup trop forts. Vous perdez votre temps à vous entraîner, vous mourez tous! Vous ne comprenez rien et vous allez mourir pour rien!

Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'il continuait sa tirade. Une colère me prit en entendant le discours d'Inari

- La ferme, répliquai-je doucement

- Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles surtout toi Naruto. Tu étais en convalescence alors pourquoi t'entraîner alors que ça ne te sert à rien! Tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ton bois stupide et perdu à Kylisia au lieu de devenir ninja!

Soudain, ma colère se transforma en rage. J'allai le frapper mais un bruit de frappe retentit dans la pièce. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que c'était Sasuke qui avait frappé Inari.

Sakura était surprise du geste du brun. Ce dernier quitta la pièce sous nos yeux étonnés.

Une vague de bonheur me prit et je souris discrètement. Inari commença à se lever mais je n'avais pas fini avec lui.

- Inari! Sache que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un lâche et que je me bats pour ce qui me tient à cœur et rien d'autre point barre. Tu peux me trouver stupide ou autre chose mais la prochaine que tu insultes Kylisia. Tu risques de le payer très cher. Espèce de pleurnichard! M'exclamai-je avant de partir.

- Où tu vas Naruto? demanda Sakura.

- M'entraîner, répliquai-je, je dois encore m'améliorer pour arriver à vos niveaux. J'ai manqué une journée... Je dois la rattraper.

- N'épuise pas trop ton chakra, me prévint Kakashi.

Je souris discrètement avant de sortir pour le terrain d'entraînement et je continuai l'exercice.

Soudain, je sentis mes forces me perdre et je m'évanouie sur le sol.

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient autour de moi, plantant leurs griffes dans mon kimono. Je suis sorti avec mon pyjama... Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part. Il doit être tout sale...

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule pour ensuite me secouer doucement. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et je vis une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains foncés. Ses yeux avaient la teinte des noisettes mélangés à la lueur de la neige. Elle portait un magnifique kimono avec toute sorte de fleur imprimée sur le tissu raffiné.

Je rougis la voyant. J'étais gêné qu'elle me voie en pyjama.

- Que fais-tu ici dehors? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce comme un flocon de neige

- Je m'entraînais... Mais il semblerait que je me suis évanoui, rougis-je, vous avez besoin d'aide?

Je l'accompagnai vers des plantes que je reconnus étant des herbes médicinales pour les blessures graves. La vieille chouette m'en cueillait quand j'étais blessé. La jeune inconnue avait le "même" âge que moi et elle me demanda également de la tutoyer n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps de différence.

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de s'entraîner dans un endroit pareil? demanda la jeune femme

- Je dois devenir plus fort, expliquai-je, je veux protéger la personne la plus importante pour moi...

- Tu as raison c'est important de protéger la personne qu'on tient le plus au monde, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux

- Toi aussi, tu as une personne à protéger? M'étonnai-je

- Bien sur, je me dis également qu'on devient plus fort quand on a une personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, n'ai-je pas raison? Sourit la femme

- Oui mademoiselle, rougis-je

- Je dois partir c'était intéressant notre petite discussion, répliqua-t-elle avant de partir, au faite, petit détail... Je suis également un garçon!

Je me sentis pétrifier sur place à cette révélation tandis que l'inconnu partit.

Je boudai dans mon coin ne comprenant plus la nature humaine... Je dois dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude des travestis...

- Tu étais là, intervint une voix que je reconnaitrai entre mille

Je rougis en voyant Sasuke devant moi et je vis que lui aussi avait pris des rougeurs sur ses joues...

- Je crois que tous les deux, nous devons avoir une conversation, usuratonkashi, dit-il

- Hn, répondis-je, tu veux commencer par quoi?

- Déjà qui es-tu vraiment?

* * *

Rewiews?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous tous attendiez tant LA GRANDE REVELATION^^!**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

C'était la première fois que j'étais stressé. Sasuke était assis à côté de moi, sachant que mon histoire sera longue et sans doute inimaginable. Je lui fais confiance mais j'espère que le troisième ne sera jamais au courant que Sasuke est au courant de mon terrible secret. Je posai ma tête contre le tronc d'arbre derrière nous.

Je m'avançai doucement vers le brun.

- Je crois que le plus simple est de commencer par là, soufflai-je touchant la main de Sasuke

Soudain, un "pouf" retentit et je me transformai en renard. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en me voyant. Il me prit par la taille et je baissai la tête

- Kyu? C'était toi? S'étonna le brun

J'hochai la tête. Il me déposa au sol et quelque minute plus tard, je me transformai de nouveau en humain.

- Tu connais mon terrible secret. Dès que je te touche je me transforme en renard... soufflai-je

- Com-

- Je vais t'expliquer, dis-je, mais promets-moi de ne rien dire au troisième... Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es au courant

Il hocha la tête et je soupirai de soulagement.

- Je suis né à Kylisia mais ça tu le sais mais ce que tu ignores c'est que je suis né grâce à un arbre qu'on appelle "l'arbre des naissances". C'est un arbre enchanté qui donne naissance à toutes les créatures vivant à Kylisia comme Usagi c'est grâce à cela qu'il est capable de parler. Je suis légèrement différent d'Usagi... Contrairement à lui, j'ai une forme humaine... Je suis un familier... Mon but est de protéger la personne qui m'ait destinée... Entre autre... Toi...

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant mes mots et je le vis rougir légèrement.

- Malheureusement, quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, je n'étais pas stable... J'étais trop jeune j'avais à peine qu'une semaine... C'est pour cela que j'étais un renard...

- Tu veux dire que je suis allé à Kylisia? demanda Sasuke

J'hochai la tête

- Quand je t'ai rencontré... Tu m'avais effrayé surtout en me lançant des kunai dans les buissons. Mais en te voyant, je me suis senti bizarre mais c'était une chose totalement merveilleuse... C'est pour cela que je me suis mis à "danser"... Je sais, je suis plutôt étrange mais quand je t'ai vu, je voulais absolument te revoir, être à tes côtés...

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu à Konoha. Pour remplir ta fonction de familier, souffla-t-il

- Non! Je voulais te connaître avant tout et être avec toi. Ce n'est pas seulement pour te protéger... Je voulais vraiment te connaître... répliquai-je, mais à peine, je suis arrivé que je me demandai si j'avais bien fait de quitter Kylisia...

- Pourquoi dont? demanda Sasuke

- Et bien, quand il eut l'histoire avec Iruka-sensei un élève a dit que tu avais dit "_Retourne dans ta forêt! On ne veut pas de toi_"

- C'était à cause de ça que je me suis fait engueuler pour rien par Iruka-sensei, ma mère et mon frère...

- Comment ça? Tu ne t'en souviens même pas! M'exclamai-je

- Ce n'est pas que je ne m'en souviens pas c'est tout simplement que je n'ai rien dit ce jour-là. J'étais épuisé donc je n'ai pas trop suivi, répondit Sasuke

- Tu es entrain de m'expliquer que tu n'étais pour rien dans cette histoire!

- Exactement

Ni une ni deux, je sautai dans ses bras mais un "pouf" retentit me transformant en renard. Je léchai le visage de Sasuke en couinant, ressemblant à des pleures. Le brun caressa doucement mon pelage

- Doucement Naruto, tu me chatouilles, rit doucement mon protéger.

Je sautai un peu plus loin du brun et un autre "pouf" retentit me retransformant en humain. Je regardai Sasuke avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Tu ne sais pas comme ça me fait un bien fou de tout te révéler, dis-je, la dernière fois que tu es venu chez moi... Je n'ai pas pu...

- Je ne suis jamais venu dans ta maison, répliqua Sasuke

- Malheureusement, le troisième a effacé ta mémoire car tu avais accidentellement vu mes oreilles de renard à cause d'un rhume donc il a supprimé ta mémoire... Tu me demandes pourquoi je soufrai... Je soufrai d'être près de toi alors que j'avais l'impression que tu me détestais... Savoir ce que tu étais près de moi mais ne pas pouvoir te toucher comme peut le faire Sakura ou d'autre personne... C'est trop dur

Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur mes joues

- Je soufrai à cause que je n'avais pas le droit de t'expliquer qui j'étais... Mais je sais que ma souffrance n'est peut-être rien comparée à la tienne...

- Naruto... Un jour, on trouvera le moyen de se toucher sans que tu te transformes en petit renard tout mignon... Pour l'instant, profitons de ce petit moment pour s'entraîner, sourit Sasuke

- Tu penses pouvoir vivre toute une vie avec moi à tes côtés? Demandai-je, par contre, je te préviens il peut arriver que mes oreilles sortent n'importe quand

Soudain, j'éternuai dévoilant mes oreilles pour confirmer mes dires. Je sentis ma petite queue remuer derrière moi.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire

- Et voilà usuratonkashi ce qu'on récolte en sortant dehors seulement vêtu de son kimono, sourit le brun

- Ne te moque pas de moi... D'ailleurs, merci pour hier mais tu sais je pouvais régler cette histoire tout seul avec Inari, dis-je gêné

- Il le méritait après tout personne n'a le droit de te parler comme ça et encore moins de ta terre natale, souffla Sasuke

Mon cœur rata un battement tandis que mes joues me chauffèrent dangereusement j'essayai de reprendre contenance mais le sourire de Sasuke me fit comprendre que c'était un peu tard et qu'il avait bien vu mon changement de couleur.

Sasuke porta sa main à mon oreille de renard et il la caressa délicatement. J'écarquillai les yeux ne me transformant pas en animal à part entière.

- Tes oreilles sont déjà le reflet de ta transformation, expliqua Sasuke avec un petit sourire, allez! Allons-nous entraîner!

Je souris et on continua jusqu'au soir. Arrivé à la maison, Inari était vite repartit dans sa chambre tandis que Sasuke et moi prenions un bain digne de ce nom. Le brun me prêta également des vêtements étant donné que mon kimono était parti au lavage sous ordre d'Akame.

J'étais content on avait réussi tous les deux à atteindre la cime des arbres les plus haut de la forêt.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et je me couvrais chaudement, évitant d'éternuer de nouveau. Je souris sentant l'odeur délicate du linge de Sasuke. Je riais intérieurement revoyant la tête de Sakura quand elle m'a vu sortir de la salle de bain avec les vêtements de Sasuke sur moi. Je crois qu'elle était proche de l'arrêt cardiaque.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir sur le brun qui sourit me voyant porter ses vêtements.

- Ils sont confortables? me demanda-t-il

- Hn... Merci Sasuke, rougis-je

- Je n'allais pas te laisser en caleçon surtout si tu commences à avoir un autre rhume.

- Sasuke...

- Hn?

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir rejeté... Je tiens vraiment à toi tu sais... Plus que ma propre vie, soufflai-je

Soudain, il vint vers moi restant à quatre pattes au dessus de moi

- Naruto... Si tu mourais à cause de moi... Je crois que jamais je ne m'en remettrai... Tu es important pour moi... Le... Le baiser hier dans la salle de bain... Ce n'était pas parce que je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de te toucher... Mais parce que je voulais t'embrasser, dit-il

Je rougis fortement en entendant les mots de Sasuke

- Je n'embrasse jamais n'importe qui... Crois-moi, murmura le brun, si j'ai besoin de te sauver je le ferai sans hésiter... J'éloignerai tes cauchemars et tes peurs...

- On dirait que cette mission nous a permis de parler enfin à cœur ouvert, dis-je

Un petit rire nerveux franchit les lèvres de mon protéger.

Soudain, je sentis le sommeil commencer à m'emporter. Sasuke me sourit gentiment avant de me souffler dans les oreilles un "bonne nuit". Je sentis ses lèvres se déposer délicatement sur les miennes tandis qu'un "pouf" retentit dans la pièce.

- Je trouverai le moyen d'éviter ta transformation... Je te le promets, Naruto, entendis-je avant d'être emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

Pov Normal

Le soleil s'illumina de nouveau sur les terres du pays des vagues. L'équipe 7 alla ensemble protéger Tazuna. Kakashi-sensei s'était remis de son combat contre Zabuza et était fin prêt à surveiller et protéger son client. Malheureusement, le gris laissa Naruto se reposer de son entraînement épuisant.

Sasuke avança doucement non sans laisser un regard derrière. Le brun sentit son cœur s'effriter à l'idée de ne pas être là au réveil de son "ami?". Le jeune ninja ignorait où en était leur sentiment commun... Mais il se dit qu'il ne peut-être que positif vu comment rougissait son petit renard.

L'équipe 7 ainsi que Tazuna arrivèrent sur le pont.

Soudain, une brume épaisse commença à arriver rapidement. Kakashi-sensei ordonna à ses élèves de se mettre en position de combat.

- J'avais raison Zabuza est vivant! s'exclama Kakashi

Sasuke vit à travers le brouillard plusieurs copies de Zabuza. Il sentit une vague de bien-être remplir son corps tellement qu'il en tremblait... D'excitation. Après l'accord de sensei, en deux temps trois mouvements les clones aqueux partirent en flaque d'eau.

- Impressionnant! Il a fait des progrès mais ce ne sera pas assez pour nous battre, dit la voix rocailleuse de Zabuza à travers la brume.

Pov Naruto

Je me réveillai lentement regardant autour de moi, cherchant la présence de Sasuke. Je descendis en bas et je vis Akame.

- Ah! Naruto! Tu peux retourner te coucher. Ton sensei m'a informé que tu devais te reposer un peu aujourd'hui, sourit chaleureusement la brune

- Ils sont partis sans moi! M'exclamai-je sortant avec les vêtements de Sasuke sur moi

Après tout, je n'ai pas le temps de me changer.

Soudain, je vis une chose étrange sur mon chemin. Je fus pris dans un tremblement d'effroi en voyant ce que c'était...

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je dois me dépêcher! M'exclamai-je terrifié "Sasuke attend moi!"

* * *

Rewiews?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde! Le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'ai mis un sacré moment à l'écrire. Enfin long... Moins d'une journée^^. J'espère que vous l'aimerez comme les chapitres précédents^^**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit rewiew sympathique comme toujours et je leur remercie énormément car grâce à eux j'ai l'inspiration pour cette merveilleuse fic. Je compte faire également l'examen des chunins car c'est également un moment important^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Pov Normal

Sasuke était en position de combat près à combattre.

Soudain, deux silhouettes sortirent de la brume. Kakashi-sensei reconnut Zabuza ainsi que le mystérieux garçon masqué. Sasuke fronça les sourcils voyant l'inconnu au côté du renégat.

- Il était donc bien là pour le sauver, souffla le gris, Sasuke! Je te laisse t'en occuper! Sakura! Protége Tazuna!

Les deux nommés hochèrent la tête et Sasuke partit à l'affrontement de l'homme masqué. Ce dernier lança une technique de Suiton sur le brun qui évita facilement. L'eau atterrit mollement sur le sol. Le jeune ninja posa son pied dans la flaque d'eau avant de lancer la couche aqueuse dans les airs.

Sasuke sourit en entendant les petits clapotis d'eau. Le brun se retourna et il frappa violemment la tête de son adversaire qui fut projeté un peu plus loin.

L'Uchiha prit dans son étui des shurikens qu'il planta dans la chair de son ennemi. Ce dernier finit en flaque d'eau au grand étonnement de Sasuke.

"Un clone aqueux" pensa-t-il.

Du côté de Kakashi, ce dernier regardait son élève se battre avec aisance et rigueur.

- Ton petit protéger n'a aucune chance face à Haku, sourit Zabuza, il ne peut pas vaincre mon arme secrète. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu le blondinet avec vous.

Le gris fronça les sourcils en entendant le renégat parler de Naruto.

- Je me serai pris un énorme plaisir à le détruire à petit feu, rit l'ennemi, mais pour l'instant, je vais m'occuper de toi et éliminer la gamine pour tuer ma proie.

- Zabuza! Tu dois être honoré car tu seras la première personne à voir mon Sharingan deux fois.

- Tes illusions ne marcheront pas contre moi Kakashi. J'ai percé le secret de ton Sharingan grâce à Haku qui surveillait notre combat.

Kakashi laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Tu ne connais pas tous les secrets du Sharingan, répliqua le gris.

- Je sais que tu as copié plus de mille techniques ninjas grâce à cet œil maudit, rétorqua Zabuza.

Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent également dans un combat.

Pov Naruto

Je dois me dépêcher avant d'arriver trop tard.

Soudain, je rougis remarquant que je possédais encore les vêtements de Sasuke.

- J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de les garder, me dis-je un peu gêné, ne pense pas à ça maintenant, Naruto...

Tout d'un coup, une silhouette passa près de moi et je me stoppai pour voir le garçon brun de la dernière fois. Seulement, ses yeux étaient entièrement bleus.

- Salut Naruto, souffla-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux me rendant compte qu'il connaissait mon prénom alors qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé la dernière fois.

- Qui es-tu? Demandai-je mais je soupirais me rendant compte que je n'ai pas le temps, désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler!

- Je le sais et ne t'inquiète pas tu connais au fond de toi mon nom, sourit-il, après tout, on se connait bien Naruto.

- Pourquoi parlais-tu de "frère"? Rétorquai-je, je suis un familier et je connais les lois du sang et les lois de Kylisia. Un familier n'a pas de frère à proprement parler et si on était jumeau, l'un des deux enfants doit disparaître pour éviter le chaos...

- C'est la vieille chouette qui te la expliquait. Je vois, dans ce cas, nous deux on n'a rien à se dire, n'est-ce pas? Sourit le brun et il commença à partir.

- Attends! M'exclamai-je, comment connais-tu la vieille chouette?

Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage et d'un bond il était près de moi touchant ma joue.

- T'a-t-il déjà touché comme ça sans que tu ne te transformes? demanda-t-il.

Je rougis à ces mots, le regardant avec incompréhension.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Tu ne peux pas le toucher alors je dois en conclure qu'il est ton protéger. Tu en souffres de ne pas le toucher. Tu as de la chance au fond Naruto mais je vais te donner un petit conseil. Reste éloigner de Kylisia, répliqua sèchement mon opposant, tu penses que les habitants sont tous gentils et tous roses mais tu ne connais pas leur visage... Moi, je le connais et je te demande de rester éloigner.

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Car je n'ai pas envie que mon frère se fasse tuer par ma faute, dit-il caressant ma joue.

J'éloignai fortement sa main de ma joue la frappant.

- Je n'ai pas de frère! Tu as compris! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais arrête de me harceler! Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia sur Kylisia mais une chose est sur c'est que JE-N'AI-PAS-DE-FRERE! Articulai-je à la fin

- Dans ce cas, libre à toi de penser ça Naruto mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, répliqua-t-il avant de disparaître

Je repris rapidement ma route vers ma destination. Je souris voyant que je suis arrivé à temps. Je me concentrai rapidement et je sautai rapidement de mon arbre attrapant la personne et sauvant la deuxième.

- Sa va Inari? Demandai-je

Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui et il vit sa mère près de moi.

- Naruto? S'étonna-t-il

- J'ai eu peur d'être arrivé en retard. Maintenant laisse-moi m'occuper d'eux. Pendant ce temps, mets-toi à l'abri avec ta mère, souris-je

- Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois. Je ne voulais pas...

- On en reparlera car là Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei et le vieux Tazuna doivent un peu m'attendre, ris-je

Je fis face aux deux hommes devant moi. Ces derniers possédaient des katanas qu'ils dégainèrent. Je fronçais mes sourcils m'élançant rapidement vers eux. J'eus l'impression de disparaître pour réapparaître dans leur dos. Leurs pantalons baissèrent ensemble, les déstabilisants et je frappai fortement leur dos. Je déglutis faiblement les voyant atterrir dans un arbre où logeaient des petits oiseaux.

Je courus vers la zone, ignorant les deux hommes assommaient pour voir les oisillons qui couinaient sur le sol.

- Désolé! Désolé! Désolé! M'exclamai-je au petit canari dans leur nid, je ne voulais pas détruire votre arbre les petits oiseaux... Attendez! Je vais régler ça!

Je poussai les deux samouraïs évanouis sans aucune délicatesse et je pris le gros tronc d'arbre pour le remettre droit. Je frottai mes mains mais le tronc tomba de nouveau mais sur les deux samouraïs endormis.

- Oups... Désolé les amis, je crois que je ferai mieux de vous trouver un autre arbre... dis-je aux oiseaux abandonnant les deux hommes écrasés.

Je montai rapidement l'arbre déposant le nid délicatement. Je souris en voyant la mère oiseau arrivée vers ses petits pour leur donner à manger.

Je descendis souplement de l'arbre et je vis Inari en contre bas.

- Tout va bien maintenant! Souris-je

- Et les deux samouraïs? demanda-t-il

- Les samouraïs? M'étonnai-je

Inari me pointa les deux hommes coincés sous l'arbre

- Ah... Oh on va les laisser comme ça! Les méchants ont tué un pauvre sanglier sans défense... Enfin si, il a des défenses mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de le couper comme... Comme un jambon, dis-je offensé, donc je suis revenu ici en suivant les coupures d'arbre et je suis content qu'un arbre leur soit tombé sur le bec! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on m'attend autre part et cette fois-ci crois-moi! Je vais me défouler car j'en veux à Kakashi-sensei de ne pas m'avoir réveillé pour partir avec eux... Oh encore une dernière chose! Bien joué Inari!

Je lui souris avant de partir rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui n'arrête pas de me ronger de l'intérieur. Est-ce les paroles du garçon brun ou mon inquiétude de savoir Sasuke loin de mon champ de vision?

Pov Normal

Le combat faisait rage sur le pont. Sasuke contre-attaquer facilement son adversaire.

Tandis que du côté de Kakashi, ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à attaquer Zabuza.

Soudain, l'homme masqué fit des signes que Sasuke n'eut jamais vus. Le brun écarquilla les yeux voyant des miroirs de glace l'entourer. Le jeune ninja commença à courir avant d'être emprisonné mais l'homme masqué lança des aiguilles faisant reculer le brun.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux et il courut vers la prison de glace mais Zabuza le bloqua rapidement

- Où comptes-tu aller? Si tu vas sauver le gamin, j'aurai le champ libre pour éliminer la gamine et le vieux, répliqua le renégat.

Sasuke regardait devant lui avant de faire des signes et de cracher une énorme boule de feu sur la paroi glacée mais rien le miroir resta intacte.

Soudain, le miroir refléta sur chacun des morceaux de glace son adversaire. Des aiguilles sortirent de n'importe où se plantant dans la peau de du brun. Sa joue laissait couler un mince filet de sang.

Sakura ordonna à Tazuna de la suivre et elle courut vers les miroirs. La jeune Kunoichi sauta lançant un kunai pour Sasuke mais l'homme masqué le récupéra au vol. La rose écarquilla les yeux voyant une telle action et une telle vitesse.

Soudain, un shuriken sortit de nulle frappant violemment au masque. L'inconnu tomba sur le sol tandis qu'un nuage de fumée apparut et une silhouette s'en échappa frappant le visage de Zabuza qui frappa la rambarde. Le renégat écarquilla les yeux en voyant une tête familière.

Sasuke fut surpris mais heureux de le voir. Devant eux, Naruto qui avait rejoint le champ de bataille.

Pov Naruto

J'étais arrivé sur le champs de bataille de manière plutôt surprenante entre toucher avec un shuriken l'adversaire qui avait osé blesser Sasuke et frapper le type avec qui j'avais un compte à régler. Je dois dire que je m'en sors plutôt bien.

- Naruto! S'exclama Sakura heureuse de me voir

- Bien joué Naruto! Quoi que le nuage de fumée tu aurais pu éviter, dit Kakashi, Naruto! Tu dois surprendre les gens!

Je souriais gêné de la réflexion de mon sensei.

Soudain, j'entendis des aiguilles filtrer l'air et je vis Sasuke se faire attaquer. Mon cœur rata un battement, il commençait à saigner de douleur.

Je le vis d'un coup devenir sérieux et je bougeai vers lui rapidement.

- Coucou, lui dis-je dans la prison de glace

J'écarquillai les yeux le voyant surpris. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

- Naruto! Quand je t'ai dit de surprendre ce sont tes ennemis et non tes alliés, répliqua Kakashi d'une voix forte

Sasuke se massa la tempe, soupirant.

Je crois que j'ai rendu la situation encore plus embêtante.

- Naruto! Maintenant on ne peut plus sortir! s'exclama Sasuke

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant l'homme masqué. Je courus lentement vers une sortie et j'ai vu la vitesse de mon opposant. Ce dernier me lança des aiguilles me faisant reculer.

- Ce n'était qu'un échauffement, soufflai-je

Pov Normal

Du côté de Kakashi, Zabuza sourit en voyant le blond aux prises avec Haku, son arme. Le renégat fit des signes créant un énorme brouillard.

Sakura commença à paniquer et elle s'éloigna pour aller près du sensei.

- Sakura reste près de Tazuna. Je m'occupe de Zabuza, répliqua Kakashi

La rose hocha la tête faisant confiance au son professeur.

Pov Naruto

Je regardai Sasuke et d'un accord commun. Je me mis à courir rapidement tellement rapidement que je vis mon adversaire écarquiller les yeux. J'allai sortir mais je sentis des aiguilles se planter dans ma peau la meurtrissant.

Je regardai le brun. Ce dernier hocha la tête m'informant qu'il avait bien calculé des mouvements de notre adversaire.

Je recommençai et Sasuke lança une boule de feu qui toucha la jambe de notre adversaire. Ce dernier lança ses aiguilles sur Sasuke avant de me frapper et de me planter ses armes dans mon corps.

J'atterris près de Sasuke. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de se relever.

Je sentais mes yeux se renfermer doucement.

- Sas- soufflai-je

- Non Naruto ne t'évanouie pas ce n'est pas le moment, s'exclama le brun

Mais je m'effondrai ne sentant plus mes forces

Pov Sasuke

Naruto s'évanouie. Je me sentais démuni mais je peux comprendre. Il n'a presque plus de chakra et sa petite sieste n'a pas du le régénérer entièrement.

Soudain, l'homme masqué était prêt à lancer ses aiguilles. Je stressai car si je touche Naruto il se transforme en renard.

Tout d'un coup, une aura sombre apparut et je le vis à travers les miroirs... Le frère de Naruto

Pov Normal

Kakashi cherchait la présence de Zabuza. Ce dernier était caché dans la brume épaisse.

Soudain, une aura maléfique emplit le pont. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux croyant reconnaître celle de Naruto mais il savait que le blond n'était pas méchant

"Le frère de Naruto!" pensa-t-il effrayé

Du côté de Zabuza, ce dernier était légèrement effrayé en sentant cette aura malveillante. Au départ, il pensait qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi mais l'intensité était trop forte.

Pov Sasuke

Je regardai le type dans le miroir sourire sadiquement. Avant de fixer, l'homme masqué. Ce dernier déglutit en voyant le brun.

- Je vais te faire une toute petite faveur Uchiha mais dis-toi... C'est la dernière, dit-il sortant rapidement du miroir pour toucher Naruto. Je vis une chose étrange rentrée dans mon blond, maintenant tu peux le toucher mais les effets ne seront pas éternels car j'ai mélangé mes capacités avec les siennes et qu'elles disparaîtront.

Sur ces mots, il disparut.

- Hum! Ce garçon n'est qu'un frimeur. Je vais devoir vous tuer de toute façon! s'exclama le garçon masqué lançant ses aiguilles

Je pris Naruto et je sautai loin de l'impact. Mes yeux pouvaient voir les mouvements de mon adversaire. Je posai Naruto au sol avant de prendre mon kunai et de m'élancer sur mon ennemi.

Je voyais tous les mouvements de mon adversaire. Maintenant, j'en étais sur j'ai acquis le Sharingan. Le don héréditaire de ma famille.

Soudain, je vis l'homme masqué s'élancer en direction de Naruto. Mon cœur rata un battement et je courus pour l'en empêcher coûte que coûte.

Pov Naruto

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux sentant une nouvelle énergie affluée dans mon corps comme une douce caresse.

Je vis l'homme masqué à terre et Sasuke devant. Je souris le voyant.

- Sasuke! Tu l'as vaincu! M'exclamai-je

Soudain, je vis du sang à ses pieds... Son sang. Je regardai Sasuke terrifié.

- Tu...

Il me regarda chaleureusement tandis que du sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

Je tremblai voyant le regard presque vide de Sasuke. Des larmes commencèrent à couler au coin de mes yeux.

- NON! NON! CE N'EST PAS A TOI DE ME PROTEGER! JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE! Criai-je

- Tais-toi dobe... Je te l'avais dis, non? Je refuse que tu meures pour moi... Quoi qu'il arrive... Je te protégerai...

Soudain, il tomba à la renverse et je le réceptionnai. J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que je gardai ma forme humaine. Sasuke posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Naruto... Je suis content... Je peux enfin toucher ta peau... Je... Je voulais... Que tu saches... Que t'avoir rencontré fut la plus belle chose dans ma vie... Juste une dernière chose... Laisse-moi simplement goûter tes lèvres...

Je pleurai fortement allant presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes larmes coulèrent sur sa joue qui devint de plus en plus pâle.

- Non... Sas... Sasuke... Ne... Ne me laisse pas, pleurai-je

- Le plus ironique... C'est que... Je devais me venger de mon frère... Et non tomber amoureux...

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ces paroles...

- Je crois... Que moi aussi je t'aime... soufflai-je difficilement, je ne sais pas... Je ne suis qu'un familier... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça

- Je suis content... De mourir dans tes bras...

Sasuke afficha un petit sourire tandis que sa tête partait en arrière.

- Tu devais tenir beaucoup à lui, dit la voix de mon adversaire, c'est la première fois que tu vois un proche mourir? Pourtant c'est le destin de tous les ninjas.

Une colère sans nom me prit

- TAIS-TOI! M'exclamai-je, SASUKE ETAIT MON PROTEGER! MON BUT ETAIT DE LE PROTEGER AU PERIL DE MA VIE! TU ME L'AS ENLEVE! TU VAS PAYER!

Pov Normal

Kakashi tremblait sentant un autre danger imminent.

Zabuza lui tressaillit sentant une énergie hors du commun pire que l'aura maléfique

Du côté de Naruto, ce dernier hurlait sa rage. Un vent violent frappa les vitres qui éclatèrent sous la forte pression de l'aura meurtrière. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent au loin crissant leur peur.

A Kylisia, l'arbre des naissances tremblait. Des milliers d'onde sortirent de l'arbre. Usagi courut vers le chêne et il écarquilla les yeux

- Le chaos... souffla-t-il, non le frère de Naruto devait être mort! Comment leur énergie a-t-elle pu fusionner ensemble!

Du côté de la forêt, le garçon brun sourit doucement.

- Tu hurles ta douleur, mon frère! Libère ta haine et ta colère, souffla-t-il

Sur le pont, le sol craquelait fortement tandis que sur la terre, les vagues prenaient de l'ampleur frappant lourdement le rivage.

Naruto déposa délicatement Sasuke au sol. Le blond se releva dévoilant son œil gauche rouge et fendu comme un renard enragé.

Pov Naruto

Je courus rapidement vers le garçon masqué, attrapant violemment son poignet. Je libérai une forte quantité d'énergie que la personne n'arrivait pas à contenir. J'envoyai mon énergie dans mon poing et je frappai son "visage". L'inconnu partit voler plus loin roulant sur le sol.

Je m'élançai sur mon adversaire et je vis le masque s'effriter avant de tomber.

J'écarquillai les yeux voyant la personne. La colère retomba reconnaissant le garçon que j'ai rencontré dans la forêt.

* * *

Rewiews?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde! Je dis d'avance je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre car j'aime beaucoup le combat Sasuke/Naruto contre Haku mais la suite du combat je ne l'aime pas trop donc je l'avoue j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait du n'importe quoi. Sinon dans ce chapitre des "révélations" et oui vous aurez des révélations... Un combat mais moins important que dans le chapitre précédent (comme je l'ai dis je crois avoir fait n'importe quoi ici mais je l'ai corrigé pour le rendre un peu mieux). Et pour finir... Vous aurez également des surprises de taille^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews: (c'était important)**

**Tsuna: **Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne reprends pas tout le scénario de Naruto sinon ce sera trop galère seulement des moments importants tel l'Akatsuki (oui je vais faire pour eux une brève apparition), Gaara (examen des Chunins), le grand combat entre Sasuke et Naruto ainsi qu'autre chose dont je garde le secret^^

**Soln96: **En faite, l'énergie du frère de Naruto ne reste que temporairement dans son corps donc ce n'est pas définitif^^

**Mangakadu14: **Merci pour ton rewiew, je voulais faire passer un maximum de chose durant cette scène étant donné qu'il possède un côté riche en émotion entre les deux protagonistes.

**Aoibheal fae: **Non le passage était à mettre même si Naruto ne rencontre pas vraiment Inari dans les bois... Je crois que dans ce passage je n'ai pas vraiment bien décrit... Mais il est quand même important car c'est pertinemment à ce passage qu'Inari décide de se battre pour vaincre leur ennemi.

**Je remercie les autres personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

J'écarquillai les yeux voyant le garçon que j'avais vu l'autre jour. Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation. Comment pouvait-il être du côté de Zabuza? Il avait l'air d'être si gentil... Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pouvais le croire. C'est comme ce garçon brun qui insinue être mon frère... Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de toujours le connaître.

- S'il te plaît... Tue-moi, dit le garçon

Je fus surpris de sa demande et je reculai par peur.

- Pourquoi as-tu retenu ton coup? J'ai tué la personne qui te semblait la plus importante, c'est pour ça que tu as déchaîné ta colère contre moi... Tu as bien vu les dégâts que ta haine a engendrés... Tu tenais beaucoup à ce garçon, dit doucement le garçon

Une nouvelle colère me prit et je frappai la joue de mon opposant mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'assommer. Je sentais l'énergie quitter lentement mon corps.

Pov Normal

Dans la forêt, le garçon brun soupirait tandis qu'il posa sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre.

- Il semblerait que mon énergie s'est dissoute rapidement. Je n'ai pas mis assez de puissance dans son corps, souffla le brun

Soudain, un petit animal vint vers lui.

- _Maître, votre frère jumeau a réussi à créer le Chaos? _demanda l'animal. Ce dernier portait un masque sur son visage et ressemblait à un petit furet.

- Presque... Le bois de Kylisia a tremblé et ils savent désormais que je suis toujours vivant. Prêt à me venger! déclara-t-il, je veux voir Kylisia détruit jusqu'au dernier arbre, leur faire payer d'avoir osé me séparer de mon frère.

Pov Naruto

Je regardai Sasuke étendu sur le sol désormais fissurer. Mon cœur souffrait terriblement... La seule personne que je tiens le plus au monde vient de mourir sous mes yeux

- Tu sais lui aussi sembler beaucoup t'aimer. Lorsqu'il m'a vu s'élancer sur toi. Il s'est précipité pour te protéger, me dit le garçon

Je baissai ma tête tandis que je regardai le sol des larmes vinrent glisser sur mes joues.

- J'étais censé le protéger... pleurai-je

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas? C'est moi qui te l'ai enlevé... J'ai perdu contre toi. Je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité à Zabuza... dit-il tristement

- Comment peux-tu protéger un type pareil? M'exclamai-je

- Il m'a sauvé la vie... Il y a longtemps, je vivais avec mes parents dans une petite maison pauvre dans un endroit où la neige tombait sans arrêt. Ma mère était spéciale comme moi et on m'a rejeté à cause de mon sang. Ma mère possédait en elle des capacités héréditaires... Lorsqu'elle a rencontré mon père elle pensait vivre cacher pour toujours... Ils étaient heureux de m'avoir mais le sang spécial de mère l'a rattrapé. J'avais sept ans et j'étais capable des mêmes choses qu'elle. Mon père a découvert notre secret et il a tué ma mère puis j'ai tué mon propre père...

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ceci.

- Peu de temps après avoir tué mon père, j'ai erré sans but dans les rues jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre... On avait tous les deux les mêmes yeux... Ceux de personnes ressentant la solitude, expliqua le garçon

Je baissai la tête comprenant que lui aussi a subi des moments dures.

- Ton ami a du également avoir eu des moments difficiles à cause de son sang. Je ressens la solitude au fond de son cœur, me dit mon adversaire

Je le savais au fond que Sasuke souffrait mais beaucoup de questions restaient encore actives comme pourquoi doit-il se venger? J'ai beau connaître le brun depuis des années... Enfin cinq ans. Sa vie restera toujours un mystère... Lui il connaît presque toute ma vie et moi rien... je suis totalement perdu en ce qui le concerne...

Pov Normal

Le combat entre Zabuza et Kakashi reprit de l'ampleur entre les deux adversaires. Malgré la secousse, de tantôt les deux adultes refusaient de se rendre.

Les techniques fusèrent entre eux.

Soudain, Kakashi prit un parchemin et il passa son pouce sur une blessure pour poser son sang sur le rouleau.

Il fit des signes et des mots sortirent du parchemin.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit de crocs et d'aboiement survinrent dans la brume

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant un tel bruit. Le garçon fut surpris également.

Du côté de Sakura, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Kakashi commença à voir son adversaire

- Si je ne peux pas utiliser mes yeux ou mes oreilles alors j'utilise mon nez et celui des chiens ninjas est très développés contrairement à celui des humains, dit Kakashi, le brouillard commence à se lever... Je sens ta fin approcher...

Pov Naruto

Le brouillard commença à se lever. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant de l'électricité au loin.

- Désolé mais je dois partir, dit-il disparaissant

Pov Normal

Kakashi utilisa une technique de Raiton et il s'élança sur Zabuza qui était aux prises avec les chiens. Le gris s'élança sur son ennemi pour le transpercer de son éclair

- _Raiton Chidori_! s'exclama Kakashi

Pov Naruto

Je courus à la recherche du garçon et j'écarquillai les yeux voyant son corps transpercer par Kakashi

"Est-ce que c'est ça protéger quelqu'un?" me demandai-je tandis que des tremblements me prirent violemment

Du sang... Il y avait du sang de partout sur le visage du sensei, sur le corps du garçon et de Zabuza. Des tremblements me prirent violemment tandis que des images affluaient dans mon esprit...

_- __Ne me l'enlever pas! C'est mon frère! _NARUTO! s'exclama une petite voix d'enfant

_- Eliminez-le avant que l'autre ne se réveille! s'écria une autre voix_

_Qui doit se réveiller? Moi... Mais qui doit être éliminé? _

J'écarquillai regardant derrière moi vers la forêt. Je me souviens maintenant. On était deux... L'arbre des naissances a... J'ai... J'ai vraiment un frère...

- Naruto! S'exclama Kakashi

Je reportai mon regard sur mon sensei qui avait déposé le garçon désormais mort. Je sentis une vague de colère tandis que je vis Zabuza s'élança sur moi, brandissant son épée. Kakashi-sensei frappa notre ennemi plantant dans ses bras des kunais lui paralysant ses membres. Je fronçai les sourcils

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile... Ce type disait que tu étais la personne la plus importante pour lui... Et toi tu es presque content qu'il soit mort! Il n'était vraiment qu'une arme pour toi! M'exclamai-je en essayant d'oublier les images que j'ai vu tantôt

Des larmes coulèrent sur ma joue fortement.

- ESPECE D'IMBECILE! Criai-je

- Gamin la ferme... dit Zabuza

Je relevai ma tête pour le voir pleurer également

- Sa suffit... souffla-t-il

Soudain, Sakura vint vers moi avec Tazuna.

- Naruto! Où est Sasuke? demanda la rose heureuse de me voir en vie

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de regarder tristement le sol. La rose regarda derrière moi pour courir vers Sasuke. Je l'entendais pleurer fortement. Je la regardai et mon cœur se fissura. Sakura était sur son torse hurlant sa douleur.

- Eh bien voilà à quoi ça me coûte de payer des ninjas stupides, répliqua une voix qui me fit tressaillir

- Kakashi-sensei... soufflai-je

- C'est Gâto, répondit-il à ma question muette

Au loin, je vis un petit homme avec le bras dans le plâtre. Des cheveux affreux au teint grisâtre. Des petites lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux immondes. Il portait un petit costume mais j'écarquillai les yeux voyant les mercenaires derrière lui prêt à nous affronter.

Le chef s'avança vers le corps du garçon décédé pour frapper dedans. Une colère sans nom me prit tandis qu'il se vengeait sur le pauvre défunt.

- Petit passe-moi ton kunai, dit Zabuza

J'opinai et je pris un kunai de mon étui pour le lui lancer. Le renégat partit à l'assaut du chef qui commença à paniquer en s'enfuyant, ordonnant au mercenaire d'éliminer Zabuza mais ce dernier les affronter sans peur, déchirant leur peau à coup de kunai. Malgré les nombreux sabres planter dans sa chair, il continuait à avancer jusqu'à atteindre sa cible, le chef des mercenaires, Gâto.

Une fois tuer, Zabuza revint avec difficulté vers nous pour s'effondre auprès d'Haku le garçon masqué.

Je pleurai en entendant les derniers mots de Zabuza, en réalité, il avait toujours apprécié Haku et il espérait pouvoir vivre à ses côtés même dans la mort que le garçon était beaucoup gentil pour tuer quelqu'un.

Je voyais la neige qui commençait à tomber lentement sur le pont. La neige... Un flocon d'un blanc immaculé. Soudain, je commençai à voir les flocons prendre une belle teinte rouge comme le sang. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé le jour de ma naissance...

Je regardai derrière moi Sasuke toujours inconscient me rendant compte que j'aurai du être allongé à sa place ou encore ne jamais exister...

Tout d'un coup, des cris de rage nous alertèrent et on vit les mercenaires s'énerver. Je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à me battre. Kakashi-sensei fit un multi-clonage.

Soudain, une flèche se décrocha vers les mercenaires. On regarda derrière nous pour voir Inari et les habitants du pays des vagues. Ces derniers s'élancèrent dans le combat, effrayant les mercenaires qui s'échappèrent par la voie des eaux...

Pov Sasuke

Où suis-je? Que se qui m'est arrivé? Ah oui! J'avais protégé Naruto de l'homme masqué... J'avais embrassé Naruto... Ses lèvres étaient si douce et si agréable tellement que j'aimerai bien les goûter de nouveau.

Je remarquai un poids sur mon ventre ainsi que des pleures. Je compris que ces larmes n'étaient pas celle de mon blond mais de Sakura.

J'ouvris péniblement mes yeux et je vis une touffe rose

- Sakura! Tu m'écrases... soufflai-je mais cela n'a eu comme réaction que de m'écraser encore plus.

Où est passé Naruto? Puis je le vis. Je voyais de nouveau de regard rempli de souffrance... Ce regard que je veux faire disparaître à jamais de ses yeux.

- Naruto! Sasuke est vivant! s'exclama Sakura tandis que je me relevai

Pov Naruto

Une vague de joie me prit tandis que je voyais Sasuke au loin. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras mais je ne veux pas qu'il me touche de risque de me transformer en renard alors je lui souris chaleureusement de loin en espérant qu'il comprenne mon choix.

Kakashi-sensei sourit derrière nous.

Le soir, nous retournons tous chez Akame. Sasuke m'avait disputé d'avoir gardé ses vêtements et de les avoir abimé mais je sais qu'au fond il ne m'en tient pas rigueur qu'il est plutôt fier que je les porte comme si je lui appartenais.

Je montai un peu plus tôt que les autres dans la chambre étant légèrement fatigué de cette journée riche en émotion. Après tout, la menace qui pesait sur le pays des vagues a disparu en même temps que la mort de Gâto. Je suis maintenant content que Tazuna puisse finir son pont mais je m'en veux de lui avoir donné plus de travail...

Je m'accoudai vers la fenêtre regardant la pénombre qui était déjà là ainsi que la lune filtrant de temps en temps les nuages.

Soudain, je sentis une pression contre ma nuque qui me fit tomber dans les vapes...

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et je vis légèrement un petit feu de camps ainsi qu'une tête que je vois régulièrement celle du garçon brun.

- Désolé d'avoir utilisé cette méthode sur toi mais il fallait que je te parle, répliqua-t-il

- Pourquoi? Soufflai-je

Le garçon me regarda bizarrement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un frère? Je croyais que c'était interdit! M'exclamai-je

- Te souviens-tu de mon nom? demanda-t-il

- Réponds à ma question! Répliquai-je

- Je l'ignore... Mais comme c'est interdit... J'aurai aimé qu'on se connaisse mieux.

- C'est toi qui devais être éliminé, pas vrai?

- Oui

- Pourquoi?

- Je l'ignore, souffla-t-il

- Ramène moi chez Akame... dis-je

- A une condition, murmura le garçon brun

J'écarquillai les yeux pour ensuite les froncer.

- Laquelle?

- Je sais que mon énergie n'est plus en toi et que dès que tu touches ton Uchiha tu te transformes. Alors dans ce cas, je vais t'aider mon frère. Ce sera mon cadeau de retrouvaille. Je vais mettre mon énergie en toi... Elle ne pourrait pas rester dans ton corps indéfiniment mais cela te permettra de pouvoir le toucher un peu

- Pourquoi?

- Allons Naruto, tu es mon frère et c'est ton bonheur qui m'intéresse le plus

- Alors reste avec moi... Trouve toi aussi ton protéger. Tu es un familier, pas vrai?

- Ta proposition me touche mais j'ai plusieurs choses à faire quant à mon protéger sache que tu es plus important que lui ou elle. Et puis, je suis censé être mort Naruto... Alors mon protéger peut très bien vivre sans moi quant à toi tu sembles t'épanouir avec cet Uchiha... Alors rien que ça je me dis "je m'en fiche de mon protéger".

Il déposa sa main sur mon torse et je sentis son énergie rentrer en moi.

- Bonne chance, mon frère, souffla-t-il en embrassant mon front

- Men...ma, chuchotai-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

* * *

Rewiews?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voici la **suite**! Ce chapitre coulait lentement dans mon cerveau et je dois dire c'est bon l'intrigue est posé. Il ne reste plus qu'à glisser au bon sang du terme... (Mince j'ai trop regardé Shin Negima ces temps-ci...). Vous aurez encore des révélations (et oui c'est le temps des révélations sur beaucoup de chose) par contre de nombreuses choses vont se passer^^.**

**Réponses aux rewiews^^:**

**Nanadu33980: **Je m'excuse pour cet oublie de mot... Sinon ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que je suis le "démon du sadisme incarné"... Mais je le prends plutôt bien^^. Sinon oui le frère de Naruto est Menma (ce personnage apparait dans le film de Naruto Road to ninja) Enfin je pense que tu l'as vu. Sinon oui c'est un fabuleux cadeau en effet^^.

**Melle Lune:** Oui je suis un peu le manga mais j'aime bien mettre des petites différences pour éviter le copier/coller. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, cela moins bizarre quand j'aurai bien mis l'intrigue^^. Et pour Kurama c'est vrai mais je voulais surprendre le lecteur et puis je me suis dis qui ferai bien le rôle du frère jumeau de Naruto. La réponse était devant moi surtout en regardant des images et j'ai opté pour Menma

**Tsuna:** Alors le manga dont tu me parles je ne le connais pas, désolé, mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien de l'amour que ressent Menma pour Naruto^^. Je ne sais pas également si tu vas aimer ma version mais elle sera différente de l'original et je crois que tu pourras comprendre...

**Yume U:** Tu aurais du me le dire avant je t'aurai répondu par PM si tu avais la réponse ou non^^ (si tu avais la bonne je serai là comme une folle disant sans cesse "Bon sang, elle est trop forte" comme une personne qui a également trouvé^^) Sinon oui je compte faire un lemon mais pour quand je le fais... C'est mon SE-CRET et la surprise du chef^^.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

Je me réveillai dans le lit que m'avait préparé Akame lors de notre arrivé au pays des vagues. Je posai ma tête contre l'oreiller réfléchissant aux dernières vingt quatre heures. Menma... Ce garçon est bel et bien mon frère. Je me souviens de certain détail par rapport à notre naissance.

Je regardai le lit de Sasuke à mes côtés. Ce dernier dormait profondément. Je souris et je sortis de mes draps pour aller doucement vers lui. Je marchai doucement à quatre pattes.

En arrivant près de lui, je sentis un bras m'attraper par la taille pour m'attirer vers le corps endormi. Ce dernier me regardait avec un regard doux.

- Je t'attendais petit renard, sourit Sasuke

Je rougis en entendant le surnom mais une chose me mit en rogne

- Tu étais réveillé, Teme, dis-je avec une veine qui pulsait sur ma tempe.

- Chut... Tu veux ameuter toute la maison... Tu n'es pas venu me serrer dans tes bras quand j'étais "mort", souffla Sasuke

Je souris et j'enlaçai tendrement le brun posant ma tête sur son torse. Je remerciai mon frère de m'avoir offert ce petit cadeau. Je regardai le visage de Sasuke et je remontai jusqu'à son visage pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun répondit à mon étreinte enlaçant ma taille.

Soudain, je sentis la langue de Sasuke lécher ma lèvre inférieure.

J'écarquillai les yeux et je reculai vers mon lit. Je tremblai doucement et je posai mes doigts sur mes lèvres puis je regardai Sasuke avec incompréhension. Mes joues chauffèrent tandis que Sasuke me regardait bizarrement.

Je tremblai ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Naruto... souffla la voix de Sasuke

Je relevai ma tête et il vint doucement vers moi pour m'enlacer.

- Désolé... J'étais peut-être un peu trop rapide après tout, tu ignores ce qu'est l'amour... murmura-t-il

"L'amour?" m'étonnai-je, "est-ce l'une des inventions des humains? Mais qu'est-ce que je me sens bien dans ses bras... Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Menma"

- Naruto... Embrasse-moi... souffla Sasuke

Je rougis et je déposai mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et je sentis un pansement. Je m'écartai pour remarquer qu'il avait des pansements sur le visage. Je baissai ma tête alors que je sentais une douleur dans mon cœur. Des larmes commencèrent à me prendre.

Je sentis qu'on soulevait mon menton et je vis Sasuke qui me regardait sérieusement.

- Tout va bien? demanda le brun

- C'est de ma faute... soufflai-je, j'aurai du te protéger... Etre là pour toi... Je... Je ne suis qu'un nul... C'est moi qui suis censé te protéger! Pas l'inverse!

- Naruto...

- Tes blessures sont le reflet de mon impuissance. J'ai peut-être vaincu Haku mais il était trop gentil pour nous tuer... Si ce n'était pas le cas...

Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que je serrai fortement Sasuke dans mes bras

- Je veux pouvoir rester comme ça pour toujours... Mais quoi que je fasse je sais que c'est impossible. Je suis un familier et toi mon protéger... C'est de là que part notre problème... C'est à cause de ça que je souffre j'aurai du être né comme vous tous... Avec un papa et une maman, vivre une vie où mon frère pourra toujours être auprès de moi...

- Alors tu es au courant... Pour le garçon brun? Souffla Sasuke

- Comment ça? Demandai-je

- C'est compliqué...

- Il s'appelle Menma, dis-je, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire mais...

- Dis-moi Naruto... C'est vraiment ton frère? demanda mon protéger

Je baissai la tête avant d'hocher la tête faiblement.

- Tu en as d'autre? demanda-t-il

- Non... Menma est mon seul et unique frère, soufflai-je, dans mon cas, c'est compliqué... Surtout quand il s'agit de jumeau

- Pourquoi?

Je regardai ailleurs avant de baisser mon regard

- Je ne dois pas en parler... Désolé, dis-je avant de me lever pour quitter la pièce

Je descendis en bas et je m'installai à table pour mon petit déjeuner. Il y avait déjà Kakashi et Sakura attablé.

- Bonjour Naruto mais tu sais tu pouvais te reposer avec Sasuke, dit Kakashi

- Naruto, souffla Sakura, est-ce que Sasuke-kun va bien?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, souris-je, il va bien...

Je fuyais le regard émeraude de la jeune fille. Je regardai les escaliers me demandant ce que faisait Sasuke

Pov Sasuke

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant Menma sur le rebord de la fenêtre me regardant avec un sourire sadique.

- Que fais-tu là? Demandai-je

- Ce n'est pas par visite de courtoisie que je suis venu, dit-il allant près de moi, laisse-moi voir...

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes mais je le repoussai fortement.

- Non mais ça ne va pas! M'exclamai-je m'essuyant la bouche

- J'en étais sur... Tu es vraiment amoureux de mon frère, sourit Menma, et même si je lui ressemble c'est plutôt étonnant. Après tout, tu peux me toucher quand tu veux alors que pour mon frère. Il lui faut mon énergie.

- Tu es jaloux de ton frère? Demandai-je

- En quoi dois-je être jaloux de lui? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sournois, après tout, je suis heureux de ma situation... Sans aucune attache quelconque. Vivre comme je l'entends me suffit...

- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas auprès de ton frère? M'exclamai-je

- Oh! Naruto ne te l'a pas dis. Ce n'est pas très étonnant le connaissant. Sache simplement qu'être des jumeaux familiers c'est interdit, souffla Menma

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que l'œil droit du brun vira au rouge vif.

- Peut-être qu'un jour, tu comprendras, sourit-il narquoisement, pour l'instant, je te confis mon frère si tu le fais pleurer ou souffrir pour autre chose que sa stupidité. Tu peux être sur que je te le retirerai et je mettrai ce que j'avais prévu au départ en route. Tu as compris tel est notre deal. Oh dernière chose, ne dis pas à Naruto que tu m'as vu.

Sur ces mots, il disparut par la fenêtre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei veut qu'on se repose, sourit-il doucement

Soudain, en le regardant, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de voir Menma mais je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas le même caractère... Naruto est plus gentil, plus attendrissant alors que Menma me semble fourbe et calculateur.

Je me dois de le protéger de l'influence de son frère. Malheureusement... Que dois-je faire? Je dois accomplir ma vengeance c'est pour cela que je survis et je ne veux pas que Naruto s'en mêle... Ce n'est pas ses affaires... Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt à cause de moi...

Je le tiendrai assez éloigner de moi sans trop l'être pour éviter qu'il ne souffre le jour où je dois partir sans lui.

Pov Naruto

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le combat contre Zabuza. Nous avions érigé une tombe pour eux, pour respecter la mémoire de ninja aussi talentueux qu'eux.

Nous commençons à partir pour retourner à Konoha. Ce dernier mois, Menma n'est plus réapparu devant moi. Pour Sasuke et moi, on s'embrasse discrètement sans que Kakashi et Sakura ne le voient. Il est d'ailleurs très patient avec moi, m'expliquant plein de chose sur "l'amour".

Je baissai la tête me demandant quand même s'il est vraiment amoureux de moi et ce que moi je ressens. Je suis heureux et j'ai des drôles de sensation quand on se touche mais je sais que ce moment d'intimité ne durera pas. Quand l'énergie de Menma aura entièrement quitté mon corps je risque de ne plus avoir ses petits moments d'intimité qu'on a tous les deux.

Malheureusement, personne ne peut m'aider... Le seul était Menma... Mais je ne peux pas lui demander de revenir juste pour une telle demande. Je connais les conséquences d'avoir ce genre de relation avec mon protéger et un jour... Le temps me rattrapera si ce n'est déjà fait. Je profite de ses petites attentions comme si c'était les derniers que j'aurai.

J'avançai dans les bois et je remarquai que j'étais un peu à la traine. Sakura était pendue au bras de Sasuke lui parlant de tout et de rien mais je sais que mon brun n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Je souris discrètement à cette constatation.

- Tu sembles bien joyeux Naruto, me dit la voix de Kakashi-sensei, ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien au troisième

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ces paroles

- Com-

- Je sais que Sasuke est au courant pour toi. Ton regard reflétait beaucoup de chose et l'une d'elle a disparu. La lueur qui disait "je veux lui dire mais je n'ai pas le droit". Le troisième pense que tu es immature parce qu'il a du mal à te voir grandir et être responsable. Après tout, un jour où l'autre, Sasuke aura été au courant de ton petit secret.

Je rougis et je souris

- Merci Kakashi-sensei, dis-je

- Pour le contact, c'est plus dur de trouver une solution adéquate... Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas le droit de toucher votre protéger? demanda le sensei

- C'est une vieille histoire... Vous ne l'avez pas lu?

- Non pas encore mais j'essaie de comprendre les interdictions et les lois des familiers.

- Vous avez lu celle des jumeaux

- Oui

- Pour l'histoire des protéger je peux vous la raconter. Par contre, c'est une légende, prévins-je

- Vas-y

- C'était il y a mille ans, lorsque les tous premiers familiers furent nés. Avant les familiers pouvaient toucher à leur guise leur protéger sans risquer de se transformer. Un jour, un familier tomba fou amoureux de son protéger. Les familiers ne peuvent engendrer d'enfant. Ce familier voulut briser cette règle qui semblait pour lui absurde disant qu'il était aussi "humain" que son protéger. Il alla voir une sorcière qui en voyant la pitié du familier accorda son vœu malgré ses mises en garde devant de tel sacrilège. Neuf mois plus tard, le premier familier/humain fut né et cela à causer notre perte à tous. Cet enfant dévoilait au monde entier notre existence, se vantant de son sang. Il était devenu cupide, avare et méconnaissable. Le familier retourna voir la sorcière lui ordonnant de stopper ce phénomène de la nature. Malheureusement, la sorcière refusa disant qu'elle l'avait prévenu sur les risques encourus lors de la naissance d'un tel péché. Le familier voulut tuer la sorcière mais cette dernière décida de lancer une malédiction à tous les familiers, celle de ne jamais toucher notre protéger...

- Pourquoi seulement votre protéger? demanda Kakashi

- Nous sommes plus proche de notre protéger que des autres humains et que notre protéger c'est pour l'éternité contrairement à n'importe qu'elle humain, répondis-je, pour moi, c'est et cela restera Sasuke

- Et l'enfant?

- Selon la légende, il a été tué par les humains ralliant ce type de personne à la plus noire des magies, expliquai-je

- Comment tu peux toucher ton protéger car j'ai vu de temps en temps vos effleurements de main.

Je rougis et je courus vers Sasuke pour le prendre dans mes bras ainsi couper court à la conversation avec Kakashi-sensei

- Tu as vu comme on est devant trop fort Sasuke, souris-je

- Lâche-moi, dobe, répliqua Sasuke

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en me voyant et je lui souris généreusement. Je lâchai Sasuke et je courus devant en réalité quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver. Je continuerai à protéger Sasuke.

Je regardai derrière moi Sakura me courir après et Sasuke qui me souriait doucement. Oui c'est comme ça que je conçois notre vie... Comme à Kylisia entre crie et rire...

* * *

Rewiews?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite^^. **

**Attention! A toutes et à tous ce chapitre possède un lime ainsi qu'un langage plutôt cru... Et présence d'une personne très naïf sur le sujet... Ne dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenu!**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Yume U:** Ne t'inquiète pas, Menma n'est pas vraiment "méchant" à proprement dit mais une personne plutôt énerver.

**Tsuna:** désolé pour les fautes avec les "quel"... Après on verra bien si on n'a bien eu transmission de pensée^^

**Aoibheal fae: **Je connais Gravitation mais je ne pensai pas que ma phrase fera penser à ça... Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout le scénario est dans ma tête^^

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

Une semaine que nous sommes rentrés à Konoha, une semaine de mission de rang D. Je dois dire que cette semaine je n'étais pas très chanceux... Ma maladresse a refait surface pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

Mes missions furent des échecs complets entre je me trompe d'herbe non mais quelle idée de planter des herbes ressemblant à des mauvaises herbes. Ensuite, on devait enlever les déchets de la rivière et j'ai glissé dans l'eau. Sasuke m'a sauvé d'une belle chute. Pour finir, un gros chien m'a amené dans un terrain minet... Pourtant les animaux m'aiment bien généralement!

Par contre, il y a une chose dont je suis le plus heureux. Je peux toucher Sasuke quand je veux. Malheureusement, mes oreilles sortent un peu quand elles veulent. Sasuke m'a promis de me les cacher si jamais cela arriver. Je sais qu'au fond mon organisme se dérègle... Après tout, l'énergie de Menma aura du être annihilé de mon corps et pourtant, elle est encore là...

Le troisième s'était rendu compte de mon problème d'oreille et il m'a ordonné de retourner à Kylisia pour voir d'où venait mon souci mais j'ai refusé.

En contre partie, j'ai du passer un examen. Une chance il n'était pas écrit... J'ai la phobie des examens écrits et bien sur Sasuke est au courant. Je suis heureux qu'on se dise presque tout. Même s'il reste certaine zone d'ombre comme le passé de Sasuke et le secret des lois des familiers...

Une fois les résultats arrivés, j'écarquillai les yeux comprenant pourquoi il y a eu un dérèglement. L'énergie que m'a transmise Menma a fusionné avec mes cellules créant de nouvelles cellules souches. Le troisième voulait voir mes résultats mais je refusai catégoriquement. Ne voulant pas qu'il comprenne une chose importante... Celle que j'ai presque vendu mon âme au "diable" pour être avec Sasuke. Je peux toucher mon brun à ma guise mais en contre partie mon corps me rappelle ce que je suis.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que mes cellules ont fusionné avec l'énergie de Menma mais je me dis que c'est comme une greffe de cellule. Les résultats le démontrent bien. Si le médecin pouvait il parlerait d'isogreffe car mon corps ne fait aucun rejet du corps étranger.

C'est pour cela que je l'ai caché au troisième ne sachant pas s'il était au courant pour les frères jumeaux... Il y a des fortes chances que oui... Et si jamais il apprenait que mon frère est en vie qui sait ce qu'il peut faire... Me tuer ou m'enfermer pour que plus jamais je ne puisse rencontrer mon frère.

Je cache beaucoup de secret tellement que je suis au bord du gouffre... Le troisième, Kakashi-sensei, le village de Konoha et pour finir Sasuke... Je me sens étouffé par tout cela... Je dois même mentir au bois de Kylisia. Je sais qu'un jour, mon secret sera révélé mais je préfère le cacher encore un peu...

Je marchai avec Sasuke et Sakura dans les rues de Konoha. Je restai en retraite tandis que la rose s'accrochait au bras de mon brun lui demandant un rendez-vous.

- Sasuke... soufflai-je

Il me regarda tandis que Sakura me regarda également.

- Sa te dit de manger avec moi ce midi? Demandai-je un peu rouge

- Naruto! Arrête de rêver Sasuke-kun ne dirait jamais...

- D'accord, répondit mon protéger coupant la phrase de Sakura

Je souris tandis qu'il se dégagea de la rose pour venir vers moi

- Mais Sasuke-kun, on avait un rendez-vous, répliqua Sakura

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit "oui", rétorqua le brun, tu viens Naruto!

J'hochai la tête et je le suivis sous les yeux médusés de la rose. Une fois éloigné d'elle, Sasuke me tira dans une ruelle sombre et il m'embrassa. Je répondis rapidement à son baiser passant mes bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir. Je sentis sa langue sur ma langue inférieure et je la laissai rentrer pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Mes oreilles étaient de nouveau sortit mais on s'en fichait. Je voulais dominer le baiser mais Sasuke fut plus fort que moi comme toujours.

Nous nous séparâmes par manque d'air. Un filet nous reliait encore

- Un jour, j'arriverai à te battre, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres

- Tu as beaucoup de chose à apprendre mon petit renard, sourit-il alors qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un autre baiser

Une fois le baiser finit, il mordilla l'une de mes oreilles sortis et un drôle de bruit s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Je vois que tu crains beaucoup aux oreilles, sourit sournoisement Sasuke

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demandai-je

- Un gémissement, mon petit renard. C'est la preuve que tu as aimé ma petite attention, répondit mon brun

Je rougis violemment et je détournai les yeux de Sasuke mais ce dernier prit mon menton pour un autre baiser.

- Tu exagères Sasuke... soufflai-je

- Tu sais très bien que j'aime tes lèvres, murmura le brun

- Oui mais j'ai faim, râlai-je

- Attends! Cette histoire de dîner n'était pas vraiment une blague pour me décoller Sakura? S'étonna Sasuke

- Bah non... Je voulais vraiment qu'on est un petit rendez-vous, répondis-je

- Dans ce cas, tu veux aller manger où, petit renard? demanda mon protéger

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller goûter les ramens d'Ichiraku! M'exclamai-je

- Alors va pour des ramens, sourit Sasuke

Nous quittons notre petite cachette et nous nous dirigeons vers le restaurant. Je regardai les différentes sortes de ramens qu'il y avait. Je n'arrivai pas à croire tout ce qu'il y avait.

- Bienvenu jeunes gens! s'exclama la voix forte d'un vieil homme

Je souris et j'allai sur le comptoir suivit de Sasuke

- Que puis-je pour vous? demanda le restaurateur

- Vos meilleurs ramens! M'exclamai-je, c'est la première fois que je viens ici donc j'aimerai bien goûter...

- Pas de problème, en ce moment, les ramens au miso ont beaucoup de succès et vous jeune homme? demanda le vieil homme

- Des ramens au miso, répondit Sasuke

Je souris tandis que Sasuke posa sa main sur ma cuisse pour la caresser doucement me créant des petits frissons de bien-être. Le rouge me prit les joues alors qu'une vive chaleur me prit au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Les ramens arrivèrent et la main de Sasuke disparut de ma cuisse pour prendre des baguettes.

Je soupirai tandis que je pris également mes baguettes. Je pris les nouilles et j'étais surpris de voir qu'elles étaient vraiment délicieuses. Je mangeai mon bol et je m'exclamai que j'en voulais encore. Sasuke me regarda surpris tandis qu'un autre bol arriva. Je l'engloutis presque redemandant un bol ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Sasuke m'arrête au cinquième bol. Il m'informa que je ne devais pas tout engloutir d'un coup.

Il paya le chef et nous quittâmes le restaurant de ramens en espérant y retourner le plus rapidement mais peut-être pas avec Sasuke... J'ai l'impression qu'il est légèrement radin.

Le brun m'entraina de nouveau dans une rue sombre pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

- Et si je finissais ce j'avais commencé dans le restaurant? proposa Sasuke, petit renard, je vais t'apprendre un autre plaisir que mes lèvres et ma langue dans ta bouche.

Je regardai Sasuke avec étonnement. Il m'embrassa et il déposa sa main sur mon entre-jambe. Je rougis violemment ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut me faire.

- Laisse-moi faire Naruto... Tu comprendras vite, me souffla Sasuke sur mes lèvres tandis qu'on s'embrassait de nouveau. Il frotta doucement sa main doucement sur la partie et je me sentis tout bizarre.

Je sentais une chaleur nouvelle dans mon bas-ventre.

- Tu commences à réagir à mes caresses, dit-il

- Sas-

- Chut et regarde, me souffla Sasuke

Il défit mon bouton de pantalon ainsi que ma braguette. Je vis une petite bosse vers mon entre-jambe. Je rougis tandis que Sasuke s'accroupit devant moi. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur cette bosse et un petit "gémissement" me prit. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

Soudain, il défit mon caleçon et je vis mon pénis tendu, pointant vers le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce...

- Tu bandes, répondit Sasuke, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale chez un garçon. Tu bandes car tu ressens du plaisir.

- Comment tu sais tout ça? Demandai-je

- Mon frère me l'a expliqué il y a longtemps, répondit le brun tandis que je vis un voile sombre passé devant ses yeux. Je m'accroupis et j'embrassai Sasuke

- Je peux essayer de te faire bander?

Un petit rire sortit des lèvres du brun.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup pour me faire bander Naruto, dit-il défaisant son pantalon et je vis la même bosse

Je me penchai et j'embrassai cette bosse à travers le tissu. J'entendis un gémissement sortir des lèvres de Sasuke. Ce dernier enleva son caleçon et je vis sa verge pointé également vers le ciel.

- Tu n'as pas à faire grand chose pour m'exciter, souffla Sasuke

-"T'exciter"?

- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre sur le sexe, répliqua le brun

- Tu as tout appris de ton frère? Demandai-je

- Et d'autre chose dans les livres, répondit Sasuke

- En réalité, tu n'es pas aussi "coincé" que le dit beaucoup de nos camarades de notre ancienne classe à l'Académie, répliquai-je

- Je suis surpris que tu connaisses ce mot, petit renard

- C'est Kiba qui me la dit. Il pense que tu es un coincé car tu ne penses pas aux filles et que tu es asexué, dis-je

- La prochaine fois, je vois Kiba. Tu peux être sur qu'il subira les représailles d'un Uchiha

Soudain, il toucha du bout de ses doigts mon pénis toujours tendu. Un petit gémissement sortit et Sasuke renouvela le toucher plusieurs fois. Ma respiration se saccada rapidement et mes yeux devinrent brumeux.

- A ton tour Naruto, souffla Sasuke, il faut que tu arrives à m'enlever ce petit problème

Il écarta ses jambes me laissant une vue parfaite sur son pénis et ses testicules. Je regardai à droite et à gauche...

- Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne vient par ici à cette heure là. J'ai trouvé cet endroit il y a quelque temps mais si tu veux on peut aller dans la maison abandonnée, proposa Sasuke, je dois faire toute ton éducation sur ce sujet.

J'hochai la tête, il se leva refermant son pantalon et j'en fis de même. Il me prit comme une princesse et il sauta rapidement sur le toit le plus proche. Il sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à la ville extérieur. Je vis une vieille maison délavée avec plein d'autre maison au alentour. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant des éventails rouges et blancs autour de nous.

- Sas-

- C'était les anciens quartiers des Uchiha... Ici personne ne nous embêtera, répliqua Sasuke

Il me déposa au sol et il prit ma main. Sasuke m'emmena dans une maison un peu plus loin. Le brun entra. Je quittai mes chaussures et je le suivis à travers la demeure. L'Uchiha ouvrit une porte et je vis un grand lit double.

- Va t'assoir sur le lit, dit Sasuke

Je l'écoutai et je m'assis. Peu de temps après, je me retrouvai allonger dessus avec Sasuke qui m'embrassait touchant ma bosse qui se réveilla de nouveau.

- Parfait, souffla-t-il défaisant de nouveau mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer, Naruto! Regarde bien car tu devras faire presque la même chose pour moi. C'est une méthode pour enlever ça.

Il pointa mon pénis bandant.

- Il y en a qu'une? Demandai-je

- Non tu en as plusieurs... Mais nous commençons par la plus simple car toi ou moi nous pouvons le faire facilement, expliqua Sasuke

- Ce n'est pas comme se "rouler une pelle" où tu as besoin d'être deux? M'étonnai-je

- Non car pour rouler une pelle tu as besoin d'être avec la personne que tu aimes. Pour ce problème, tu peux t'en occuper tout seul c'est très simple, regarde!

Il toucha doucement ma verge et un petit gémissement me prit. Sasuke sourit et il prit mon pénis faisant des va et viens sur mon membre. Je m'allongeai, regardant le brun faire son traitement. Je sentais une vague de bien-être me prendre. Sasuke prit ma main pour la placer sur ma verge, m'imprimant ses mouvements. Je fis les mouvements et je comprenais pourquoi on pouvait le faire tout seul.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sentir puissamment de mon corps.

Je vis sur le sol et sur mon torse une chose un peu gluante. Je touchai la drôle de substance.

- C'est du sperme, tous les garçons en secrètent quand ils jouissent. C'est grâce à ce sperme que les garçons peuvent faire des bébés, expliqua Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que je regardai le liquide blanc.

- Mais je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant! Répliquai-je

- C'est normal, tu es un garçon et les garçons ne portent pas en eux d'enfant, répondit le brun

- Ah bon? Alors c'est qui qui porte les enfants? Demandai-je

- Les filles... C'est pour cela qu'on dit un papa pour le garçon et une maman pour les filles, expliqua Sasuke

- C'est plutôt compliqué, râlai-je en gonflant mes joues, mais deux garçons?

- Nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut pour avoir des enfants. Nous avons seulement le sperme alors que les filles ont l'autre chose et c'est cette autre mélangé à notre sperme qui fait qu'on peut avoir un enfant, expliqua le brun

J'hochai la tête malgré que c'est un peu compliqué tout ça...

Je me souviens que j'avais demandé à Sasuke en rentrant de m'aider à comprendre plein de chose sur l'amour car pour moi c'était plutôt difficile. Je souris car Sasuke est un très bon professeur et que je peux passer beaucoup de temps avec lui.

- A ton tour Naruto, fais-moi jouir, dit-il rouvrant son pantalon ne laissant que son caleçon, fait voir ce que tu as retenu.

Je voyais que Sasuke avait une petite bosse. Je posai ma main sur son vêtement frottant doucement cette bosse. Je déposai mes lèvres dessus tandis que je relevai le dernier vêtement du bas avec mes dents le descendant doucement. Je rougis voyant sa verge tendu.

Soudain, je fus pris d'une drôle de pulsion. Mes pupilles se fendirent. Mes oreilles sortirent et je commençai à lécher le pénis de Sasuke. Ce dernier laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise ne s'attendant pas à ça. Je continuai à lécher comme si c'était la meilleure glace au monde.

Tout d'un coup, Sasuke prit mon visage pour l'amener vers lui.

- Arrête de m'exciter dobe ou je sens que je vais sauter une leçon, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant sauvagement.

Il me déposa de nouveau le lit frottant nos deux verges ensemble dans un ballet frénétique. Je gémis contre ses lèvres tellement c'était exquis et incroyablement bon. Nous sortons tous les deux du sperme entre nous.

Sasuke tomba sur moi tandis que j'haletai fortement suite à ma jouissance.

- Viens on va se laver. La leçon est finie, dit le brun me prenant la main, la prochaine fois, on s'en tient à la théorie plutôt que la pratique.

Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer à apprendre avec Sasuke

* * *

Rewiews?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Merci pour ta rewiew et oui c'est le calme avant la tempête^^.

**Aoibheal fae: **Merci mais je n'étais pas totalement sur vu que Sasuke et Naruto ont treize ans ici donc je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était tôt ou pas... Mais bon... Ravi que sa te plaise^^

**Yume U:** Désolé pour ce moment très chaud... (c'est juste que je m'étais dis que vu que Naruto a été élevé un peu à la sauvage tout ce qui est sexe il ne doit pas trop savoir ce que c'est ainsi que la reproduction). Sinon le prochain cours ne sera pas pour de suite (donc il faudra attendre un peu pour le lemon). J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'avait pas trop gêné...

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

Je soupirai fortement. Cela fait bien deux heures qu'on attend Kakashi-sensei vers le pont. Je me levai ayant marre d'attendre.

- Naruto! Où tu vas? demanda Sakura

- Me balader, répondis-je

- Mais...

- J'en ai marre d'attendre Kakashi-sensei, répliquai-je tandis que je partis dans les rues de Konoha

Le village était paisible et calme. Je souris en entendant un tel son.

Soudain, je vis derrière moi un petit rocher en forme de boîte. Je fronçai les sourcils voyant cette forme suspicieuse. Je m'avançai et je vis la "pierre" me courir après. Je me stoppai regardant méchamment le bloc.

- Sortez! Une pierre carrée n'existe pas alors montrez-moi vos identités! M'exclamai-je

- Bien joué! Tu mérites d'être notre chef! dit une voix que je reconnus

Tout d'un coup, la pierre s'illumina et une explosion survint. Trois enfants en sortirent et je soupirai en les voyant tousser.

- On n'aurait pas du en mettre une tonne de poudre, toussa la personne de devant, je suis Konohamaru le chef du groupe!

Ce dernier était petit, brun avec des lunettes vertes sur sa tête. Il portait une longue écharpe bleu marine. Le jeune Konohamaru est le petit fils du troisième Hokage. Dans ma jeunesse, je l'ai souvent côtoyé et pour lui j'étais son idole... Bien sur, il ignore que je suis un familier. Le but de Konohamaru est de devenir Hokage et de remplacer son grand-père.

La deuxième personne est une jeune fille rousse aux cheveux attachés étrangement en l'air. Elle s'appelait Moegi et elle était la seule fille du groupe. La jeune demoiselle portait également des lunettes vertes.

La dernière personne était le "génie" du groupe. Son nom Udon, il était plutôt potelé, de la morve s'écoulait régulièrement sur son nez tellement que je préfère garder mes distances. Il portait des lunettes de vue ainsi que les lunettes vertes.

Ces trois enfants m'adorent et me vénèrent comme leur idole. Les lunettes vertes étaient mon ancien style vestimentaire car elles étaient pratique et que si jamais j'avais une tempête, je ne m'abimais pas mes yeux. Le troisième trouvait que mon ancien look était un peu de sa faute... Il disait qu'il avait fait de moi un "rebelle"... D'après Sasuke, le vieux doit revoir la définition du mot "rebelle".

- Naruto nii-chan! Tu veux bien jouer avec nous? demanda Konohamaru

Je le regardai avec incompréhension

- Oui jouer au ninja, expliqua le petit fils du troisième

Je soupirai avant de passer ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Désolé Konohamaru mais...

- Je vois tu es parti du point de rendez-vous pour aller jouer avec des enfants aux ninjas, s'exclama une voix qui me fit tressaillir. Je vis devant moi Sakura sur le point d'exploser.

- Mais Sakura ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Dis Naruto nii-chan, cette fille... C'est ta... Petite amie? demanda Konohamaru avec un drôle de sourire

Je rougis fortement me rappelant des événements avec Sasuke dans la demeure des Uchiha.

Soudain, un poing atterrit sur ma joue et je vis Sakura avec une aura sombre et effrayante.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien! s'exclama le petit châtain, tu es sur d'être vraiment une fille! Tu n'es même pas belle avec ton grand front!

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ses mots et je sentis qu'on devait partir en vitesse. Je voyais l'aura noir de Sakura prendre de l'ampleur. Je déglutis ordonnant au petit de partir. La rose courut après Konohamaru dans le but de lui faire payer son insolence.

Je partis à leur poursuite pour éviter que Sakura ne tue Konohamaru. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant deux personnes étrangères à Konoha. L'un d'eux était entièrement vêtu de noir et avait un maquillage violet sur son visage. Il portait un énorme objet enveloppé comme une momie. Cet homme tenait fermement Konohamaru par la gorge. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

Alors que l'autre était une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds pâles attachés en quatre couettes. Ses yeux étaient bleu-vert et elle portait une armure ainsi qu'un énorme truc noir dans son dos.

Une colère me prit et je sentais une énergie influée dans mon corps.

Je m'élançai vers mon ennemi et j'envoyai un coup de pied mais le violet me para attrapant ma cheville.

- Encore un gamin, soupira-t-il

Je fronçai les sourcils et je posai mes mains par terre pour lui prendre son poignet entre mes pieds. Je me redressai souplement pour frapper fortement la prise qu'il avait sur mon ami. Le garçon lâcha Konohamaru qui toussota. Je me renversai en arrière et j'emportai mon adversaire avec moi. Je posai mes mains au sol mais mon adversaire sourit et je sentis une chose toucher bras.

Soudain, une pierre fendit l'air frappant mon adversaire tandis que je ne sentis plus la drôle de sensation. Je lâchai ma prise sur son poignet faisant une souplesse arrière. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant dans l'arbre Sasuke qui jouait avec une pierre.

- Je vous déconseille de continuer, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes dans notre village, répliqua mon brun, disparaissez!

Il brisa le caillou qui finit en poussière. Mon cœur s'emballa tandis que les filles hurlaient son nom. Je me demande pourquoi mon cœur se met à bouillir en voyant les filles envoyaient des petits cœurs invisibles à _mon_ Sasuke.

Soudain, je sentis une drôle de présence et j'écarquillai les yeux voyant un garçon roux juste à côté de Sasuke. Ce dernier semblait m'attirer comme une abeille. Ses cheveux flamboyants comme le feu. Son regard turquoise qui semblait me scruter de l'intérieur. Un tatouage sur sa tempe gauche avec un kanji que j'eus du mal à lire. Il portait une tenue marron ainsi qu'une énorme gourde dans son dos.

Il me regardait fixement et je me sentis envoûter par ce regard mais c'était totalement différent, avec Sasuke quand j'étais près de lui mon cœur bat la chamade. Là c'était son aura et la mienne qui étaient connectées.

- Kankuro! Sa suffit! dit le roux. Sa voix me fit tressaillir ainsi que Sasuke qui ne devait pas l'avoir senti.

- Ga-Gaara, paniqua le violet

- Tu fais honte à notre village, dit sèchement le nommé Gaara, n'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes venus dans ce village.

Ce dernier s'enveloppa d'un nuage de sable avant de descendre souplement au sol.

Il me regarda de nouveau avant de commencer à partir avec ses deux coéquipiers et Sasuke descendit de son arbre.

- Et toi! Le roux avec la grosse gourde quel est ton nom? demanda le brun

- Gaara, dit-il calmement, moi aussi j'aimerai connaître ton nom ainsi que celui du blond

- Le blond, c'est Naruto quand à moi c'est Sasuke Uchiha, répondit mon protéger

- Naruto... Sasuke... Souffla Gaara avant de sourire.

Les trois personnes disparurent et j'allai vers Konohamaru

- Tu étais fantastique Naruto nii-san. Tu pourras m'apprendre? demanda le petit

Soudain, une gifle frappa la joue du petit fils du troisième Hokage et je vis le regard sombre de Sasuke.

- Par ta faute, Naruto aurait pu être blessé! s'exclama le brun

- Sas-

- Le type aux drôles de maquillage avait envoyé un chakra dans son bras gauche si je n'étais pas intervenu il aurait pu avoir soit le bras broyé ou par chance seulement une foulure! s'écria Sasuke

Sakura et moi écarquillons les yeux devant la soudaine colère de mon protéger

- Sasuke c'est bon je vais bien, dis-je timidement

- Et toi tu aurais du rester au point de rendez-vous! répliqua Sasuke, imagine s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave...

- OUI MAIS JE VAIS BIEN! Criai-je, je ne suis pas en sucre Sasuke!

Je le pris dans mes bras sous les yeux médusés de tout le monde.

- Je vais bien et c'est le plus important, chuchotai-je, excuse-toi auprès de Konohamaru pour ta gifle...

- Non... Car j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est lui qui a attisé la colère de Sakura alors qu'on sait tous les deux comme elle est susceptible sur ce sujet.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me surveiller... ris-je

Nous nous décollons et nous nous regardons doucement dans les yeux de l'autre. Mon cœur tambourinait fortement dans ma poitrine et je souris.

- Que vous arrive-t-il les jeunes? demanda la voix de Kakashi-sensei

Une vague de colère me prit et je pointai du doigt mon sensei.

- Vous êtes en retard! M'exclamai-je

- Désolé mais je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle. Vous participerez à l'examen de sélection des Chunins, sourit Kakashi

L'examen de sélection des Chunins? Je me demande ce que c'est.

- C'est pour ça que les trois ninjas du pays du vent sont là, s'exclama Sakura

On la regarda étrangement

- Avant que vous n'arriviez... Konohamaru a tapé le torse du drôle de type et la fille qui était avec lui posséder un laisser passer ainsi que le bandeau frontal du pays du vent, expliqua la rose

- Oui car l'examen des Chunins réunit plusieurs ninjas d'autre pays, dit le sensei

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant une telle nouvelle. Kakashi-sensei nous passa des feuilles et je souris.

- Bien sur, vous avez le choix de venir ou non, expliqua Kakashi, les inscriptions se font à 15 heures au troisième étage dans la salle 303 demain. Aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas de mission comme ça vous pouvez réfléchir calmement.

Nous nous séparâmes chacun de notre côté. Je soupirai repensant au regard de Gaara. Je me demande ce qu'il avait pour me regarder avec un tel regard comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. L'examen des Chunins... Sa doit être amusant mais j'ai peur... Je connais ma grande faiblesse... Ma faiblesse est Sasuke comme elle peut être ma force.

Je repensai également à Menma, je me demandai si je dois retourner à Kylisia pour chercher des informations dans les archives secrètes en espérant trouver quelque chose sur la fusion des cellules... Ou peut-être sur mon frère... Mais pour la dernière chose, je crois que les informations doivent être protégé ou supprimé étant donné qu'il est censé être mort.

J'écarquillai les yeux... Si Menma est encore vivant est-ce qu'on va s'en prendre à moi?

Je regardai le ciel tandis que le vent soufflait doucement. Je baissai la tête me rendant compte que pour les techniques ninjas je ne connais que les basiques... Celle du multi-clonage, technique de substitution et le Henge... Alors que Sasuke connait les techniques de Katon, son maniement des shurikens et kunais est parfait sans aucun mouvement superflu.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Pourquoi je me dévalorise d'un coup? Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller... Oui je vais passer l'examen des Chunins et je montrerai à Sasuke que je suis capable de me défendre tout seul. C'est décidé je participerai à cet examen.

Préparez-vous! Naruto est dans la place!

* * *

Rewiews?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite de cette fic^^.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew (je vais éviter de vous répondre car sinon je risque de dire des petites bêtises)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

Je soupirai les événements d'hier étaient plutôt étranges. Lorsque j'avais quitté l'équipe 7, je suis resté avec le trio et Moegi la seule fille du groupe s'était fait enlevé par un drôle d'homme masqué.

Je l'avais poursuivi. Cet homme voulait le rouleau des techniques interdites de Konoha en échange de la vie de Moegi mais ruse et stratégie j'avais réussi à sauver Moegi des griffes de cet inconnu. Ce dernier dès que j'ai réussi à le capturer, s'était échappé.

Je suis dans le couloir qui nous menait au numéro 303. Sasuke était déjà là ainsi que Sakura. Cette dernière avait une tête à faire peur. Je souris tout le monde était là pour l'examen.

Soudain, nous vîmes un combat entre trois adolescents. Un jeune garçon à la coupe au bol noire s'était fait battre facilement face au deux hommes à moitié masqué. Ces derniers me rappelèrent vaguement quelqu'un. Je regardai le panneau au dessus de leur tête avec le numéro 303. Je fronçai les sourcils me disant que c'était un peu étrange de voir un tel numéro alors que l'étage d'en dessous nous étions à cent et quelques.

- Nous vous rendons un grand service en vous empêchant d'entrer dans cette salle, dit l'un des deux gardiens.

- L'année dernière beaucoup de candidat sont morts, répliqua le deuxième

- Impressionnant mais nous ce n'est pas ici que nous allons, intervint Sasuke les mains dans les poches.

Des chuchotements remplirent la salle demandant si mon collègue n'était pas fou. J'écarquillai comprenant pourquoi ce n'était pas normal.

- La salle 303 ne peut pas être au deuxième étage, soufflai-je avec Sakura.

Soudain, nous vîmes le numéro 203 au lieu de 303. Je vois c'était un test.

Tout d'un coup, Sasuke s'élança sur son adversaire et ce dernier alla frapper mon protéger mais je vis le garçon à la coupe au bol se déplacer rapidement entre eux. J'écarquillai les yeux me rendant compte que c'était le type qui avait été vaincu facilement.

Sasuke semblait décontenancé face à ça.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas se faire remarquer, intervint un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue basse. Le voyant j'eus l'impression de reconnaître quelqu'un. Ses yeux blancs donnant l'impression qu'il était aveugle. Sa peau blanche presque laiteuse. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc avec des bandages sur son bras ainsi qu'un short marron avec également des bandages.

- Désolé Neji mais en voyant un tel combat je me devais d'intervenir, répliqua le gars à la coupe au bol. Ce dernier avait d'immense sourcils et des grands yeux noirs. Le garçon regarda ma coéquipière avec une flamme dans ses yeux.

Il s'avança vers Sakura et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je m'appelle Rock Lee, tu es Sakura Haruno, n'est-ce pas? Je veux devenir ton petit ami, dit-il en levant son pouce pour prendre la pose du nice guy.

Je faillis me plier de rire en entendant cette déclaration.

- Quel est ton nom? demanda Neji à Sasuke me coupant dans la réponse de Sakura mais la connaissant elle a du refuser.

- Quand on est poli on se présente d'abord, répliqua mon brun

- Tu n'es qu'un Genin quel âge as-tu? Insista l'autre brun

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, rétorqua froidement Sasuke

- Et moi tu ne veux pas savoir, demandai-je en posant ma main sur l'épaule de mon protéger et en pointant mon pouce contre mon torse

- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, cracha presque Neji

J'écarquillai avant partir de déprimer près de Lee.

Soudain, je sentis que quelqu'un m'enlaçait doucement et je vis la tête de Sasuke.

- Ne te rends pas malade pour lui. Il ne sait pas de quoi tu es capable, souffla mon brun

Je rougis et Sakura coupa court à notre petit moment pour aller nous inscrire. Nous nous tenions la main. Sasuke était au centre et il me tenait la main et Sakura prit son autre main.

Le brun entrelaça ses doigts dans les miens et je rougis doucement. Sakura voulut entrelacer également ses doigts avec ceux de Sasuke mais ce dernier retira sa main. Nous entrâmes dans un immense gymnase.

- Et toi le garçon avec son air supérieur! s'exclama une voix derrière nous et je vis Lee. Sakura paniqua en le voyant et Sasuke le regardait de manière dédaigneuse.

Rock Lee descendit de la balustrade en face de nous.

- Je m'appelle Rock Lee, j'ai entendu que tu te ne présentais qu'aux personnes qui s'étaient présentés d'abord, n'est-ce pas Sasuke Uchiha?

Je regardai le brun à la coupe au bol sentant une veine pulser vers ma tempe.

- Alors tu connais mon nom, répliqua Sasuke

- Exacte et je veux t'affronter et aussi...

Il se coupa regardant Sakura. Je suis devenu entièrement invisible ma parole!

- Pour récupérer ma Sakura d'amour, dit Lee

La rose commençait à paniquer et le brun lui envoya des petits cœurs affreux. Je sentis ma veine pulser encore plus.

- Désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Sasuke

- Tu sors avec Sakura! s'exclama Lee

Trop fut trop pour moi et je m'avançai.

- Sasuke laisse tomber! Je vais affronter gros sourcils! M'exclamai-je énervé.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi! C'est contre Sasuke que je veux me battre pour ma chérie, répliqua Lee

- SASUKE NE SORT PAS AVEC SAKURA ESPECE D'IMBECILE! Criai-je tandis que je m'élançai vers mon adversaire.

Je sentis une force me prendre et je disparus des yeux de mon ennemi. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et il se retourna pour être surpris. Je le frappai violemment le visage de mon poing et il vola vers le mur le plus proche.

Gros sourcils me regarda étonné ainsi que Sasuke et Sakura.

- Voilà une chose de régler, répliquai-je en commençant à partir

Soudain, je sentis un coup dans ma hanche et je me fis projeter contre un mur

- _La tornade de Konoha,_ répliqua Lee

Pov Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux ce type avait osé frapper Naruto alors qu'il ne regardait pas.

- Un ninja ne doit jamais baisser sa garde, énonça Lee, maintenant prépare-toi à m'affronter Sasuke Uchiha!

Je soupirai tandis que j'activai mon Sharingan sous les yeux surpris de Sakura. Je voyais Naruto allongé sur le sol qui essaya de se relever.

- C'est donc ça le Sharingan, répliqua Lee

Je m'élançai sur gros sourcils et j'essayai de lire dans ses mouvements cherchant son secret. Je ne comprenais pas... J'avais beau cherché il n'utilisait ni du Ninjutsu ni du Genjutsu. J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Taijutsu.

Soudain, il frappa violemment mon menton tandis que je fus surpris de voir l'ombre de la feuille morte.

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose coupa Lee dans son enchaînement.

Pov Naruto

Je voyais Sasuke et Lee en l'air. Ce dernier se fit stopper par un moulin en papier qui se planta dans le mur.

- SASUKE! Criai-je le rattrapant au vol.

Sakura courut vers nous et j'envoyai un regard sévère à Lee. Je vis une chose qui me glaça le sang. Des centaines de cicatrice sur sa main. Ce type...

- Naruto arrête de garder Sasuke-kun contre toi! s'exclama Sakura

- Tout va bien Sasuke? Demandai-je

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se relevant

Je baissai ma tête tandis que je fus une nouvelle fois incapable de le protéger convenablement.

Soudain, un pouf retentit et on vit une grosse tortue avec le bandeau de Konoha.

- Dîtes? C'est bien une tortue? Demandai-je surpris

- Hn, répondit Sasuke

- Si tu sais pourquoi tu demandes? s'exclama Sakura

- Non je me demandai s'il était possible d'avoir une tortue pour sensei, expliquai-je

Lee se faisait vraiment réprimander par ce reptile et tout d'un coup un autre pouf retentit, se fut une vision d'horreur... Gros sourcils en plus vieux et encore plus moche. J'ai cru que j'allai vomir mon petit déjeuner. Sasuke était à deux doigts d'être déprimé en voyant la "scène de ménage" entre les deux hommes devant. On se croirait dans une scène raté d'une comédie romantique où les deux protagonistes regardaient le soleil couchant près de l'océan.

Je regardai Sasuke et ce dernier alla vers moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'apprendre ce genre de chose c'est trop fleur bleue, chuchota Sasuke

- C'est quoi l'expression "fleur bleue" car comme les fleurs bleues? Demandai-je

- Non c'est tout ce qui est guimauve et dégoulinant

- Comme Sakura

- Comme Sakura, conclut Sasuke

J'hochai la tête ayant un peu comprit le principe de "fleur bleue".

Soudain, on vit le gros sourcil âgé qui nous fixait.

- Hey vous! Les jeunes! Comment va Kakashi? demanda l'homme qui semblait être le sensei de Lee

Je tressaillis fortement.

- Comment connaissez-vous notre sensei? Demandai-je

- Disons que Kakashi et moi, nous sommes communément appelés les "éternels rivaux", dit le vieux en apparaissant derrière.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir un petit "kyu" de mes lèvres et je me cachais derrière Sasuke. Ce dernier regarda avec étonnement le type en face de nous.

- Mon nom est Gaï Maito, je suis le sensei de Lee. Je tiens à m'excuser du comportement stupide de mon élève et en prime je vous offre un magnifique sourire.

Il prit la pose du nice guy et je tressaillis fortement.

- N'ai pas peur petit je ne vais pas te manger! dit Gaï apportant sa main vers moi.

Mes pupilles se fendirent et je pris le poignet en hurlant envoyant le sensei loin de moi. Ce dernier frappa violemment le mur. Sasuke et Sakura écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Non ça ne va pas de balancer le très vénérable Gaï-sensei! s'exclama Lee

Ce n'était pas de ma faute ce type me fait très peur... Et mon instinct de survie a agi de lui-même. Je soupirai faiblement et je vis Lee courir vers son sensei.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas rater les inscriptions, dis-je pour éviter de revoir le sensei de gros sourcils

Sasuke prit ma main et on partit. Je regardai une dernière fois la main de Lee et je baissai la tête.

- Gros sourcils a du beaucoup souffrir, soufflai-je

Sakura et Sasuke me regardèrent étrangement.

- Vous avez vu sa main... Elle possédait plein de cicatrice... Il a du s'entraîner dur pour arriver là où il en est maintenant, dis-je.

Soudain, je vis le sourire de Sasuke se former sur ses lèvres.

- Il semblerait que les plus forts combattants se sont rassemblés ici. L'examen des Chunins sera sans doute palpitant. Allons-y Sakura, Naruto, s'exclama Sasuke

Nous sourions avant d'aller devant la salle 303 où nous attendait Kakashi-sensei. Ce dernier sourit.

- Je vois que tout le monde est là, dit le sensei, même Sakura

Nous le regardons étrangement.

- Comment ça sensei? Demandai-je

- L'examen des Chunins est un examen qui passe par équipe de trois. Si l'un de vous n'était pas venu j'aurai dit non au deux autres qui seraient venus.

- Mais vous avez dit qu'on avait le choix! s'exclama la rose

- En effet car j'ai plein d'exemple qui feront que quoi que disiez votre destin était scellé: Prenons-toi Sakura, si tu ne voulais pas passer l'examen. Naruto et Sasuke t'auraient incité à participer mais un mot de Sasuke et tu serais venue sans le vouloir de même pour toi Naruto... Si Sasuke y allait tu serais "obligé" d'y aller, expliqua Kakashi

Sakura me regarda avec un drôle de regard tandis que Sasuke et moi comprîmes ce que voulait dire Kakashi-sensei. Si Sasuke m'avait dit qu'il venait. J'aurai foncé tête baissé dans cet examen pour protéger Sasuke même si j'en n'ai pas envie... Mon devoir passe avant tout... Tel est la loi des familiers...

- Mais je suis fière de vous, bien joué équipe n°7 et bonne chance, dit Kakashi-sensei

Nous avançons et nous pénétrons enfin la salle 303 là où se jouera la première épreuve de l'examen des Chunins

* * *

Rewiews?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience^^. **

**Je remercie encore et toujours les personnes qui me laissent un rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

J'écarquillai les yeux devant l'assemblé de personne devant nous. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils étaient tous là pour passer l'examen. Je tenais encore fermement la main de Sasuke qui était mon seul souffle d'espoir dans cette foule immense.

Je stressai à l'idée de tous les affronter mais plus je les regardai plus l'adrénaline prenait le pas sur ma peur.

Soudain, une personne sauta sur Sasuke qui lâcha ma main pour regarder avec méchanceté la gêneuse. Cette dernière n'était autre qu'Ino Yamanaka, la rivale de Sakura pour le cœur de Sasuke. La blonde était accrochée au cou de _mon_ brun et la rose s'énerva contre sa rivale lui ordonnant de le lâcher. Une bataille se fit entre les deux filles qui se hurlaient des "grand front" ou "grosse truie".

Je souris en voyant Shikamaru et Choji. Le premier est garçon fainéant faisant partie du clan Nara. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en ananas au dessus de sa tête comme Iruka-sensei. Il affichait une tête blasée à l'idée de voir les deux filles se battre. Le deuxième, Choji, faisait partie du clan Akimichi. Ses cheveux légèrement roux étaient entourés par son blason frontal. Il avait deux spirales rouges sur ses joues potelées. Je dois dire qu'il mange tous les jours au moins deux kilos de chips.

- Shika! Choji! M'exclamai-je allant vers eux, je vois que vous avez amené une mauvaise graine les gars!

Les deux garçons regardaient Ino qui se battait encore

- Galère, soupira Shikamaru

- Je vois que c'est une ancienne réunion d'ancien élève de l'Académie, intervint une voix que je reconnus

Derrière Shikamaru, je vis l'équipe de Kiba, un autre ami. Ce dernier fait partie du clan Inuzuka, des dresseurs de chien, d'ailleurs il possède Akamaru un petit chien à poil blanc sur sa tête. Ce dernier vint vers moi pour se frotter à ma jambe. Je me baissai pour caresser son pelage avec douceur. Kiba sourit en voyant cette scène.

- Je vois qu'Akamaru t'aime toujours autant, dit mon ami. Ce dernier avait ses cheveux cachés sous son immense manteau à fourrure. Je pouvais voir deux tatouages rouges sur ses joues. Ses yeux noirs fendus comme un animal. Pour peu, je pourrai croire que Kiba est un familier tellement il ressemblait à un animal.

Ces deux coéquipiers sont Hinata Hyuga et Shino Aburame. La première est amoureuse de moi et elle est de nature très timide... Tellement que quand je la regarde elle détourne ses yeux mauve clairs en rougissant fortement. Ses cheveux bleus nuits se redressaient élégamment derrière sa tête. Elle portait un gros manteau cachant chaque parcelle de sa peau laiteuse. Je sais ce que vous vous demandez... Comment une personne comme moi qui ignore beaucoup de chose sur l'amour a pu être au courant de ses sentiments pour moi... Et bien disons que j'ai un peu triché... C'est le troisième qui m'avait dit ça lorsque je lui ai demandé.

Pour en revenir, au deuxième, Shino, il fait partie du clan Aburame. Tout le clan est bizarre et étrange. On les reconnait d'ailleurs facilement tous possèdent des lunettes de soleil et un manteau qui cachait la moitié de leur visage. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas assez Shino pour en parler avec précision... Il faut dire qu'il me fait un peu peur.

- Alors Naruto! Tu deviens quoi vieux? demanda Kiba

- Sasuke veut te tuer, souris-je chaleureusement avec des petits éclats autour de moi

- Attends! Tu parles de mort et tu as des centaines de lumière autour de toi, paniqua l'homme-chien, Naruto... Aurais-tu par hasard des envies d'homicide?

- Non de Kibacide pour être précis, répondis-je tandis que des fleurs vinrent s'ajouter autour de moi

- Naruto! Comment peux-tu être aussi méchant avec ton frère de cœur, pleura faussement Kiba

Au dernier mot de Kiba, je sentis mon cœur se serrer alors que je repensai à Menma mon véritable frère. Mon regard s'obscurcit et Sasuke le remarqua car il vint à mes côtés pour passer une main sur mon épaule sous le regard surpris de toute l'assemblé réunit.

- Hey! Les nouveaux! Faîtes moins de bruit vous attirez le regard de tout le monde dans cette salle, répliqua un homme.

Ce dernier avait des cheveux couleur argenté attachés en catogan. Des petites lunettes noires retroussées son regard sombre.

Sasuke regarda le nouveau venu étrangement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en le regardant j'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Il avait l'odeur de la mort.

Akamaru alla près de moi et il se frotta à ma jambe.

- Qui êtes-vous? Osai-je demander en prenant le chien dans mes bras

- Excusez-moi je suis plutôt impoli, je me nomme Kabuto, répondit l'argenté.

Je fronçai les sourcils le regardant des pieds à la tête Kabuto. Il avait vraiment quelque chose de pas normal avec ce type et je ne pouvais me détacher de son odeur de sang et de cadavre.

- Dis-moi Kabuto, dit Sakura, c'est ta deuxième fois?

- Non pour dire c'est ma septième participation, répondit l'argenté gêné.

- Tu es nul en réalité, répliquai-je sèchement

Tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux étonnés voir surpris de ma remarque plutôt froide. Il n'avait pas à dire, je détestai ce gars. Usagi m'avait dit que mon odorat de familier était plutôt développé grâce à mon côté animal... Mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que j'ai mélangé mes cellules avec l'énergie de Menma mes sens étaient décuplés comme mon odorat.

- Tu es plutôt méchant de dire ça sans tact, dit Kabuto se frottant l'arrière de sa tête

- Cela veut dire que tu possèdes beaucoup de donner sur nos adversaires, intervint Sasuke

- Effectivement, j'ai même des fiches sur vous, répondit calmement l'argenté sortant une pile de carte où la face recto était vierge, les cartes ne s'activent que grâce à mon chakra. Vous connaissez le but de l'examen des Chunins? Cet examen permet une meilleure cohabitation entre les différents villages ninjas et aussi d'équilibrer les forces. Nous avons le village de Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Taki, Kusa, Ame ainsi qu'Oto. Malheureusement, pour le dernier ils sont nouveaux donc je n'ai pas beaucoup d'information sur eux. Surtout que le village d'Oto est un village étonnamment petit. Sur qui voulais-tu des informations?

- Rock Lee du village de Konoha, Gaara du village de Suna et Menma, dit Sasuke

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en entendant le dernier nom alors que moi j'étais plus que surpris. Je tremblai presque en sachant qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur mon frère.

- Au moins, tu connais leur prénom se sera plus rapide, sourit Kabuto et il tira ses cartes mais tout le monde fut surpris de n'en voir que deux sauf moi.

L'argenté également ne s'attendait pas à manquer une fiche.

- Il semblerait que Menma n'existe pas, dit Kabuto

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et il prit le col de l'argenté.

- Ne te fous pas de moi! Comment se fait-il que tu as les données de tout le monde sauf lui! s'exclama mon brun

J'allai vers lui et je pris son bras.

- Sasuke ne t'énerve pas pour ça... dis-je

- Mon adversaire est une personne importante pour toi! Je veux savoir qui il est pour pouvoir l'affronter, répliqua Sasuke

Soudain, une gifle partit se loger sur la joue du brun dans un bruit sonore. Mon protéger écarquilla les yeux devant mon geste et il posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie.

- De quel droit tu oses me parler comme ça? Demandai-je au bord de l'énervement, Menma est mon problème et non le tien. Tu veux savoir qui est Menma c'est mon...

Je me coupai me rendant compte que j'allai dire "frère censé être mort à notre naissance".

- Laisse tomber, répliquai-je m'éloignant du troupeau.

Pov Sasuke

C'était la première fois que Naruto s'énervait vraiment. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler de Menma... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux pour que mon blond refuse de finir sa phrase? Il me cache quelque chose c'est sur et cette chose a un lien directe avec Menma. Je sais qu'ils sont frères même des frères jumeaux... Peut-être que je devrai demander à quelqu'un de m'éclairer sur le mystère Naruto/Menma.

- Veux-tu toujours savoir pour Rock Lee et Gaara? demanda Kabuto me coupant dans mes pensées

- Hn, dis-je en me reconcentrant dans les paroles de l'argenté.

J'appris que Rock Lee avait un an de plus que nous et qu'il était un expert du Taijutsu. Ses deux coéquipiers sont Tenten et Neji Hyuga. Je regardai discrètement Hinata et cette dernière devint aussi blanche qu'un linge. Quant à Gaara, j'écarquillai les yeux devant les informations transmises sur la feuille de papier. Le roux avait effectué une mission de rang B sans jamais être blessé.

Pov Naruto

J'écoutai de loin la conversation et je regardai Gaara. Ce dernier me regardait également tandis que nos auras s'affrontèrent dans une lutte silencieuse. Mon sang ne faisait plus d'un tour dans mon organisme et la pression devint de plus en plus forte.

Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans la foule et je laissai mon aura exploser autour de moi. Tout le monde vit un garçon tapé le tableau sous une forte bourrasque tandis que les autres attaquèrent Kabuto. Ce dernier évita l'attaque facilement mais ses lunettes craquèrent, l'argenté se mit à vomir fortement. Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'une autre bourrasque explosa dans la pièce frappant la deuxième personne.

- Que? S'étonna l'homme

Une nouvelle vague explosa frappant le dernier homme contre le mur.

Pov Normal

Dans la foule, Neji, Tenten et Lee avaient observés la scène.

- Ces bourrasques n'étaient pas normales quand à l'attaque trop facile à esquiver il doit y avoir un truc, dit le garçon à la coupe au bol

- As-tu vu d'où venait ce drôle de vent car propulser trois personnes comme ceci n'a rien de naturel, répliqua la seule fille. Cette dernière avait ses cheveux châtains attachés en deux macarons au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron chocolat.

- Non je n'ai pas vu d'où venait ce vent, répondit Neji

Pov Sasuke

Ces vents... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir senti une fois mais ce n'était pas fort contrairement à maintenant.

Pov Naruto

J'écarquillai les yeux me rendant compte que j'avais de nouveau laissé mes capacités explosées dans tous les sens. Je crois que ma joute avec ce Gaara a réveillé mes pouvoirs endormis et à stimuler mon énergie.

Je m'avançai pour voir deux personnes allongées. Ces derniers se levèrent foudroyant chacun de nous du regard. Je vis qu'il arma son bras et un pouf retentit fortement dans la pièce.

Un nouvel homme fit son apparition. Ce dernier avait des cicatrices sur son visage et son bandeau qui recouvrait entièrement sa tête. Il portait une longue veste noire et il avait également des gants en cuir.

- Sa suffit! s'exclama la forte voix de l'homme

Je tressaillis en le voyant. L'inconnu avait une forte aura que je pouvais la sentir aisément.

- Vous trois les ninjas d'Oto. Arrêtez tout ce tapage où je vous exclus de l'examen, s'exclama l'homme

Les trois ninjas repartirent dans les rangs.

- Je me nomme Ibiki Morino, je suis le premier examinateur de l'examen. Nous allons commencer par prendre vos inscriptions et nous vous donnerons un numéro de place, dit l'homme tendant des feuilles

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis qu'une vague d'angoisse me prit soudainement.

- C'EST UN EXAMEN ECRIT! M'exclamai-je fortement paniqué

* * *

Rewiews?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà enfin la première épreuve de l'examen des Chunin en espérant que cela vous plaise^^.**

**Je remercie comme toujours les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pour l'arrivée de la rentrée je continuerai à poster (car je suis encore un peu en vacance jusqu'au 23 Septembre)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 22**_

La première épreuve était effectivement une épreuve écrite. L'angoisse commençait déjà à me prendre et le pire c'est que Sasuke et Sakura étaient loin de moi... Enfin surtout mon brun. Le seul qui pouvait calmer ma phobie des examens écrits.

- Bien! Nous allons commencer l'examen mais d'abord je vais vous expliquer certaines règles, dit Ibiki d'une voix sérieuse.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ça. Pourtant les règles d'un examen sont simples. On ne doit pas tricher sous peine d'être disqualifié, nous avons un temps imparti pour répondre aux questions demandées sur la fiche alors pourquoi rappeler des règles que tout le monde connaît.

- Déjà vous aurez une heure pour remplir votre feuille de copie. L'examen sera sur 10. Si vous trichez vous perdrez deux points à chaque tentative, si vous trichez cinq fois votre score sera réduit à zéro et vous serez recalés. Ici c'est moi qui fixe les règles, ce qui triche sans réfléchir se verront disqualifier lui et ses deux autres coéquipiers, énonça durement l'examinateur, à la fin de l'examen, vous aurez la dixième question. Cette question sera décisive à votre examen. Les points de chaque équipe seront additionnés entre eux mais si l'un des trois à zéro alors le score revient à zéro pour l'équipe et vous serez recalés!

Soudain, je sentis deux auras malfaisantes celle de Sasuke et de Sakura. Le premier parce qu'il s'est que ma phobie m'empêche de bien me concentrer sur ma feuille et la deuxième car elle pense que j'ai un Q.I proche de zéro... Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agit de dire à l'oral, je n'ai aucun souci mais devant une feuille d'examen je perds tous mes moyens d'où mes mauvaises notes à l'Académie, sans doute le stresse des personnes autour de moi.

Les règles continuaient.

- Ne t'inquiète... pas... Naruto-kun, dit une voix timide à mes côtés et je fus surpris de voir Hinata faut dire qu'avec moi, elle est tellement discrète.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet ne t'en fait pas, soufflai-je en lui souriant

Tout d'un coup, je la vis tressaillir comme si un frisson avait parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et je vis Sasuke la fusiller du regard. Une goutte se forma derrière ma tête, je crois que mon brun a le syndrome de la possessivité. J'aurai droit à une petite remontrance digne de ce nom après l'examen.

L'horloge afficha 15h30 et tout le monde retourna sa feuille. Je regardai les exercices et il y en avait neuf étant donné que la dixième, Ibiki donnera la dernière question à la fin de l'épreuve. Je lis le premier exercice qui était un texte codé. Je regardai le deuxième qui mélangeait logique, calcul et hasard. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant la suite des questions.

Je crois que je vais attraper une belle allergie des examens. Je commençai à trembler. Ma main tressautait lentement. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine tandis que ma respiration commença à être saccadée. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je commence à faire une crise à cause d'un putain d'examen. Je devais me reprendre et rester concentrer. Je ne dois pas abandonner... Pour Sakura... Pour Sasuke, je dois calmer ma crise.

Pov Sasuke

Je lis une à une les questions, c'était la première fois que je comprenais rien à un test. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Naruto au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Si moi, je l'ai remarqué les examinateurs qui surveillent la pièce ont du largement y voir.

Je souris en voyant les tremblements de Naruto se calmer. Je soufflai de soulagement et je me demandai à qui mon petit renard pensait pour calmer sa panique. Je souris perversement imaginant mon blond pensant à moi pour calmer sa crise.

Je retournai à ma feuille regardant discrètement Naruto en espérant qu'il n'est pas l'idée de tricher.

Soudain, la solution vint. Je me rappelai qu'Ibiki n'enlève que deux points si on nous surprend à tricher... Pourtant, à un examen, personne n'a le droit de tricher sous peine d'être éliminé directement. Ce test nous incite donc à récupérer discrètement des informations donc quelqu'un doit posséder les réponses dans cette salle. Il faut que Naruto le comprenne sinon nous sommes tous les trois perdus.

Pov Naruto

Je me calmai et je respirai fortement. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de crayon à ma gauche et je vis un examinateur me regarder. Non, je dois me reprendre. Je n'ai rien fait. Allez Naruto! Tu peux y arriver. Tu as survécu à plein de chose ce n'est pas un petit examen de rien du tout qui va te faire perdre les moyens.

J'oublis lentement les bruits de crayon autour de moi facilement. J'éteins tous mes sens en alerte comme si j'étais dans ma chambre ou avec la vieille chouette. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et je commençai à écrire sur ma feuille faisant abstraction de mon environnement. Je décodai facilement le message alors que tantôt j'en étais incapable c'est comme si mon cerveau était capable de chose dont j'ignorai l'existence.

Je frappai ma feuille de mon crayon écrivant les réponses aux questions je sentis les auras des autres candidats qui partaient de tous les côtés me stoppant dans mon écriture. Je compris qu'ils utilisaient leur différent technique même Sasuke avait activé son Sharingan.

Soudain, une forte aura me bloqua sur place et je cherchai sa source. J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Gaara. J'avais déjà senti ça auparavant... La connexion des auras c'est comme avec Menma... Alors Gaara et moi, nous serons pareils... Est-ce que Gaara serait un familier tout comme moi? C'est sans doute pour ça que mon sang s'est excité tout à l'heure créant ces fortes bourrasques.

Je soufflai et je vis que j'avais répondu à toutes les questions. Je souris en réalité je n'avais pas besoin de tricher pour l'examen écrit. Je suis content j'ai fait une chose dont je ne me serai jamais cru capable avant... Effacer tous mes sens pour me concentrer sur une chose.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose rentrer dans mon corps. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je propulsai la chose hors de mon corps comme un déchet.

Pov Normal

Peu de temps avant,

Tous les candidats commençaient à utiliser leur technique pour récupérer les informations.

Ino regardait autour d'elle cherchant sa future proie et elle vit Naruto poser son crayon. La blonde sourit faisant discrètement des signes.

De leur côté, Shikamaru et Choji sourirent en voyant que leur collègue avait trouvé sa cible même s'il s'agissait de Naruto après tout, les deux amis savaient que le garçon malgré tout possédait un grand cerveau.

"Transposition" pensa Ino envoyant son âme dans le corps du blond

Soudain, la blonde sentit quelque chose de puissant la repousser violemment hors du corps de Naruto et elle se retrouva sur sa chaise avec un mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Ino écarquilla les yeux comprenant que le corps du blond l'avait rejeté froidement et sans aucune délicatesse.

Ses deux coéquipiers ne comprirent pas non plus comment une telle chose a pu se produire.

La Kunoichi ragea et prit Sakura comme nouvelle victime.

Pov Sasuke

Je regardai la feuille de Naruto discrètement avec mon Sharingan et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'il avait écrit les mêmes choses que moi. Je fus d'autant plus surpris car il n'avait pas du tout triché.

Soudain, je vis Ino faire sa technique sur Naruto. Je fronçai les sourcils mais je vis la blonde frapper violemment sa chaise et un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

"Naruto a rejeté Ino de son corps" pensai-je surpris

Je ne comprenais pas est-ce une des compétences des familiers? Il n'arrêtera pas de me surprendre.

La salle se vidait peu à peu. Les cris retentirent dans les couloirs hurlant qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin.

Soudain, Kankuro voulut aller aux toilettes et un examinateur le menotta pour le conduire.

Pov Naruto

- Naruto...Kun... Euh... Tu peux... Regarder sur ma feuille... Si tu veux... souffla Hinata à mes côtés.

- Pas besoin, j'ai tout fini, chuchotai-je et la brune regarda discrètement ma feuille avant de s'excuser. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave...

Soudain, un kunai passa près de mon visage pour aller se loger sur la table du type derrière moi. Bon sang, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Mes mains en tremblent encore tellement j'étais effrayé. Je sentis mon ouïe se faire légèrement plus forte et je touchai doucement ma chevelure et je sentis deux bosses recourbées vers le bas.

J'écarquillai les yeux sentant que mes oreilles étaient sorties à cause de ma peur.

"C'est pas vrai! Pas maintenant" suppliai-je plaqua mes mains sur mon crâne.

Pov Sasuke

Je regardai Naruto serré fortement sa tête me demandant ce qu'il avait. J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant la situation de mon blond. Ses oreilles de renard étaient sorties sans doute à cause du kunai qui est passé près de lui. Moi aussi au début, j'avais pensé que c'était pour Naruto à cause de cette garce qui lui a parlé.

Kankuro revint peu de temps et il retourna s'assoir.

Pov Naruto

L'heure était finalement écoulée et tout le monde releva la tête près à écouter la dernière question. Je me sens prêt à y répondre surtout que je n'ai pas à m'en faire je n'aurai pas zéro.

- Le temps est désormais écoulé, s'exclama Ibiki Morino, il est temps de passé à la dernière question

Enfin l'ultime question. Je l'attends de pied ferme et décidé.

- Nous allons commencer par les règles, s'écria l'examinateur

Je fronçai les sourcils... Encore des nouvelles règles.

- Mais d'abord je vous préviens elles risqueront d'être sévères à vos yeux. Voulez-vous tenter la dixième?

J'écarquillai les yeux ne comprenant pas sa question... Question?

- Car si vous décidiez de répondre à cette dernière question et que vous vous trompez. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais repasser l'examen de sélection des Chunins!

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'un vent de panique s'éleva autour de moi. Je sentais même que Sakura réfléchissait à cette alternative, je suis sur qu'elle pense que je ne pourrai pas répondre à cette question.

- Ceux qui ne se sentent pas capable de répondre à cette question vous pouvez repasser l'année prochaine, dit Ibiki

Des mains commencèrent à se lever dans les rangs. Je regardai autour de moi les personnes qui abandonnaient chacun leur tour. La salle se vidait petit à petit. Le stresse commençait à me prendre et je tremblotais doucement. Je réfléchissais trop...

Soudain, je sentis Sakura commencer à lever sa main mais je levai la mienne avant elle surprenant Sasuke. Je la baissai rapidement ma main frappant fortement la table et une petite bourrasque enveloppa la salle tandis que je sentis mon sang afflué dans mes vaisseaux sanguins

- TU CROIS QUE TU ME FAIS PEUR AVEC TA REGLE A LA CON! SACHE QUE JE M'EN FICHE TOTALEMENT DE RESTER TOUTE MA VIE UN GENIN! POSE TA PUTAIN DE QUESTION! JE L'ATTENDS DE PIEDS FERME! Criai-je faisant comprendre à Sakura qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner.

Pov Sasuke

Je souris. Le crétin m'a fait peur en levant la main. Tu mérites une double leçon Naruto. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Pov Normal

Des murmures retentirent dans la salle après le discours de Naruto qui chassa tous les doutes.

Ibiki soupira et il regarda ses examinateurs.

- Bien la première épreuve de l'examen est terminée ! Bravo à vous! Vous avez réussi l'épreuve! s'exclama l'examinateur

* * *

Rewiews?


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé du petit retard de journée mais avec la fin de l'OS je n'ai pas pu vraiment écrire ce chapitre... Donc le voilà... Enfin et je dis "ouf" dieu soit loué. Par contre, je ne sais pas si demain vous pourrez l'avoir car je dois écrire "Changement de vie" (Fandom Merlin) donc si vous l'avez c'est sans doute en fin de journée. Je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Je vous remercie pour les rewiews^^ ne vous inquiétez pas Naruto va bien avoir sa petite punition.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23**_

On avait réussi l'examen. J'étais trop content tellement que je laissai ma joie sortir d'un coup.

Soudain, la vitre éclata d'un coup, me faisant violemment sursauter tellement que mes oreilles ont du sortir d'un coup car Sasuke m'a carrément sauté dessus pour couvrir ma tête de ses bras.

- Ne soyez pas tout de suite heureux! s'exclama une voix de femme tandis qu'un drap noir marquant "début de la deuxième épreuve" était écrit en gros.

J'entendis un "tch" derrière et je compris que Sasuke était un peu énervé. Je crois que ce n'est pas pour de suite ma punition.

Tout d'un coup, une femme plutôt dénudée apparut. Elle avait ses cheveux couleur mauve attachés en queue haute. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte que ses cheveux. Ses vêtements étaient constitués d'un long manteau beige, un tee-shirt en résille et un short-jupe noir ainsi que des plaques en métal.

- Pas le temps de se reposer, je me nomme Anko Mitarashi! Voici la deuxième épreuve de l'examen de sélection des Chunins! s'exclama la violette, que tout le monde me suive!

Je tressaillis me collant un peu plus au torse de Sasuke. Je la vis rougir et murmurer quelque chose à Ibiki derrière lui.

- Bien, je vous attends dans une heure devant le terrain d'entraînement numéro 5, dit la femme, ROMPEZ!

Je quittai la salle et je me fis choper par Ino qui me tuait du regard.

- C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure avec Sasuke-kun? Cracha la blonde

- Un élan d'amitié, répondis-je stressai.

- Depuis quand Sasuke est-il ami avec un type dans ton genre, répliqua sèchement Ino, et puis comment as-tu défait ma technique?

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et je vis Sasuke qui la fusillait du regard.

- Laisse-le, cracha Sasuke avant de prendre ma main.

Ino écarquilla les yeux en nous voyant partir ensemble.

Sasuke ouvrit une pièce et il me jeta presque dedans avant d'attraper mes lèvres sauvagement.

- Tu es à moi... Tu m'appartiens Naruto, souffla le brun capturant sans cesse mes lèvres, dis-le Naruto

- Oui... Je... T'appartiens... Mais arrête Sas, dis-je en trois baisers

Il s'éloigna de moi, rougissant.

- Comment savoir si tu veux vraiment m'appartenir... J'ai peur que tu me quittes, répondit Sasuke, que tu t'en ailles avec cette Hinata...

- Pourquoi choisirai-je elle alors que je t'ai toi? Demandai-je, c'est toi... Sa a toujours été toi... Et ce sera toujours toi...

- Mais si un jour, tu veux des enfants...

- Sasuke, je ne peux pas procréer, répliquai-je en le coupant, quoi je fasse mon sperme ne pourra donner d'enfant à personne... C'est ainsi pour les familiers... C'est ce que je te disais l'autre jour...

Je baissai la tête tandis que Sasuke me prit mon menton.

- Je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les familiers, souffla le brun, mais avec toi...

- Non, répliquai-je

Sasuke fut surpris de ma réponse.

- Pourquoi, petit renard? demanda mon brun

- Tu n'as pas en connaître plus... Je... Je t'assure... soufflai-je en l'embrassant, la seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je serai toujours là pour toi...

- Mais moi comment puis-je te protéger?

Je baissai ma tête avant de m'éloigner.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, souris-je, et pour Hinata, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne réagis pas du tout de la même manière qu'avec toi... Quand je suis avec toi... Mon cœur bat fortement dans ma poitrine... J'aime être avec toi... Quand tu es loin de moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister... J'aime quand tu m'embrasses... Quand tu me touches, j'ai mon corps qui se met à réagir... Alors qu'avec elle rien... Je n'ai aucune réaction. C'est seulement toi...

- Quelle belle confession, petit renard, tu m'as presque clairement dit que tu étais amoureux de moi, répondit Sasuke m'embrassant, mais comment puis-je te montrer à quel point je veux que tu sois à moi...

- Mais je t'appartiens... Je suis né pour te protéger...

- Alors comment... Je veux avoir la marque! s'exclama le brun, je sais je suis jaloux et possessif mais je n'ai pas envie que tu trouves mieux que moi.

Je baissai ma tête et je souris en trouvant la solution.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'offrir quelque chose... Je sais que cela ne se fait pas... Un suçon, il n'est que temporaire, soufflai-je en enlevant le pendentif autour de mon cou, tiens... Ce collier vient de Kylisia... Je te le donne.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant mon présent.

- Naruto...

- Comme ça tu auras avec toi une trace de moi, expliquai-je en souriant, tu es tellement important pour moi que je veux t'offrir ce collier

Il m'embrassa fortement y mettant sa langue et je gémis entre nos bouches.

- Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi et puis de nous deux c'est moi qui devrais être le plus jaloux avec toutes les filles qui te courent après qui me dit que tu ne me laisseras pas pour l'une d'entre elle, répliquai-je

Sasuke se mit à rire.

- Il y a aucune chance, petit renard, Sakura est moche. Ino est stupide et vaniteuse et les autres ne valent pas mieux. Alors que toi tu es naturel, tu n'as besoin de grand chose pour me plaire. Ton côté petit renard énervé, timide, souriant... J'aime tout de toi... Autant l'intérieur que l'extérieur... Moi je peux te le dire Naruto, je t'aime...

Soudain, des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux tellement je ressentais de la joie. J'embrassai Sasuke tandis que mon cœur s'emballait fortement dans ma poitrine

- Je crois que je t'aime Sasuke, soufflai-je, mais comment es-tu passé de je ne t'aime pas à je t'aime?

- Je t'ai toujours apprécié et là où j'ai compris mes sentiments, ce fut lors de notre premier baiser... J'avais l'impression d'être connecté à toi et c'était vraiment la première fois que je ressentais ça... Je voulais apprendre à te connaître un peu plus et lorsque je t'ai vu en kimono. J'avais envie d'être encore plus proche de toi...

Je rougis et je baissai la tête plutôt gêné.

- Alors on restera pour toujours ensemble, souris-je, promet-le moi

Soudain, je vis un voile sombre passé devant ses yeux et je fus surpris. Pourquoi semble-t-il hésiter à ma demande? Puis il me sourit et prit mon petit doigt pour le serrer.

- Je te le promets... Je resterai toujours avec toi, dit Sasuke

Je souris avec de l'enlacer et il me prit dans ses bras. Tout d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose de dure contre ma cuisse et je frottai doucement et Sasuke gémit. J'écarquillai les yeux me rendant compte que mon brun bandait. Je m'accroupis défaisant doucement son pantalon.

- Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna Sasuke

- Je vais t'enlever ton petit problème, souris-je

- Si tu veux me l'enlever alors prend-là en bouche se sera ta punition, dit mon brun

- En bouche? M'étonnai-je

- Oui c'est une fellation. Tu englobes mon pénis et tu fais des va et viens, expliqua Sasuke

- C'est une autre méthode?

- Hn...

J'hochai la tête et je défis son caleçon pour voir sa verge tendue. Je regardai le gland avant de le lécher à son extrémité. Je fermai mes yeux avant de prendre son membre entre mes lèvres. Sasuke m'éloigna de son sexe.

- Attends! Je vais m'assoir d'abord, dit Sasuke s'asseyant sur une table et il écarta les jambes.

Je rougis et j'allai vers mon brun pour lécher sa verge avant de l'englober. Sasuke gémit et fit des va et viens comme si ma bouche était ma main.

- Naruto... C'est... C'est trop... Bon, souffla Sasuke

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose dans ma bouche et mon brun réagit.

- Recrache! S'exclama-t-il

Je crachai et je vis le sperme de Sasuke sortir de mes lèvres atterrir sur le sol. Je le regardai tandis qu'un goût amer s'était répandu dans ma bouche.

- Sa va Naruto? Paniqua Sasuke me regardant

- Oui... Mais pourquoi tu m'as demandé de recracher? Demandai-je

- Car à ce qu'il paraît ça n'a pas très bon goût

- Sasuke...

- Hn?

- J'ai un petit problème, dis-je en pointant mon pantalon

- Tu-te-débrouilles, répliqua mon brun, je t'ai appris comment faire. Viens à ma place et écartes les jambes pour que puisse tout voir.

- Pervers... soufflai-je

- Oui mais moi je n'ai plus de problème, sourit-il en prenant une chaise s'asseyant à bonne distance.

Je m'assis sur la table enlevant mon pantalon et mon caleçon pour ensuite écarter mes jambes, laissant une belle vue à Sasuke. Je pris ma verge en main et je commençai des mouvements de pompe comme si c'était les mains de Sasuke qui me donnaient ce plaisir. Je gémis doucement son nom tandis que je devins entièrement rouge.

Soudain, je vis Sasuke mettre sa main dans son pantalon et je continuai mon spectacle...

- Sas... SASUKE! Gémis-je tandis que mon sperme sortit

Et je vis mon protéger haleté comme moi tandis que je vis du sperme vers lui.

- Te masturber en pensant à moi... Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse l'amour, souffla Sasuke

- Faire l'amour? M'étonnai-je

- C'est la dernière étape du plaisir corporel quand deux personnes ne font plus qu'une, expliqua le brun, mais c'est encore trop tôt et puis nous ne sommes pas encore prêt tous les deux à le faire.

Il vint vers moi et il prit comme une princesse pour m'embrasser.

- Nous ferons mieux de nous préparer car nous avons la deuxième épreuve qui nous attend, sourit Sasuke en me déposant au sol avant de partir me laissant seul dans la pièce. Je regardai ma main et je vis que j'avais encore mon collier de Kylisia.

Je partis à mon tour et je rentrai chez moi pour préparer mes affaires.

Une fois fait, je partis au terrain 5 où je vis Sasuke aux prises avec Sakura et Ino. Le brun me vit et je rougis. La blonde fronça ses sourcils en me voyant.

Anko arriva et je vis derrière elle une immense jungle.

- Bienvenu dans la forêt de la mort, sourit sadiquement la violette

Tout le monde stressait, rien qu'au nom du bois.

Tout d'un coup, je tressaillis sentant une aura bien familière. Je regardai autour de moi et je le cherchai du regard. Où es-tu... Menma?

* * *

Rewiews?

(Je m'excuse je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre...)


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello tout le monde! Comme je vous avais prévenu la suite est maintenant. Je m'en excuse auprès de vous... C'est que d'un côté, je pense à plein de chose et une nouvelle fic commence à rentrer dans mon cerveau (mais ne vous inquiétez pas je finis celle-là et le reste de "je suis un impopulaire et fière de l'être" pour enfin vous la présenter).**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew pour le précédent chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 24**_

L'endroit était vraiment effrayant. Anko nous expliqua les règles qui semblaient plutôt complexe. Il y a deux parchemins du "ciel" et celui de la "terre". Chaque équipe possède un des deux rouleaux. Notre objectif: Récupérer les deux rouleaux pour aller vers la tour centrale. Nous avons évidemment un temps imparti qui est de cinq jours pour les récupérer. Entre autre c'est une mission de survie avec un but à atteindre.

Je possède dans ma main ma feuille d'inscription et je regardai tout ce qui était écrit. J'avais préféré me mettre à l'écart pour regarder dans sa totalité toutes les écritures. Je soupirai touchant ma blessure. Cette maudite examinatrice est très susceptible. Je me suis juste amusé un coup pour me détendre et elle me lance un kunai qui frôla ma joue.

Pour couronner le tout, un homme/femme... (Je ne sais pas si c'est l'un ou l'autre, je n'ai toujours pas l'habitude avec les travestis...) Récupéra le kunai de cette folle et possédait une langue anormale tellement elle était longue mais une chose m'a plus effrayé c'était son aura... Elle était noire.

J'étais préoccupé. J'étais presque sur d'avoir senti l'aura de Menma... Je sais qu'il est ici maintenant mais où et pourquoi est-il là?

Je regardai autour de moi mais je ne le voyais pas par contre je voyais Sakura se disputer avec Ino pour ne pas changer. Sasuke assis près d'un rocher, seul. Je signai et j'allai le rejoindre. Je souris tandis que m'assis près de lui touchant sa main. Je sentis mon brun tressaillir avant de me voir et de sourire.

- Tu n'as pas honte, petit renard? dit Sasuke

- Pourquoi? M'étonnai-je

- Tu as caché ton chakra donc je me demandai qui me touchait la main, répondit mon brun en m'embrassant

- Sasuke, il y a du monde, soufflai-je

- Ils ne nous regardent pas, répliqua doucement Sasuke capturant mes lèvres

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose autour de mon cou et je vis un magnifique collier avec le symbole des Uchiha. Derrière était écrit "Sasuke et Naruto forever". Je me mis à pleurer tandis que je le pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

- Ce sera notre secret, notre mot de passe à nous, souffla Sasuke, notre preuve...

- Mais Sasuke et toi? M'étonnai-je

Il prit un collier avec un renard où derrière était écrite la même chose que sur le mien. Je souris et j'embrassai sa joue.

- Si jamais on est séparé et que tu te demandes si c'est bien moi, demande-moi qu'elle est notre secret. Cette phrase sera notre vrai mot de passe, soufflai-je

- De même pour moi, répondit Sasuke.

On se leva prêt à prendre notre parchemin caché par un paravent pour ignorer qui a quel parchemin. Nous reçûmes le parchemin du "ciel" et on partit pour la porte 44. Je soufflai d'impatience tellement j'avais envie de commencer le plus rapidement possible.

Finalement, je n'avais pas vu Menma et s'en était plutôt énervant. Je me demandai pourquoi il était là et surtout ce qu'il veut.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous partîmes en marchant, pas la peine d'être pressé nous avons cinq jours pour accomplir notre mission. Je soufflai et on entra dans la "forêt de la mort". Le bois était plutôt lugubre et je vis Sakura trembloter. Je la réconfortai et j'ai une soudaine envie de pisser. J'allai vers un buisson près d'eux mais la rose me frappa pour que j'aille derrière un buisson.

Pov Sasuke

Je soupirai de lassitude alors que Naruto partit. Sakura se mit à accrocher mon bras comme une sangsue.

- Enfin Sasuke-kun, rien que toi et moi, sourit-elle

- Sakura, je ne suis pas attiré par toi, répliquai-je, je te l'ai dit, non. Tu es une fille plus lourde et ennuyeuse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis elle lâcha mon bras, surprise et des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux

- Ce n'est pas beau Uchiha de faire pleurer une fille, dit une voix que je reconnus. Je retournai et je vis dans l'arbre.

- Menma, crachai-je

- Menma? S'étonna Sakura avant de bien regarder la personne et elle écarquilla les yeux, on dirait Naruto mais en brun.

Soudain, sortant des buissons, Naruto apparut et il tressaillit en voyant Menma.

Tout d'un coup, ce dernier frappa la joue de son propre frère le projetant contre un arbre. J'écarquillai les yeux devant un tel geste.

- Qui es-tu? Cracha le brun

- Que veux-tu dire Teme? S'étonna "Naruto", comment oses-tu frapper un de tes camarades?

"Un camarade"? Non ce n'est pas Naruto...

- Qui es-tu? Répétai-je sous le regard surpris du dit Naruto et je vis plusieurs détails qui me sautaient aux yeux, tu es vraiment pathétique pour le Henge. Naruto est droitier! Et où est passé la cicatrice que t'a fait l'examinatrice avant de commencer l'épreuve.

- Bien joué Uchiha, sourit Menma, mais j'étais plus rapide que toi.

Je serrai mes dents et je serrai mes poings.

Un pouf retentit et on vit un homme en tenue beige. Cet homme était vraiment laid. Sakura se tint en position de combat. Notre ennemi attaqua et un pied partit sur la joue de notre adversaire. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Naruto... Mon Naruto.

- Tu es en retard, sourit Menma

- On ne m'a pas fixé d'heure... Menma, répliqua Naruto

Pov Naruto

Me faire avoir aussi facilement. Je dois dire que me faire le cou du lapin par derrière pour ensuite m'attacher comme un saucisson, c'était plutôt nul.

Je défis mes liens et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Menma avec eux. Je soupirai avant d'entrée en scène.

- Tu es en retard

- On ne m'a pas fixé d'heure... Menma

Notre adversaire partit et je fusillai mon frère du regard.

- D'où tu viens comme ça à l'improviste! M'exclamai-je, je t'ai cherché du regard tu étais où putain?

Je vis mes deux coéquipiers écarquiller les yeux devant mon ton de voix. Puis, Menma m'enlaça.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir... souffla le brun dans mes oreilles.

Soudain, je me fis renverser au sol et Menma était au dessus de moi avec un sourire de prédateur.

- Uchiha! Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous? proposa Menma voyant mon brun. Je déglutis en voyant l'aura noire de Sasuke

- Au secours Sasuke! Libère-moi! M'exclamai-je gesticulant.

- C'est méchant Naruto... N'oublie pas ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je suis sur que ton cher Uchiha aimerais apprendre une belle chose sur nous, dit mon frère

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

- Non ne l'implique pas dans nos histoires, répliquai-je

- Je suis sur que ton brun serait content de savoir que sois toi ou moi aurions du mourir le jour de notre naissance, sourit Menma en regardant Sasuke.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux nous regardant avec incompréhension tandis que Sakura, elle nage dans son sang sortit de ses narines.

- Que veut-il dire Naruto? S'étonna Sasuke

- Rien! M'exclamai-je, Menma la ferme! Cette histoire ne le concerne pas du tout!

Menma soupira avant de se lever.

- Naruto a force de garder des secrets importants tu finiras par te détruire, dit mon frère avant de partir.

Je baissai la tête. Il avait raison je me détruis de l'intérieur à force de tout garder en moi je risque de m'enfoncer dans un abysse profond.

- Sas...

- Où est la confiance? Souffla Sasuke, je croyais qu'on se disait tout... Je suis sur que Menma a fait exprès pour se vanter de connaître des choses plus importante. Après tout, je n'étais pas à Kylisia lorsque tu es né...

- Toi non plus tu ne me dis rien sur cette histoire de vengeance! M'exclamai-je, pourtant je ne te demande jamais rien. Si tu m'aimes alors respecte mon choix Sasuke.

Je commençai à partir et Sasuke me suivit.

- Je le respecte... Naruto mais un jour pourrait-on vraiment tout nous dire? demanda mon brun

- Oui, un jour... Aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt, souris-je, et on est encore trop jeune pour ce genre de chose! Je te le promets qu'un jour tu comprendras tout... Le lien entre Menma et moi mais pour l'instant contente-toi que-de-moi

J'embrassai mon brun passionnément transmettant tout mon amour dans ce baiser, caché derrière un arbre pour plus d'intimité. Après cet échange buccal, nous rejoignons Sakura qui était rouge en voyant Naruto.

- Dis-moi Naruto c'était qui ce beau brun qui te ressemble? demanda la rose

- Tu as abandonné l'idée de poursuivre Sasuke? M'étonnai-je

- Non mais je veux savoir qui c'est car vous deux vous semblez le connaître, souffla Sakura, on est censé être coéquipier et je n'ai jamais vu ce type.

- C'est Menma, expliqua Sasuke

- Mon frère jumeau, ajoutai-je

- Tu... Tu as un frère jumeau! s'exclama Sakura

- Nous ferons mieux de partir nous sommes trop à découvert, dis-je commençant à partir suivit de mes deux coéquipiers.

Je baissai la tête... Menma... Pourquoi m'es-tu de nouveau apparu.

Après quelque minute à sauter d'arbre en arbre, nous allons dans un petit terrain.

- Bien pour éviter, de se tromper nous allons retenir un mot de passe, dit Sasuke en me regardant

Un mot de passe? Je vois ce qu'il veut dire. Il veut parler pour nous deux de notre mot secret.

- Ecoutez-moi bien je ne le dirai qu'une fois... souffla mon brun citant une des règles ninjas.

Soudain, un vent puissant survint nous séparant les uns des autres.

* * *

Rewiews?

(Désolé je n'ai pas encore bien relu ce chapitre)


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: Oui je l'avoue Menma à un amour inconditionné pour Naruto. Tout ça à cause de leur naissance où ils sont été séparés... Mais ne t'inquiète pas dans un chapitre je ferai un flash back sur la naissance de Menma et Naruto^^**

**Aoibheal fae: Oui en effet! Je voulais reprendre ce passage qui m'a fait bien rire dans l'anime... Merci pour tes rewiews^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 25**_

Pov Sasuke

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant Naruto du regard mais je vis Sakura. Je pris rapidement un kunai de mon étui et je lui demandai le mot de passe qu'elle donna sans faute. Je soupirai de soulagement tandis que je vis Naruto arrivé la bouche en cœur.

Sakura ordonna à mon blond le mot de passe et je fronçai les sourcils en entendant le mot de passe que j'ai donné tantôt à mes coéquipiers. Je courus vers Naruto le frappant fortement à l'abdomen sous le regard surpris de Sakura.

- Où est Naruto? demandai-je

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Teme? s'exclama Naruto qui percuta l'arbre

- Je te demande où est le vrai Naruto! M'écriai-je surprenant toute l'assemblé

- Mais arrête Sasuke! Il a donné le bon de mot de passe! répliqua Sakura

- Non, ce mot de passe c'était seulement pour toi. Naruto et moi, nous avons notre propre mot de passe. On s'était fait la promesse que si on était séparé qu'on se dirait notre mot de passe, rétorquai-je, donc je te le répète où est Naruto?

Le dit garçon sortit une longue extrêmement longue pour la normal et un pouf retentit laissant un "homme" à sa place. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau blanche voir beige. Une immense langue violette sortit de temps en temps comme un serpent.

La première pensée en voyant ce type c'était où est Naruto?

Pov Naruto

Je me réveillai en douceur tandis qu'un mal de tête me prit. Je sentis mes oreilles de renard trônaient sur ma tête et je soupirai fortement face à cette constatation. Je regardai autour de moi cherchant mes coéquipiers mais personne. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant l'immense trace que j'ai laissée au sol.

- Hey! Mais regardez-moi ça? Ria une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour voir deux hommes avec un chapeau de paille possédant le symbole d'Ame. Je reculai quand soudain je marchai dans un filet qui m'emprisonna.

- Voilà le petit renard protecteur est maintenant dans nos filets. Orochimaru-sama sera content il aura un petit familier de compagnie, sourit l'un des deux hommes.

Je bougeai dans les sens pour me libérer.

- Du calme mon mignon, cela va faire des années que notre maître cherche un petit animal de compagnie. Tu es le choix parfait, ria l'autre

Je paniquai comprenant que pour eux je ne suis qu'un animal et non un humain avec des émotions. Je priai mentalement à l'aide espérant que Sasuke m'entende.

Soudain, un kunai coupa la corde au dessus de ma tête et je fus libérer.

- Com-

- Je vous interdis de le toucher, répliqua une voix bien connue

- Encore toi Menma! M'exclamai-je

- Je te surveille tout le temps et quand j'ai entendu les projets de ses sales types je me devais d'intervenir, expliqua mon frère après avoir assommé les deux hommes, il faut leur effacer la mémoire.

- Tu es capable de faire ça? M'étonnai-je

- Tous les familiers le peuvent... Pour notre protection, répondit Menma tandis qu'un halo violet entoura ses mains gantées par une longue mitaine avec des ceintures rouges, je veux bien laisser ton Uchiha te toucher, te faire supplier de plaisir mais seulement lui.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi fais-tu ça Menma? Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'aider alors pourquoi? Demandai-je

- Tu es mon frère... Ma moitié... Je serai prêt à éliminer n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi pour que plus jamais tu ne souffres car je ressens ta peine, ta solitude, tes envies, tes désirs et tes colères... souffla le brun caressant ma joue, pour sauver ton petit ami, tu ferais mieux de laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus. Montre à tes adversaires, la puissance d'un familier!

- Sasuke n'est pas...

- Si il est ton petit ami, vous vous embrassez, vous vous masturbez ensemble, vous vous faîtes des fellations et vous êtes même à deux doigts de coucher ensemble. Tu l'aimes, non? On emploie le terme "petit ami" quand on aime quelqu'un et que c'est réciproque, expliqua Menma

Je rougis à l'entende de tous les actes sexuels que je fais avec Sasuke.

- Je te l'ai dit je te surveille. Je sais également que mon énergie a fusionné avec tes cellules. Naruto... Tu as le chaos dans ton corps, dit Menma.

J'écarquillai les yeux par la suite et je reculai.

- Non... C'est impossible... Tu... Tu m'as... Mis cette saleté! Bafouillai-je avant de m'énerver

- C'était involontaire... Je pensais que tes cellules allaient détruire mon énergie et non fusionner ensemble! répliqua le brun

- Pourtant tu l'as dit toi-même! Je suis ta moitié, tu aurais du te douter des conséquences! M'exclamai-je

- C'est toi aussi! Tu ne m'as pas dit "non" quand je t'ai proposé mon énergie nous sommes tous les deux fautifs de ce péché... Mais c'est toi qui voulais être avec ton Uchiha. Certaines règles se doivent d'être contrecarrées et celle-ci en est l'exemple. Cette malédiction qui pèse sur les familiers doit cesser!

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots de Menma.

- Tu veux détruire le régisseur des lois des familiers... Tu veux combattre la source... soufflai-je

- Je veux être libre et rester auprès des personnes que j'aime quitte à ce qu'elles me détestent. Je vis depuis que je suis né dans l'ombre du monde attendant que mon frère jumeau grandisse. Je t'ai vu grandir à Konoha et tu es devenu la plus belle personne à mes yeux. Je ne souhaite pas te prendre à l'Uchiha mais je te l'ai dis... Je te surveille

- Dans ce cas, évite de me surveiller quand Sasuke et moi sommes à des moments intimes, dis-je

- C'est plutôt marrant de te voir jouir entre ses mains, sourit-il

- Tu es un pervers! Répliquai-je

- Je t'aime fort mon frère... murmura Menma embrassant mon front, à la prochaine, frérot!

Menma disparut dans la forêt tandis que je repartis à la recherche de Sakura et Sasuke.

Pov Sasuke

L'homme en face de nous est un drôle d'adversaire. Tout en lui me faisait penser à un sale serpent. Je fronçai les sourcils cherchant de partout Naruto et l'inconnu se mit à rire.

- Si tu cherches le blond, il fera bientôt partie de ma collection d'animaux de compagnie, sourit leur adversaire

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots de mon ennemi avant de courir vers mon opposant.

- Laissez-le! Criai-je lançant mon kunai où adversaire l'évita facilement et j'enchaînai les coups de pied avant d'être propulsé loin de lui.

- Je n'en ai que faire de ce stupide examen de toute façon, dit l'inconnu en prenant le parchemin de la "terre" qui était en sa possession.

L'homme entoura le rouleau de sa longue langue avant de l'avaler.

- Je préfère m'amuser avec mes proies dans un combat à mort, dit-il sèchement

Soudain, j'eus des visions des plus atroces. Mon corps parsemé d'entaille. Je vis ma propre mort...

Je tremblotai et je vis Sakura pleurer tellement elle avait peur. On ne doit pas rester là... Ou il nous tuera. Je voulus bouger mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus du tout. Je pris mon kunai pour planter ma cuisse récupérant Sakura avant que les kunais que nous avaient lancés notre ennemi ne nous tuent.

Je grimpai dans les arbres avec mon fardeau. Je regardai de partout et je vis Sakura qui essaya de me parler mais je la bâillonnai de ma main. Je dois retrouver Naruto et au plus vite.

Soudain, Sakura m'enleva ma main

- Derrière toi! S'exclama-t-elle et je vis un énorme serpent prêt à nous manger et on sauta chacun de notre côté mais le reptile me suivit. Je pris peur en voyant la tête de notre ennemi à travers le serpent.

Je paniquai lançant mes shurikens qui se plantèrent dans l'écaille du reptile. Mes Sharingans étaient activés à cause de ma peur. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'homme sortir de la carapace du serpent.

- Le moment que je préfère le plus dans ce jeu c'est quand ma proie continue de se débattre alors qu'elle sait qu'elle est piégée, sourit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Il s'élança sur moi et je paniquai. Soudain, des kunais se plantèrent entre le type et moi.

- Sasuke et Naruto forever, dit une voix que je reconnus.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mon blond nous sourire.

Sakura exclama sa joie de le revoir avant de râler sur notre mot de passe.

- Comme ça il a réussi à s'échapper, souffla notre adversaire, tu aurais du rester dans ce filet. Tu aurais pu moins souffrir.

Pov Naruto

Je fronçais mes sourcils en voyant ce sale type proche de Sasuke. Ce dernier était en proie à la panique et je le voyais. J'aurai du être plus rapide pour le protéger.

- Toi! Le sale serpent travesti! M'écriai-je, laisse Sasuke tranquille où je fais avaler tes écailles!

- Naruto! Non ne le provoque pas, il vaut mieux fuir! s'exclama Sasuke, on vous laisse notre parchemin et vous nous laissez en paix.

Je serrai mes dents et Sasuke lança notre parchemin. Je vis rouge et je pris le rouleau au vol puis je frappai mon brun tellement j'étais énervé.

- Non mais Naruto tu ne vas pas bien! s'exclama Sasuke

- Qui es-tu? Crachai-je

- Quoi? S'étonna le brun

- Je te demande qui tu es! Le Sasuke que je connais n'est pas un lâche! M'exclamai-je, le Sasuke que je connais est quelqu'un de génial, la personne à qui je sacrifierai ma vie volontiers et non ce froussard que j'ai en face de moi! Donc je te redemande qui es-tu?

- Na...

Soudain, une explosion survint sous nos pieds et je vis un énorme serpent. Ce type... Je le hais... Je veux qu'il disparaisse!

Pov Sasuke

Tout d'un coup, un vent effroyable survint et je vis Naruto augmenter sa vitesse. Ses attributs de familier avaient apparu et Sakura y remarqua me regardant étrangement.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'œil gauche de Naruto. Il était devenu rouge sang comme celui de Menma à l'exception que son frère l'avait à droite. Le vent semblait sortir du corps de mon renard. Je ne comprenais pas et je vis notre adversaire trembler sentant la puissance de Naruto.

Ce dernier bougeait rapidement tellement rapidement que j'avais du mal à le voir bouger même Sakura était perdue.

Soudain, notre ennemi fut projeté contre des arbres cognant le tronc durement. Je n'en revenais pas... C'était ça le pouvoir d'un familier?

Pov Naruto

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines tandis que je vis mon ennemi se relever difficilement.

Soudain, le serpent entoura langue autour de moi et je fus bloqué. Le reptile m'immobilisa m'empêchant de me débattre tandis que je vis mon adversaire partir vers Sasuke. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'envoyai une vague qui me libéra et projeta l'inconnu de mon protéger.

Le reptile crissa fortement et je regardai l'homme. Ce dernier semblait avoir peur. Je sentis une deuxième queue dans mon dos et je le toisai du regard.

- Pitié laissez-moi partir, supplia l'homme, je vous laisse mon parchemin et vous me laissez partir...

Je regardai l'homme et ma colère s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Mes attributs rentrèrent et je laissai l'homme-serpent.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais abandonner, cracha-t-il plantant ses doigts sur mon ventre, tu es plutôt puissant pour un familier mais je ne veux pas que tu interfères dans mes plans...

Soudain, je sentis une énorme fatigue me prendre et je me sentais partir.

Pov Sasuke

En voyant Naruto tombé, mon corps a immédiatement réagi et je le récupérai avant de la poser près de Sakura.

- Que lui as-tu fais? M'exclamai-je sentant de nouveau la colère me prendre

- J'ai simplement montré comment un animal de compagnie doit se comporter, sourit l'homme

Ma colère s'accrue tandis que je regardai le corps inerte de mon petit ami.

- Tu vas le payer, crachai-je

Je me mis à l'assaut de mon ennemi activant mes Sharingans. Si Naruto est capable de me protéger alors je veux le protéger. Je lançai mes shurikens attachés à un câble fin pour attacher mon adversaire contre un tronc d'arbre. Je fis mes signes et une vague de flamme m'entoura.

-_ Katon Ryûka no jutsu_! M'exclamai-je brûlant mon adversaire.

J'haletai tellement j'avais dépensé de chakra. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant mon adversaire avec le visage fissuré et je vis une autre personne. Cet homme avait un maquillage violet qui entourait son œil jaune serpent.

- Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé, siffla l'inconnu d'une voix de serpent, pour la peine je vais te laisser un petit cadeau.

Soudain, l'homme rallongea son cou et il mordit fortement mon cou. Une douleur lancinante me prit et je m'effondrai sous le coup de la souffrance en regardant Naruto allongé sur le sol.

Sakura courut vers moi me serrant ses bras et je vis mon collier avec mon nom et celui de Naruto. Je portai ma main à ce précieux pendentif. Je vis la rose écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'objet.

- Sasuke-kun... Es-tu... souffla-t-elle terroriser d'apprendre la vérité

- Surveille Naruto, murmurai-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Rewiews?


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello tout le monde^^! Comme toujours voilà la suite de la fic, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je souhaite pour tout le monde une excellente rentrée^^.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **Oui je sais que c'était un truc plutôt bête mais je voulais garder la bonté de Naruto^^. En tout cas merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^

**Tsuna: **Désolé pour cette faute mais je pensais l'avoir corrigé quand j'ai relu... Sinon pour Sakura, tu verras bien^^

**Julia Uchiwa Uzumaki: **Pour Gaara, il n'apparaîtra que dans les épreuves éliminatoires^^

**Mangakadu14: **En quelque sorte oui je vais reprendre le célèbre combat Sasuke/Naruto. Bien sur, je vais modifier plein de chose. Tu as raison la fic va être longue^^

**Yume U: **Désolé mais je devais le faire pour la suite de l'histoire^^

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 26**_

Pov Sakura

Je ne pensais pas que les choses étaient aussi compliquées. J'étais totalement aveugle et stupide. Ne dit-on pas l'amour rend aveugle et bien moi cela m'a fait courir après un garçon qui ne m'aimera jamais. Je pensais que Sasuke pourrait m'aimer même un petit peu.

Malheureusement, son cœur était déjà pris par une personne... Non pas par une fille mais par un garçon, mon coéquipier, Naruto. Je devrai être en colère contre ce débile mais je ne le suis pas. Après tout, personne ne peut contrôler cet élément imprévisible. Je pouvais voir les taquineries de loin mais je restais aveugle.

J'ai finalement compris en voyant les deux garçons récemment et je me dis finalement l'idiot ce n'est pas Naruto mais moi. Je regardai le blond dormir auprès de Sasuke et je baissai la tête... Finalement, ni Ino, ni moi n'avions une chance pour le brun.

Si je ne peux pas être madame Uchiha, je veux au moins être leur amie être là pour eux. Les deux personnes qui comptent pour moi. Au début, je sais que j'ai été cruche voir méchante avec Naruto et Sasuke me l'a bien expliqué...

Flash back

Je cherchai Sasuke pour manger ensemble et je le vis aux prises avec ce renard qui était pourtant si mignon. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cet animal me détestait alors que je ne lui avais rien fait.

Lorsque que quelque temps après, je revis Sasuke cherchant du regard quelqu'un et qu'il n'avait pas son renard... Je me suis jetée à l'eau.

- Sasuke-kun! M'exclamai-je

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto? demanda Sasuke d'un ton un peu sec

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui alors qu'on est tous les deux. Surtout que Naruto n'est qu'un imbécile qui vient d'un bois totalement perdu auquel personne ne connaît. J'avais demandé à mes parents où étaient Kylisia et ils m'ont répondu que ce bois n'existait pas. Je suis sur que Naruto est un pauvre garçon de la forêt et qu'il s'est inventé ce bois stupide pour impressionner tout le monde, dis-je

- En quoi cela l'amuserait? répliqua le brun d'une voix dure, pourquoi ce serait-il inventé une vie? Tes parents n'ont pas la science infuse. Tu ignores des choses comme tout le monde alors ne traite pas quelqu'un de menteur alors que tu ne sais pas toi-même. Franchement Sakura, tu es lourde!

Fin du flash back

Sasuke avait défendu Naruto et je compris ce que voulait dire le brun. Durant les présentations, il avait de nouveau parlé de Kylisia et le regard de Kakashi-sensei laisser supposer qu'il connaissait ce bois. Je me suis sentie bête à ce moment. Sasuke me détestait et Naruto était de plus en plus étrange comme si qu'il souffrait. Je l'avais remarqué lors de notre affrontement contre Kakashi-sensei.

Je n'avais pas réveillé Naruto pour rien... Il pleurait dans son sommeil. Je le voyais gémir mais non de plaisir... De tristesse comme dans un cauchemar. J'avais eu peur que s'il continuait son cauchemar il souffrirait.

Plein d'événement se sont produits entre eux et je les voyais se rapprocher mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour ça. Sasuke cherchait la compagnie de Naruto et inversement. Pendant un moment, j'ai même cru être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Naruto est toujours là pour Sasuke... Alors que moi. Je ne suis que leur ombre. Une Kunoichi amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne lui rendra jamais ses sentiments.

Ce combat m'a fait comprendre bien des choses et j'en suis plutôt contente. Au fond, je pourrai aller de l'avant et rester auprès d'eux pour être la gardienne de leur secret... Je veux faire partie de leur vie... Enfin, tout ce qui concerne le sexe il le garde entre eux... Ce sera encore un peu dure pour moi, de savoir que Sasuke embrasse et fait d'autre chose.

Je sentis une larme s'écouler sur ma joue. Non je ne dois pas pleurer... Pas pour ça... C'est deux garçons ont le droit au bonheur.

Maintenant, je sais ce que je dois faire, les protéger et courir après d'autre rêve.

Je regardai les deux êtres allongés l'un à côté de l'autre et je souriais au fond je sais que Naruto n'abandonnera jamais Sasuke. Je ne suis pas que la fille jolie, j'observe tout autour de moi. J'ai vu comment il a protégé le brun et j'en suis heureuse.

Soudain, je vis Naruto remuer et il ouvrit les yeux. Je me sentis soulager.

- Bonjour Naruto, dis-je

- Sakura? Tu... Tu nous surveillais, répondit le blond un peu gêné, comment va Sasuke?

Je souris avant de le regarder.

- Il va bien. Tu peux te reposer, souris-je, d'ailleurs Naruto... Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire sur tes oreilles?

Naruto rougit tellement il était embarrassé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai le secret comme celui que tu es amoureux de Sasuke, souris-je

- Désolé...

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais que tu es amoureuse de Sasuke, souffla-t-il, tu devrais m'en vouloir d'avoir pris l'homme que tu aimes

- Naruto... On est jeune peut-être qu'un jour je trouverai la perle rare. Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke après tout il est le premier garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Je n'aurai jamais cru que se serait un autre garçon qui me l'aurait pris.

Il baissa la tête un peu triste et je frottai délicatement ses mèches blondes.

- Où est le type avec la tête de serpent? demanda-t-il enfin

Je souris lui expliquant qu'il était parti après que Sasuke avait piqué une petite crise. J'ignorai si Sasuke voulait que je parle de la marque qu'a faite Orochimaru. Ce type est dangereux, il voulait faire de Naruto son animal de compagnie... Quant à Sasuke, je l'ignore

- Maintenant dis-moi qui tu es Naruto, je suis toute ouïe, dis-je

Naruto baissa la tête avant de tout me raconter. J'écarquillai les yeux en apprenant plein de chose sur lui et sur Sasuke. Le blond était un familier dont le but est de protéger son protéger en autre le brun.

- Repose-toi tu dois être fatigué, dit Naruto en me souriant.

Nous échangions nos places et je m'endormis

Pov Naruto

Je caressai la peau de Sasuke qui était plutôt bouillante. Je pris un kimono blanc que je déchirai le pan de mon vêtement et j'arrosai avec l'eau de ma gourde pour poser le tissu sur le front de Sasuke.

Soudain, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant trois virgules dans son cou. Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce ma punition pour n'avoir pas protégé Sasuke?

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement tandis que mon cœur brûlait tellement. Je me sentais bizarre j'avais l'impression de suffoquer tellement mon cœur me serrait fortement.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis des auras autour de nous de manière très vive. Je me retournai pour voir un écureuil que je chassai, je paniquai. Je courus vers Sakura pour la réveiller. Cette dernière ouvrit rapidement les yeux et vint à mes côtés.

Soudain, trois personnes arrivèrent derrière les buissons et je reconnus les ninjas d'Oto. Celui de droit était un homme plutôt étrange. Ses cheveux noir-gris partaient comme Kakashi-sensei. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme le reste de son équipe. Il portait une écharpe militaire. Le deuxième homme ressemblait à une momie ambulante. Il avait un pull mauve trop grand pour lui tandis que le dernier membre était une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns arrivant vers ses pieds. Un petit ruban violet maintenait la pointe de ses longs cheveux. Elle portait également une écharpe militaire.

Sakura tremblotait tandis que je regardai Sasuke qui semblait souffrir.

L'homme-momie s'avança vers nous et je vis la rose déglutir en voyant que le type avait détecté l'un de ses pièges.

- Naruto a ta droite coupe le fil, chuchota Sakura

J'hochai la tête et je le coupai et un énorme rondin de bois partit vers nos adversaires qui l'esquivèrent facilement mais un autre rondin les attendait. Nous écarquillons les yeux les voyant exploser le bout de tronc d'arbre. Je sortis mon kunai pour m'élancer sur mes adversaires.

Soudain, le brun tendit ses mains devant lui et il me propulsa contre un arbre. Je sentis mes os se craquelés sous le choc. Du sang s'écoulait de mes lèvres et je retombai durement sur le sol.

- Voilà comment on calme les imbéciles dans ton genre, sourit l'homme qui s'avança doucement vers moi tandis que l'homme-momie avança vers Sakura et Sasuke.

Je voulus me lever mais la fille du groupe posa fortement ton pied sur moi.

- Reste calme mon mignon! Il aura bientôt fini et il tuera Sasuke rapidement, sourit-elle

Je vis rouge et j'essayai d'exploser ma colère mais rien. Je fus surpris me disant que j'avais mes piles à plat tellement je me sentais fatigué.

Soudain, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un homme en tenue vert moulant frapper nos trois adversaires d'un coup. Je fus surpris reconnaissant Lee. Ce dernier portait l'écureuil que j'avais chassé sur son épaule.

- Je suis là pour te protéger Sakura! Tout va bien Naruto? Ils ne t'ont pas trop blessé? demanda Lee, c'est surprenant que tu as été vite mis au sol

- Nous avons eu un combat difficile il y a peu de temps, expliqua Sakura, et ces types veulent tuer Sasuke.

- Repose-toi Naruto, m'incita le nouvel arrivant

Je me relevai difficilement

- Non ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais bien, soufflai-je tandis que j'essayai de tenir debout mais je me penchai dangereusement en avant Sakura courut vers moi pour me récupérer, merci Sakura...

- Je m'en occupe Naruto. Je ne laisserai personne vous toucher. Après tout, je vous dois qu'en même quelque chose surtout toi Naruto. J'ai vu ta détermination lors de la première épreuve et cela m'a donné du courage... Je t'en remercie...

- Qui est ce guignol? demanda sèchement l'homme-momie

- Je me nomme Rock Lee, je suis le fauve de jade de Konoha, se présenta notre protecteur.

Sakura m'allongea et souleva mon tee-shirt.

- Tu as une belle blessure. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite te soigner, dit Sakura prenant une fiole dans sa sacoche, c'est du romarin mélanger avec de lavande pour ta blessure.

Elle appliqua une pommade sur mon dos et je sentis mes forces me reprendre d'un coup.

Soudain, on vit Lee se faire battre par l'homme-momie. J'entendis un drôle de son dans mes oreilles mais c'était supportable. Lee s'agenouilla au sol tenant son oreille qui saignait faiblement.

- Le son, soufflai-je

- Bravo blondinet, tu as trouvé ma méthode comme tu l'as fait remarquer j'utilise effectivement et qu'est-ce que le son?

- Une vibration de l'air, répondit Sakura

- Deux points pour vous...

- Les oreilles humaines ne perçoivent pas le son à partir d'un certain décibel c'est pour ça que je l'ai entendu mais pas Lee, murmurai-je

- Ton côté renard, n'est-ce pas? Chuchota la rose

J'hochai la tête et on vit Lee s'écrouler. Je me levai pour les arrêter avant qu'il ne touche à Sasuke.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose éclater en moi et je retrouvai entièrement mes forces.

Pov Normal

Sur un arbre, Menma souriait.

- Quel imbécile cet Orochimaru. Penser qu'on peut sceller le chaos dans un sceau aussi minable. Il a sous-estimé la puissance des familiers et il doit en payer le prix de son erreur, dit le brun avant de disparaître.

Pov Naruto

Je courrai vers mes adversaires et l'un d'eux me frappa par derrière tandis que la fille tenait fermement les cheveux de Sakura. L'homme brun me prit m'étreignant fortement la gorge. J'essayai de me dégager mais sans succès ce type me tenait fermement.

- Laissons-les regarder le meurtre de leur coéquipier, sourit le garçon dans mon dos.

J'écarquillai les yeux et je continuai de me débattre.

Soudain, je vis une chose que je n'aurai jamais crue. Sakura prit son kunai pour se couper les cheveux. Je la voyais déterminé et je me mis à frapper l'homme derrière moi. Pour m'enfuir vers Sasuke mais la personne que j'avais frappé m'envoyer valser loin de mon brun. Sakura combattait la fille alors que le troisième membre nous regarder de loin.

La rose fut projetée sur le sol et c'est à ce moment que je vis Ino, Choji et Shikamaru intervenir.

- Shika, Choji? M'étonnai-je

- Ino? Ajouta Sakura

- On vient vous aider les amis, nous dit Shikamaru

- Non, on va se faire tuer, paniqua Choji

- Allons Choji, nous n'allons pas laisser Ino les affronter toute seule. Nous sommes des hommes, tenta l'ananas

- Il peut partir d'où il vient le gros porc, s'exclama le garçon derrière moi

Je déglutis en entendant le mot du type et j'ai eu raison en voyant Choji s'énervé. Je soupirai mais je me dis que c'était le bon moment et je courus vers Sasuke pour l'éloigner.

Soudain, un autre me propulsa contre un arbre et je vis mon collier... Le cadeau que m'a offert Sasuke au sol. L'homme marcha dessus et me prit les cheveux.

- Contrairement à ta copine, tu as les cheveux courts donc tu ne peux pas les couper, sourit-il puis avant de me lâcher et je vis la technique de Shikamaru, la manipulation de l'ombre.

Choji fit la technique du boulet humain et frappa mon adversaire. Je récupérai mon pendentif qui n'était pas cassé. Je souris avant de le porter près de mon cœur.

Ino prit possession du corps de la fille et Shikamaru utilisa sa technique sur la troisième personne.

- Sa suffit! s'exclama une voix et je vis un Neji avec Tenten dans l'arbre

- Lee! s'exclama la fille aux macarons

- C'est vraiment minable de s'en prendre à des personnes plus faibles que vous. Je ne vous pardonnerai pas de vous en être pris à notre coéquipier, cracha le brun activant un truc étrange.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose d'obscur. Je tournai ma tête pour voir un halo violet entouré le corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier se leva. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mon brun. Il semblait avoir changé et cela m'effraie. Son Sharingan était activé et je vis des vagues rouges sur sa peau.

- Naruto!

Je tressaillis en entendant la voix dure de Sasuke

- Naruto! Dis-moi qui t'a blessé? demanda mon brun de la même voix

Les vagues rouges prirent une couleur noir sur sa peau avant de s'allonger sur sa peau. J'eus l'impression de revoir le type qui nous a agressés tantôt

- Naruto! Qui t'a blessé? Redemanda Sasuke d'une voix impatiente.

- C'est moi, sourit l'homme brun

Soudain, sans rien voir venir, je vis Sasuke agripper les deux bras du type.

- Tu as l'air de tenir à tes bras. Comment oses-tu toucher à mon Naruto? Sourit sadiquement le brun avant d'appuyer son pied dans le dos de l'homme et il lui craqua les os du bras dans un bruit affreux.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent de mes yeux en voyant une telle chose. Qu'est-ce que ce type lui a fait? Où est passé mon Sasuke? Le garçon que j'aime...

Je me relevai courant vers lui avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres dégâts et je l'enlaçai tendrement.

- Sasuke... Arrête, pleurai-je, te voir comme ça me fait mal... Alors arrête!

Les marques s'estompent et Sasuke s'effondra dans mes bras.

- Désolé petit renard... J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps... Voir que ce sale type t'avait blessé... J'étais fou de rage... souffla Sasuke, j'aimerai trop t'embrasser pour m'excuser... Je t'aime mon petit renard

- Je t'aime également, souris-je

- Tiens ce n'est plus "je crois" tu en es sur, murmura mon brun

- Oui Sasuke... Je t'aime, chuchotai-je, d'ailleurs... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle que Sakura soit au courant...

- Quoi? s'exclama Sasuke attirant le regard de tout le monde.

Soudain, l'homme-momie vint vers nous avec un rouleau de la terre qu'il posa à nos pieds. Je souris on avait enfin les deux parchemins.

Sakura vint vers nous et elle sourit

- On est de nouveau dans la course, sourit-elle

J'écarquillai les yeux en la regardant étrangement.

- Le type qu'on a affronté à brûler notre parchemin qui avait roulé jusqu'à lui. Je voulais le récupérer mais vous étiez tous les deux inconscients... souffla la rose

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke, soupirant.

"Pourquoi dieu est contre nous" pensai-je

* * *

Rewiews?


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours je vous poste la suite de cette fic^^ en espérant qu'elle vous plait^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Jojo-Shadow: **Oui j'ai lu ton rewiew du début jusqu'à la fin et je te remercie pour ce long rewiew dont je suis prête à répondre à certaine question.

Oui en effet Naruto et bien plus jeune que Sasuke mais c'est comme nos animaux domestiques nous on leur donne leur âge dans l'année mais en réalité ils sont biens plus vieux (je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir...).

Pour le cristal, tu verras ce que je compte en faire^^ mais oui il est spécial.

Pour Kakashi, le livre appartient au troisième Hokage. C'est lui qui possède toute la vérité sur le sujet. Je pensai avoir écrit un moment que Sasuke faisait des recherches sur Naruto mais ce n'est pas grave sinon Naruto reste mystérieux sur son passé car dans le fond il ne veut pas que son protéger intervienne dans ses histoires.

Ensuite pour Sasuke tu verras bien car je réserve ma petite surprise^^

Chapitre 19: Pour Gaara, ceci est un mystère qui n'a pas encore été totalement élucidé^^ mais je peux t'affirmer que comme j'ai prévu mon scénario de suite. Naruto ne retournera pas à Kylisia comme promis

Chapitre 21: Tu as raison, j'ai modifié un peu le contexte avec Kabuto. Sinon Sasuke ne sait pas vraiment que c'est grâce à Menma qu'il peut encore le toucher (car il lui a dit que c'était seulement temporaire). Il ignore ce que Naruto a fait pour lui car Naruto le lui cache. Sinon Sasuke s'en doute un peu désormais que les vagues de vent viennent de Naruto.

Chapitre 22: Pour l'expulsion d'Ino, j'expliquerai bien sur plus tard comment une telle chose a pu se produire. Sinon oui les familiers sont plus forts qu'il n'y paraît^^

Chapitre 23: C'était fait exprès que Sasuke hésite à faire la promesse car il ignore s'il peut la tenir dans le fond. Il n'a pas vraiment oublié les avertissements de Menma c'est juste que dans le fond Sasuke est mis au pied du mur (il pense encore à sa vengeance). Sinon non Naruto n'a pas fait de fellation à Sasuke au lieu de le masturber il l'a léché. Le collier, Sasuke sait que c'est un souvenir important pour Naruto donc c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de lui laisser.

Chapitre 24: Naruto comme je l'ai dit tantôt à peur des conséquences si jamais il lui expliquait sa situation avec Menma car malheureusement... Ce n'est pas tout... Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite le grand moment révélation.

Chapitre 25: Oui Orochimaru connait à peu près les familiers mais il ignore beaucoup de chose telle que leur puissance et leur pouvoir. Pour Sakura, il faut que tu saches qu'elle est restée très mystérieuse avec Naruto sur Orochimaru... Et elle le restera encore un peu. Pour Menma, il a d'un côté un peu les mains liées à cause qu'il est un familier et en plus le jumeau de Naruto. C'est Menma qui devait mourir à leur naissance et s'occuper d'Orochimaru n'est pas vraiment la bonne chose à faire car il attirera l'intention des personnes qui veulent l'éliminer. Sinon seul Menma et Naruto savent que le blond possède le chaos dans son corps donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose que Kylisia décide de le tuer. Il ignore mais oui Menma en a marre des lois de Kylisia. En faite, quand il parle des malédictions celle qui veut le plus détruire et celle des frères jumeaux. Pour te répondre, en effet Naruto a un énorme point faible mais elle lui fait également sa force: Sasuke.

Chapitre 26: Non la raison est très simple... Il doit rester discret... Pourquoi? Tu verras bien^^

Voilà j'ai répondu comme je pouvais à ton rewiew en espérant avoir bien éclairci certains points^^.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes **

* * *

_**Chapitre 27**_

Deux jours sont passés depuis nos affrontements, Sakura a une meilleure coupe grâce à Ino qui s'était énervée contre la rose à cause de l'attention qu'elle a eu de Sasuke. Après tout, le brun lui avait seulement demandé de garder le secret sur Sasuke et moi.

Je nageai tranquillement dans l'eau à la recherche de nourriture. J'effrayai les poissons qui sautèrent à la surface et Sasuke les planta de ses kunais.

Je remontai à la surface en soufflant doucement et je vis Sasuke qui se léchait les babines. Je rougis mettant la moitié de ma tête dans l'eau.

- Petit renard! Viens vers moi, sourit Sasuke

- Je suis bien dans l'eau, répondis-je rapidement

Ni une ni deux, Sasuke se déshabilla rapidement avant de plonger dans l'eau pour me rejoindre. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrassai tendrement. Il répondit posant ses mains sur mes hanches et en y mettant sa langue. Je gémis entre ses lèvres alors qu'il posa ses mains sur mon membre pour le caresser doucement.

Je sentis mon bas ventre se chauffer sous les caresses de mon petit ami. Je posai ma main sur son caleçon et je le senti se durcir.

- Na... Naruto, souffla Sasuke embrassant mon torse avant de prendre un de mes mamelons en bouche pour le sucer, le mordiller et le lécher.

Je soufflai le nom de Sasuke lui suppliant presque d'arrêter par respect pour Sakura.

Soudain, le brun va sous l'eau et il descendit mon caleçon. Je gémis sentant le liquide froid sur mon membre chaud et tendu. Sasuke revint à la surface. L'eau s'écoulait doucement son visage traçant un sillon qui partit vers son torse. Je regardai la goutte qui explorait les muscles fermes de Sasuke.

Je me sentis mon corps s'approcher de mon brun pour l'embrasser doucement chaque parcelle de son torse. Je l'entendis gémir et je souris. Il prit mon visage entre ses deux mains avant de m'embrasser.

- Sakura doit nous attendre, souffla Sasuke près de mes lèvres.

- Tu as un petit problème... Je peux te l'enlever... murmurai-je vers les oreilles de mon brun

- Tu deviens aussi pervers que moi, ronronna-t-il

- Parce que j'ai un excellent professeur, ris-je

- Alors j'ai bien bossé mon petit renard

Après quelque minute, nous rejoignîmes Sakura qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

- Sa va? Demandai-je

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, sourit la rose, j'ai eu un coup de chaud tout d'un coup en allant vous cherchez

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir alors que Sasuke restait impassible. Nous mangions tranquillement autour d'un bon feu de camp les truites qu'on a pêchées tantôt.

Après ce délicieux repas, Sasuke partit nous laissant seul pendant qu'il alla remplir nos gourdes.

Je versai de l'eau sur notre feu en espérant que cela n'est pas attiré nos adversaires potentiels. Nous étions assis avec Sakura regardant les cendres, repensant à notre conversation pendant qu'on mangeait nos truites. Sasuke avait raison, nous aurons beaucoup de difficulté à récupérer un parchemin. Notre solution attaquait le premier ennemi qui croisera notre chemin... Nous n'avons plus le choix dorénavant.

Je regardai le rouleau à nos pieds et je soupirai... Je me rendis compte que je suis de nouveau inutile pour l'équipe... Si j'avais protégé Sasuke correctement cet Orochimaru n'aurait jamais pu blesser Sasuke. Le parchemin du "ciel" serait encore en notre possession.

- Naruto... Ne te rends pas malade pour cette histoire de parchemin... Nous sommes tous coupables de ce qui vient de se passer, dit Sakura, personne ne mérite de stresser pour le parchemin. Nous le trouverons, ne t'en fais pas.

Je souris.

- De plus maintenant, on a récupéré des forces. Je me suis faite à l'idée que désormais Sasuke était amoureux de toi et non de moi... Je dois te dire que vous faîtes un magnifique couple, me sourit-elle

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi proche de nous alors qu'il y a peu de temps tu aimais Sasuke

- Je crois que de nous deux... C'est toi qui le connaît le mieux contre les ninjas d'Oto, il s'est inquiété pour toi, contre Orochimaru, il s'est énervé en voyant ce qu'il t'a fait. Naruto, promets-moi de toujours rester près de lui.

- Tu sais qu'il est mon protéger et que je suis son familier. Il m'aura à la botte jusqu'à la fin, souris-je

- Alors je suis rassurée, dit la rose, car je sais que tu ne l'abandonneras jamais.

Soudain, on entendit du bruit venant des fourrées et on écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kabuto sortir des buissons pour venir vers nous. Je pris un kunai dans mon étui et je pointai mon arme contre le gris

- Que viens-tu faire ici? Crachai-je

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécies toujours pas, Naruto, dit Kabuto

- Et pourquoi devrai-je t'apprécier? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Car vous avez besoin de moi, répondit-il

- J'ai plutôt une autre solution, on récupère ton parchemin, répliquai-je

- C'est une bonne option mais je n'ai pas de rouleau sur moi, dit Kabuto

Soudain, Sasuke me poussa se mettant entre Kabuto et moi.

- Sas...

- J'avais prévenu que la prochaine personne qu'on croisera. On l'affrontera, répliqua le brun

- Sas', il n'a pas de rouleau, tentai-je calmant mon Sasuke

- Je suis ici pour vous aider, intervint Kabuto

Je fronçai les sourcils et je serrai mon kunai tandis que mes coéquipiers décidèrent de lui faire confiance. Je n'arrive pas y croire. Ce type m'énerve, il a déjà Sakura et Sasuke dans sa poche mais je sens toujours son odeur de cadavre. Je ne fais tout simplement pas confiance à Kabuto.

Soudain, un bruit survint derrière nous et je plantai mon kunai vers la source du bruit. Sakura s'énerva contre moi et Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant ma cible, c'était un énorme mille pattes qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler.

Nous continuons notre route et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance, ma maladresse est de retour ainsi qu'une forte fatigue. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Kabuto sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'y a pas de doute je déteste ce type.

Sasuke se stoppa ainsi que Kabuto et Sakura. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment? Je regardai autour de nous et je vis un mille pattes que j'ai plantées de mon kunai.

- Nous nous sommes faits piéger, dit le gris

Je fronçai les sourcils et on se vit entourer par des hommes du village d'Ame. Ces types ont fait un multi clonage aqueux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, crachai-je

Je me mis en position de combat et je ressentais mon énergie affluait dans mes veines. Une vague de puissance sortit de mon corps et je vis Kabuto surpris voir même paniqué. Je souris en le voyant trembler j'ai une preuve que je ne dois pas faire confiance en ce type.

Je partis à l'assaut faisant un multi clonage avec plusieurs répliques de moi, surprenant toute l'assemblée. Chacun de mes clones battait le clone aqueux qui revint rapidement.

"Ils font ça pour nous épuiser" pensai-je

Soudain, je ressentis brièvement l'aura sombre et je me tournai vers Sasuke qui se maintenait le cou tellement il avait mal. Je voulus aller vers lui mais un clone aqueux m'attrapa mais il disparut et je vis Kabuto.

- Rien de casser? ne demanda-t-il

Je fronçai les sourcils et je courus vers Sasuke. Une idée me survint et je souris expliquant mon plan à mes deux coéquipiers.

Je lançai une bombe fumigène sur le combat qui engloba toute la zone de terrain.

Pov Normal

Le nuage se dissipa lentement et on pouvait voir quatre corps solidement attachés, ceux de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kabuto. Trois hommes arrivèrent sur le terrain et s'approchèrent de l'équipe.

Naruto se débat fortement contre les liens mais la corde refusait de céder. Leurs ennemis sourirent face à cette constatation.

Soudain, les quatre personnes disparurent dans un pouf et derrière eux l'équipe 7 assomma les trois membres de l'équipe.

Pov Naruto

Mon plan a bien fonctionné et ils sont tombés dans notre piège. Sasuke récupéra leur parchemin qui n'était autre que celui du "ciel". Je partis enlacer mon petit ami et j'incitai Sakura à se joindre à nous. La rose sourit et vint nous enlacer. Je vis dans le regard de mon amie un voile triste en regardant Sasuke.

Je pense que nous deux on a encore besoin de parler.

Malheureusement, elle demanda à Sasuke s'ils peuvent parler seul à seul.

Mon brun accepta et il suivit Sakura un peu plus loin.

Pov Sasuke

Sakura me parla de quelque chose et je fus surpris de sa question. Suis-je prêt à abandonner Naruto pour obtenir la puissance?

Je ne sus lui répondre car je l'ignorai moi-même. Je regardai Naruto qui restait distant avec Kabuto. Suis-je prêt à l'abandonner pour la puissance? Oui je l'ignore. Je veux protéger Naruto et si on me donne la possibilité de devenir plus fort pour lui... Alors je suis prêt à la prendre...

Pov Naruto

Nous abandonnons Kabuto pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je me demande de quoi Sasuke et Sakura ont parlé. Peut-être sur notre relation? Sans doute. Nous atteignons enfin notre but, la tour et nous entrons dedans.

Pov Normal

Kabuto rejoignit un homme qui n'était autre qu'Orochimaru.

- Alors Kabuto? demanda le serpent

- Sasuke est en vie et la marque s'est déjà répandu sur son corps, répondit le gris

- Et le familier?

- Le sceau que vous lui avez posé s'est rompu.

- Je vois que j'ai sous-estimé Menma, sourit Orochimaru

- C'est pour cela que vous vous en êtes pris à Naruto, Orochimaru-sama? demanda Kabuto

- Je voulais me venger de ce type et quel meilleur moyen que de s'en prendre à son frère bien-aimé. S'il n'avait pas prévenu Itachi Uchiha son corps et son Sharingan m'appartiendrait.

- Qui croirait que Menma fait partie de ce groupe?

- As-tu les informations que je désire?

- Tenez mais pour Naruto j'ignore beaucoup de ses capacités.

Orochimaru sourit en voyant les statistiques.

- Que le jeu continue.

* * *

Rewiews?


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre plutôt petit...**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé comme toujours un rewiew^^**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes ou mots oubliés je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 28**_

Une fois rentrée dans l'enceinte, nous prîmes les deux parchemins. Je déglutis me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Sakura prit l'autre rouleau et on fit le décompte. On ouvrit les deux parchemins

Soudain, un "pouf" retentit et on vit Iruka-sensei. Ce dernier semblait fier de nous. Il nous félicita d'avoir réussi. Il me proposa même d'aller manger avec lui des ramens de chez Ichiraku. Je pouvais presque sentir une aura sombre dans mon dos.

Sakura rit devant la réaction de Sasuke, faut dire que mon brun est plutôt du genre possessif et jaloux. Iruka-sensei nous laissa passer et on vit les autres concurrents. Je fus surpris de voir l'équipe de Ino-Shika-Cho, celle de Neji, celle de Kiba. J'étais content les nouvelles recrues de cette année ont tous réussi la deuxième épreuve.

Nous nous mettons en colonne et je vis le troisième Hokage dans la foule ainsi qu'Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei et Gaï-sensei. Je déglutis en le voyant faire un sourire éclatant.

Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Gaara qui me fixait avant de regarder les personnes devant nous. Anko s'avança vers nous.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait plus de candidat que j'aurai prévu. Nous allons faire des épreuves éliminatoires pour la dernière épreuve, s'exclama la violette, je laisse la parole à mon collègue

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un homme qui semblait plutôt maladif. Il n'arrêtait pas de tousser. Sa peau était plutôt pâle et il avait d'immense cerne sous les yeux.

- Bien nous allons commencer les épreuves éliminatoires. Mon nom est Hayate. Avant de commencer, ceux qu'ils veulent déclarer forfait le peuvent. Bien sur, maintenant ce sont des épreuves individuelles donc seulement vous sera recalé, non toute l'équipe.

Je vis Kabuto lever la main avant de partir. Je le regardai fronçant les sourcils. Son odeur de sang est devenue plus forte que tout à l'heure.

Soudain, j'entendis des voix derrière moi et je vis Sasuke et Sakura se disputaient.

- De quoi vous parlez? Demandai-je

- Dis à Sasuke d'abandonner, répondit Sakura inquiète, toi, il t'écoutera!

Je regardais Sasuke serrer des dents et je secouai ma tête.

- Laisse Sasuke, répliquai-je étonnant Sakura

Le brun sourit avant de regarder

- Sa tombe car je n'avais pas envie de laisser tomber... Car petit renard... Toi aussi, j'ai envie de t'affronter, dit-il avec un certain sourire

J'écarquillai les yeux devant les paroles de Sasuke avant de sourire.

- Dans ce cas, on est deux, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Bien! Les éliminatoires peuvent commencer, dit l'examinateur tandis qu'un énorme écran apparut et des noms défilèrent, l'écran va désigner les deux premiers combattants.

Je fronçais les sourcils et l'écran s'arrêta sur deux noms qui n'étaient autre que celui de Sasuke.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mon brun. Ce dernier sourit se rendant compte qu'il passait plutôt rapidement.

- Naruto! Je te promets de gagner, dit-il commençant à s'avancer vers moi.

Il caressa ma main et je la pris pour l'entrelacer de mes doigts.

- Ne meurs pas car je ne serai pas avec toi sur ce coup, murmurai-je

- Je le sais petit renard, sourit Sasuke, je t'aime

Je souris et je le regardai amoureusement. Avant de suivre Sakura vers les gradins prévus.

Pov Sasuke

Kakashi-sensei vint vers moi pour me mettre en garde contre la marque que m'a fait Orochimaru. Si elle se déclenche, il arrêtera le combat. J'écarquillai les yeux quand il m'a conseillé de ne pas utiliser mon Sharingan.

Il me prévint qu'il emmènera Naruto ailleurs à cause d'une "instabilité".

- Comment ça sensei? Demandai-je

- Je crois que Naruto a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie...

- Kakashi-sensei, vous le savez pour Naruto alors pourquoi ne pas me dénoncer au troisième?

- Car si je fais ça... Il y a des fortes chances que Naruto ne s'en remette pas cette fois, souffla Kakashi, et que les pouvoirs de Naruto ne se déchaîne... A-t-il rencontré son frère jumeau?

J'écarquillai les yeux à cette question.

- Quel est le rapport entre Menma et Naruto?

- Il a rencontré et tu le connais... soupira Kakashi, si tu gagnes, je te donnerai le livre sur les familiers que m'a passé le troisième.

- Mais il n'y a pas des livres comme ça, m'étonnai-je

- C'est le troisième qui les possède... Donc gagne...

- Je veux que Naruto soit là, dis-je, je veux qu'il me voit triompher de ce type

Kakashi soupira avant d'accepter et il partit rejoindre mon petit renard. Je me mis en position de combat prêt à combattre.

Pov Naruto

Je vis le sensei venir vers nous avec un petit sourire avant de poser sa main sur mes cheveux. Je sentis un léger flux de chakra me traverser et je sentis mes paupières se faire lourde.

Pov Normal

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en voyant son coéquipier s'effondrer.

- Kakashi-sensei! S'exclama-t-elle

- Ordre du troisième... Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, dit le sensei

La rose fronça les sourcils

- Et pour Sasuke! Vous savez qu'il a besoin de lui! Alors réveillez-le! s'écria Sakura, je suis également au courant pour Naruto mais il est avant tout le petit ami de Sasuke. Il a besoin de ses encouragements.

Kakashi fut surpris des mots de Sakura et s'agenouilla vers Naruto

- Si Naruto devient instable tu seras responsable de la perte de la mémoire de Sasuke.

- J'ai confiance en Naruto, dit-elle

Le gris toucha la tête du blond qui se réveilla doucement dans les bras de Sakura. Il se redressa vite et se mit contre la rambarde. La rose sourit à son professeur et ce dernier soupira.

Pov Sasuke

- VAS Y SASUKE! TU PEUX LE BATTRE! s'exclama Naruto

Je souris en entendant la voix de mon blond et je m'élançai sur mon adversaire grâce à des shurikens pour évaluer mon adversaire mais ce dernier m'agrippa fermement les cheveux. Je sentis mes forces me perdre.

- Tu aspires mon chakra, soufflai-je

Je me débats comprenant qu'il voulait que j'utilise la marque sur mon cou. Non, je ne dois pas céder à la tentation. Je revois les larmes de Naruto face à ce pouvoir incontrôlable.

- NARUTO!

* * *

Rewiews?


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello tout le monde! J'ai l'immense plaisirs de vous poster ce chapitre comme toujours. Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à le finir... Mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat obtenu.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Merci pour ta rewiew (je sais que j'aurai du corriger mais j'étais un peu fatiguée) sinon pour les événements ce n'est pas encore tout à fait fini^^. Tu en auras encore pleins.

**Jojo-Shadow: **Pour essayer de te répondre, en vérité, Menma comment dire avec tact... Et bien, il s'en fout de Sasuke. La seule personne qu'il aime est Naruto... Sinon Kakashi ne voulait pas emmener Naruto vers le troisième... Il voulait empêcher que Naruto voit le combat de Sasuke car le rôle primaire d'un familier est de protéger la personne qu'il tient le plus au monde. Donc Kakashi songeait que s'il endormait Naruto le risque qu'il intervienne dans le combat sera minime... Sinon effectivement pour le livre, Sasuke en apprendra plus et comprendra également beaucoup de chose.

**Aoibheal Fae: **Merci pour tes rewiews et je vais te répondre. Avec le chaos, Naruto ne pourra toujours pas procréer même si c'est une forte puissance. Pour Orochimaru, il connaît Menma donc logiquement il connaît les familiers^^

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 29**_

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant Sasuke hurler mon nom. Je sentis le regard de tout le monde sur moi. Je voulus sauter par dessus la rambarde pour l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je le regardai tremblotant en serrant fortement la rambarde.

- SASUKE! GAGNE! Criai-je

Pov Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots de l'homme que j'aime et je souris me rappelant de nos petits moments. Je fronçai les sourcils frappant les jambes de mon adversaire, reversant la tendance.

J'entendis Naruto s'exclamer dans le public mais je me retrouvai de nouveau contre le plancher alors que mon opposant aspirait mon chakra de nouveau.

Non je ne dois pas perdre... Je ne dois pas perdre... Je veux connaître la vérité sur Naruto, sur Menma...

Je frappai le visage de mon ennemi l'envoyant dans les airs copiant les mouvements de Lee lors de notre affrontement.

J'arrivai rapidement derrière dans son dos.

Soudain, une vive douleur me prit la nuque et je vis les symboles de la marque se marquer sur ma peau.

Je concentrai pour calmer la marque qui se retira et je poussai de ma main mon adversaire avant de le frapper de mon pied et j'enchaînai les coups pour assommer mon ennemi sur le sol.

-_ Shishi rendan_! M'exclamai-je

Je remportai le premier match et dès que l'examinateur l'annonça. Naruto sauta des barrières pour courir vers moi.

- SASUKE! S'exclama-t-il me prenant dans ses bras, bravo! Je gagnerai comme ça on se retrouvera à la dernière épreuve.

- Naruto...

- Hn?

Je déposai discrètement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans une légère caresse.

- Je t'aime petit renard, souris-je

- Moi aussi mon brun, répondit-il

- Naruto, je vais emmener Sasuke, dit Kakashi nous coupant

- Mais je veux voir le reste des combats, m'écriai-je

- Je pense que je peux enregistrer les combats avec une des caméras de surveillance du bâtiment, intervint Hayate

Je regardai mon blond qui ne savait pas quoi répondre avant d'hocher la tête. Kakashi-sensei m'emmena dans une autre pièce. Je partis non sans lancer un dernier regard à Naruto et Sakura.

Je pénétrai dans une pièce faiblement éclairé. Kakashi-sensei me tendit un livre et je compris que c'était celui dont il m'avait parlé tantôt.

- Commence à lire pendant que je prépare le rituel pour sceller le sceau maudit, dit Kakashi me laissant seul.

Je regardai les pages jusqu'à tomber sur celle qui m'intéressait "les frères jumeaux". Je regardai le bouquin. On dirait des contes pour enfant mais j'y lis.

_Il y a fort longtemps, l'arbre des naissances donna pour la première fois naissance non à un familier mais à deux familiers. Le peuple de la forêt en était heureux d'un tel événement qui était très rare... _

_Malheureusement, ce miracle tourna au cauchemar pour les humains. La puissance des jumeaux était divisée en deux parties l'un voulut tuer l'autre pour récupérer la totalité de ses pouvoirs. L'autre était également de cet avis avec son jumeau et un combat se forma entre les deux familiers de force égale._

_L'un des jumeaux mourut tandis que l'autre, épuisé aspira l'énergie de sa moitié, devenant enfin complet... Mais la puissance était telle que le survivant activa un pouvoir caché voir interdit: le chaos. Les forêts moururent sous la puissance du familier devenu trop fort. Ses pouvoirs surpassaient ceux des nombreux familiers qui se dressaient sur son chemin._

_Seul le faucheur réussit à ôter la vie de ce familier devenu incontrôlable et soif de pouvoir..._

J'écarquillai les yeux fasse à cette histoire... Est-elle réelle? Je tournai les pages et je vis la résolution des jumeaux

_Depuis ce tragique accident, le peuple de la forêt doit éliminer l'un des jumeaux les séparant à jamais..._

Je ne pus lire la suite alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ma joue... Naruto a failli mourir à la naissance à cause de son jumeau.

"Mais Menma est vivant... Je croyais qu'on devait tuer l'un des jumeaux... Si j'ai bien compris c'était Menma qu'on a voulu éliminer alors pourquoi est-il en vie?" pensai-je horrifié.

Je continuai à feuilleter le livre et je vis une chose étonnante "l'amour chez les familiers"

_L'amour... C'est une chose immatérielle que peu de personne peut toucher du bout des doigts... Les familiers ignorent ce concept mais ils ressentent les choses comme n'importe quel humain vivant sur Terre._

_Beaucoup pense que les familiers tombent plus facilement amoureux de leur protéger à cause de leur liaison pour l'éternité avec cette personne ceci dépend de la personne. _

_Malheureusement, les familiers ne peuvent être amoureux que d'une personne dans sa vie. Cette personne restera à jamais importante aux yeux du familier qui fera tout pour la garder près de lui_

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres apprenant que Naruto ne l'aimera lui et rien que lui. Je continuai de feuilleter lisant quelque conte comme celui du familier qui voulait un enfant... Je comprenais maintenant ce que voulait dire mon blond quand il m'a affirmé ne pas pouvoir procréer.

Kakashi-sensei revint vers moi.

- Je suis sur que tu as lu pour les frères jumeaux, sourit le gris

- Sensei, pourquoi? Demandai-je

- Je l'ignore... Les lois sont strictes chez les familiers et elles le resteront, répondit Kakashi

- Alors que veut Menma de Naruto?

- Je l'ignore également mais pour le bien de tous... Il faut que Naruto reste éloigner de Menma et qu'il n'obtienne pas le chaos dans son corps, expliqua le sensei

- Que se passerait-il si Naruto ou Menma l'avait? Demandai-je

- Des choses affreuses... Ceci n'est qu'un conte... Seul un véritable expert peut te répondre... souffla-t-il

- Naruto ne voudra rien me dire...

- Et le troisième ne pourra pas te répondre...

- Pourquoi refuse-t-il que je sache pour Naruto?

- Le troisième n'est pas rassuré par la tâche que doit accomplir un familier. Il pense que Naruto est trop jeune pour faire de telle chose. Il est encore impulsif et immature selon lui. L'Hokage est le seul à avoir vu Naruto grandir pour devenir celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Seulement, certain de ses actes le font plutôt souffrir comme celui de t'effacer la mémoire pour que tu oublies...

- Il ne connaît pas Naruto...

- Détrompe-toi Sasuke, répliqua Kakashi, je pense qu'il a remarqué une chose impossible pour un familier... Le contact physique directe avec son protéger... Il sait que Naruto se transforme en renard quand il te touche et là rien... C'était plutôt étrange.

- Comment ça? M'étonnai-je, c'est sans doute un miracle

- Malheureusement non... Je ne sais pas pourquoi Naruto peut te toucher mais je peux t'affirmer une chose c'est que pour les familiers ce qu'il a fait c'est un péché... Et le pire c'est qu'il est né avec un frère jumeau.

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que Kakashi-sensei écrivait des symboles sur ma peau. Je baissai la tête comprenant que dans le fond, je ne sais presque rien de Naruto. On parle ensemble mais c'est tout... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal, rien que d'apprendre que mon petit ami me cache des choses.

Pov Naruto

Les matchs avaient continué de bon train. Hayate filmait comme convenu les différents combats, celui de Shino. Ce dernier avait gagné en explosant les canaux de chakra dans le bras de son adversaire avec des insectes.

Kakashi-sensei était de retour nous affirmant que Sasuke allait bien. Il nous a expliqué que la marque dans le cou de mon brun ne fera plus des siennes. J'étais soulagé d'entendre une telle nouvelle. Je souris et je me concentrai sur les autres combats.

Maintenant c'était le combat de Kankuro face à un adversaire élastique. Ce dernier avait enroulé ses membres pour entraver le violet. J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que l'homme caoutchouc brisa la nuque de Kankuro dans un bruit d'os sonore.

Je portai ma main à mes lèvres, imaginant que cela aurait pu être Sasuke dans cette situation. Je me demande comment j'aurai réagi...

Soudain, nous vîmes le visage de Kankuro se fissurer sur le sol et on remarqua du sable.

Je relevai mon visage pour voir Gaara. Ce dernier semblait regarder ailleurs. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant à la place d'un humain, une marionnette. Kankuro sortit de la chose momie pour apparaître et je vis à ses doigts du fil de chakra.

Kankuro vainquit son adversaire et je remarquai que Sakura était perturbée. Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour l'encourager et elle partit se rafraîchir.

Pov Sakura

Les adversaires sont tous aussi effrayants les uns que les autres. Ils manient leur chakra avec une telle aisance. Je pensai plutôt bien m'en sortir dans ce domaine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête de Naruto à la fin du combat de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse Sakura? demanda une voix que je reconnus et je vis dans le miroir des toilettes Ino

- En quoi cela te regarde? Répliquai-je sèchement

- Je ne suis pas étonnée que Sasuke-kun ait gagné ce combat après tout dans ton équipe c'est lui le plus fort. Vous faîtes tâches avec Naruto avec Sasuke, sourit la blonde

- Tu le feras encore plus à ses côtés, rétorquai-je avec un sourire sadique, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu as à faire de notre équipe? Je croyais qu'on ne méritait pas ton intérêt.

- C'est parce que dans ton équipe il y a Sasuke-kun, voyons, sourit Ino

- Alors tu perds ton temps. J'ai hâte que mon tour arrive pour te faire voir de quoi je suis capable. Tu t'en mordras les doigts. Naruto aussi est plus fort que tu ne le penses alors conseil d'ancienne amie et rivale ne sous-estime pas mon équipe.

Je partis laissant Ino sur les fesses. Je retournai auprès de Naruto et je baisai sa joue. Ce dernier rougit face à mon geste.

- Tu as intérêt de gagner, gros bêta, souris-je

- Je crois que tu devrais te dire ça d'abord, répondit Naruto pointant l'écran.

Je me retournai et je vis mon nom ainsi que celui d'Ino. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de devenir sérieuse.

- Bonne chance Sakura, je suis avec toi, sourit Naruto

- Il a intérêt. Ino a sous-estimé notre équipe. Je ne la laisserai pas nous ridiculiser aussi impunément, répliquai-je sautant par dessus la rambarde pour atterrir souplement au sol.

Je touchai mes cheveux courts comme si c'était mon lien avec Naruto et Sasuke. Je me souviens que je les ai coupés me faisant la promesse d'être toujours là pour eux et pour passer un cap. Pour moi, mettre couper les cheveux signifie l'abandon pur et simple de la quête du cœur de Sasuke.

Je m'avançai sur vers le milieu de terrain prête à affronter ma rivale de toujours mais pour moi... Ce n'est pas pour Sasuke que je l'affronterai mais pour moi. Je dois la battre pour lui prouver ce que je suis devenue.

Hayate annonça le début du combat et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'elle retenait ses coups.

Soudain, je baissai ma garde et au lieu de sentir son poing, je sentis une gifle qui résonna dans la pièce. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant qu'Ino refuse de se battre à son maximum.

- A quoi tu joues? M'exclamai-je

Elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant mes mots.

- Je sais que je te dois beaucoup Ino mais ce n'est pas une raison. Sasuke... Un rire jaune franchit de mes lèvres, tu crois vraiment lui plaire en te montrant faible?

Pov Naruto

Pourquoi parle-t-elle de mon Sasuke? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de lui plaire? Sasuke est à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils

- Calme-toi, intervint Kakashi, Sakura fait ça pour réveiller Ino. Elle connaît vos sentiments respectifs donc Sakura ne fait ça que pour énerver Ino et l'a forcé à se battre sérieusement.

- Je comprends mieux, dit Lee en venant à côté de moi, Sakura-san n'est pas du genre à provoquer dans le but de blesser une personne.

- Non, elle est plutôt du genre à frapper quand on la provoque, répondis-je avec des sueurs froides. Kakashi-sensei... Est-ce qu'après l'examen... Je peux voir Sasuke?

Il me regarda avant de me sourire

- Oui tu pourras aller le voir mais je te préviens Naruto. Sasuke ne sera pas forcément conscient.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots de mon sensei avant d'hocher la tête.

Je retournai à ma contemplation du combat et je vis que ça prenait une drôle de tournure. Les deux filles portaient leur bandeau sur le front avant de se mettre en position de combat... Comme si le vrai combat se déroulait maintenant.

Pour confirmer, mes dires les deux filles s'élancèrent frappant violemment de leur poing qui créa une sorte de vague aura, montrant la puissance du coup donnée.

Le combat était long cela fait maintenant dix minutes qu'elles combattent. Sakura était épuisée ainsi qu'Ino... Elles étaient toutes les deux de force égales.

Tout d'un coup, la blonde passa une énorme crise se coupant les cheveux avant de les lancer au sol. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se disent en contre bas mais cela rend le combat plutôt tendu

Soudain, Ino fit un signe et je remarquai que Sakura avait écarquillé les yeux en le voyant.

- Elle n'osera pas, souffla Kakashi

Je le regardai cherchant une réponse

- Cette technique est la transposition de l'âme. Elle permet au clan Yamanaka de projeter son esprit ainsi que son chakra dans le corps d'une personne. C'est très risqué de faire une pareille technique lors d'un duel où personne ne peut l'aider. Malheureusement, si Ino réussit sa technique elle prendra possession du corps de Sakura et la forcera à abandonner mais si Ino échoue Hayate arrêtera immédiatement le combat et Sakura sera vainqueur.

Je regardai le combat en contre bas. Ino lança sa technique et Sakura courut pour s'éloigner de sa rivale.

Je déglutis me demandant si la rose avait réussi à échapper à la technique de la blonde et je souris me rendant compte que oui elle avait gagné.

Soudain, Sakura fut incapable de bouger et on vit un fil de chakra à ses pieds. Ino regarda de nouveau la rose refaisant les signes de la transposition.

- Ingénieux, Ino a bloqué Sakura avec un fil de chakra qu'elle a mis dans ses cheveux pour empêcher Sakura de bouger, expliqua Kakashi

Utiliser ses cheveux pour faire de telle chose est plutôt dégoutant surtout pour les garçons car nous n'avons pas les cheveux longs comme les filles.

Ino prit possession du corps de Sakura et elle commença à mettre son plan à exécution. Non, je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça.

- SAKURA! Criai-je pour être sur qu'elle m'entende, TU PENSES VRAIMENT CE QUE TU M'AVAIS DIS AVANT TON COMBAT! ON DOIT GAGNER POUR LEUR PROUVER QU'ON EST AUSSI FORT QUE SASUKE! ALORS SAKURA NE TE FAIT PAS AVOIR PAR CETTE CRUCHE SANS CERVELLE!

Soudain, je vis Sakura se prendre la tête et je souris Sakura, la vraie Sakura est de retour.

Ino ne tint plus et sortit du corps de la rose.

- Ino n'avait plus assez de chakra pour tenir sa technique, dit Asuma-sensei

- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout Asuma, ajouta Kakashi

Nous regardâmes nos deux professeurs

- Que veux-tu dire Kakashi?

- Ino avait effectivement plus beaucoup de chakra mais Sakura a en quelque sorte une double personnalité qui lui ordonnait de ne jamais perdre contre qui que se soit. La combinaison de ses deux facteurs a fait échouer la technique d'Ino car il y a quelque chose de puissant qui a rejeté son esprit.

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant c'était quoi la chose que j'ai sentis durant le test c'était Ino qui a voulu rentrer dans mon corps. Elle n'a pas pu prendre mon corps à cause d'une chose simple... Le chaos qui était en moi ainsi que l'énergie de Menma... Les deux combinais ont créé une sorte de barrière protectrice, empêchant la blonde de prendre possession de mon corps.

La fin du combat arriva et les deux filles furent éliminées par double K.O.

* * *

Rewiews?


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà comme toujours la suite^^.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Jojo-shadow: **Non il n'a pas terminé d'apprendre des choses sur les familiers car le livre est plutôt épais. Pour l'histoire des jumeaux, c'est une histoire à partir d'un événement qui s'est vraiment passé. J'avais écrit une chose comme ça pour semer le doute sur Menma car au fond on ne connaît pas ses attentions. Mais sinon, les lois des familiers ont été faites par rapport à un cas. Il ne se doute pas qu'il peut avoir des jumeaux qui peuvent s'entraider entre eux. Pour les gens, il ne voit que la cupidité et l'égoïsme c'est pour cela que à chaque naissance de jumeau ils en tuent au moins un. A part ça, oui c'est le chapitre où il aura le fameux combat Kiba contre Naruto^^.

**Aoibheal fae: **"Le faucheur" est une personnification de la Mort. Merci pour ton rewiew^^

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 30**_

Les combats continuèrent tandis que pour Sakura, le chemin s'est arrêté par un match nul contre sa rivale de toujours: Ino.

C'était maintenant au tour de Tenten, la coéquipière de Lee. La jeune femme affrontait Temari, une fille de l'équipe de Suna. A première vue, je dirai que Temari à un petit avantage mais je vis que Tenten calculait la distance entre elles.

D'après ce que je vois, elle est plutôt douée dans le maniement des attaques à distance. Malheureusement, contre son adversaire cela n'a servit à rien car Temari est une spécialiste des attaques "futon" les techniques de vent et Tenten perdit le combat.

Le combat suivant était celui de Shikamaru contre la fille qui avait obligé Sakura à se couper les cheveux. Je n'avais aucun doute sur qui allait gagner et j'ai vu juste. L'ananas avait gagné rapidement grâce à un brillant stratagème. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Shikamaru avait remarqué que j'étais intelligent car lui aussi était un génie comme Sasuke malheureusement... Shikamaru était un fainéant.

J'étais impatient de voir quand je passais. Il restait Gaara, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, l'homme momie et moi. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mon nom et celui de Kiba. Je souris. Enfin c'était à mon tour de faire mes preuves. Sakura posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'encouragement.

Je descendis non sans avoir loupé les commentaires des personnes sur la balustrade. Ils disent presque tous que je vais perdre. Je fronçai les sourcils tellement ils me sous-estiment.

Pov Sakura

Je regardai Naruto descendre pour rejoindre l'arène de combat.

- Vous serez surpris, intervint Kakashi

Tout le monde regarda notre sensei

- Que veux-tu dire Kakashi? S'étonna Kurenai-sensei

- Naruto va vous surprendre. Il n'est pas aussi nul qu'il en a l'air au premier abord. Il est peut-être impulsif mais il est fort. Je le sais mieux que quiconque, n'est-ce pas Sakura? Sourit notre sensei

- Oui Naruto va vaincre Kiba, répliquai-je

- Arrête de rêver grand front, rétorqua Ino

- Dans ce cas, parions, souris-je sadiquement, si je gagne tu laisses Sasuke et si tu gagnes tu pourras lui faire la cour, je ne t'embêterai pas. Je te dis que Naruto va gagner contre Kiba

- Pari tenu grand front, prépare-toi à perdre Sasuke

Je souris pensant que j'ai déjà perdu le brun et que c'est Naruto qui l'a gagné.

Pov Naruto

J'étais en face de Kiba qui avait son chien. Je m'exclamai à l'arbitre que c'était du deux contre un mais les règles l'autorisent. Je fulminai me rendant compte que si je mettais transformer en renard je pouvais protéger Sasuke... Pourquoi ils n'en ont pas parlé avant?

Je soupirai de lassitude me mettant en position de combat tandis que Kiba souriait.

- Tu comptes vraiment m'affronter, le cancre de la classe veut vraiment m'affronter, sourit mon ami, moi qui pensais que tu allais abandonner en voyant nos deux noms.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à reculer face à l'adversité, répliquai-je, je relève toujours les défis qu'on me pose.

Hayate lança le début du combat. Je pris une certaine distance avec mon adversaire, lançant des shurikens recourbés dans le but de toucher Kiba dans le dos mais il les évita.

- Je vois que tu as fait quelque progrès mais c'est toujours insuffisant, sourit mon adversaire s'élançant sur moi balançant des fumigènes sur le sol.

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'une vague de vent m'entoura et je sentis de nouveau pleinement mon énergie s'évacuée des pores de ma peau. Je m'accroupis au sol avant de sauter en dehors de l'épais nuage violet. Mon œil gauche devint rouge et je tendis ma main vers le nuage explosant une énorme vague de vent qui dissipa le gaz.

Pov Normal

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux face à une telle situation. Sakura et Kakashi sourirent en voyant les compétences de Naruto.

Le troisième Hokage sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur ses membres se demandant si c'était vraiment le Naruto qu'il avait connu.

Dans la pénombre, Menma observait le combat avec un petit sourire narquois voyant son frère.

- _Maître Menma?_ dit une voix derrière lui

- Si j'aidai mon frère pour son combat? Sourit Menma, je le fais exceptionnellement bien sur.

Le brun se mit à quatre pattes et ses os craquèrent tandis que des poiles plutôt orangé poussèrent sur son dos, recouvrant petit à petit son corps. Menma se retrouva sous la forme d'un petit renard et il alla discrètement vers Naruto

Pov Naruto

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Kiba au sol avec Akamaru. Ils pouvaient facilement m'attaquer car personne ne peut se diriger dans les airs. Pour confirmer mes dires, le châtain partit dans sa technique "Gatsuga", allant vers moi.

Soudain, une boule de poil orangé frappa Kiba tandis que je frappai Akamaru. Je fus surpris reconnaissant l'aura d'une personne très connue... Menma. Ce dernier me regardait avant de disparaître comme s'il n'était jamais apparu.

Kiba atterrit lourdement sur le sol tandis qu'Akamaru frappa violemment le mur, évanoui. Le châtain me regardait d'une lueur plus que surpris. J'atterris sur le sol habillement et je regardai Kiba.

- Com-?

- Simple, tout le monde me sous-estime, répliquai-je

Je m'élançai sur Kiba avec une vitesse telle qu'il ne me vit pas sous lui et je le frappai sous le menton avant de m'élancer dans les airs.

-_ Naruto rendan_! M'exclamai-je frappant Kiba qui frappa sa tête violemment sur le sol

Mon ami était assommé par terre. Hayate vint vers nous et il vérifia avant de me déclarer vainqueur du combat.

J'entendis Sakura hurler sa joie.

- NARUTO! JE T'AIME FORT! cria-t-elle

Je la regardai avant de lui sourire. Je remarquai dans la pénombre Menma qui me souriait avant de disparaître dans les couloirs obscurs.

Je retournai auprès de Sakura et je vis Hinata qui vint vers moi avant qu'elle ne recule. Je me demande ce qu'elle a. Neji et les autres me regardèrent étrangement et j'allais vers la rose.

- Sa va? demanda Sakura, je te félicite pour ta victoire tu as montré à tout le monde tes vrais capacités.

- Pourtant non, répondis-je, j'ai l'impression que je suis capable de plus... De faire bien plus.

- Bien joué Naruto, sourit Kakashi, maintenant tu es en quelque sorte libre avec Sasuke.

Pour confirmer les dires de mon sensei, je vis Ino pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant mon combat?

- Ne cherche pas Naruto, dit Sakura

J'haussai les épaules près à regarder les autres combats.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hinata? Demandai-je

- Elle pensait que tu étais blessée car elle ignore que les familiers guérissent très vite

- Il ne m'a pas touché, dis-je septique

Sakura écarquilla les yeux comprenant une chose importante. Je baissai ma tête tandis que l'écran affichait le nom de Hinata Hyuga et de Neji Hyuga.

Durant ce combat, plutôt épique, j'avais appris que Neji était le cousin d'Hinata mais qu'il y a eu des complications dans leur famille. La pauvre Hinata a été blessée gravement... Ses organes internes ont été violemment touchés par la puissance des coups de Neji et de son Byakugan, une technique des yeux transmis dans la famille Hyuga depuis des générations.

Hinata fut emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital de Konoha tandis que Neji critiquait la pauvre fille, d'incapable et de raté. Je voulus lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe mais Lee me retint, m'empêchant de commettre une énorme erreur.

Je le jure sur ma vie que je ferai mordre la poussière à Neji.

Un autre combat apparut celui de Gaara et de Lee. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que le brun à mes côtés était heureux d'enfin passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Lee descendit et je vis Kankuro venir vers moi.

- Plutôt impressionnant ton combat gamin, dit le violet

Je le regardai étrangement comme un animal féroce sur ses gardes.

- Du calme... Je viens seulement causer un peu, répliqua Kankuro, tu sembles beaucoup sur tes gardes pour une personne qui semble être un abruti à première vue.

- Alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, rétorquai-je sèchement

- Ola du calme! Je me demande juste comment as-tu fais pour attirer les grâces de Gaara.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

- Gaara est plutôt spécial et il savait pertinemment que tu allais gagner mais ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi?

- Je n'en sais rien, répliquai-je

- En tout cas, Gaara a vraiment de t'affronter ainsi que le brun qui est avec toi... Sasuke Uchiha. Il fera tous pour gagner contre ce type à la coupe ridicule. Conseil: dit à ton ami d'abandonner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

J'écarquillai les yeux ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

Soudain, je sentis une forte aura et je vis Gaara malmener Lee comme un vulgaire pantin. Pourtant le brun avait l'avantage avec sa vitesse... Il était plus rapide que le roux.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

- Voilà ce qui t'arriveras lorsque tu affronteras Gaara, souffla Kankuro avant de partir.

Lee fut emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital tellement son état était critique. Je tremblai alors que Gaara me fixait de ses yeux turquoise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi ai-je peur mais d'un côté j'ai envie de l'affronter...

Le dernier combat fut celui de Choji et de l'homme momie. Ce dernier gagna facilement contre mon ami qui partit également à l'hôpital.

Le troisième nous réunit pour tirer au sort les futurs combats de l'épreuve finale. Je piochai un numéro, le numéro 2. Neji le 1. Gaara le 3. Shikamaru le 7. Kankuro le 5. Shino le 6 et Temari le 8. L'Hokage tira le numéro de Sasuke et j'écarquillai les yeux voyant le numéro... Mes tremblements reprirent de plus belle en mirant le numéro 4.

Sasuke va affronter Gaara...

* * *

Rewiews?


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello tout le monde^^! Voilà comme toujours la suite de familier^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Jojo-Shadow: Ta remarque est très pertinente car dans le fond, je n'avais pas vraiment songé à ce détail. Pour moi, Menma est une ombre que peu de personne on put voir. Pour un regard normal, il n'y avait personne mais pour les personnes qui certaines capacités, je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Donc, je te remercie pour ta remarque.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 31**_

Comme promis, Kakashi-sensei m'emmena dans la chambre de Sasuke. Je le vis sur un lit blanc au milieu d'une immense pièce. Il avait une petite machine pour lui permettre de respirer. Le professeur amena une chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir à ses côtés.

On me laissa seul avec Sasuke et je m'installai sur le lit pour prendre mon brun dans mes bras. Je soupirai d'aise sentant la douce odeur de mon protéger. Je fus surpris voyant un drôle de livre près de Sasuke et je le pris.

J'écarquillai les yeux voyant les différentes histoires des familiers. Je sautai loin du lit de mon brun comme si je mettais brûler. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il ait fait un truc pareil, ne pouvait-il pas me faire confiance?

Je tombai sur mes jambes lisant l'histoire des jumeaux, me demandant ce que va désormais penser Sasuke de moi. Je tremblai de peur.

Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je vis Menma à mes côtés. Ce dernier regarda Sasuke endormi.

- Il ne doit pas savoir, n'est-ce pas? dit mon frère, la vérité sur nous...

Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je dois penser. Menma me prit dans ses bras, caressant délicatement mes cheveux. Une larme s'écoula de mes yeux et le brun embrassa la larme pour la recueillir.

- Il ne peut pas nous comprendre Naruto... Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi, souffla Menma

- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il l'apprenne un jour... Mais pas aussi rapidement, dis-je

- Il ignore encore tout de toi, mon frère. Il ne sait pas qui tu es réellement. J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui tu ne fais que souffrir...

- Mais...

- Chut, reste près de moi...

- NON! M'exclamai-je en me redressant

Je vis Menma soupirer.

- Il te fera souffrir Naruto, dit mon frère

- Comment peux-tu en être sur? Demandai-je

- Tu as tes secrets et j'ai les miens, répondit-il en se relevant, seulement fait attention à Orochimaru.

Il disparut me laissant seul avec Sasuke dans la pièce. Ce dernier dormait toujours n'ayant nullement conscience de la joute verbale qui venait de se passer tantôt. Je souris, non Sasuke ne pourrait pas m'abandonner. J'en suis sur.

Je me remis sur le lit, me jurant que j'aurai ma petite vengeance personnelle pour avoir fouillé dans ma vie. Je regardai le livre feuilletant l'ouvrage et mon regard s'arrêta sur une image. Un crâne était dessiné dessus, la fumée sombre sortait des orbites du morceau d'os qui souriait, deux petits êtres entourés le crâne le touchant d'une main alors que l'autre était le lien entre les deux personnes. Je vis en arrière fond une forêt sombre.

- Le chaos... soufflai-je lisant le conte à haute voix pour Sasuke.

_" Il était une fois, dans une petite forêt magique, un jeune familier mendiait son prochain à la recherche de son protéger. Le familier se sentait horriblement seul et désemparé face à sa situation. _

_Il cherchait par dessus tout se faire respecter par les personnes qu'il côtoyait à longueur de journée. Malheureusement, son envie était vaine. Les villageois refusaient de lui accorder le moindre intérêt. Ce jeune familier se nommait Chaos. Il était puissant et craint de tous._

_Un jour, deux petits enfants se ressemblant comme deux gouttes vinrent vers lui. Les petits étaient misérables abandonnés par leur parent n'ayant pas assez d'argent. Les deux enfants étaient jumeaux. Chaos offrit son hospitalité à ses deux petits êtres, les couvant comme ses propres enfants, oubliant sa quête de retrouver son protéger._

_Chaos choisit lui-même ses protégés, défiant les lois de Dieu. Le familier dut fuir avec les deux enfants dans la sinistre forêt de Satiya. Un bois réputait pour ses arbres obscurs et ses ténèbres environnant. _

_Sur le chemin, Dieu envoya ses plus fidèles adeptes pour tuer le familier et les deux enfants que le seigneur traitait d'erreur de la nature. _

_De peur de voir la vie de ses protégés partir, Chaos offrit en cadeau ses pouvoirs aux deux jumeaux, clamant désormais que tous les jumeaux familiers auront à jamais ses pouvoirs. Dieu lui ria au nez et amena sa faucheuse prendre la vie de Chaos. Quant aux deux jumeaux, ils furent bannis dans la forêt de Satiya, devenant des rejets de sa société._

_Dieu les maudit d'avoir corrompu l'esprit de Chaos et les condamna à vivre dans la peau de familier ne pouvant jamais sortir de la forêt de Satiya. Ils moururent de chagrin car leur protecteur Chaos était mort leur offrant un dernier souvenir de lui... Ses pouvoirs partagés en deux..."_

Une larme roula sur ma joue tandis que je feuilletai une autre page pour lire un autre conte à Sasuke. Je souris voyant celui de la naissance et je lis à haute voix

_" Il était une fois, dans un désert lointain abandonné de Dieu, un chêne aussi vieux que l'astre solaire ou lunaire, trônait fièrement entre les dunes de sable._

_Dieu voyant cet arbre résistait aux intempéries de la vie, décida de bénir l'arbre lui permettant de donner naissance._

_Une forêt poussa alors en plein cœur de cet immense désert._

_Malheureusement, l'arbre se sentait seul malgré ses nombreux frères et sœurs qui l'entouraient. Dieu sourit devant la demande de l'arbre sacré, accordant son vœu. _

_Quelque jour plus tard, un être fut né des écorces enchantées de l'arbre. Une créature que Dieu décida de chérir comme son propre enfant. Un être mi- humain, mi- animal, c'est ainsi que fut né le tout premier familier..."_

Je souris à cette histoire elle n'était pas bien longue mais je l'adorai. Je vis également plein d'autres contes sur les familiers.

Je trouve ceci amusant pour les humains nous sommes que des contes pour enfant alors que nous existons vraiment. Je retombai sur la page de l'histoire de Chaos. Ce familier rejetait de tous à cause de son apparence mais qu'il a été accepté par des jumeaux. Cette histoire est peut-être l'un des plus tristes du livre.

En réalité, ces contes sont souvent véridiques... La preuve, je possède la puissance du Chaos dans mes veines. J'ai un frère jumeau, si on regarde attentivement nos yeux... Je n'ai qu'un œil qui se colore et Menma à l'autre œil qui change de couleur, formant les deux yeux si on est ensemble.

Je me demande si Sasuke a lu l'histoire de Chaos. Je déposai le livre avant de baiser le front de mon brun et de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dehors, Kakashi m'attendait et il me sourit doucement. Je souris également avant de partir. Je marchai silencieusement dans les rues de Konoha réfléchissant. Mes pas me conduisent près d'une source thermale. Je souris me disant pourquoi pas cela me détendrait un peu.

Je payai la réceptionniste pour aller dans le bain des hommes. Je me vêtis d'une serviette que j'enfilai autour de ma taille et j'entrai dans les bains. Je retirai ma serviette et j'entrai doucement dans le bain. Je soupirai d'aise sentant la chaleur de l'eau sur ma peau.

Soudain, quelqu'un tomba sur moi, m'enfonçant dans l'eau et il toucha mon pénis accidentellement. Ni une ni deux, je frappai fortement mon opposant qui frappa le mur le plus proche pour s'encadrer dedans.

J'écarquillai les yeux voyant un homme aux longs cheveux blancs attachés en catogan. Je remarquai que l'homme était habillé.

" Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait rentrer dans les onsens habillés" pensai-je avant de me rappeler d'un petit détail

- Espèce de sale pervers! Criai-je fortement

L'homme sortit du mur me regardant. Je rougis replongeant mon corps dans l'eau chaude. Je vis un homme plutôt d'âge mûr dans les environs cinquante ans. Deux traits verticaux sous ses yeux noirs. Il avait une plaque sur son front avec écrit "sennin". Le type me regarda surpris alors que j'essayai de cacher un maximum de ma peau.

- Qui es-tu? demanda le pervers

Je fronçai les sourcils

- Je suis celui que vous êtes tombé dessus touchant mes parties intimes! M'exclamai-je outré

- Non je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, répliqua le vieux

- Dîtes ça à d'autre vous avez osé me toucher voir tripoter mes parties intimes! criai-je

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de personne outré de l'autre côté du paravent et le type me bâillonna rapidement la bouche avant de me tirer hors du bain. Je mordis la main du type et je me libérai hurlant au violeur et au kidnappeur d'enfant sans défense.

Je partis me cacher dans un tonneau vêtu d'un kimono blanc. Je sentais mes attributs de renard sortir pour flairer le pervers qui était à mes trousses. J'appelai mentalement Sasuke à la rescousse mais mon brun était endormi... Comment gérer un homme qui vous pourchasse?

Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre ma virginité. Surtout pas entre les mains d'un inconnu.

Soudain, le couvercle se souleva et je vis l'homme pervers. Ce dernier me prit par le pan de mon vêtement avant de me remettre dans le tonneau et de refermer le couvercle rapidement. Je sentis qu'on me déplaçait.

Mon dieu monde cruel, dîtes à Sasuke que ma première fois était pour lui et rien que pour lui. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur...

Tout d'un coup, je tombai à l'extérieur du tonneau devant le vieil homme.

- Je vous en prie! Ne me voler pas ma virginité! M'exclamai-je

- De quoi tu parles gamin? demanda-t-il

Je regardai mon opposant perdu

- Vous ne voulez pas me violer? M'étonnai-je

- Pourquoi violerai un gamin qui est en plus un familier, rétorqua le vieux

- Mais le tonneau...

- Tes attributs sont sortis donc je t'ai remis dedans.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sorti du bain?

- Tu parlais trop fort.

- Vous avez touché mon pénis, rétorquai-je

- Accident, je regardai les filles dans leur bain, répondit-il

- Je le savais.

- Quoi?

- Vous êtes un pervers!

Le type rougit avant de me regarder

- Oui je l'avoue, je suis le grand pervers, ermite à toute heure. Je suis le grand Jiraya!

* * *

Rewiews?


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour ce retard mais en moment je suis débordée... En effet, je travaille sur une autre fic sur le Fandom Merlin (car en ce moment je suis dans ma période Merthur...). Je dis d'avance j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé ce chapitre... Si besoin dès que j'ai fini ma fic "je hais cette star" sur le fandom Merlin. Je peux le retravailler un peu mieux pour qu'il soit plus long et peut-être plus cohérent.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre que je n'ai pas corrigé...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 32**_

Jiraya? Maintenant que j'y pense le vieux m'avait parlé d'un certain Jiraya... Il m'a expliqué que c'était un gros pervers très fort qui voyageait beaucoup, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il connaît l'identité des familiers.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne sais pas garder mon identité secrète. La preuve, le troisième le sait, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura et maintenant ce guignol pervers. A mon avis, il a du lire le même livre que Sasuke pour également connaître l'histoire des familiers.

Je soupirai tellement c'était énervant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gamin? demanda Jiraya

- Je ne suis pas un gamin! Mon nom est Naruto sinon je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu comprendre que j'étais un familier? Dis-je

- J'ai voyagé, répondit le vieux

- Et vous vous êtes rincé l'œil en prime

- Je travaillai pour une collecte d'information, rougit Jiraya, tu sais que tu n'es pas le premier familier que je rencontre

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je savais que je n'étais pas seul mais entendre une personne dire qu'elle en connaît c'était une première.

Je pense plutôt maintenant que c'est ce Jiraya qui a parlé des familiers au troisième.

- Si vous êtes si calé sur les familiers. Devenez mon entraineur! M'exclamai-je

- Hein? S'étonna Jiraya

- Oui, je ne connais pas tout à fait ce dont je suis capable. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Tu es quel animal? me demanda le vieux

- Renard, répondis-je

- Je t'entraine à une condition...

- Laquelle?

- Je veux...

Il se mit à réfléchir avant de rougir et baver. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté ne sachant où il voulait en venir.

- Je veux une chose avec de belle forme, me dit Jiraya

"Une chose avec de belle forme?" pensai-je en fronçant les sourcils "qu'est-ce que c'est encore que c'est bêtise?"

- Tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir? demanda le vieux

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche et il soupira.

- Tu es encore jeune, pas vrai? dit Jiraya, je vois, c'est pour ça que je te trouvais plutôt petit. Tu n'as pas encore ta taille adulte.

- Vous savez quand je l'atteindrai? Demandai-je

- Non, cela varie selon le familier. Tu es le premier familier renard que je rencontre. Bon pour la demande, je laisse tomber mais tu m'aideras à être un attrape-fille.

- Je ne peux pas, répondis-je

- Pourquoi?

- Bah sinon Sasuke sera énervé contre moi s'il me voyait courir après d'autre personne.

- Sasuke?

- Mon protéger, souris-je

Je vis Jiraya écarquiller les yeux avant de soupirer fortement.

- Tu sembles beaucoup aimer ce Sasuke... Tu n'es pas non plus le premier familier à aimer ton protéger. Tu dois savoir que tu ne peux pas enfanter.

- Hn...

- Bon je m'occupe de ton entraînement après tout qui est mieux placé pour t'enseigner les capacités d'un familier que moi, sourit Jiraya fière de lui, tu veux devenir plus fort dans ce cas nous allons commencer par la première leçon: La transformation sans toucher ton protéger.

J'écarquillai les yeux me rendant compte qu'effectivement lors de mon combat contre Kiba, Menma a pu se transformer entièrement en renard.

- Tu dois trouver ton renard intérieur et fusionner avec lui, expliqua Jiraya, vas-y essaye.

Je fermai mes yeux comme si mes membres savaient pertinemment comment faire. Je les rouvris et je vis Jiraya se pincer l'arrête du nez.

- Je sens que cela va être long, soupira-t-il me montrant un miroir ou je ne vis que mes oreilles de renard, la transformation complète est essentielle chez un familier mais toi c'est seulement partielle. Si tu n'es pas capable de contrôler tes transformations pour les faire complète je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Je recommence, répliquai-je sèchement

Je retentai plusieurs fois mais rien je n'arrivai pas à faire une transformation complète, seulement partielle...

- Naruto! Enlève ton tee-shirt, il y a un truc qui cloche, dit Jiraya

Je l'enlevai et le vieux posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

- J'ai compris d'où venait le problème quelqu'un a posé un sceau sur ton ventre pour comprimer tes capacités de familier. Cette personne doit avoir une certaine connaissance sur les sceaux, expliqua Jiraya, mais d'après ce que je vois, le sceau que cette personne a posé s'est fragilisé.

- Comment ça? Demandai-je

- On dirait que quelque chose en toi s'est réveillé lorsque la personne a posé le sceau. Je vais te l'enlever et endormir la chose, dit Jiraya frappant violemment mon ventre.

Une vive chaleur me prit le ventre avant de s'estomper miraculeusement. Le vieux fronça les sourcils avant de me regarder.

- Il semblerait que tu ne m'as pas tout dis Naruto.

- Comment ça?

- La chose en toi a voulu me repousser quand je voulais t'aider comme si elle voulait te protéger. La chose avait sa propre volonté et jamais encore un pouvoir n'avait de volonté propre. Alors dis-moi Naruto, as-tu par hasard un frère jumeau?

* * *

Rewiews?


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello tout le monde! Je voulais vous poster la suite. Par contre, je préviens que je ne l'ai pas corrigé à cause de problème d'internet... Et autres. Donc je m'excuse d'avance si vous en voyez. **

**Sinon je vous remercie pour vos rewiews en espérant que cette suite vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 33**_

Le temps imparti pour mon combat contre Neji Hyuga était terminé. J'allai l'affronter demain. J'allai revoir Sasuke après trois mois de séparation. Mon cœur battait la chamade sachant que je vais revoir mon protéger.

Je m'endormis serrant un tee-shirt de Sasuke qui avait un peu perdu son odeur initial pour s'imprégner de la mienne.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai de bonne humeur tandis que je voyais mon collier pendouillé par dessus mon kimono de nuit. Je m'extirpai des draps pour rapidement m'habiller. Je me vêtis d'un tee-shirt en col orange avec des manches bleus ainsi que d'un pantacourt bleu nuit. Je mis mon blason frontal autour de mon cou, refusant de perdre mon temps à le mettre sur mon front.

Je marchai dans les rues de Konoha sachant pertinemment que j'avais du temps avant mon combat. J'entendis les villageois acclamés leur pari sur mon combat, sur celui de Sasuke. Je dois dire que la faveur pour mon combat et sans contexte pour Neji. Tout le monde pense que se sera Neji qui gagnera ce combat.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je leur ferai voir que je ne suis pas un faible.

- Bonjour Naruto, dit une voix que je reconnus comme celle de mon maître Jiraya, tu sembles en forme ce matin. Je pensai que j'allai devoir te réveiller pour ton combat. Pouvons-nous faire la route ensemble?

- Bien sur, souris-je, un peu de compagnie me fera le plus grand bien.

Il alla à mes côtés et il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu es vraiment fort Naruto. Tu sais pour ton jumeau, je ne le dirai à personne car tu sembles vouloir le cacher à tout le monde. Il fallait que tu maîtrises le Chaos et nous avons réussi, dit Jiraya

- Pourquoi le Chaos est venu en moi?

- Ton énergie et celle de ton jumeau ont fusionné car normalement vous ne devez former qu'un seul être et non deux. Votre énergie est semblable mais différente.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir quand même pris sous ton aile sachant le terrible secret que je gardais, dis-je

- Nous avons tous un secret profondément caché en nous. Un secret qu'on ne veut pas divulguer et encore moins à ses proches de peur de les perdre. Un jour, tu rejoindras ton frère.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas abandonner Sasuke? M'exclamai-je

- Naruto... Ton destin est lié à Sasuke mais ta moitié est liée à Menma. Vous deux êtes aussi semblables que le jour et la nuit c'est ainsi Naruto tu ne pourras pas cacher longtemps tes origines. Tes secrets t'éloigneront de la personne que tu aimes et ses secrets également. Vous avez tous les deux un secret bien lourd à porter.

Je baissai la tête comprenant où il voulait en venir. Nous arrivons près du stade et Jiraya me souhaita bonne chance. Je rentrai dans le stade et je vis Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino et Neji déjà présent. J'allai vers mon ami et je fus étonné de ne pas voir Sasuke et l'ananas lui était surpris de ne pas voir son adversaire du son. Je soupirai tandis que l'examinateur de l'examen final nous ordonner de rester calme et de saluer la foule.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant l'immense foule qui se dressait devant nous. J'entendais les cris des nombreux spectateurs et je vis sur le toit en face moi. Un renard sombre aux yeux vairons. Je reconnus Menma. Je regardai autour de moi et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué comme s'il n'existait pas pourtant il était là à nous observer ou plutôt m'observer. Je fronçai les sourcils sous le sourire de mon frère.

- Bien nous allons commencer par le premier match, dit l'examinateur, mon nom est Genma. Je serai l'arbitre j'arrête un combat quand je veux donc vous n'avez pas à rechigner. Je vais vous remontrer le tableau des combats.

Il prit un parchemin et il le tira nous faisant voir des modifications mais j'affrontai toujours Neji et Sasuke affrontait Gaara. Shikamaru a désormais un combat au lieu de deux. Genma ordonna aux premiers combattants de rester sur l'arène tandis que les autres devaient aller sur le balcon en attendant leur tour.

Je faisais face à Neji qui me regardait de haut comme si j'étais un vulgaire insecte qu'on écrasait à bout de sandale.

Je regardai la porte derrière moi mais je ne vis aucune trace de Sasuke. J'espérai vraiment qu'il voit mon combat.

Soudain, un torrent de feuille enveloppa le stade et un vent violent arriva laissant apparaître deux personnes que je reconnus facilement. Je souris allant vers la deuxième personne.

- SASUKE! M'exclamai-je, j'ai eu vraiment peur que tu sois encore absent pour mon combat.

- Sa va Naruto, tu as l'air en forme. J'aurai manqué ta victoire pour rien au monde, sourit mon amant embrassant mon front.

- Donc nous sommes pour une fois en avance, souffla Kakashi-sensei

- Et oui Kakashi, c'est une première, dit Genma, j'allai donner le départ du combat donc Sasuke va avec les autres concurrents en attendant ton combat.

- Bonne chance Naruto, me souffla-t-il caressant doucement ma joue, gagne!

Kakashi partit dans la foule où je pouvais voir Gaï-sensei et Lee avec des béquilles, Sakura et Ino. Je souris en voyant que Sasuke était finalement arrivé. Maintenant, mes petits soucis étaient terminés.

Je me mis en position de combat tandis que Neji riait.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre, toi un raté, rit-il, tu devrais te plaindre au destin de m'avoir comme adversaire car je ne te ferai pas de quartier.

- Je ne te demande pas de te retenir donc n'ai pas peur pour moi, répliquai-je.

Neji fronça les sourcils et Genma donna le départ. Mon adversaire fonça sur moi et j'évitai habillement ses coups. Je respirai doucement évitant d'utiliser mon arme secrète. Je me posai contre le mur et j'envoyai mes shurikens chargés de mon chakra sur Neji. Ce dernier les contra tournoyant sur lui-même créant un tourbillon de chakra.

"C'est une défense ultime" remarquai-je

Je descendis de mon perchoir et je vis sur un toit Jiraya. Il semblait me demander d'attendre. J'hochai la tête et je me concentrai sur le combat.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent et je sentis tout d'un coup Neji accélérer ses mouvements comptant ses nombres de coup jusqu'à 64. Il s'éloigna de moi.

- Maintenant, tu ne peux plus utiliser ton chakra. Mon destin était de te battre et j'ai réussi. Personne n'échappe à son destin, on naît soit en génie soit en raté. Tu es né en raté et personne ne peut changer ça. Je dois avouer que ton combat contre Kiba était plutôt stupéfiant mais il n'était également un raté. Les faibles s'attirent entre eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke s'intéresse à toi mais c'est surement par pitié.

- Tais-toi! M'exclamai-je en faisant un signe

- Comment comptes-tu faire du chakra alors que tous tes Tengetsu sont fermés? Sourit narquoisement Neji, comme je l'ai dit tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin.

Je vis Jiraya au loin qui me fit un oui de la tête. Je souris tandis que je regardais Neji

- Et bien ton destin a tord, répliquai-je, je vais te battre!

- Et comment comptes-tu faire sans chakra? demanda le châtain

Je fermai mes yeux tandis que je laissai mon énergie affluait dans mes veines comme un torrent. Une aura orangé m'entoura tandis que j'ouvris mes yeux qui devinrent tous les deux rouges. Un halo m'entoura et je m'élançai sur Neji qui n'eut pas le temps de me voir bouger et je frappai violemment son abdomen.

- Je ne perdrai pas contre toi, crachai-je tandis qu'il se relevait essuyant un mince filet de sang en écarquillant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Paniqua Neji en ayant son Byakugan

Je pouvais voir sur le toit Menma qui souriait.

- Mon destin, répliquai-je envoyant une vague de vent percuter le châtain de plein fouet.

Ce dernier s'évanouie sous le coup tandis que mes yeux reprirent une teinte bleu comme s'il n'avait rien eu.

- Le vainqueur de ce match est Naruto! déclara Genma sous une pluie d'étonnement vite remplacé par des acclamations.

Je souris avant de partir embrasser mon publique pour ses applaudissements. J'entrai dans une salle et je me mis à tousser violemment.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt Naruto, dit une voix derrière moi que je reconnus comme celle de Menma, je suis tout de même étonné que tu es dompté le Chaos qui dort en toi.

- Menma... Que fais-tu ici? Demandai-je me tenant au mur.

- Je surveille mon frère qu'est-ce que tu crois, sourit le brun, ton Uchiha a pu voir ta vraie nature.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Nous sommes des êtres qui n'auraient jamais du exister Naruto et tu le sais mieux que quiconque nous vivons dans la souffrance tous les deux, rejetés et emprisonnés. Que croyais-tu Naruto? Nous sommes nés ainsi. On nous déteste quoi qu'on fasse.

- Ils te détestent, pas moi, répliquai-je

- Ils savent que je suis vivant et ils s'attaqueront à une cible facile, toi. Réfléchis Naruto...

- Naruto? Intervint la voix de Sasuke

- Je te laisse avec ton chéri, sourit Menma

Je vis Sasuke descendre les escaliers et je souris en le voyant. Il vint vers moi pour caresser ma joue.

- Bravo pour ta victoire, petit renard, me dit Sasuke en m'embrassant, Kakashi-sensei m'a dit que tu étais venu me voir à l'hôpital.

- C'est normal Sasuke, souris-je, ça m'a fait plaisir de venir te voir. Même si tu dormais.

- Cela va être mon combat.

- Je serai dans les gradins pour t'encourager, dis-je en l'embrassant, je t'aime

- Moi aussi petit renard et ton combat contre Kiba était génial. Tu deviens de plus en plus fort.

Je l'embrassai le laissant aller dans l'arène. Je montai les marches et je vis Shikamaru.

- J'étais sur qu'entre vous deux il y avait aiguille sous roche mais de là à imaginer que vous êtes ensembles. Ino va piquer une crise ainsi que Sakura.

- Sakura est au courant, dis-je, et elle est plutôt conciliante.

- Je vois.

- On monte? Proposai-je

- Et alors, je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de devenir Chunin ça ne t'intéresse pas.

- Oui mais si je n'y vais pas...

- Ino va te tuer, continuai-je en souriant.

Nous montions et tout d'un coup, je sentis une aura que je reconnus comme celle de Gaara. J'ordonnai à Shikamaru de rester avec moi dans les escaliers. Nous vîmes deux ninjas s'interposer contre Gaara. Les images de ma rencontre avec lui me revinrent comme un boomerang.

Flash back

Je me réveillai à l'hôpital suite à mes blessures à cause de mon entraînement avec Jiraya

- Un vrai tortionnaire ce pervers, soupirai-je massant mes muscles endoloris.

Je sortis de ma chambre d'hôpital pour aller voir la chambre de Sasuke mais ce dernier avait disparu selon les infirmières.

Soudain, je sentis une aura familière, celle de Gaara. Je courus et je le vis dans la chambre de Lee.

- STOP! M'exclamai-je

Il détourna ses yeux du brun pour me regarder.

- Naruto...

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que je serrai mes poings.

- Laisse gros sourcils Gaara, crachai-je

- Je le savais... Depuis notre première rencontre que toi et moi, nous sommes pareils, dit Gaara, tu es familier.

- Tout comme toi, n'est-ce pas? Ton aura ne m'a pas trompé alors... Tu es vraiment un familier.

- Effectivement mais contrairement à toi je n'ai que faire de mon protéger. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est éliminé mes adversaires.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer Sasuke!

- C'est donc lui ton protéger... Sait-il pour toi? Et tes "mystérieux pouvoirs"?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Les humains ne reconnaissent pas le pouvoir quand il en voit et toi tu possèdes un pouvoir qui dépasse l'imagination. Etrangement, tu es une des personnes dont je n'ai pas envie d'éliminer peut-être à cause qu'on est tous les deux des familiers.

- Mais il y a plusieurs choses qui nous différencient, répliquai-je

- Nous ne sommes pas nés dans le même bois, l'animal, notre protéger et notre objectif, résuma Gaara avant de commencer à quitter la pièce, j'étais ravi de parler avec toi, mon frère.

Il partit me laissant seul avec Lee.

- Mon frère? Quel crétin, tu n'as qu'un frère et c'est moi, sourit Menma, ne l'oublie pas!

Il partit également tandis que je soupirai... Dans quel monde, je vivais?

* * *

Rewiews?


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello tout le monde! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard sur cette fic mais je voulais absolument poster aujourd'hui car c'est l'ANNIVERSAIRE DE NARUTO! Alléluia! Donc voilà, mais je m'excuse encore...**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me poster un petit rewiew^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 34**_

Gaara était une personne plutôt effrayante, son aura pouvait me confirmer cette pensée ainsi que la scène qu'on voyait sous nos yeux. Deux ninjas ont interpelé le roux mais ce dernier dégageait une forte aura meurtrière... Tellement forte que j'en tremblais de tous mes membres.

On entendait les bruits des os qui craquelaient sous la puissance des coups tandis que Gaara utilisait le maniement du sable avec facilité. Les deux hommes furent broyés devant nos yeux. Je sentais la peur me prendre soudainement... Non pour moi mais pour Sasuke. Il allait devoir affronter ce fou. Pour la deuxième fois, j'avais peur... La première fut quand je vis mon brun mourir dans mes bras...

Gaara passa devant nous lentement. J'étais effrayé, ce type n'était pas un familier comme Menma... Il tuait sans aucune hésitation.

Une fois qu'il fut passé, Shikamaru et moi pûmes enfin souffler. J'entendais la foule acclamer le nouvel arrivant. Le combat allait commencer et je ne pouvais rien faire pour sauver Sasuke. J'écarquillai les yeux me disant que peut-être que moi, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose pour lui mais que quelqu'un d'autre le peut.

- Shikamaru suis-moi, dis-je

Mon ami me suivit et je courus vers les gradins à la recherche de la seule personne qui puisse m'aider. Je devais arrêter le combat avant que Sasuke ne se fasse tuer.

Je souris presque en voyant Kakashi-sensei. Ce dernier observait le combat qui avait débuté.

- Kakashi-sensei! Criai-je, arrêtez immédiatement ce combat!

Mon professeur, Sakura, Ino, Choji et Shikamaru me regardèrent surpris de ma requête.

- Si vous le laissez combattre Gaara, il se fera tuer!

Je savais qu'il serait tous surpris mais je me devais d'arrêter ce combat. Il en allait de la vie de mon Sasuke, mon protéger... Je n'avais pas le choix. Même si le brun était sans doute devenu fort, il ne devait pas sous-estimer un familier surtout quand il était mentalement instable...

Soudain, je vis Sasuke s'éloigner de son adversaire qui s'enfermait dans une boule de sable compacte, ayant aucune volonté à part protéger l'homme à l'intérieur. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant des éclairs sortir de la paume de la main.

- Ne t'en fait pas Naruto... Sasuke est devenu fort, me sourit Kakashi-sensei, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui.

- Mais... Mais Kakashi, Gaara est comme moi!

Le professeur fronça les sourcils avant de les écarquiller comprenant ce que je voulais dire et il reporta son regard sur le combat. Sasuke s'élança sur son adversaire, évitant les piques de sable pour transpercer la boule de sable. Je sentais l'aura de Gaara changer du tout au tout. Je portais ma main à ma poitrine, hurlant ma douleur... C'était comme si je ressentais la douleur de Gaara. Shikamaru vint vers moi mais il fut rapidement projeté loin de moi.

Soudain, des plumes blanches apparurent au dessus de nous tandis que la fille à quatre couettes et le violet partirent chercher Gaara. Je le vis blesser... Près du cœur.

Les trois ninjas du sable partirent tandis que des ninjas commencèrent à nous attaquer. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi Shikamaru et tout le monde dormaient sur le sol ou leur chaise.

- On dirait que tes pouvoirs t'ont protégé du Genjutsu, me dit Kakashi, restez à couvert!

J'hochai timidement la tête voyant Sakura faire la même chose. Gaï-sensei et Kakashi-sensei combattirent les ninjas ennemis ensemble. J'essayai de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient malheureusement. Ils cachaient sous une cagoule noire et une écharpe militaire noir et blanche.

Soudain, je vis devant nous Kabuto entouré par nos adversaires. Mais ces derniers ne l'attaquaient pas. J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant pourquoi son odeur était celle du sang... Il était avec eux. Une explosion retentit près de nous sur un toit et je reconnus l'aura du troisième mais celle d'une autre personne, une aura qui se reconnait entre mille, c'était l'aura de la personne qui nous a attaqués dans les bois durant la seconde épreuve.

- Naruto, Sakura! J'ai une mission à vous confier, c'est très important. Ramenez Sasuke à Konoha. Il est parti suivre les trois ninjas du sable. Ceci est une mission de rang A comme au pays des vagues. Naruto, je compte sur toi. Sakura, libère Shikamaru du Genjutsu. Vous devez être quatre pour cette mission, nous ordonna notre sensei

- Mais qui sera le quatrième? Demandai-je tout d'un coup un pouf retentit et je vis un chien devant moi. Je le regardai surpris.

- Salut! Cher confrère, je serai le quatrième membre de cette équipe, dit le petit chien

- Confrère? M'étonnai-je

- Tu as l'odeur d'un renard, gamin.

- Naruto, je te présente Pakkun. Il vous aidera à retrouver Sasuke maintenant filer rapidement! s'exclama Kakashi

Une autre explosion survint derrière nous et je vis Sakura assommé à moitié Shikamaru avant de partir à la poursuite de Sasuke. Ma peur ne faisait que grimper sachant pertinemment ce que je devais m'attendre en affrontant Gaara. J'ignorai si j'étais assez fort pour l'affronter. Non je ne devais pas penser de manière négative... Sasuke avait besoin de moi.

Soudain, des auras nous entourèrent, j'en sentais neuf. Shikamaru soupira un "galère". Je paniquai tandis que mon ami s'éloigna de nous. Il nous expliqua qu'il s'occupait des armées qui nous poursuivaient.

Je priai mentalement pour Shikamaru espérant qu'il s'en sorte sans trop de dommage.

Pov Sasuke

Je courrai après Gaara et Temari. Shino m'avait permis de continuer ma poursuite pendant qu'il s'occupait de face de maquillage. Je regardai derrière moi espérant que Naruto ne m'ait pas suivi, ceci était mon combat.

Je baissai la tête me rendant compte qu'il était devenu plus fort. Etait-ce à cause qu'il soit un familier?

J'arrivai à la hauteur de Gaara qui semblait affaiblit par mon Chidori. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant une chose que je n'aurai jamais cru voir Gaara posséder des oreilles d'un animal, celui d'une sorte de chien le Tanuki. Je ne comprenais plus rien qui était réellement le type que j'affrontai.

Soudain, je le vis qu'il commençait à perdre la tête et un de ses yeux devinrent noir avec une iris jaune où je remarquai une étoile à quatre branches au centre qui remplaçait ma pupille.

- Uchiha! s'exclama Gaara avec une voix d'outre tombe.

Je sentis soudainement mes forces me perdre et je tombais à genou sur la branche de l'arbre que j'occupai. Ma respiration s'était étrangement accélérée comme si j'avais courus un marathon d'une bonne quinzaine de kilomètre sans jamais m'arrêter.

Etait-ce un de ses pouvoirs? De ses capacités? Je ne saurai le dire. Je vis Gaara sauter vers moi je fermai mes yeux, un coup retentit mais je ne sentis rien. Je rouvris mes yeux pour voir Naruto devant moi suivit de Sakura et d'un chien.

J'écarquillai les yeux voyant mon blond avec des oreilles et une queue de renard couleur doré comme un fennec. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Gaara, dit Naruto

- Voilà donc ton animal. Qui l'aurai cru que tu serais un petit renard seulement âgé de cinq ans. Tu as quitté le nid bien tôt.

- Naruto! Que fais-tu ici? M'exclamai-je

- Gaara, je te le dirai une dernière fois laisse Sasuke tranquille! répliqua Naruto ne semblant m'écouter.

- N'en as-tu pas assez de toutes ces lois. Regarde-nous Naruto, tu sais comment on vit. On est sous l'influence des arbres des naissances chaque familier souffre à cause des lois. Elles nous pourrissent jusqu'à la moelle.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Menma

- Car il a raison, sourit Gaara

De quoi il parlait, quel est le problème avec les lois et de quel lois ils parlaient? Comment Gaara pouvait-il être au courant d'une chose que moi-même j'ignorai... A moins que... Gaara ne soit également un familier...

* * *

Rewiews?


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello tout le monde! Et voilà la suite ceci est un peu un cadeau après tout enfin c'est mon anniversaire donc je voulais vous en faire profiter^^ avec la suite de Familier. (Bien évidemment la suite était écrite depuis un moment mais je voulais vraiment vous la poster aujourd'hui)**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je te remercie de suivre mes fics sur le fandom Naruto^^

**Tsuna: **Déjà ne t'en fais pour mes fics Merlin chacun à ses goûts et je t'en remercie de m'avoir quand même prévenu^^. Sinon non, le fennec est un renard qui vit dans le désert je n'avais pas du tout pensé à Pokémon.

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Je te remercie tout de même de m'avoir suivi pendant de nombreuse fic^^.

**vh132: **Oui j'avais envie de mettre une petite nouveauté dans une de mes fics comme l'apparition de Menma qui est après tout Naruto.

**En tout cas, je vous remercie encore car cela va bientôt faire un an que je suis sur ce site et que j'écris^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 35**_

_Je courrai dans le bois de Frishia sautant sur les branches fraîchement recouvertes de neige. Mes pieds étaient recouverts de petits poils blonds plutôt épais, m'empêchant d'attraper froid. _

_Le vent me portait dans un magnifique tourbillon tandis que je vis au sol Usagi qui m'applaudissait. Je souris montrant mes deux petites canines animales. J'arrivai vers mon ami et ce dernier alla sur mon épaule._

_- Naruto! Je vois que tu contrôles un peu mieux ta compétence du vent, sourit mon vieil ami, tu es peut-être jeune mais tu es vraiment prématuré._

_- Sans doute parce que j'ai rencontré mon protéger ça doit me donner des ailes invisibles... Dis Usagi... Kylisia est le seul bois où il y a un arbre des naissances? Demandai-je_

_- Non il en existe plein! Et chacun de ses bois ont leur propre gouvernement mais garde les règles strictes, répondit Usagi_

_- Comme celle des jumeaux? _

_Je vis Usagi tressaillir avant d'acquiescer mon exemple. Je souris avant de regarder la neige tombait. C'était vraiment trop beau, j'avais bien fait de rester encore un peu à Kylisia car c'était vraiment beau de voir le bois sous une autre couleur que celle des feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol._

_- Naruto! s'exclama une petite chouette blanche, l'arbre des naissances va donner vie à une créature de la forêt vient voir c'est encore plus magnifique en hiver surtout quand il y a de la neige._

_Je souris allant vers l'arbre qui s'illuminait de mille feux. Les magnifiques couleurs se reflétaient sur la neige. Cette dernière se mit à briller comme un arc-en-ciel. J'ouvris les yeux en grand tandis que des images me vinrent en tête._

_**- Ne me laisse pas!**_

_**- Je dois accomplir ma vengeance seul lui pourra me donner la force de vaincre mon frère.**_

_**- Si tu t'en vas je me mettrais à hurler tu m'entends!**_

_**- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix...**_

_Je regardai un petit écureuil qui venait de naître ce dernier semblait dormir sur le sol duveteux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?_

Je regardai Gaara comme si c'était la pire chose que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

- Je te l'ai dit Gaara! M'exclamai-je, tu ne toucheras jamais Sasuke! Tu m'entends? Jamais! Quoi que tu fasses, je serai là pour t'en empêcher.

- Voilà le petit renard de compagnie, sourit le roux, il semblerait que notre destin est celui de s'affronter quoi qu'il arrive. Toi pour ton Sasuke et moi pour le salut du monde. C'est marrant la neige, pas vrai Naruto?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Si tu me bats peut-être que je pourrai te révéler une chose. Le grand secret d'une naissance lors d'une période hivernale.

Je fonçai sur Gaara.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! M'exclamai-je

Mais je fus discret car une main de sable alla vers Sasuke et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis Sakura s'interposer entre le sable et mon protéger. La rose se fit attraper par la couche ocre qui la retenait prisonnière contre un arbre.

- Il semblerait que je me sois trompé de cible, souffla Gaara dépité.

Mes yeux étaient écarquillés tandis que je retournai mon regard vers le roux.

- Tu es faible en réalité, dit-il, tu as peur désormais que dès que tu pars à mon assaut j'attaque Sasuke. Voilà pourquoi avoir trouvé son protéger peut-être une bénédiction comme une malédiction. Regarde-toi, tu étais bien plus impressionnant contre Neji ou Kiba. Le vent est ton élément de prédisposition.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Soudain, je vis le sable l'entourer pour prendre une énorme forme. Je tressaillis le voyant se transformer en animal géant.

- Alors Naruto? Tu te défiles? demanda Gaara.

Sasuke vint à mes côtés.

- Non ne l'affronte pas Naruto, dit le brun mais je l'embrassai pour taire ses propos.

- Je dois le faire...

- Mais... Tu ne peux plus te transformer en animal! s'exclama Sasuke.

Je regardai Gaara, Sakura et Sasuke avant de baisser la tête.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. Je devais réappliquer les leçons de Jiraya, me concentrer.

Mes poils s'hérissaient sur mes bras. J'ouvris les yeux et ils furent tous les deux rouges et un pouf retentit.

- Kyu! Crachai-je près de Sasuke. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en me voyant. Je me regardai et je remarquai que j'avais la taille d'un bébé renard. Je voulus pleurer mais un autre pouf retentit me ramenant à ma forme humaine.

J'entendis Gaara rire de mon ancienne taille sans doute ridicule contrairement à lui. Je gonflai mes joues.

Soudain, un géant renard noir frappa le roux violemment. J'écarquillai les yeux, reconnaissant l'aura de Menma. Ce dernier frappa la tête de Gaara qui tituba dangereusement. Je vis Sasuke écarquiller les yeux et je fronçais les sourcils retentant ma transformation.

Une puissante force m'envahit et je me transformai en énorme renard comme Menma.

- Les jumeaux renards, souffla Gaara, je vois que tu gardes un grand secret Naruto qui l'aurait cru que toi tu avais un frère jumeau

- Naruto! Nous devons l'affronter ensemble! s'exclama mon frère s'élançant sur le roux.

Je regardai le combat qui s'offrait devant moi. Je voyais Menma presque arracher les cordes vocales du Tanuki. Ce dernier griffait le torse de mon jumeau. Ils étaient entrains de s'entretuer. Les deux familiers étaient de forces égales... Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais de nouveau peur... Peur de perdre les personnes auxquelles. Je sentis mon ventre se tirailler sous une vive douleur qui venait soudainement me prendre.

Je sentis quelque chose sortir de mon corps et je vis trois queues derrière moi. Le nombre continuait à venir jusqu'à neuf et une vague géante me fit pousser un hurlement de douleur. Gaara et Menma furent vite à terre se retransformant en humain tandis que je perdais petit à petit ma forme renard.

- Le Chaos... s'est de nouveau réveillé... souffla Menma

- Naruto! S'exclama Sasuke me rattrapant au vol. Je souris sentant l'odeur rassurant de mon brun. Ce dernier me déposait près de Gaara qui était allongé au sol me regardant avec étonnement.

- Tu es amoureux de ton protéger, dit Gaara près de mon frère, sais-tu le nombre de règle que tu as enfreint Naruto... Tu as rencontré ton frère jumeau... Tu possèdes le Chaos dans ton corps et maintenant tu es amoureux de la personne que tu dois protéger...

Je baissai la tête comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Mais c'est mon choix Gaara... soufflai-je

- Tu fais des drôles de choix... rit le roux, peu de familier est épris de son protéger... J'avais prédis que j'allai perdre contre toi...

- Comment ça? Demandai-je

- C'était écrit... Notre rencontre était déjà écrite.

- Je ne comprends pas... Sasuke, pose-moi au sol s'il te plaît...

Il me laissa marcher et j'allai vers Gaara qui sourit.

- Ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien qu'on nous force presque à rester jusqu'au premier hiver car c'est à ce moment que nous recevons soit une bénédiction ou une malédiction, dit Gaara.

- Explique-moi...

- Lors d'une naissance pendant les périodes de neige, les familiers ont la possibilité, une seule possibilité... C'est celle de voir l'avenir...

_**- Ne me laisse pas!**_

_**- Je dois accomplir ma vengeance seul lui pourra me donner la force de vaincre mon frère.**_

_**- Si tu t'en vas je me mettrais à hurler tu m'entends!**_

_**- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix...**_

Je me retournai et je regardai Sasuke qui ne comprenait rien à notre situation. Des larmes commencèrent à remonter pour embuer mon regard.

- Non tu dois faire erreur, répliquai-je

- J'aurai aimé, vois-tu... répondit Gaara

Je n'arrivai plus à contrôler mes larmes tellement mon cœur se briser.

- Sasuke va m'abandonner... soufflai-je comprenant la signification de ce que j'avais vu mais surtout entendu...

Il ne tiendra pas sa promesse... Voilà ce que j'avais compris.

* * *

Review?


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello tout le monde! Déjà à tous vous remercier et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite qui fait drôlement bien avancé l'histoire de manière considérable vous allez voir pourquoi mais je préviens il me reste encore beaucoup de chapitre à taper avant de finir cette fic. (surtout qu'en ce moment j'écris du Merthur sur le fandom Merlin).**

**Je vous remercie infiniment de laisser des petits rewiews cela me fait vraiment plaisir et me pousse à réfléchir sur comment je vais écrire la suite^^ (car les rewiews sont tout de même un super moyen d'encourager l'auteur)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (je m'excuse d'avance, je n'ai pas vraiment corrigé ce chapitre)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 36**_

Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi. Après avoir ramené Sasuke au village, nous avions appris la mort du troisième... Tué par Orochimaru. Mon cœur était encore plus triste qu'à l'accoutumer... Gaara m'avait confirmé qu'on pouvait voir un morceau de notre avenir lors de notre premier hiver. J'allai perdre Sasuke, il allait m'abandonner pour une vengeance.

Après l'enterrement du troisième, j'étais un peu plus distant à l'encontre de mon brun. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas mon changement de comportement et chercher ma compagnie avec des baisers, des petites attentions et des demandes de réconfort sachant pertinemment que j'étais proche de l'Hokage.

Les ninjas de Suna avaient quitté le village après avoir appris la mort de leur Kazekage, assassiné par Orochimaru. Ce type, je le déteste, je le hais. Surtout à cause de Sasuke après ce qui lui a fait je ne pouvais fermer les yeux.

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix familière et je vis Jiraya mon mentor et maître

- Ero-sennin? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je

- Nous devons partir rapidement je t'expliquerai en chemin, me répondit-il.

J'hochai la tête commençant à partir pour aller dans mon appartement, récupérant mes affaires de voyage. Je préparais mon sac et je rejoignis Jiraya pour partir à l'extérieur du village. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais je pouvais comprendre que c'était urgent.

Je me tus attendant que mon mentor veuille prendre la parole ce qui vint rapidement.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dépêché mais nous avons une nouvelle mission. Je dois retrouver une femme au plus vite, m'expliqua ero-sennin et je compris avec son ton sérieux que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une blague.

- C'est parce que le troisième est mort, n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je

- En partie oui, tu dois comprendre que depuis la mort du troisième tu es en danger, souffla Jiraya

- Comment ça?

- Le troisième te protégeait des différentes forêts qui avaient appris la renaissance de ton frère jumeau. Je serai toujours à tes côtés mais personne ne peut te cacher indéfiniment. Tu connais la règle Naruto. C'est soit ils éliminent ton frère soit c'est toi qu'on élimine.

Je baissai la tête. Il fallait maintenant que ce genre de chose me tombe dessus, il ne pensait pas que j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter. Je regardai Jiraya sachant que je pouvais poser n'importe qu'elle question. Je décidai de me taire pour suivre ero-sennin vers une destination inconnue non sans lancer un dernier regard à Konoha, pensant à Sasuke. Je partis laissant ce que je connais derrière moi... Peut-être que c'était finalement un mensonge et que je n'avais pas vu l'avenir.

Pov Sasuke

Depuis quelques temps, Naruto était devenu distant en réalité depuis notre combat contre les ninjas de Suna. Je regardai le cadre photo où il y avait l'équipe numéro 7. Je remarquai le regard presque protecteur que le blond me lançait tandis que je le regardai discrètement mais pas discrètement sur la photo. Sakura qui souriait devant l'écran. Elle avait encore ses cheveux longs et Kakashi-sensei avait posé ses mains sur ma tête et sur celle de Naruto. Je souris de même regardant Naruto et sa petite tête d'ange ou de renard.

Je déposai mes lèvres sur le cadre gelé à l'endroit où était Naruto. Je sais que nous on allait un peu vite mais cela faisait un moment que je rêvais de pouvoir être avec lui... Près de lui. Maintenant, il m'évitait. En réalité, c'était depuis sa conversation avec Gaara sur l'avenir, un truc que je n'avais pas du tout compris. Menma s'était même interposé durant le combat tandis que moi j'étais inutile.

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et je partis ouvrir. Je fus surpris en voyant Sakura. Cette dernière était paniquée, ses larmes étaient sur le point de tomber. Je l'invitai à rentrer lui proposant une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta à moitié.

Une fois l'eau prête, je lui passai sa tasse et elle me dit un silencieux merci.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu Sakura? Demandai-je ne voulant pas rester dans le silence.

- Kakashi-sensei a été attaqué par un drôle d'homme, répondit Sakura, je crois que je dois tout t'expliquer depuis le début. J'étais avec les habitants du village pour la reconstruction de certain quartier. Durant ma pause, j'avais sentis le chakra de Kakashi-sensei mais également de Kurenai-sensei et Asuma-sensei. J'étais partie voir ce qui s'était passé et j'ai vu un garçon qui te ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus par un catogan et il possédait le Sharingan.

Je me levai d'un bond tandis que la colère commençait à défigurer mon visage.

- Et il est parti où? Demandai-je sur le point de briser ma tasse.

- J'ai entendu qu'il était à la recherche de Naruto mais il est totalement introuvable. Je suis allé chez lui pour le prévenir mais ses affaires avaient disparu.

Ni une ni deux, je courus à l'extérieur sous le cri de Sakura. Comment peut-il être aussi insouciant et quitter le village sans m'en parler? Ne nous étions pas faits une promesse? Je partis vers le restaurant de ramens demandant s'il n'avait pas vu Naruto. Le chef m'avait expliqué qu'il était avec un certain Jiraya un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs. Je fronçais les sourcils cherchant un indice qui pourrait me dire où était parti mon Naruto avant que mon frère ne le trouve. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire... Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... Non il ne mourra pas car je le retrouverai. Je sauverai cette fois-ci la personne que j'aime et mon frère ne me l'enlèvera pas comme il m'a pris mes parents.

Je me souviens de ce jour funeste comme si c'était hier. Je devais aller à un entraînement de Shuriken comme tous les mardis. Naruto était évidemment là mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un seul Shuriken dans son tronc d'arbre alors que moi je n'en loupai aucun. Je voulais faire mieux que mon grand frère, Itachi Uchiha. Dans le clan, il était très reconnu après tout c'était un génie à l'état pure à mon âge il était Genin. L'an d'après il avait acquis le Sharingan pour être ensuite promu Chunin et Jounin avant de finir dans les Anbu. Les seuls points communs que j'avais avec mon frère sont le nom de famille, l'intelligence et la renommé d'être un joli garçon dont les filles s'intéressent particulièrement.

Plantant mes Shurikens, je vis le troisième Hokage aller vers Naruto. Ce dernier sourit en le voyant avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le chef du village était autant intéressé par un garçon des rues venant d'un endroit inconnu. Mais je devais avouer que pour "un garçon des rues" il se portait plutôt bien, souriant, croquant la vie à pleine dent comme un enfant en bas-âge.

Je terminai mon entraînement tard ce soir-là. Je courais dans les quartiers Uchiha ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout était calme et éteint.

Soudain, j'avais senti une drôle d'atmosphère et je regardai autour de moi remarquant le corps de ma tante et de mon oncle ainsi que d'autre personne de mon clan. Paniqué, je courus vers ma maison où j'entendis le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait au sol. Je me mis à courir pour voir ce que c'était que ce bruit allant dans la salle d'entraînement. Là-bas, je vis le corps de mon père et de ma mère sur le sol baignant dans leur propre sang, derrière eux mon frère avec ses Sharingans activés.

Pris de panique, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'avais laissé mes larmes coulées toutes seules tandis qu'Itachi m'avait lancé un Shuriken qui déchira mon vêtement et me coupa mon épaule où un mince filet de sang s'en échappa. Je regardai mon frère dans les yeux et ce fut mon erreur. J'étais pris dans un Genjutsu où je voyais Itachi tué notre famille encore et encore sans aucune pitié.

Lorsque je fus libéré, je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour quitter ma maison. Je suppliai mon frère de me laisser en vie. Sur le coup, je voulais que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, me libérer. Mais tout le monde était mort, j'étais seul.

Soudain, je me pris les pieds dont un truc sombre qui parti sur l'épaule de mon frère. Ce dernier caressa la chose qui ressemblait à un animal avec deux yeux rouges comme le sang.

- Stupide petit frère, tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je te supprime. Si tu veux te venger, vie et accroche-toi à ta misérable existence. Maudis-moi, haïs-moi, me dit Itachi tandis que l'animal me regardait avec un air supérieur. Ses yeux devinrent étrangement bleus comme ceux de Naruto mais ce dernier les avait encore plus beaux.

Itachi remarqua que je regardai son animal et il me lança un sourire narquois.

- On dirait qu'il t'intéresse... Ne t'inquiète pas stupide petit frère, tu le reverras surement

- ITACHI! Criai-je

- Occupe-toi en, souffla mon frère à l'animal. Ce dernier s'élança sur moi, prenant une forme humaine. Mais je ne pus ajouter autre chose car il m'assomma facilement. La seule chose étrange était que j'avais légèrement l'impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage auparavant.

Je secouai la tête ne voulant me laisser submerger par mes souvenirs douloureux. Naruto avait besoin de moi, je devais le protéger d'Itachi, c'était mon seul espoir. En espérant ne pas me tromper de voie pour aller le sauver.

Pov Naruto

J'étais resté silencieux sachant que notre conversation était un peu délicate. J'ignorai dans combien de temps tout ceci sera terminé. J'aurai peut-être du embrasser une dernière fois Sasuke, le sentir prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche ou l'inverse le sien dans ma bouche, continuer les leçons. Maintenant, c'était impossible de faire marche arrière à cause de mon frère. Je devais me cacher. J'aurai aimé être né familier unique au lieu d'avoir un jumeau.

Nous allions vers un hôtel et nous vîmes une ravissante femme que Jiraya s'empressa d'aller charmer, m'ordonnant de m'entraîner seul dans la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas protester étant en couple et si jamais Sasuke apprenait qu'à peine ai-je quitté Konoha que je le trompais. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit repensant à Sasuke.

J'aurai aimé qu'il soit là avec moi... Je voulais qu'il soit ici à me réconforter me dire "ne t'en fait pas, je suis là" ou encore c'est trois petits mots si doux mais si fragile à la fois "je t'aime".

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte me disant que Jiraya devait déjà avoir fini avec cette mijaurée. J'allai vers la porte déverrouillant le bâtant en bois.

Pov Sasuke

J'étais devant une porte d'un hôtel qui m'avait dit avoir les personnes que je recherche. Je sentais mon cœur pulsait dans ma poitrine en attendant le bruit d'une clé. La personne ouvrait la porte...

Pov Naruto

J'ouvris la porte hâte de rembarrer Jiraya sur son manque de séduction mon plan en place j'ouvris lentement.

Pov Sasuke

La personne ouvrit lentement la porte alors que mon cœur tapait de plus en plus fort. Sans attendre, je poussai un peu plus la porte.

Pov Naruto

La porte fut poussée d'un coup et je vis quelqu'un d'autre à la place de mon mentor.

Pov Sasuke

Une fois, la porte poussait mon cœur rata un battement.

- Non ce n'est pas lui, soufflai-je effrayé

Pov Naruto

Devant moi, je vis deux hommes vêtus d'une grande cape noire avec des nuages rouge dessinés dessus.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demandai-je

Les deux personnes me dévisageaient avant de me prendre par le col pour me faire sortir de la chambre violemment. Mes oreilles et ma queue de renard furent sortis sous le coup de l'impact.

- C'est bien Naruto, le frère jumeau de Menma, dit l'un d'eux.

J'écarquillai les yeux, ces types connaissaient Menma. Dans quelle galère, j'étais désormais. Ce sont surement les personnes qui doivent m'éliminer pour faire disparaître l'un des deux jumeaux.

"Sasuke! S'il te plaît viens me sauver!" pensai-je terrorisé

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
